Broken Gears
by NvInfinitium
Summary: Caitlyn makes a mistake and chases after Jinx, paying dearly for it. But...what if this mistake ends up being a good thing? What if Jinx is not simply a criminal seeking to anarchy and chaos? What if she has a more complex motive? Can Caitlyn find this motive, and possibly fix the broken gears of Jinx's mind? Cait x Jinx. Reviews appreciated. Cover art by Ninozilla on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

**Broken Gears**

Caitlyn was on patrol alone for the first time in a long while. Usually, she would have Vi here with her, distracting her from the boredom of waiting for a criminal to slip up, with her annoying, yet amusing antics. But today, Vi was needed at another district where crime was at an all time high. However, crime in this district was also unusually higher than average, and reports of Jinx being sighted around here came through. So they had decided to split up, and Caitlyn was left sitting here alone and bored in her squad car, as nothing had come up yet.

 _Strange, I have forgotten how boring it is to be on patrol alone. I suppose it is nice to get some relaxing down time, though,_ the Sheriff thought while staring at the daily commute of lower district Piltovian citizens. She had seen nothing out of the ordinary so far, so she just watched as simple people went on, living their lives.

 _At least it beats paperwork._ Contrary to any popular belief of the kind, Caitlyn actually hates paperwork. It is a hell to go through, and is always worse when Vi puts her own off, and Caitlyn is forced to do it for her. Caitlyn loathed having to go through Vi's paperwork, along with all the complaints about the bruiser's excessive actions and a certain blue-haired terrorist's rampages.

Speaking of the devil, she noticed a person matching the most common description of Piltover's most infamous: pale skin, thin frame, and long blue pigtails. The girl was cloaked in a long black coat and had her back facing Caitlyn, so the Sheriff couldn't see Jinx's signature appearance beyond the small bit of exposed skin and hair. She could not she see Jinx's devilish red eyes either, but without a doubt she knew that the girl was Jinx in disguise. No one else in the city would fit the appearance of the criminal, and the fact that she was wearing the coat to be inconspicuous only proved the fact further.

 _So the reports were true, but what is Jinx doing here? She mostly destroys the richer districts. Never any of the poor or middle class districts,_ Caitlyn thought, perplexed at seeing the criminal outside the financial district or other common sightings. But she let the thought pass for the moment, deciding it wasn't important at the moment.

Caitlyn was conflicted with her next course of action. She couldn't decide if she should pursue Jinx or wait for backup. Standard protocol required her to call in for backup for a major and/or dangerous criminal, and wait for it, but several factors made her question if it was the correct response for this scenario. For one, backup meant Vi, and Vi meant massive property damage simply from the enforcer's chase. Caitlyn really did not feel like dealing with more paperwork for that. But she had a more practical reason behind wanting to pursue as well.

This could prove to be a perfect opportunity to trail Jinx to her hideout, as the bluenette did not even see her. So long as she remained silent and subtle, she could discover Jinx's base of operations, and come back later with a strike force to arrest the criminal unsuspectingly. That sounded like a more logical course of action, as the countless times Caitlyn had given chase to Jinx have always proven fruitless. Maybe letting Jinx slip up and lead Caitlyn to whatever place she calls home will lead to a better outcome.

After a moment's delay and deciding that trailing is the better option, she exited her squad car, taking her hat and rifle with her. She silently followed Jinx down an alleyway, staying far enough to not be heard. After a few minutes of trailing, it started to look as if Jinx had no clue to her presence whatsoever, as the criminal continued to walk around without care, even giggling to herself.

Oddly though, no one took much notice to Jinx's presence, but Caitlyn assumed that the coat threw them off from identifying her. But before Caitlyn could mull over it any further, Jinx strolled into another branch of the alleyway.

Caitlyn followed the bluenette into it, going further through the district. She followed Jinx into the twists and turns of multiple alleyways and underpopulated streets, with no noticeable end in sight. She was starting to grow frustrated and anxious, wondering if she should just call in backup now and attempt to capture Jinx before she even reached her destination. But the Sheriff steeled her nerves, and decided to just be patient and wait for a more secure arrest, continuing to follow the criminal and hoping that Jinx would eventually lead Caitlyn to a hideout soon.

Suddenly, Jinx quickened her pace, before turning around a corner into another alleyway. Caitlyn matched her pace as silently as possible and entered the alley as well. It was a dead end, with no Jinx in sight, instantly alerting Caitlyn.

Dread filled the Sheriff and her eyes widened when she realized that Jinx _had_ been aware of her the entire time, and led her into a trap. But before she could react, a laugh sounded out, and a rocket, shot at something above her exploded, causing debris to rain down onto her.

The next thing that she knew was sudden, immense pressure. She had been crushed underneath the heavy debris.

Involuntarily, she let out an anguished cry, as the excruciating pain set in. A warm pooling liquid was felt under her, soaking her back. It chilled her to realize that it was her blood that she felt. What scared her more was that she had no clue as to where the blood was even coming from.

 _Is this how I die? By being stupid enough to chase after Jinx without backup, and without realizing that she was leading me into a trap?_ She bitterly thought as she lied underneath the rubble. Her breathing was getting shallow and painful, with the intense pain threatening to overcome her consciousness all the while.

 _Please, no. I'm not ready to die. Not like this..._

In a last desperate act to save herself, she reached for her communication device to alert her partner to her plight. It was attached to her belt on her right hip, so all that was required was a simple reach with her right arm to press a button and call for aid.

But as she tried, she found her arm to be unresponsive, causing her immense pain to even try to attempt moving. She tried again, only to repeat the results, with black dots of pain dancing over her eyes. Despair took over and tears welled in her eyes as she cried out once more.

Her right arm was disabled, possible permanently…

She would have to reach over with her left hand now. That's if she was even capable to still do so.

Hoping like she had never hoped before, she tested her left arm. Fortunately, it responded, and she could position it through the debris to her hip. Now all that was needed was to reach for the device and activate it. Black dots were starting to increase in her vision, threatening against action. It filled her with both weariness and panic. However, she focused her resolve and reached for the device, barely managing to grip it, and pressed on the button.

A small beeping noise sounded out, and her partner's voice came through, relieving the desperate Sheriff.

"Yeah, Cait what is it? I'm about to go on lunch. Can it wait for later?" Vi stated, somewhat annoyed at being bothered. Any other time, Caitlyn would have chastised her partner for being so rude, and not recognizing the importance of placing work first. Especially in case of emergencies, just like this. However, that was definitely not a priority to Caitlyn right now, and she pleaded for help.

"I...need help...please come. Quickly." Caitlyn weakly murmured, her voice dying with her consciousness. It extremely hurt to say that small amount of words, and she feared she could not say anything more. The small remnants of consciousness in her hoped that she was loud enough to be picked up as well, otherwise all her efforts would have been in vain and she will die here.

"W-what? Caitlyn?!" It had worked. She had been heard! A slight smile graced her, and she hoped that a rescue would come in time.

"What happened! Where are you! Never mind, I'll just track you. Hold on, I'm coming Cupcake! Just stay on the line!" came the alarmed, and now distressed voice of her partner.

However, the Sheriff could not reply, nor heed Vi's request, as her vision was already fading and it hurt just to breathe. But right as she went into the good night, she saw something, and could swear it was some light cracking through the debris and violet eyes gazing down at her…

* * *

 **Welcome to Broken Gears.**

 **This is a redemption story, that focuses on a Caitlyn and Jinx relationship. It is rated Teen for language, violence, and implied themes such as rape, abuse, and death. If you are uncomfortable with anything listed, it is unadvised that you read this story.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters, setting, and all things related to them except the plot are all owned by Riot Games.  
**

 **If you happen to enjoy the story, be sure to favorite/follow and to leave a review. Anything helps me grow as an author, and will be appreciated and will surely inspire me to continue writing!**

 **Hope you enjoy the story, and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Caitlyn woke up to a splitting headache and a dark room. Her head pounded and her body ached, especially the right half. The pain brought her remembrance of how she had stupidly walked into that trap. Scoffing at herself, she couldn't decide who she was more angry at: Jinx for injuring and almost killing her, or herself for being foolish enough to chase after the dangerous criminal without any form of backup. She ignored her anger for the moment to examine herself.

She first attempted to sit up to check the extent of her injuries, but quickly fell back down as a surge of pain rushed through her upper chest. She was forced to simply look down with limited head movements and examine it. At first glance, she found that her outfit was gone, replaced with some plain shorts and formerly white bandages covering her chest. The bandages had been red tinged from her blood, and needed changing. Luckily, from what she could tell, the injuries were mostly on the right side of her chest, as detailed by the bleeding. Now for the part she dreaded.

She looked to her right arm slowly, hoping that it didn't need to be amputated or anything. To her immense relief, she found it still attached to body, hanging in a makeshift sling and cast. Whoever had patched her up made sure that the arm did not have contact with her damaged chest, but still was propped up.

Caitlyn decided to test her arm, gently flexing it. Cringing as pain shot through it, she was able to determine that she had at least broken her wrist and most of her forearm. She also determined that while her upper arm was mostly fine, if not bruised a bit in places. She then examined her chest in further detail. Using her left hand, which she was relieved to find in proper state still, she lightly poked each individual rib on her right side. Wincing each time, she counted three ribs in total as broken, or at the very least fractured, and several others bruised.

Satisfied with her examination of her more urgent injuries, she decided to examine the rest of her body. Other than the critical areas, she seemed to be relatively fine, with a few bruises here and there. She supposed that she should count herself lucky, as she managed to protect vital areas before the debris hit her. She must have involuntarily curled up and protected herself with her right arm as everything collapsed on her.

However, she did not feel particularly lucky at the moment. Especially since she knew that she would be out of commision for several weeks recovering. Criminals would be more bold, knowing that Sheriff wasn't there to stop them. And to make matters worst, she was at the mercy of whoever took the time to patch her up. They could prove to be malevolent, and have ill desires for her.

She groaned and she closed her eyes and put her functional hand on her face in frustration. She smacked herself for being so stupid, which had only caused the headache that had started to dull down to return with a vengeance. She must have gotten a concussion, as she felt bandages around her forehead. That would explain the harsh throbbing. She groaned once more.

 _Excellent work, Caitlyn. Not only did you almost got yourself killed, you placed yourself into a situation you have no control over. You pulled a Vi move there, chasing after Jinx like that. Unlike Vi, you don't have hulking gauntlets to protect yourself, which made falling for that trap even stupider._ She chastised herself mentally.

 _Now look where you are. In some kind of...house?_

She sighed and ended her mental tirade and decided to focus on the more important things, like figuring out where the hell she is. As far as she could tell, she was in a bed based on its surface, so it must be some kind of bedroom. So she assumed she was in some house. But where exactly was she? That was the question she needed to answer. She decided to look around to find out.

Ever so gently, she shifted her body and head to get a better view of her surroundings. She was in a dark room that was dimly lit by the light of a boarded window across from her. She assumed that whatever light source this room had was turned off at the moment. It was hard to tell if there was any furniture or other objects with the subpar light, but she managed to find the door, located to the left of her. Some light was evident through the foot crack of the door.

It went without saying that she was not rescued by Vi and brought to a hospital. No, whoever saved her from her injuries was most likely also her capture. And whoever it was, they were somewhere on the other side of that door.

Perhaps it had been Jinx to rescue her. It was the most reasonable explanation, though it was not sensible at the slightest. At least, not in Caitlyn's perspective. Jinx had not only bandaged Caitlyn, but brought her into a room of her own house or whatever it was? It made no sense to Caitlyn as to why Jinx would do such a thing, especially after being the one to injure Caitlyn in the first place. But then again, Jinx never seemed to make sense...

Maybe Jinx had thought that she could hold the Sheriff hostage. It wasn't like Caitlyn was able to fight back at all, so it would be easy for Jinx to keep her here. That was probably the criminal's reasoning behind taking Caitlyn in.

Though it would have been much simpler, and less costing resource-wise for Jinx to just let Caitlyn die. She would have ridded herself of a major threat in the Sheriff, and would be able to take advantage of Caitlyn's absence to cause major havoc in the city. Why would she bother saving Caitlyn? It simply perplexed Caitlyn.

The wounded girl sighed, knowing that there was no use asking these questions right now. There was no one here to answer them, nor could she answer them herself. All she could do right now, was be patient.

 _Damn it.._


	3. Chapter 3: Patience

It was daybreak when Caitlyn awoke once again. At least, from what Caitlyn could tell from the small crack of light the boarded window provided, it was.

She felt something touch her skin briefly, and then felt a cool breeze breathe on her, what must now be exposed chest. The gentle caress of the air was unfortunate replaced with searing pain surging into her chest in the next moment. Her entire body burned and her eyes burst open, expecting to see a world on fire around her.

To her surprise, nothing was aflame. At least she could be sure that she didn't end up in hell or anything in her sleep. Though, she wasn't a hundred percent sure on that, as the next thing she saw was the devil's violet eyes gleaming right back at her.

 _Jinx_. Caitlyn grit her teeth involuntarily, not knowing exactly if it was a response from the pain, or merely from the sight of the criminal.

"Oops, sorry, Hat Lady. Didn't mean to wake you. I thought you would be able to sleep through it all, but I guess the antiseptic was too strong for that, huh? Well, at least you're alive and well. Kinda. But hey, you didn't die in your sleep or anything," Jinx giggled, annoying the Sheriff further.

She was standing over Caitlyn, holding a pad in her hands. It was soaked with antiseptic and red from cleaning up Caitlyn's blood. Caitlyn realized that the pain was lessening now, from a soul searing burn to a dull throb. The antiseptic seemed to be numbing her injuries. They hurt much less than the day before. Still, Caitlyn wasn't about to tell Jinx that.

Caitlyn scowled at the criminal who was still grinning over her. "...Jinx," she growled. To add to her frustration, Jinx simply smirked at her, as if she didn't care at all that the Sheriff was furious just at the sight of her.

"The one and only! Were you expecting anyone else? Vi maybe? I mean, I could do an imitation of her if that's what you want. Maybe that'll make you feel better. Here, let me show it to you. I think I got it down," Jinx cleared her throat, and proceeded with said imitation, albeit horribly, "Punch first, ask questions while punching! If you hit a wall, hit it hard! Something, something, punch faces and take names!" Jinx emphasised by speaking in a falsetto and by doing several jabs in the air.

Caitlyn was really getting irritated by this point, and was a couple of seconds away from losing any semblance of calmness. She took a deep breath to keep herself from simply cursing Jinx before speaking.

"Jinx...if you think I am just going to sit here and listen to your ridiculous and annoying antics...you are more insane that I thought. I don't care about your impersonations or any other of your games. And I want to make this clear: I **will** find a way out of here, and when I do, I promise you that I will make sure you end up in maximum prison where you belong," she spat. To her further frustration, Jinx simply laughed in response, completely ignoring her threat.

"...You really think this is funny, don't you?" Caitlyn growled out.

"Of course I think it's funny, silly Hat Lady. You're acting like you can do something to me to get away. What do you really think you can do with like a bazillion broken ribs and a broken arm. You couldn't hurt a fly if you wanted to! Well, I mean, you probably could with your left hand...or by kicking it or something...but that's not the point! You're not going anywhere. You're mine, Hat Lady, so you might as well enjoy it!" Jinx had an irritating confidence about her, especially in her words, making Caitlyn want even more so to simply hurt the girl. What made matters even worse was the fact that Jinx was right, and both of them knew it.

Caitlyn was in no shape to do anything...

She remained silent in her anger and frustration for a moment, before realizing that she still had Vi as a resource. It was her turn to smirk. Jinx's expression faltered at the sight of Caitlyn's smirk, radiating her confusion.

"Maybe you're right. I personally can't do anything to you, or try to get myself out. But Vi will find me, I alerted her before I blacked out. She will come find both me _and_ you, and when she does, you will wish a jail cell was the only thing awaiting you," Caitlyn threatened, feeling confident herself now.

Jinx blinked twice at her before devolving into a full blown spout of laughter.

"Vi...find me? That's hilarious, haha! I didn't know you could tell a joke Hat Lady! That's so funny!" Jinx had to take a moment to breath, and wiped away invisible tears.

"Hell, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you actually believe that. You don't, do you?"

Caitlyn just scowled and looked away, not giving a proper response.

"Wait, you do? Oh, Hat Lady. How do you have so much faith in such an imbecile. It's disappointing really, Hat Lady. You couldn't even find this place, and you're the best detective around! What makes you think that brickhead will find us. She couldn't find a way here if it were to save her life, let alone yours!" Jinx was back to laughing, even harder now. She needed to hug herself just to keep herself stable.

Each chuckle infuriated Caitlyn more and more, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. After all, Jinx was right about everything. The only thing she could do was accept the truth about it all, but that didn't mean she liked it. She would be damned if she did.

"Just face it, Hat Lady, you're going to be my prisoner for a _long, long_ time. But trust me, you're gonna love it here. We are going to have so much fun together." Caitlyn didn't think she would like Jinx's ideal of fun, but didn't comment. At least not verbally. Mentally, she was cursing Jinx worse than Gangplank would on a good day. Hell, the pirate would be proud of her vocabulary if he could hear her.

"Anyways, I came in here to check up on you and rebandage you. So lemme just do that real quick." Jinx took a roll of bandages that must have been placed there earlier, off the bed and begun to unravel it a bit. A breeze from the window entered the room, causing Caitlyn to shiver.

It was then when she realized that her entire upper chest was exposed. She blushed and attempted to cover herself up with her left hand to little avail. Jinx noticed her embarrassment and smirked.

"Oh come on, Hat Lady. I knew you were all stiff and uptight, but a prude too? That's just disappointing. Hilarious, but disappointing."

If it was possible, Caitlyn managed to blush harder.

"S-shut up! I-I'm not a prude, I just...it's just...it's cold, okay?" She cursed herself for being so embarrassed and for stuttering. Jinx wasn't even convinced either.

"Uh-huh. You're not a prude, and I don't like blowing stuff up."

Caitlyn scowled and rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to be a sarcastic arse? If so, be merciful and kill me now. I would prefer it." Jinx stuck her tongue out at the Sheriff.

"I can be whatever I want, and you're gonna deal with it. Now, move the arm, Prude Lady!"

Begrudgingly, Caitlyn sighed and followed the instruction. Doing so, she was able to get a clear view of her chest. It was as she thought it would be: relatively fine on the left half, save for a few bruises, and injured on the right. Her right side was various shades of purple and blue, and had a couple of stitches on some parts, where her skin had been punctured. Overall, Caitlyn knew it was not that bad, as she could have been much worse off.

"There we go, she listened! Prude Lady has evolved into Hat Lady again." Jinx joked as she positioned the wrap over Caitlyn. "I don't know why you are so prudish anyways. You should be proud of that nice rack you have." Caitlyn was blushing again, to her dismay.

"Here, can you try to sit up a little? It will make doing this soooo much easier."

Caitlyn complied, knowing that she had to follow Jinx's instructions for now, and attempted to sit up. Her chest ached in reply, and she struggled with it. Suddenly, she felt cool hands grasp her body, aiding her. Ignoring the fire in her cheeks and the softness of Jinx's hands, they managed to prop her up a could of inches.

"Great! Now, let's get you all patched up." Jinx wrapped the gauze around Caitlyn several times before securing it with some medical tape. She then handed Caitlyn a random shirt from the foot of the bed, and helped her put it on.

"There you go, now you can protect your prudeness."

"I'm not-" Caitlyn sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with the criminal. "Fine. Whatever. I'm a prude." A thought came to her, helping her change the topic. "How do you even know how to treat injuries like this?"

"Heh, when you're the world's awesomest, most badass criminal escaping from the law on a daily basis, and fending off an elite sniper and a human bulldozer, you tend to pick up some useful skills. That's one of them." Caitlyn could find sense in that. " so, any other questions while I'm here?"

"Yeah, mind explaining why the hell am I here? That's one I've been waiting for an answer for. Since when did you intend to incapacitate me or Vi. I thought you just liked annoying the piss out of us. You never actually injured one of us before. What was different this time. And why not just leave me dead? Wouldn't make things simplier?"

"Well for one, it was an accident. Promise. I just wanted to trap you in that alley, and then kidnap you. Though, things didn't exactly go as plan, heh. But at least this way I didn't have to manually knock you out. It was kinda a hassle to patch up all those broken bones and bruises, and clean up all the blood though. As for why I didn't leave you dead, well that's a simple answer: I wanted you to stay alive, silly."

"But why? Why did you want to kidnap me? Since when did you start kidnapping? Do you think you can get ransom for me? I don't understand."

"Hmm. I can't really explain that one. I don't really need ransom. Hell, it would be easier to just steal from another bank. I don't know why I wanted to kidnap you. For the lolz, I guess? Fishbones, what do you think?" With that Jinx pulled the rocket launcher from the floor, where it had been idling, and proceeded to speak with it, as if it was a puppet.

She opened and closed it's 'mouth' to simulate talking, and spoke in a goofy, deep voice for it."'It's simple, Miss Caitlyn. Jinx wanted a friend, and thought you would be good for her. Also, she happens to lo-'" Fishbones was interrupted by Jinx, who looked cross with the weapon, as if it was actually about to say something that she didn't intend for it to say.

"Fishbones! We talked about this! You know you're not allowed to say stuff like that. Now you're in trouble. No extra oil for two weeks, mister." Jinx scowled at the launcher.

"'But-'"

"No buts! I don't even want to see you right now. Go sit in a corner and rethink your life." She placed the rocket launcher in a corner of the room, and left Caitlyn wondering if there was any sanity at all in her.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter why I kidnapped you. You're here now, so it doesn't matter. Right, Pow-Pow?"

She picked up the minigun from the same place the rocket launcher had been, and pretended to talk with it as well.

"Yeah, you're ours now, bitch! Don't even try to escape, or even think about it! I can see your dreams, and if I see one thing about escaping, I'm going to shoot you in your sleep!"

"Pow-Pow! Bad minigun!" Jinx shouted at her gun, and proceeded to argue with it, or rather, herself.

Caitlyn ignored Jinx's madness and threats, and focused on other things. She had humored the idea of trying to escape several times already, but none were feasible to her. She knew there was virtually no chance of escaping right now. She couldn't even try overpowering Jinx to free herself. Even if she wasn't in the condition she was in now, that thought would be ridiculous.

Jinx had to be a lot stronger than she looked like if she was able to carry her arsenal with her everyday. The rocket launcher, minigun, and the various other weaponry Jinx carried with her could not be light weight. In addition, Caitlyn herself was not very physically built. No, trying to overpower the criminal would just be suicide. She would just have to wait, to her frustration.

"You know what, you're getting a timeout mister. You're going to sit in the workshop for the rest of the day to think about your words and how hurtful they can be." Caitlyn heard Jinx finish.

"Alright, I have to go put these two in time out. I will be back later with food, Hat Lady. Try to get some shut eye!" Jinx headed over to the doorway.

"Wait I…" Caitlyn didn't know what to say. She didn't like being left alone with nothing to do, even if her only company was an insane criminal. But she wasn't about to tell Jinx that.

"Hmm?" Jinx hummed, turning back around.

"...nothing."

"Okay, well see you later!" Jinx turned off the light switch and left through the door. A click was heard outside, letting Caitlyn know that she was locked inside. _Great job, Caitlyn. Alone, trapped, and in the dark of a madwoman's house._

 _Splendid_ …

With nothing else to do, but sit there, Caitlyn decided to try to return back to sleep. Maybe, she hoped, it was all a bad dream that she would wake up from. But she knew that that was only blind hope...


	4. Chapter 4: Learning

Caitlyn was extremely bored.

More specifically, she was bored of waiting in a madwoman's house. Truth be told, she supposed that being patched in a hospital wouldn't be much better than here. She would still have to wait for the healing process to fix her up. Though at least in a hospital, she wouldn't want to stab her caretakers every time she saw them...

It had been four days since she first woke up in her prison, and two days since she awoke with Jinx tending her. She has been keeping track of the days in her boredom. So far, the amount of the time she has spent was 4 days, 5 hours, 34 minutes, and 17 seconds. Give or take a little. She wasn't exactly an astronomer or anything, but she assumed that it was pretty close to the mark.

She groaned in annoyance. How has it gotten so bad that she had started counting the seconds of each day…

She hated to think about it, but-and she would never admit it out loud to **anyone** -Caitlyn felt that Jinx's visits were the most eventful parts of each day. The criminal was...interesting to say the least. Jinx's annoying antics were occasionally humorous at times, and almost got a chuckle out of the resolute Sheriff at the best of times. But almost is the key word.

When Caitlyn was able to overlook the fact that Jinx is wanted for more counts than she could list with her hands, along with her burning desire to see Jinx in maximum security, the criminal was the highlight of her days. It was especially amusing to watch her speak to her guns, as if they were actual living beings. Watching her talk to them was like watching a puppet show live or something. Well, if puppet shows were hosted by sadistic criminals that liked to blow structures up with said 'puppets'.

She sighed to herself. The boredom must really be getting to her, if she really is starting to believe that watching Jinx's insane tendencies is amusing. Maybe she was slowly going insane herself from the boredom, or from being in the presence of Jinx too much, or a combination of both.

She closed her eyes, hoping to sleep the day away.

The mornings, like now, were the hardest part of each day. The quiet stillness of dawn's early light left her to nothing but her thoughts. They were no comfort to her either. Her possessions were taken from her; her favorite hat, and gun gone from her reach. She felt naked and empty without them and they haunted her mind. She tried not to think about them too much. But it was hard not to.

Caitlyn was trying her best to keep her sanity in this maddening room. She couldn't even go back to sleep to avoid the boredom, even if she wanted to. Her body was actually denying her from attempting. So she tried to entertain herself by looking through the cracks of the boarded window.

As usual, she could not see any comprehensible image as she was too far from the window, what with her lying prone on the bed. The cracks only allow light and blurred images of objects in the distance through them, barely telling Caitlyn anything. Caitlyn sighed, pulling her vision from the window. It was going to be a long morning...

* * *

She decided to entertain herself by wondering what her partner was doing. Vi must be losing it right now, trying to find her partner. That thought was oddly bittersweet to her. Sweet, as it would be hilarious to see Vi losing her mind with worry. But at the same time, bitter, as her partner must think she is in trouble or even dead. She sighed, and moved on from that train of thought, knowing that it would depress her.

The door clicked, drawing her attention from her thoughts, and another click sounded soon after, announcing that it was being unlocked. Jinx was finally here.

 _She's a bit later than usual. Usually she would have stopped in to give me lunch or something. Curious...I kind of wonder what she was doing all day_. She mused to herself as the door opened, and an unarmed Jinx stepped in. _That's odd, she usually has her guns with her too. I wonder what is so different about today, over most days_...

"Heya, Hat Lady! How's it going? Did ya miss me?" Jinx gleefully asked, purposefully drawing out the last syllables.

"No. I didn't," Caitlyn lied. "And how do you think it is going? I am confined to a bed, sitting here bored all day. I'd like to see you try to enjoy sitting here for even an hour."

"Alright then, I will!"

 _Wait...what?_

Jinx walked over and promptly hopped into the bed, lying right next to Caitlyn on her left side. She snuggled up against the surprised Sheriff, and eased into the bed, managing to not touch or disturb Caitlyn's injuries at all.

"W-what the hell?! What are you doing?!" Caitlyn sputtered out. She looked over at the girl, and found the violet eyes staring directly back into her own. She immediately diverted her eyes, feeling uncomfortable, looking back at the window again.

"You said you would like to see me enjoy sitting her for an hour. So I'll do it if it will kill your boredom. Will it?"

"Uh," Caitlyn dumbly responded. She didn't know how to react to that. She had been sarcastic, and she was pretty sure Jinx had caught that. Maybe Jinx did catch it, but just didn't care.

"I'll take that as a yes. So, the window. That's interesting, huh?"

Caitlyn looked back at the girl who had an annoying smirk on her lips. She frowned, expressing her annoyance.

"...Yes. It is more interesting than anything else in this room, at least."

"That's hurtful."

Caitlyn looked see Jinx pouting, and had to hold back a chuckle. The criminal was annoyingly childish, but...a bit funny at times.

"...I meant it is other than anything living." She didn't quite know why she was reassuring Jinx by correcting herself, but she supposed it didn't matter.

"Yay! I always knew you liked me, Hat Lady!" Great, now the correction was going to the criminal's head.

"...What? No I don't. I despite everything about you."

"Pfft, you can't lie to me! I know you like me. I can see it in your eyes."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You're delusional. I hope you know that."

"Rude." Caitlyn didn't have to look at the girl to know she was pouting again. She just decided to ignore the criminal, though it was hard to with the girl right next to her.

"Hey! Wanna do something fun? Jinx suddenly asked, stretching out the end of fun.

"Huh? What do you mean by…'fun'?" Caitlyn replied, looking back at the girl who was smiling mischievously. She was somewhat curious, but at the same time, apprehensive. Jinx's idea of fun drastically varied from hers.

"Heh, you'll see. We are going somewhere special today!"

"...What?"

Jinx frowned in exasperation. "You know, for being the famed Sheriff of Piltover, the same Sheriff who makes bad guys wet themselves and who kids look up to, you aren't very bright. That's like the tenth 'what' you've said today."

Caitlyn scowled. "Hey! How am I supposed to know what the hell you mean by going somewhere 'special'? And how do you suppose I get there, when I can barely move, let alone walk?" Caitlyn responded, annoyed at Jinx's notion that she was stupid or clueless.

"Easy! Like this!" Jinx got up, and walked over to the other side of the bed. She stopped at the edge of the bed, and examined Caitlyn, making the Sheriff uncomfortable under her scrutinizing eyes. Then all of a sudden, Jinx reached over and placed her arms underneath Caitlyn. She then lifted Caitlyn in a bridal style, holding the Sheriff up by her left shoulder and legs.

Caitlyn was wide-eyed at the action, and squirmed in the bluenette's arms in protest. "L-let me go! What are you doing?!"

"Relax, Hat Lady. I'm not going to drop you. And quit squirming, you're gonna re-injure yourself by opening your stitches, and I'm not gonna patch you up again."

Caitlyn stopped squirming, but was still tense and wary. She didn't feel any pressure on her injuries, as Jinx was holding her with a peculiar amount of delicacy. But she was still nervous that Jinx would slip and drop her.

"You're so tense and untrusting, Hat Lady. Relax!" Jinx commanded, laughing her signature laugh as she did so.

"Sorry. I don't exactly trust a maniac who enjoys blowing things up with my health. So no, I won't 'relax'."

While not relaxing, she was calming down. And now that the fear of being inured further has passed, she realized that her earlier guess was correct, Jinx was indeed stronger than she appeared. Either that, or Caitlyn was a lot lighter than she thought she was. She going to assume it was the latter.

"Pfft, I prefer explosive expert over maniac, and it is a valid profession, thank you very much. Look at Ziggs, he blows things up and you don't give him flak."

"Yes because Ziggs doesn't blow up half the city for fun."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jinx took them over to the door, and somehow managed to open it, while still delicately holding the sheriff. Caitlyn noticed that Jinx was actually taking extreme care not to press on her injuries. Why Jinx was taking such proper care of her was the answer Caitlyn desired, but could not grasp.

Jinx brought her into a hallway. They passed by an open window as Jinx walked them through it. Jinx obviously did not care about leaving it open, but Caitlyn realized why. The window overlooked an empty alleyway, and showed nothing of importance. Nothing Caitlyn could see out of it could tell her where she was exactly located.

She looked around some more. Caitlyn noticed a door to the right. It had messy handwriting all over it, looking as if an angry child attacked it. There were scribbles in intense scratches on it. She was curious about it, but chose not to ask.

Jinx continued to take her out of the hallway and into what Caitlyn assumed was the main living room. The room was fully furnished, having two couches, a couple of tables, a small hexavision on a stand in the middle of the room, and some other things in an surprisingly neat fashion. There was also a kitchen attached to the room on the east side relative to the hallway. There were three other doors connected to it, one of which Caitlyn presumed to be the entrance, and another she figured was Jinx's quarters. However, she had no clue which was which, and what the third one led to.

Jinx set Caitlyn down on one of the couches, and turned on the hexavision. Some kind of cartoon was on. "There we go, some entertainment! Wouldn't want my guest to be bored, would I? Now sit there, while I cook dinner. After we eat, I'll show you the special place!" Jinx ordered.

Caitlyn silently followed the order. She didn't know what to make of everything. It was her first time outside of that dreaded room she has been cooped up in for the longest, and she didn't quite know what to expect of Jinx's home.

It was normal, and even slightly bland in comparison to her expectations. She would have never suspected Jinx living in a place like this. It doesn't have the bullets and weapons scattered about, or any of the traps and gadgets Caitlyn suspected Jinx to have lying around. No, it was just a normal dwelling. It was...perplexing to Caitlyn to say the least.

However, she put those thoughts aside, as she realized that this would be one of her only chances to start figuring out her escape plan. She now knew that one of the doors in this room was the entrance. The only thing to do is figure out which one it is…

She heard the crackling sound of grease sizzling, and glanced over to see Jinx cooking something that smelled delicious. She thought of the meals she has had before, just know realizing that Jinx had actually been cooking them for her. _She is actually a good cook_. _That's something I never thought I would say...or rather think._ Caitlyn shook her head and returned to thoughts of how she would escape.

* * *

After several minutes, Jinx finished with the meal.

"Food is ready to be devoured, so let's get to devouring!" she said, placing a filled plate in front of Caitlyn, on a small table next to the couch. Caitlyn's stomach rumbled, signifying that it wanted the savoury sight in front of her eyes. She was hungrier than she thought she was. Quietly mumbling a thanks, she ate her meal. Jinx chuckled and started eating her own meal.

After finishing, Jinx cleaned up the remnants of the meal. Once finished with cleaning, Jinx went over to Caitlyn again, and picked her up. This time, Caitlyn was more prepared, and was not taken by surprise. She was still wary of Jinx, and uncomfortable, but just like before, she knew it would be futile to resist. And besides, there was no point in resisting Jinx anymore. It would be much more worthwhile to let Jinx lead her and then discovering the criminal's secrets and tricks and then escape unseen once she was healed enough. She just needed to go along with Jinx's antics and 'fun things' for now.

"Now, we are going to have fun! You are going to get to see where the magic happens! No one else has seen it before, so you should feel special."

Not bothering with turning the hexavision off, she carried Caitlyn over to one of the doors. Caitlyn mused over what 'magic' she would be seeing, as Jinx opened the door. Some sort of workshop was revealed as the door moved past.

At first glance, Caitlyn noticed that the room was filled with hundreds of blueprints on the walls. From what she could tell, there were prototypes of bombs, guns, and other a multitude of weaponry. She also noticed spare parts and bullets of all shapes and sizes littered about on the floor. This room was what Caitlyn had expected the rest of the house to look like.

Caitlyn further examined the room to find a large desk area in a righthand corner with tools scattered over it, Jinx's main equipment, and Caitlyn's gun and hat as well. She was excited to see that her belongings had made it safely out of the rubble with her, and that they were present. However, they looked...different, but Caitlyn couldn't exactly tell what was changed about them.

Jinx set Caitlyn down on a little couch on the wall opposite of the desk area. "This is where the magic happens. I like to call it the Fun Factory," Jinx said as she walked around the room. "Cause it's the place where I make fun things that blow up stuff and cause more fun!" She mimicked a explosion for emphasis.

Caitlyn was surprised by this revelation. _Jinx made her guns herself? I always thought she stole them from some Zaun weapons manufacturer._ She was starting to realize that she actually knew very little about Jinx, beyond the basic information.

"So…you actually made your guns?" Caitlyn voiced her thoughts.

"Yup, straight from scratch, except for Zap, I got him from Zaun and just upgraded him. They are my little babies of mass fun and destruction."

This was a surprising development for Caitlyn. She looked at the blueprints on the walls. They were extremely detailed with diagrams depicting specific components. She saw one was for a Ultra-Super Death Rocket, an upgrade to her giant rocket, that could explode into flaming shrapnel when it collided. Another blueprint showed an upgrade to Fishbones, depicting heat-seeking rockets from what Caitlyn could tell. She could not understand all the complex wording used to describe some of the upgrades, but she could easily tell from the diagrams that they were extremely complicated builds.

It was equally odd and astonishing to discover that Jinx was a genius in technological advances. But it was also a bit saddening to Caitlyn. She only saw that the brilliance in Jinx was being wasted to cause destruction and havoc, instead of being helpful to the world. Jinx could have been an amazing engineer and inventor. She could have saved lives, instead of destroying them if she had just chosen a different path in life.

"Bet your wondering what your stuff is doing here, huh?" Jinx asked, pulling the Sheriff out of her thoughts. Caitlyn had actually forgotten about her stuff over the course of the days, but with them right in front of her, she remembered how much she actually missed them.

"Yes. What did you do to them? They look...different somehow"

"Well, your gun was broken a little when you got injured, so I fixed it. But when I did that, I realized that I could make it like a million times more awesome. So I took your stuff into here, and modified them. Your gun now has a scope that allows distances up to 1000 times what it was before. And I modified its strength and precision to allow that kind of distance, and added heavier, more penetrating bullets for fun. So you can cycle between them and your regular ammo. I also adjusted the recoil on it, so that it only pushes you back half as much when you use the net release. Oh, and I added a hextech lens to your hat. Now you can view things in infrared, x-ray, and ultraviolet, making it easier to spot targets in different situations," Jinx explained, but Caitlyn was completely lost.

She was never one to understand technology, despite her mother being a renown inventor and engineer. As a result, she didn't understand a single thing of what Jinx had said.

"Jinx, I hope you know that I have no clue what you are talking about. All I know about weaponry was the basics of my gun, and the lenses it had on it. I may have modified it once by adding more lens it it, but that's practically all I know about technological advances, and that was mainly done with my mother's help. Nothing you said makes sense to me"

"Hmm, so you need a dumbed down version. Ok, I can do that. Alright, so basically, I made it so that you can shoot Viktor in his ass from here with your gun if you wanted to, and you can see people through walls and shit with your hat's lenses. Is that basic enough?"

Now that she actually understood the explanation, Caitlyn was dumbstruck. She could hit someone in Zaun from Piltover with her upgraded lens? That was ridiculously strong. Granted, Zaun was pretty close to Piltover, but still, there was at least several hundred meters away from each other. She would have no problem hitting targets now, and they would never even know where the bullet came from. But one thing still lingered on her mind, why?

 _Why did Jinx do this for me, why is she doing anything for me? Beyond saving me, she really did not have to do anything for me, aside from feed me and such. I thought she wanted me to be her slave...?_ She was truly perplexed. Jinx was a major criminal, and she was the Sheriff of the city, who was injured and completely at the whim of Jinx. Jinx should be treating her like a slave, and abusing her injured state.

But she wasn't doing that in the slightest. Jinx was acting like she was helping a friend that was injured, not the damn Sheriff who wants to lock her up for crying out loud.

"Why are you doing this Jinx?"

"Hmm? Doing what? Fixing your stuff?"

"Yes, but why are you helping me in general. I get doing stuff to keep me alive, but fixing and modifying my gear? It's as if you don't know or care that all I want to do is arrest you when given the chance? Are you trying to befriend me or some crap? I truly hope you are not, because if you are, you will be sorely mistaken."

"Hat Lady, I told you this before. It's because I want to. I have my reasons, hehe. And who said anything about making friends? I didn't, so quit thinking about it. Now relax and watch. I'm gonna show you some basic hextech, and show you how good your gear is now." Jinx moved to her table, and picked up some spare parts, starting to explain what each one did.

Caitlyn was still confused, but she decided to not think about things, like Jinx instructed. The thoughts stayed at the back of her mind, lingering, but she tried to ignore them. She choose to just listen quietly to Jinx's explanations, hoping to learn more about her illustrious captor, and to gain an understanding of Jinx's motives.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

"Hey Cait, want to play a game?" Jinx asked the Sheriff who had been lying bored on her bed.

"...Sure? What kind of game?" Caitlyn replied warily. She was bored and had nothing else to do, yes, but she wasn't about to humor Jinx in anything illegal or against her morals.

Jinx waved her arms in a disarming manner. "Nothing bad, I promise. Just a question and answer sorta deal. We can do 10 questions each.

"Ok, I suppose that's alright."

"Great, I'll go first! What's your favorite color?"

"Starting off with color? Ok, I suppose. It's purple, specifically the same shade of my hat and regular outfit."

"I guess that explains why you wear that outfit so much. Alright, your turn now!"

"Okay, let's see," Caitlyn tried to think of something. "What is...hmm. Uh, I don't know what to ask. What's _your_ favorite color?" She simply returned, giving up on an original question.

"Really couldn't think of anything else, huh? Well, my favorite color is blue, but pink is a close second. My turn again. What do you have fun doing? Like what's your favorite past time?"

"Favorite past time? I like to read when I'm not working. I don't do much during off hours other than that, and catch up on sleep. What do you do in your past time?"

"Well as you saw in my workshop, I like drawing blueprints and inventing things in my past time. I've been working on new inventions and modifications lately. I'm trying to make a new hextech fusion core for Fishbones that allows me to split the rockets into little baby rockets mid flight. And it will make them explode in fireworks too!"

Jinx lost herself in her ideas for new inventions for a moment. Caitlyn decided to not interrupt and let Jinx ramble over her new inventions, chuckling to herself and taking the time to come up with a new question.

"Oh, wait," Jinx suddenly stopped in her musing, "I completely got off topic, sorry. It's my turn, right?"

Caitlyn nodded in response.

"Okay, let's see. Hmm. Oh, I got one! What's your favorite animal?"

"Favorite animal? I suppose it would be a wolf. I find it fascinating how efficiently they hunt. They are quiet and quick about their kills, somewhat like how using a sniper rifle is."

"A wolf, huh? I'm not too sure about that efficient and quiet part though. Remember Warwick and the Wolf Kindred? Nothing about the way the kill you on the rift is quiet and bare efficient. Though they do kill you fast."

Caitlyn shivered as she too remembered the amount of times she's had Warwick rip her to shreds, and the times she narrowly avoided Lamb's arrows only to be mangled by Wolf.

"Well regular wolves are efficient and calculating in their hunts. Werewolves and the literal physical incarnation of Death? Not so much." Jinx chuckled at her response, bringing a slight smile to her own face.

"Heh, I don't think they care to be honest. Anyways, it's your turn still."

"Oh, right. Hmm…" Caitlyn looked around the room, in hopes that something would inspire a question. Spotting Jinx's left arm in her peripheral, she came up with something.

"Hey, why did you get those tattoos. Do they mean anything?"

"My tattoos?" Jinx repeated, looking at her arm. "Uh, I don't know, really. Just felt like it, I guess. And they don't really mean much. I just got the bullets because I like guns and shooting things, and the clouds because I like them. Clouds look like big puffy pillows in the sky, and I always wondered what it would be like to sleep on one. You know, if it was possible to." She explained, thoughtfully.

"Hey, wait a minute, that was two questions!" Jinx accused with a pout. Caitlyn gave an innocent look, as if she didn't know what Jinx was talking about.

Jinx simply rolled her eyes and continued.

"Whatever. Anyways, since you asked about my look, what about yours? What's with that hat?"

"The hat? It's my grandmother's. Or, well was. She wore it during a ball where she met my grandfather. She gave it to me because I loved dressing up with it as a kid. I love it, and because I got it modified with the lenses it's practical for sniping too."

"Oh so it's a heirloom? Cool."

"I suppose it is." As Caitlyn looked at Jinx, she found herself feeling curious about the intense violet orbs staring back at her. Not having anything else for a question, she decided to inquire about them.

"Are your eyes naturally that color? I've never seen anyone with violet eyes before."

Jinx looked confused about the question at first, but a moment after she narrowed her eyes at the Sheriff.

"...No, they aren't…they used to be blue…" Jinx voiced darkened dramatically, making Caitlyn nervous and uncomfortable. Jinx scowled, with bothered Caitlyn more. She has never seen Jinx like this. She was always smiling and annoying as hell. Never angry…

"Jinx?" Caitlyn called out, apprehensively.

"Oh, sorry. I just remembered that I have to go do something. Yeah, I have to go...kill some bunnies. I'll be back...later." Jinx stated uncomfortably. She promptly left, despite Caitlyn calling out her name again, leaving the Sheriff alone.

 _What was that about?_ _Whatever caused her eyes to change color must have left a mental scar on her._ _I wonder what it was._

Caitlyn would probably never get her answer, but she still wondered what could have happened to make Jinx like that.


	6. Chapter 6: The Room

It had been a two and a half weeks now since she was first kidnapped. Caitlyn was starting to regain the ability to walk, albeit with a lot of difficulty and even minor pain. She still had to adjust to using her leg muscles again after muscle atrophy, and had to walk slowly to not re-injure her ribs.

Though surprisingly, Jinx was guiding and aiding her through the process, for reasons still unknown. She helped stabilize Caitlyn the first few times she tried walking, as Caitlyn could do little more than stand the first time. Though Jinx had helped her get through it. But she was becoming more distant as time progressed. It made sense though, as the more Caitlyn healed, the more of a threat she could pose to Jinx. In addition, it seemed like Jinx hasn't been the same after that incident with the eyes question five days ago.

So the door to Caitlyn's room now remained locked at all times. Before, when she was bedridden, Jinx had been lazy at locking the door and occasionally left it unlocked. But now that Caitlyn could possibly escape, she was put under lock and key indefinitely. The boarded window was also reinforced by Jinx when she was sleeping one night, and no longer let light shine through. The only source of light she got was the lamp that was connected to the light switch, and when it wasn't on, she was in perpetual darkness. Her temporary home had been reinforced into a prison.

 _Ironic, I'm the Sheriff, and I'm the one in jail_ , she thought sardonically.

Jinx was also more cautious around her. Before Caitlyn had started to recover, Jinx used to leave her weaponry in her workshop, but now she kept her mini-gun and her taser pistol with her at all times, and that was the very least that she kept on her. There were no more fun visits either. Now, Jinx only showed up to bring food and check in on Caitlyn; and the visits were shorter and less frequent with each day's passing.

These changes left Caitlyn feeling lonelier that she has ever been before. She never thought she would miss seeing Jinx of all people, but here she was, bored and lonely in an empty room wishing Jinx would come and annoy her or something. She had her hat and gun with her now. Jinx had returned them to her after she had finished modifying them, with the rifle unloaded, of course. But they did not provide any comfort to the sheriff. Well, not much emotional comfort. She still felt much better with knowing that her hat was on her head, and her gun by her side.

Without much else to do, she tried amusing herself by thinking how furiously Vi must be working to find her. Caitlyn felt bad for anyone who made her partner angry in this state, for they would surely get a metal gauntlet to the face with a couple of broken bones to accompany it. But thinking of her partner made her think about how much her friends and family must miss her, and they probably thought she was dead by now.

She felt worse thinking them and it make her feel even more lonely. She sighed and cleared her thoughts, trying to not dwell in depression. Her friends and family would just have to wait for her to figure out her escape. And she will escape. That she promised.

* * *

Caitlyn was fiddling with her gun when a sound came from behind the door. It opened to reveal an infamous grin on an infamous criminal.

"Hiya, Hat lady. Miss me?" Caitlyn she did actually miss the bluenette's company, but chose not to admit it.

Instead she lied, "No, don't get your hopes up like that. Where have you been?"

"I got bored so I went and blew up the city. We live in a barren wasteland that make Zaun look like paradise. Oh, and you should see the police department. I turned it into a sinkhole!" Jinx said grinning ear to ear.

"...What?!" came the Sheriff's nonplussed response. Jinx only laughed at her reaction. She laughed until she couldn't breath, and was writhing on the floor. Caitlyn was not amused. "I assume by your finding humor in this that you did not actually blow up the city.

Jinx calmed down enough to reply, barely. "Of course not, hehe. I'm surprised you fell for that. You should know that it's much more fun to me to watch you guys rebuild things and then blow them back up again, haha. Anyways, I came here to see if you are hungry. Are you?" Caitlyn simply nodded a yes, still very annoyed at Jinx's joke. "Alright, let's go eat, then."

 _What? She isn't bringing me food this time?_

Caitlyn was surprised that she would be leaving her room for the first time in days. But she followed Jinx into the kitchen anyways, with Jinx still closely watching her, ready to pull her taser gun out. They both knew that Caitlyn still wasn't in a state to fight Jinx, but apparently Jinx wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

"So, I gotta go to the Institute for a couple of important matches. It will take a couple of days, so don't miss me too much," Jinx stated after they finished eating, with a smirk on her face. Her last comment drew a embarrassing red to Caitlyn's face.

Seeing that her comment drew such a reaction, Jinx chuckled. Caitlyn grumbled in response.

"By the way, I stocked up on food, and I will leave your room unlocked so that you can eat whenever. Just stay out of the other rooms, but you can watch the hexavision if you get bored, I guess. But especially do not the room with the sign on it. You are forbidden by Empress Jinx X from entering. Ok?"

Caitlyn was curious about that self given title but chose to not remark on it. Instead, she decided to ask about the matches.

"Wait, why are you going now? The Institute hasn't called for either of us in a long time." Caitlyn was curious as to why Jinx was just now being called for a match.

Usually, the Institute simply used magically constructed clones of the champions in matches. This allowed them to summon the same champion in multiple concurrent games and even against themselves. The actual champion was only called for significant games, and that was rare.

"You're so nosy Hat Lady. But to answer you, it's some kind of match to decide if Noxus can invade Bandle City to kill Teemo or something. I didn't pay any attention to it. All I know is that I'm filling in because Draven got his ass smashed after he tried to flirt with Sej."

Caitlyn couldn't help but chuckle at that. Leave it to Draven to hit on a girl twice his size. He probably even said something stupid like "You're pretty, almost as pretty as Draven!" That's what he had told Caitlyn once. Needless to say, he didn't get a good reaction out of her. Nor did his precious genitals.

"Alright, I'm gonna leave now. See ya in a couple of days!"

Caitlyn watched in silence as the blue haired criminal left out of of the doors. She heard the sounds of locks click outside the door.

Hmm, locked from the outside. There is probably another door behind that one. So, I can't exit through there, but at least I know which one is the entrance way, Caitlyn deduced.

Now that that was noted, she wondered what she would do while the criminal was away.

* * *

She knew she should not, but the door with the sign was calling her name. Caitlyn wanted to know what was inside, badly.

 _It is generally not wise to ignore the rules of a mad woman, especially one that is both capable, and would most likely enjoy blowing me to smithereens, but I can't resist this urge any longer._

It's been two days since Jinx left, and she was getting both bored and extremely curious. Her nature as the Sheriff and a investigator was eating at her.

She had already explored the rest of the house. Jinx's room was as empty as hers, with the only difference being the bed was messy. The bathroom attached to Jinx's room also had nothing special inside, though Caitlyn was surprised that Jinx actually owned regular clothing, and that the assortment of belts she usually wore was not her only outfit.

So Caitlyn had nothing else but the room with the sign, to explore. And she figured Jinx would still take a few more days to come back.

And so, that is why she now stood outside of the room, debating on whether or not she should risk it.

 _So, I could either go in, risk getting found out and then being exploded from Jinx's rockets, but still satisfying my curiosity before I die; or I can simply not take the chance and safely live, but be bored, and left in the dark forever. Fuck it, I want to know._

She opened the room, not quite sure of what to expect. She gasped in utter shock at the sight that now laid before her. She definitely did not expect photos and scribbles all over each wall, with lines drawn between each picture. It looked like a stalker's masterpiece. She was in awe of the amount of time and dedication it took to produce this amount of work, but also a bit disturbed.

It definitely _looked_ like a madman's work. The pictures were images of Vi and herself, with the occasional image of Zaun and Piltover. There was also writing for each picture. She looked at an old picture of a house in Zaun, with a caption that said, "Home? I think it is. I don't know anymore..."

Caitlyn wondered what that was about. She looked at another, more recent picture of Vi. Its caption read, "Vi? Does Vi = Violet? Is she...sister? Who is Vi? Must find out." _What! She thinks Vi is her sister? She has a sister? I mean...I guess it makes sense…kinda. Maybe that is why she focuses on annoying the piss out of Vi. She must actually have a valid reason that relates to their relationship. But what is that reason?_ Caitlyn mussed.

She decided to come back to that thought process later, and looked at another recent picture. It was one of herself. It was dated a little after she had recruited Vi. The caption for it read, "Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Saved Vi and rid town of bad guys, so hero? That's cool. She's kinda cute _." Cute? She finds me cute? What...?_

She looked around for another picture of herself, trying to figure out what Jinx meant by that. Was Jinx actually...attracted to her?

She found one on a far wall, that looked like it was taken within the last couple of weeks. It was of her lying asleep in the bed of her bedroom prison, probably on her first night as she looked to be in a lot of pain. It said, "I hurt Caitlyn. I didn't mean to, though. But at least I have her now. Maybe she can help me, like she helped Vi. Maybe...she will love me back too. Heh, can't believe I still love her after all these years..."

Caitlyn was dumbstruck and could not form a single intelligent thought. She re-read it multiple times, but not once did a coherent thought pass. All that went through her head was broken fragments of sentences.

 _What? She loves me? For How long? Why? How?_

After several more minutes had gone by, Caitlyn finally reached a relatively clear thought in her head. _She loves me? But...I don't… It doesn't make sense. And what does she mean help her like I did Vi? Help her out of crime? Help her from her insanity? Maybe give her a chance of redemption like I did Vi? I mean...I could try. But Vi was never as bad as Jinx is. Sure Vi may have killed more than Jinx's estimated count, but Jinx has cost the city more than thrice of what Vi had cost it. I don't think I can help her. I don't even know where to begin to try to help her._

Caitlyn sat on the ground trying to take in it all.

 _Maybe that is why Jinx had been taken care of me. She wants me to help her, and she is in love with me. But, how am I supposed to fix this, how am I supposed to fix her? How does she_ _ **expect**_ _me to help?_

Caitlyn closed her eyes and contemplated the thought. For the first time in a long time, she was not thinking of escaping, or her friends and families. All she thought about was Jinx, and how she could possibly fix the criminal's mind…


	7. Chapter 7: The First Entries

_How does one fix a broken mind?_

That's the thought that has been plaguing Caitlyn for the past couple of hours. She was still sitting in the small, chamber of a room, analysing the pictures and scribbles on the wall.

Nothing in this room of madness made any sense to her. Most of what she saw was just Jinx's random crazed thoughts in written form, with random pictures attached, like one note that said "I like food".

Caitlyn had to ignore much of this mess, and was starting to get annoyed at having to sift through it all.

But she did manage to find some useful notes amongst the madness. Despite not being overly significant, like the revelations about Vi and Jinx's relationship and her feelings towards Caitlyn had been, there were some important notes.

Caitlyn was able to learn some things about Jinx's personality through the notes, showing her sides of Jinx that she never had seen before.

She learned that Jinx admires Vi's gauntlets and somehow knew the mechanisms behind them through one of the notes. And she also learned that Jinx's hair and hair color were both all natural, despite Caitlyn thinking Jinx had dyed her hair.

However, beyond those notes, Caitlyn did not find anything else that was of importance. And she had been studying through the room for a while now. She had searched thoroughly throughout the room, scattering papers onto the floor as she went through them, and she examined each picture on the walls as well as a desk and a little lamp table in one of the corners of the room.

But nothing came up. Not in the papers on the floor. Nor the drawers of the desk. Nor the singular drawer of the lamp table. Nothing.

It was stupefying to say the least. Ever since discovering this room, she has felt the desire to understand and see if she can help Jinx. But how could she if she had no clue who Jinx really was, or if Jinx even has any redeemable qualities?

She sighed and leaned against one of the walls, closing her eyes to think.

 _Is it even worth to try to help her?_

Caitlyn contemplated this and tried to justify her want to help Jinx by comparing it to her action of redeeming Vi. Vi had been a hard case to get the city council and the to accept.

The mayor hated the idea of her rehabilitating a known juvenile criminal, and he barely relented after the fact that she was the one to save some miners in an incident during a mining operation came to light.

And even after that, he only gave her a chance because he trusted Caitlyn's words more than he believed that Vi could be redeemed.

But Jinx is almost a thousand times more infamous than Vi ever was. Granted, the estimated count of deaths related to Jinx is a lot lower than Vi's estimated count was. But that still didn't excuse the damage Jinx caused. With the money spent on repairing Jinx's damage, the city could have tripled in size, or had enough funding to supply Heimerdinger's crazy ideas and inventions for a lifetime. Well...probably not, but still, it was a lot.

To say the least, Jinx was a lot bigger of a problem then Vi ever was. If the mayor did not approve of Vi at first, why would he have a different opinion of Jinx, who is twice the criminal that Vi was?

But...Caitlyn still gave Vi a chance, and Vi turned out alright. Maybe a bit unpredictable and rough around the edges, but still good overall. Who is to say that Jinx can't end up the same way?

She could become a honest citizen, improving things for Piltover through the technological and mechanical brilliance she showed Caitlyn. It would be much harder to convince the council and the mayor of this. But if she even had a chance of redeeming the criminal, she would need to first find something that proved that Jinx was capable of being redeemed.

* * *

It was quickly becoming frustrating to Caitlyn to not find anything of value.

She was a perfectionist in her nature, and a persevering one at that. She could not simply live with the minimum or even average in life, and strove to be exceptional in every and anything she did. Its what led her to ending the crime in Piltover at the ripe age of 16, at least until Jinx came to town.

At times, she valued this trait of hers. But right now, she was quite annoyed with it, as this searching was pissing her off. Her nature to make things right was causing her to want to redeem Jinx and give her a chance to change her life for the better, even though the criminal was most likely a lost cause. But she listened to her OCD and her nature and keep looking.

It took another hour, another long, torturous hour of searching through the seams of the room for information, but she finally found something. This something being a diary, Jinx's diary. It retrospect, she probably could have found it a long time ago.

In fact, she did find it a long time ago, inside a dusty lamp desk that sat off to the side of the room. But she simply did not register it as a diary at first. It was inconspicuous on the outside, looking like any old book, and when she first found and opened it, the first half of it was completely empty.

So she had just shrugged it off at the time as a blank book and returned to searching. But when she returned to it much later, she found some entries. She decides to read through the entries, hoping to find something worthwhile after so little progress already.

 _'Entry One._

 _Hello future self! Not really sure how to address this, so I am going to just going to address it to myself. The future version on me anyways. Well, that's assuming I actually come back to look at these entries. Whatever._

 _So, I decided to start this diary to write down all my thoughts, random feelings, and blueprints. As you may have noticed, I left half the pages in the book blank so that if Violet ever find it from its hidden location, she will think it is a blank book. That way she won't read it. Hopefully.'_

 _Caitlyn looked up in annoyance, dead panning. Well, that explains the empty pages. She rolled her eyes before continuing._

 _'If she happens to actually search through it and my entries, it would suck. I don't really have a better way of keeping this stuff private either. If I put a lock on it, she will really know that it is important, and will pick it._

 _She is annoyingly smart and tricky for a little 4 year old, but I guess she gets it from Dad. He always said that he was mischievous when he was a kid.'_

That name-Violet-came up again. Caitlyn remembered from the notes that Jinx believes that Vi is her sister Violet. But Vi never told Caitlyn that her full name was Violet. Though then again, she told Caitlyn that she did not remember much of her childhood from before she was 6. Maybe she forgot her full name as well. She decided to worry about that later and continue reading.

 _'Today was a pretty good day. It was the first day of my sixth school year. It went pretty well, but it was kinda boring though, as the teachers just went on and on during the orientation._

 _It got better later, though. I got placed in a mechanical engineering class, which was pretty awesome. It looks like that class will teach me a lot. And the teacher is nice too. She taught us through everything in a fun way. Maybe I can learn how become an engineer like Dad in this class!'_

Caitlyn skipped through the rest about Jinx's school, finding it to be of little importance. She stopped at something about the time after school.

 _'After school was also pretty good. I found this cool toy shop near the rich districts. The owner was a cool old guy who showed me all these neat things._

 _I bought these little boxing gloves he showed me with the money I got from doing chores over the summer for Violet. She loves hitting things, and hopefully this will make her punches hurt a lot less when she decides to hit me._

 _She is pretty strong and pretty violent for a 4 year old, or I am just very weak for a 9 year old. Meh. I guess her nickname, Vi, doesn't stand for Violet, but stands for Violence, hehe._

 _Oh, I almost forgot. I saw this weird - but a good kind of weird - girl when coming home from the toy shop. She had this big and purple hat on, and she had blue hair. She was walking with a guy that looked like her dad. They had came from the toy store too, with a toy gun that she was messing with. I don't really know why I remember her. I guess the hat was pretty funny to look at. Alright, that's all for today! See ya, future me._

 _\- Jessie.'_

"Jessie? That's her name?" Caitlyn murmured as she read the closing line. She had to take a moment to process this new information. She has a real name to Jinx now; albeit, it was most likely a nickname. This could help her, as it told her that Jinx's real name was something akin to Jessie. But she needed more information.

She thought about the last part too. She assumed that she was the girl that Jinx had been talking about. She wondered if she had seen Jinx back then. Since Jinx was 9 then, she would have been 11, so it was too long for Caitlyn to remember if she had. But it was a possibility.

The Sheriff decided to move back to her room, and finish reading there. She knew that Jinx would be coming back soon, though she did not know exactly when as Jinx didn't specify. The criminal may come back today, or she might come back a week from now. It didn't matter either way.

She did not want to be caught mid session in the one room Jinx had specifically told her **not** to go into. So she closed up the book and went back to her room, taking special care to readjust everything in the room back to the way it was beforehand.

When she got back to her room, she turned on the light and propped herself onto the bed. Caitlyn got comfortable and reopened the diary to the second entry.

 _'Entry 2._

 _Hello again. Oh, I guess I don't have to keep saying hello, but who cares. Today was another good day, if I ignore Vi testing her boxing gloves on my face to wake me up. That kinda hurt. Okay, it hurt a lot._

 _I started on my first project in mechanical engineering class today! My teacher is having us build hextech devices. She let us choose from a list of devices. I am going to make a digital clock. My teacher thinks it may be too complicated for me, but I believe I can do it, and Dad said he'll help if I need it. I already have the designs for it too.'_

There was a blueprint underneath the words, showing Jinx's detailed work. Caitlyn couldn't understand all of it, but got the gist of its design. It did look complicated, but also had a certain beauty to it.

 _So she is a prodigy in engineering. That explains how she became so adept at weaponry and their mechanisms. She must have learned about weapon machinery, and applied her knowledge of other machinery to it. Caitlyn let the thoughts pass and kept reading the rest of the entry._

 _'I also saw that girl from yesterday again. She still had that silly hat. I think I will call her...Hat Girl. Yeah that sounds good._

 _I saw her outside my classroom, waiting for my class to end. I think my teacher is her mom or something, because when class was over, she walked in, and was talking to the teacher._

 _She didn't notice me, and I didn't get to hear much of their conversation, but I heard the name "Caitlyn", though._

 _Is that Hat Girl's name? Caitlyn? It's a nice name. It fits her. Heh, I am still gonna call her Hat Girl though. I wonder if I should talk to her the next time I see her. Oh, I doodled her on the next page so that I won't forget her and so you can see her. Ok, that's all for today. See ya later!_

 _\- Jessie.'_

 _So that confirms it. Jinx **was** talking about me._ Caitlyn flipped the page to make sure.

Sure enough, there was a crude drawing of a girl that looked just like her as a child.

 _So, she spent her childhood at Piltover, right under my nose? She must have been in the school where my mother taught class at before she quit after making some important inventions._

Caitlyn chuckled to herself.

 _To think, I was right next to the girl who would turn out to be my enemy in the future, but was too blind to see it. Well, they say hindsight is always 20/20._

She shook her head before returning to the book, trying to learn more about the enigma that was still Jinx.


	8. Chapter 8: Descent

As Caitlyn progressed further into Jinx's diary, she was starting to feel like it was was futile to continue. The entries were interesting, but were proving to be useless in the grand scheme of things. Beyond the first two entries, Caitlyn was not learning anything significant about Jinx.

The first two had been the most important, but all of the entries afterwards were more mediocre in then anything, and some were even mundane and tedious to read. Many of them held minor glimpses into Jinx's life, and a couple actually mentioned Caitlyn in them, but nothing of true importance could be learned from them.

Caitlyn had even almost put the diary away after reading a fifth insignificant chapter in a row. But after what Caitlyn assumed was two weeks passed from the first two entries - the entries were not dated so Caitlyn had to assume the time between each one - she found a promising one, reigniting her focus on the diary. She re-read it again, finding it interesting.

' _Entry 16_

 _Today, I got into a fight with my parents…_

 _Dad lost his job as a railway structural technician today, so he had to look for a job today. At least that's what he told Mom. I kinda...er-what's the word? Eavesdrop? I think that's the word Mom uses. Anyways, I kinda eavesdropped on them._

 _He said that he got a job for some big, important scientist, and he will get to work as an engineer again, but doing different things than working on railroads._

 _But the only problem is it's in a whole different place. Zaun… I hate that place. It's so icky and scary. I don't like it._

 _Mom didn't like it at first either. She said that she could make enough money for us for a little bit of time, until Dad can find a better job. But when Dad said that he would make double what he used to make, and that we would be better off there, she started to agree with him. I don't want to move though. I like my classes, and my engineering teacher. And for some reason, I want to see Hat Girl again. I dream about her sometimes, and I don't know why, but I want to be her friend. She seems like someone I would have a lot of fun with. It's a silly thought, I know, but I still want to at least see her again._

 _I told my parents that I want to stay, but they didn't care. Dad said it would just be better for us to move. And when I asked mom, she just told me, "Jessabelle, your father believes we will be better off in Zaun, and if what he says is true, then I agree. I don't like it much either, but we will be moving."_

 _...It's so unfair._

 _Stupid parents._

 _Stupid Zaun._

 _Stupid thoughts of Hat Girl. I hope I can at least talk to her before I leave…_

 _-Jessie'_

Something about this entry captured Caitlyn.

She knew that Vi has been in Piltover since she was 6, so she and Jinx could not have lived in Zaun for more than 2 years. Caitlyn wondered what had happened in those two years that left Vi orphaned and an amnesiac in Piltover. Maybe the same event that happened to Vi is what caused Jessie to become Jinx. She continued reading in hopes of finding out.

' _Entry 20._

 _Today is it. We finally finished packing and today is my last day in Piltover, it really sucks, but maybe Zaun won't be as bad as it seems. Though I have a feeling that is just wishful thinking, and it will be just as bad as it think it will be._

 _Ok, moving on from that. It's too sad to think about._

 _Today has been pretty good. Actually it was really good despite the move. One of my teachers gave me cookies since it was my last day. And Mom took me to my favorite park one last time. It felt kinda sad to be there since it would be my last visit, but I still felt happy enjoying the swings. They were my favorite part of the park, and I would miss them the most. Mom said that I was feeling something called bittersweet about the park._

 _I saw Hat Girl one last time, too, which was lucky. She came to the park with her Dad. I actually went over to her this time and talked to her. I asked her to come swing with me, and she did._

 _She was a lot prettier up close and was really nice too. Her hat was also a lot bigger than I thought. We talked about things while we swung. Nothing really special, just silly things and things about each other. I actually learned a lot about her. She told me her name (though I already knew it), her favorite color, and how she wanted to go hunting with her Dad one day. She told me that she already knew how to use her Dad's hunting gun too._

 _I told her stuff about me too. She laughed and said that she liked my name when I told her it. She has a really nice laugh._

 _It was really fun talking and playing with her. I don't think I ever got to spend time with anyone like this before._

 _We didn't have too long, though, because Mom said we have to leave to pack. Hat Girl asked me if I would be her friend and if we could see each other again as I left._

 _I didn't want to, but I had to tell her no, and I told her why, so she wouldn't be sad. But she still looked a little sad. I just wish that I hadn't been scared to talk to her earlier, we could have been friends. At least for a little while..._

 _-Jessie'_

It was humorously ironic. Caitlyn felt a pang of sadness overcome her just as it had then. A few tears were even welling at her vision, and she had to set the book aside for a moment.

She remembered the event, of course. But the memory was so old that she had forgotten most of it. But hearing it reopened the deep forgotten scars on her heart. You'd might think it would have been a simple thing for Caitlyn to ignore at the time, but the rejection had happened at such a young and vulnerable age for her.

She wasn't really the type of person that made friends easily, resorting to books and other resources to fill what she lacked in social skills. But books never really sufficiently filled that gap, and with the death of an aunt being fairly recently at the time, she was left feeling more vulnerable and sad than ever.

And so, after being rejected a possible friendship, one she had been really excited for, she was devastated. She had to chuckle to herself as she recalled how she had cried all that night and how she had her dad get her ice cream and watch a movie with her to calm her down.

Looking back on it all now, it was a relatively insignificant blip of sadness in her life, as she had been able to forget about it. It even had some positive aspects to it.

Being so lonely and hurt at such a ripe age had led to her reading her father's law books in her spare time, which helped shape her into who she was today, Sheriff of Piltover. And she didn't regret that, nor did she want to change her life.

But still, maybe she would have been able to make a difference in Jinx's life. Her mother had once told her about a promising student in her engineering class back when she taught it. That was obviously Jinx. She could approached Jinx first and befriended her then. Her mother even suggested her to do so, but she chose not to.

Maybe she could have even saved Jinx form whatever drove her insane if she had just went for it and struck up a friendship. Well...probably not, but she would never know either way.

She decided to let the thoughts pass, and read the next entry.

' _Entry 21_

 _I was right. Soooo very right. Zaun absolutely sucks._

 _There hasn't been one good thing all day! First, we were almost swindled by some cook at a butchery, who Dad said tried to sell us meat for ten times what it was worth._

 _Then, some stupid kids were messing with us when we got to our new house. One of them even sprayed me with water and I was soaked for hours. Well, I hope it was water._

 _When we got inside our new home, things didn't improve much more. The heating was out, so it was really cold all day. We had to use candles and the fireplace the house had to keep warm._

 _I just hate this place. It's worse than the poor districts in Piltover. At least the poor districts still have police, so there is no crime. It's as scummy as the poor districts, but ten times more dangerous too. I was afraid that thieves would break in while we were unpacking, and then steal all our stuff and kill us._

 _Even Dad hates this place. He hopes that we can move into a better location when his job starts paying him more money, but we have to stay in the crummy section for now. I wish we could have stayed in Piltover…_

 _-Jessie'_

The entries after that one were not as important. Caitlyn skimmed through the book to see if anything significant came up. It was mostly just Jinx's rants about her new life in Zaun. She did see one entry about Jinx's birthday, which was one of the only nice ones. But mostly the entries were just the written thoughts of a sad little girl.

She hummed to herself as she skimmed through each entry.

"Hmm, something about school. Something about Vi," she murmured. "Something about…" She paused. "Oh dear. What...is this?"

The page she found was alarmingly different from the others. It was smeared with some crusty substance in the form of fingerprints. She inspected it closer. Jinx must have had blood on her hands as she wrote this entry. She decided to read this entry closely, hoping to find understanding behind the caked blood. The text seemed a lot angrier in appearance: it was darker and larger.

' _Entry 42_

 _My parents... Mom... Dad... they're dead._

 _I...watched them. I saw them bleed to death on the ground. Why?! Why them?! Why did that monster come to our house?!_

 _He just broke through the living room window and jumped in. We couldn't even do anything about it. I watched him kill Mom with a sword before she could even finish screaming. Dad tried to stop him after that, but the murderer stabbed him in the chest before Dad could hit him._

 _He made a horrible sound as he fell to the ground. He looked at me as he died. I think he tried to tell me to run, but I couldn't do anything but watch him go. The murderer only looked at their bodies and laughed, like they were a...a joke to him. He said something about debts and payment and then turned to me with an evil look in his eyes. I knew he would kill me next if I didn't do something._

 _So I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran upstairs and went down the hall into my room. Vi was asleep and I knew that I had to protect her before he got to her room next to mine. So I ran into my room and shut the door to hide, hoping that he would check it first._

 _I had to find something to fight him with and I looked around for something to use. I found my lamp and grabbed it, and waited for him to open my door to look for me._

 _And when he did, I hit him in the head with it as hard as I could. I broke it on his head, and he fell, but I didn't stop there… I was too mad to stop and...I kicked him in the face. Hard. Over and over again. He tried to protect himself and tried to stop me, but I think he couldn't after the lamp, and I kicked him too much._

 _...I don't know what happened after that. All I know is that when I stopped, I was sitting in a red pool, with his blood on my hands. And there was so much blood all over the place..._

 _It made me sick to see it. I killed him… But I didn't feel bad about it. I...laughed when I looked at his body. Like how he laughed. What's wrong with me? I still don't feel anything about him. And when I think about it I still laugh. Why? He's still lying there, and I still have his blood on my hands. Why couldn't I stop hitting? Why do I think it's funny…?'_

Caitlyn paused to sort her thoughts. That entry was...disturbing to say the very least.

She has had experience in gruesome murders and such before. After all, she was the sheriff. She had to. All crime, even grievous acts of murder, came with the job.

But this...this was especially horrific, even to her standards. This was an explicit assassination attempt where the assassin was instructed to leave no survivors. Children included. She has seen cases like this before. But never the aftermath. And she's never seen, or in this case, read the effects something like this had on a person.

Jinx was devastated by this assassination. Her entire life must have been drastically altered by this, and it must have led to the mental problems that Jinx has now.

Well at least she now knew what had happened, the event that orphaned Jinx and Vi. Caitlyn assumed that one of the parents, most likely the father, was in debt with someone of power in Zaun, a lot of debt, and the assassin was there to collect in blood. Either that, or he had angered someone he definitely shouldn't have.

It made Caitlyn wonder how something like that could happen. But now that she was getting deeper, closer and closer to discovering who Jinx truly was as a person, she had to think to herself: _did she really want to know?_ If that last entry is only the first sign of Jinx's, or in this case, Jessie's descent into madness, did Caitlyn really want to know the rest?

It was alarmingly clear to Caitlyn that Jinx did not just one day snap and choose to destroy everything in a reign of anarchy; but instead there was a culmination of events that caused Jessie to become Jinx. Who knows what had happened?

 _...I do want to know._

Caitlyn realized that she did in fact want to learn the rest of the story. She wanted, no she needed to know the end of the story. She had to, it was in her nature to find all the clues to a puzzle.

And even though Jinx is possibility the most complex puzzle she has ever seen, she wants to solve the mystery of figuring out why Jinx is the insane criminal that she is. Despite her better judgement telling her to get out while she still can, she knew that she has gotten to far to stop now.

But by no means is Caitlyn a professional psychologist or anything near the kind. She had no clue how to help, or even where to start with Jinx's mind. But Caitlyn figured the best place to start was piecing together what had happened to her after the murder of her parents. The Sheriff reopened the book and read again.

 _Entry 43_

 _I can't sleep. Not anymore._

 _I see them every time I sleep. I see_ _ **him**_ _every time I sleep. I see him laughing at me. Laughing at mom and dad. I hate him. I want to kill him again. I-I can't think like that… What's wrong with me…?_

 _I...had to hide their bodies in the yard so that Vi wouldn't see them. She asked me where our parents are, but I had to lie to her. I don't want her to know that they died, so I told her they...left. She cried and asked me why. I didn't know what to tell her._

 _I don't know what to do now. I just miss them. Dad, he would know what to do, and Mom would make me feel better. But they are gone. They won't ever come back. But I see them every time I close my eyes… Maybe...maybe I need to think about something else. I wonder what Hat Girl is doing. I hope she is happy. I sure am not..._

 _Entry 44_

 _I found some other kids in the streets today. They weren't like those jerks from before. They said that they would help us since we didn't have our parents anymore. They told us that they will let us move in with them in some kind of warehouse that they call their hideout. I'm glad, because I don't think we can stay in our house anymore. We are starting to run out of food and water, and I don't know how I would get them for us._

 _I still think about my parents every now and then, but it's been a week since they died. I'm able to sleep again now. But only when I think about Hat Girl, or when I am really tired. She makes me happy for some reason. I just wish I could see her again. I really wish she was my friend right now..._

Caitlyn wondered why she brought joy to Jinx during her struggles. She hadn't even known Jinx really, but Jinx had still thought she was important. Maybe Jinx had fallen for her very early, and only understood it as a desire to strike up a friendship at the time. She shook the thought from her head.

 _I can't focus on that right now. I want to know, but I need to finish reading before thinking all these side thoughts_ , she told herself, returning to the book. Caitlyn attempted to stifle a yawn, but failed. She realized that she was starting to get tired, but a long day of researching can do that to a person. Luckily, the next entry was a short one.

 _Entry 45_

 _It's been two weeks now. Things have been getting better. A kid in our 'gang'-that's what they call us- named Ekko, has been teaching me about technology. The things he has shown me are pretty cool. They remind me of the inventions my Dad would show me in magazines and stuff._

 _We are starting to settle in too. We have our own room, and we brought a lot of stuff from our house to it. Vi loves it here, even though she misses Mom and Dad. I miss them too but I have to move on for Vi. Ekko told me that moving on is the best way to escape your problems. I feel like he is a lot smarter than me, even though he's a year younger._

Caitlyn hummed to herself thoughtfully. She has heard of an Ekko, probably the one Jinx was talking about. He was one of the more recent champions for the Institute of War. She has never personally met him, but she wonders what he would think about Jinx. Another yawn forced her to ignore that thought, and put the book away. She hid it under the covers, hoping that it would be sufficient enough.

She then let herself drift off into sleep. She couldn't help but dream about Jinx for some reason.


	9. Chapter 9: Into Madness

**Author's note**

 **Ok, it's been a while, but here's the long awaited update. Information about the delay at the bottom.**

* * *

Caitlyn started her morning with diary in hand, sitting in the living room under the early morning's light. She needed to find out what happened in the rest of Jinx's entries as soon as possible, before Jinx got back. She couldn't risk Jinx interrupting her. And she couldn't go on not knowing what happened next. Not after getting this far.

Despite this, she was still a bit reluctant to learn about what exactly happened to Jinx. She had not doubt in her mind that it was some horrific event that broke the girl. She sighed and took a breath, opening the diary to where she last stopped.

 _Entry 46_

 _I have to move on. That's what I always tell myself. Sometimes I can make myself forget that night, but most nights I still have nightmares. In one of them, I didn't save Vi, and the murderer killed her too, right in front of me. Then he killed me too, and he kept laughing again. I still have chills from that nightmare._

 _I'm gonna try to not think about it anymore tonight. Instead, I'm gonna write about how today was._

 _Overall, I had a good day today. The gang still provides food and stuff for me and Vi, and I help them by running missions for them. Usually, they just want simple stuff like food or other things, like spare parts for new inventions. Today, they had me gather some old from a junkyard. Apparently, Ekko uses a lot of the junk and parts that Zaun scientists throw away for some device he's working on._

 _I'm still glad that he and the others accepted me and my sister in. I don't know how we would have survived if they didn't..._

 _-Jessie_

Caitlyn was relieved that that entry had been tame, compared to the ones she read last night. However, it did not reveal any new information. She adjusted on the couch for more comfort, and resumed her reading.

 _Entry 47_

 _I got a code number today. Everyone in the gang calls each other by Targonian numbers and code names, so that if anyone is captured or something, they can't give away any of the real names of the others. It is a little silly of a system, but it's pretty cool too._

 _I got the numeral X for a code number, so now everyone calls me X or Jinx, the codename I was given. There's a funny story behind that codename, well, funny to me._

 _I had messed up on some of my first missions...badly, and caused some problems for others that were with me. Let's just say, Zaun rats should not be messed with. It seems like the animals in this city as as dangerous as the humans...I swear one of them started walking on two legs. I'm still scared to enter the sewers._

 _Anyways, I'm guessing they gave it as an insult and remember . But, jokes on them, I kinda like Jinx. It rolls of the tongue, as my dad would say. I miss him a lot…_

The usually signature line that Jinx gave was crossed out with, _-Jinx_ written instead of _-Jessie._

 _So that's how Jinx got her infamous nickname._

She shook her head and pushed the insignificant thought aside, returning to the diary.

She found that entries were becoming useless for her to read, simply describing Jinx's adventures during the time she spent in Zaun. She started skipping through the book, hoping to find more vital information. As she skipped, she became aware how much time Jinx and Vi had actually spent in Zaun. It had to have spanned a little over a year, and kept continuing with each entry.

 _That explains some of the time period during Vi's childhood._

She let the thought pass, and kept flipping. Eventually, she came across another entry that seemed somewhat important.

 _Entry 71_

 _Looks like the gang needs more junk again. One of the leader's is trying to improve the warehouse we live in, and needs some materials for it. I offered to go for him, since he said he would show me his blueprints for some inventions after. I really want to know how he designed some things, like a robot he designed for cleaning up the warehouse._

 _I guess I should take Vi with me. She has been wanting to come with me on a mission for a while._

 _Hmm, I guess that wouldn't be that bad to take her. Well, I'll see how it goes. If she does good, then I'll bring her along more often._

 _-Jinx_

Caitlyn sighed, learning that the entry wasn't actually important, and flipped the page to a new entry.

Blank

She blinked in minor surprise, and ignored the empty page, wondering if Jinx accidentally skipped it.

However, the next entry was also blank. She kept flipping through, hoping to find something.

Blank, blank, more blank. Was that the last entry? It can't be, something had to have happened on that mission. She couldn't have simply went insane without a cause. She was too innocent for that to happen. She must have not been able to write after that mission. Something had to have gone wrong on her mission...

Caitlyn closed the diary, trying to think what to do next. Nothing came to mind, except to try to explore the forbidden room where she found the diary in the first place, again. She set the book down, and went to search once more.

As before, she found nothing. She had to have searched every nook and cranny in the room.

Nothing revealed itself to her.

She sat down and huffed out in exasperation. She was at end's meet. No new revelation, no new lead, nothing new at all that could help her learn about Jinx.

She closed her eyes in heavy thought.

 _What next? What can I do next. I can't find anything, and the only option would be to ask Jinx herself what happened, and I doubt she would tell me. She would more likely blow me up… Though, I don't really know about her anymore..._

 _Maybe she wouldn't try to kill me? After all, she hasn't yet, and she even gave me my gun back, and even let me roam around while she has been gone. It almost seems like she wants me to be as comfortable as possible, and trusts me not to escape, even though I couldn't even if I had the chance to._

Caitlyn learned a while ago that every window was barred, and the entrance was locked with a keypad that she did not have the password for. She had no real means of escape. And besides, she was too far in her investigation to think of escaping.

As she mused on the thought of escaping, a heavy sound was heard outside the door. Caitlyn froze in shock, knowing precisely what it was: the entrance door closing.

Frantically, she searched for somewhere to hide, knowing that she had only seconds before Jinx would find her. Unfortunately, the only space that was suitable was under the desk that she found the diary in, but it was too obvious a space. She would be found instantly.

She was stuck in plain sight with no where to go. She heard footsteps and her panic level escalated.

She cursed and dove under the desk anyways, hoping and praying that Jinx wouldn't find her.

As footsteps sounded, a new thought crossed her mind. If Jinx simply passed the door, she could attempt to sneak out, and if she was successful, she could pretend to have been in another room the entire time.

"Hat Lady! Where are you," she heard Jinx call out. "Oh! Are we playing hide-and-seek? I love hide-and-seek. Wait, you're trying to give me a surprise party, aren't you? Ooh. I love those even more than hide-and-seek." A squeal sounded out in the hallway. The footsteps were getting louder.

"I love surprise parties. I hope you baked a cake with lots of icing, oh and got me gifts, lots and lots of gifts." The footsteps and her own beating heart were deafening to the sheriff.

A pause outside the door caused Caitlyn's breath to still, her heart racing even faster.

"Wait," Caitlyn froze,"it's not even my birthday...maybe she is throwing a surprise welcome back home party though!" Caitlyn let loose and resumed her breathing.

Jinx resumed movement outside, approaching what Caitlyn believed was her room. She quickly, but quietly moved to the door, ready to sneak out as soon as Jinx entered the other room. All she had to do was wait now, stopping her breath once more, she gripped the door handle. She heard Jinx open the door to the other room.

 _Now!_

"I'm home! Did ya miss me?!" Jinx exclaimed animatedly into the empty room, not even noticing the sheriff that she was looking for, right behind her.

By the time Jinx realized that Caitlyn was not in her room, the sheriff had already sprinted down the hall, into the living room. She decided to go hide in the workshop, to pretend that she had been there the whole time.

Meanwhile, Jinx was still in Caitlyn's room, confused about where the sheriff was.

"Where could she be? I know she didn't escape. She didn't go into the room, did she..." Jinx frowned at the thought, before shaking her head. "Nah. Maybe she just went to the workshop. Yeah, she probably has been waiting for me there the whole time. Ooh, maybe she made me a new gun. I hope she made me a sniper rifle like hers!" Jinx became more and more animated with the thought of getting a new gun and ran into the hallway, anxiously.

However, the thought did not distract her enough for her to miss a particular book on a table in the living room...

* * *

"Surprise! Welcome back!" Caitlyn shouted once she saw the bluenette, springing out of her hiding spot. However, she quickly noted that Jinx did not appear to be amused. In fact, she looked quite irate, which partly scared Caitlyn.

 _She's not smiling or even smirking. She never stops smiling..._ Caitlyn gravely noted.

"..." The silent anger radiating out of Jinx was causing the sheriff to panic internally.

"Jinx?" Jinx's only reply was pulling a very incriminating book from behind her back.

 _SHIT! I left that on the table?!_ Caitlyn's panic meter shot through the roof as she slowly backed up away from the criminal.

"What is this?" Jinx finally murmured.

Caitlyn tried to play dumb, "Uh, it's a book. Why do you ask."

"WHAT IS THIS?! Don't play stupid with me or I will end you right now."

Caitlyn figured that Jinx would be more than capable to fulfill that threat, so she chose her next words carefully.

Even though Jinx did not currently have her weapons on her, they were in a workshop full of tools, and Jinx was right next to the desk with a hammer on top. And at her current state, Caitlyn didn't think Jinx would be opposed to simply using her bare hands to tear the sheriff to shreds.

"It is your diary, as I am sure you already know."

"And why is it out of the room I told you to stay out of?" Jinx wasn't yelling right now, but with her low, absolutely livid tone, Caitlyn almost wished she was yelling.

"I-I had to see what was in there. I wanted to learn what happened to you. No, I needed to know. I want to help you-" Caitlyn was interrupted as Jinx threw down the diary and slammed into Caitlyn.

Before she knew it, Caitlyn was pinned on the wall, hanging by her throat in Jinx's hands.

"HELP ME? HELP ME?! IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE, BECAUSE I'M NOT LAUGHING."

Strike that, Jinx was better when she wasn't yelling. In another mood and time, Caitlyn might have found humor in the fact that for once, Jinx wasn't laughing at something that could be taken as a joke. However, she was too busy struggling to breath and attempting to stabilize herself at the same time.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN HELP ME? After all the shit I went through?! After all the pain I suffered. After all those lonely years in Zaun." Caitlyn noticed Jinx spoke in a lighter, more somber tone, and that her grip was loosening enough to where Caitlyn could actually breath.

"Y-Yes, I think I can help you. And I'm going to try to help you, because I believe you can be helped, Jessie." Caitlyn meant every single word that she wheezed out, but Jinx just shook her head.

"Don't call me that. Jessie died a long time ago. She died in Zaun, in a lab where she became Jinx. Where she realized that she had nobody, and where no one came to save her. So don't try to save me. There's no point in trying. No one can help me..."

Jinx let go of Caitlyn entirely, and collapsed on the floor, seemingly too encumbered by the weight of her mental and emotional tolls. Then she did the one thing Caitlyn never would have predicted would come from an event like this: she cried.

She bawled on the floor, leaving Caitlyn confused and in shock. However, as the shock faded, the sheriff sat down and gingerly pulled the bluenette into a tender hug.

"It's going to alright Jinx. I'm going to help you. I will fix you, even if you don't think I can," Caitlyn whispered in Jinx's ear, bringing the broken girl even closer.

Jinx still continued to cry, but a lot less severely, which Caitlyn was grateful of. As she sheltered Jinx, she couldn't help question, _how am I actually going to help her?_

* * *

They had stayed on the floor of the workshop for half an hour. When Jinx had finally stopped crying, Caitlyn observed her state, only to find Jinx had cried herself to sleep. Caitlyn sighed in exhaustion, but sought to put Jinx in a proper resting spot. She picked up Jinx, who was surprisingly heavier than she appeared, and carried her to her room.

Struggling all along the way, Caitlyn finally managed to get Jinx in her bed. As she tucked the girl in, she realized that she too was tired from the emotional toll of the day's events. But before she could go to her own room to sleep, a hand reached out for her.

"Please stay with me. I don't want the nightmares. Not again," a semi-conscious Jinx pleaded. Caitlyn weighed the request in her mind, but it wasn't before long that fatigue and sympathy won out and made her decision for her. As she crawled in next to Jinx, a single thought arose as she drifted into slumber: _we have a long way to go..._

* * *

Vi was furious. No, strike that. She was absolutely **livid**. She had idiots coming to her all day.

First, it was her idiot bosses who were assigning more paperwork to her, and nagging her again to take command, since she was the last sheriff's second in command and knew how to keep the other officers in order.

Then, she had the idiots who came to her with their sympathy and condolences, wanting her to know how much Caitlyn meant to them and the city as a whole. As if they actually cared about the sheriff, instead of the work she did for the city.

Lastly, she had idiot rookies who have been acting like fucking chickens with their heads cut off without Caitlyn telling them what to do for a month.

But to each single idiot, she said two things: one, Caitlyn isn't dead, and two, fuck off (she didn't say the second thing to her bosses obviously).

She refused to believe Caitlyn to be dead. Jinx was many things and did many things, but one thing Vi knew for sure, was that Jinx wouldn't kill Caitlyn or herself. Besides the Institute's protection, Jinx wouldn't simply kill them, just because she had fun tormenting them.

So, Vi wouldn't accept the fact that Caitlyn could be dead. Not until she saw her broken partner's body, she wasn't going to believe any of that shit. Which is why she was currently at Jayce's lab.

She had asked for his assistance in finding their sheriff and friend, and he had finally found information that could help them.

"I found a lead. Someone said that they saw Jinx in a neighborhood in the slums, and that she was looking suspicious," he told her. And for the first time since Caitlyn disappeared, Vi smiled...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So, that was a chapter. Quite interesting, huh? Anyways, sorry for taking so long to write it. I been experiencing writer's block lately, and in addition, I had prioritized one of my other stories, Of Science and Love (some of you guys may have noticed this). That story had generally been easier to write, so that was my focus through the block.**

 **However, after getting through this difficult chapter, I should be able to release new ones more frequently. This chapter took me about two weeks to actually write, simply because of the plot direction I wanted for it.**

 **In the original draft, I had Caitlyn actually find out what happened to Jinx after the fateful mission written about in the last entry. Also, she didn't get caught by Jinx either.**

 **However, I like the way this chapter turned out, as it allowed me to show a new side of Jinx, and strengthen the growing relationship between her and Caitlyn. (And it let me wait until later chapters to let you guys know what happened-insert troll face here-)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Leave a review letting me know how it was, and if there is anything that needs changing. Any feedback, criticism or otherwise, is positive feedback. I can't grow as a writer if no one ever tells me how my stories are. So, anything is appreciated (except hate mail obviously).**


	10. Chapter 10: Waking Up

**Author's Note**

 **A bit late for when I wanted this update to come out, but meh, it's here now. I'm gonna try for an update on this story or Of Science and Love (or both) at least once a week from here on.**

 **Anyways, here's a light chapter to balance the heaviness from last chapter.**

* * *

Caitlyn groaned as she crawled out of bed. She really wanted to sleep more but the smell of something delicious was luring her awake.

Besides, she needed to get up. Her sleep schedule had been completely thrown off track. She needed to get back in the habit of waking up early.

 _...Nah._

She could do that when she got back to her regular life. She was not a morning person, and enjoyed being able to sleep in. So if she was allowed to keep sleeping in without repercussions, she was gonna take it..

Yawning, she dimly remembered that she fell asleep in Jinx's room. She looked around and noticed that Jinx was not around. Groaning some more, she got up to go explore the rest of the house for the bluenette.

Numbly, she stumbled throughout the house, managing to find Jinx in the kitchen making breakfast. Now more awake, albeit only slightly more, she cautiously sat down at one of the dining tables chairs.

"Jinx," she hesitatingly called out. She wasn't sure what state of mind the criminal was in after last night's events. She was hoping that Jinx would not be in an angry state again, or worse, in that heartbreakingly sad state. Thankfully, the criminal simply turned around with usual, slightly disturbing smile on face.

"Oh, morning, sleepyhead! How'd you sleep?" Jinx seemed a little too perky for Caitlyn's taste this early in the day, but she ignored it.

"Fine. How did you sleep?" She replied. She thought about the words exchanged last night and quieted adding, "No nightmares?"

Jinx visibly flinched, and Caitlyn could have sworn she heard the girl's breath hitch. But as soon as she blinked, Jinx was back to normal, as if nothing had happened.

"Pfft, I slept like a baby! It was like I was laying on a bed of clouds." Jinx sounded way too nonchalant to Caitlyn. She noticed that Jinx hadn't actually answered her question either.

"Jinx...you didn't answer my question. Did you have any nightmares?"

Jinx sighed and murmured out a "No," but as soon as she turned around with pan in oven mit covered hand, her mouth was stretched back into a ridiculously wide smile.

"Food's ready!" Jinx called out, starting to set up plates.

Caitlyn was puzzled at why Jinx could go back to smiling and ignoring the morbid topic of having nightmares each and every night.

 _How can she ignore such a topic. She gets horrific nightmares each night, with the last night the only exception. How can she simply smile and go on without care. Wait..._

Caitlyn reached an epiphany. She realized that Jinx was masking her true emotions and thoughts underneath the guise of sheer gleefulness. Caitlyn really wished she had a degree in mental health. She would've reached this conclusion a long time ago, and probably would have been able to fix Jinx by now...

 _But Jinx is always smiling and laughing. If she only pretends to be so, then does that mean she is always hurting...?_

Caitlyn pushed aside the unsettling thought. She didn't need to linger on the fact that Jinx is more broken than she thought. Not now anyways.

No, right now, she needs to move on to the task at hand: figuring out if Jinx was stable right now..

"Are you alright?" She quietly asked, interrupting the bluenette who was getting ready to eat. Like she expected, Jinx nonchalantly blew her off with a empty response.

"Yeah I'm good, never been better. Gonna be even better once I get these pancakes in my stomach." But before Jinx even got the chance to reach for her utensils, two arms lashed out and grabbed her own.

Her surprise further intensified after looking face to face with the stern blue orbs of the Sheriff.

"Huh, wha-"

"Jinx," Caitlyn started, more intensely than before, "please, tell me the truth. I need to know. I want to help you but to do that, I need you to allow me to. So, please, tell me, are you really alright?"

Jinx sighed once again, looking down. But after a moment, she returned her gaze towards Caitlyn, matching the sincerity in her eyes, with her own violet ones.

"I wasn't lying earlier. I meant what I said about never being better. That was the first night in a long time that I didn't fear sleeping because I wasn't alone this time. I didn't have any nightmares. I'm fine right now."

The Sheriff let her go, and didn't ask any more questions, which Jinx was gracious for. It was hard enough to reveal that much information as it was..

They sat in an awkward silence, as they ate. That was, until Caitlyn commented once again, after finishing her food.

"We need to talk, Jinx." The bluenette tensed up, visually showing her displeasure towards the prospect of 'talking', but silently nodded a yes. They cleared away their dishes before moving over to the couches for a more comfortable place to talk.

"Jinx," Caitlyn began, "I need to know what happen after that mission you wrote about last. I need to know about everything that happened in Zaun. I can't do much when I'm left in the dark about things."

Jinx trembled harder, further showing how she felt about this topic.

"I-I don't wanna talk about what happened. It hurts too much to think about..."

Caitlyn frowned. When she looked into the violet eyes, all she saw was pain. She wanted to say something, anything to comfort the girl, but nothing came to mind. Instead, figuring that actions spoke louder than words, she brought Jinx in a fragile embrace.

Jinx was surprised by the sudden action, but returned it nevertheless. After a moment, the Sheriff gently broke the hug, but kept a hold on the girl's shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me about what happened right now. Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here, ready to listen. And once we get to that point, we will continue in baby steps. Ok?"

"But don't you want to go home? You don't have to stay here in help me. I don't know if i will ever be able to talk about what happened, and I'll let you go in you want." Jinx averted her eyes in what appeared to be shame.

Caitlyn would have none of this talk though, and cupped Jinx's jaw, forcing the bluenette's focus back to her.

"Why would I want to leave now? I told you, I have **no** intention of leaving, at least not until I have helped you fix yourself."

"But what about your family and friends. They need you more than me. They think you're dead you know. Last I heard, they are planning a funeral in two days."

Caitlyn frowned at the thought. It hadn't crossed her mind much lately to think about how everyone she knew was faring, and it hurt to think that she was killing her family and friends. But now that she knew this information, she wanted to go home and stop her family from grieving more.

 _Vi must be tearing the city up looking for me and my parents must be devastated..._

But she shook her head. She couldn't return. Not yet. If she could fix Jinx, she would save the city from it's number one enemy. If she were to leave now, leaving Jinx alone, Jinx might go back to her destructive way. In fact, if she were to leave, Jinx may go on a rampage.

Jinx trusted her to reveal this much information already, and the broken side of herself. Not only that, but she already has trust issues, and abandonment issues. If Caitlyn were to leave, Jinx might perceive her as another person to have abandoned her when she needed help.

No. She would not let this happen. If it meant she had to put her family and friends through sadness for a bit longer, so be it. She couldn't let the city as a whole suffer from a broken Jinx any longer.

"My family and friends can wait a little longer. You need me now, and we are going to fix this first. Got it?"

Jinx paused and contemplated her words. Caitlyn could tell that Jinx was struggling to trust her. She hoped that the bluenette would allow her the chance, but remained silent as Jinx decided.

"...Ok."

Caitlyn smiled, prompting a weak one from Jinx as well.

"Good. As I said, we don't have to talk about it today. Just take your time. I'll be ready."

Jinx nodded in reply.

"Can we go do something fun now? All this stuff is making me depressed," Jinx quietly asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" A glimmer lit up in Jinx's eyes, showing that she was back in her regular attitude.

"Can we modify your gun some more?"

Caitlyn hesitated at answering her request. She was torn between two options. On one hand, her gun was precious to her, and she didn't want it to be messed with. She didn't even let Vi tinker with it when the Enforcer asked.

On the other hand, Jinx was a genius with technology, and could seriously improve its functionality. She would also could bond with Jinx through it, and learn some things.

She begrudgingly decided that she would be better off saying yes, despite her fear of her gun being irrevocably changed.

"Yeah, just don't change it to much. I like it the way it is."

"Don't worry, I'm only gonna increase the scope some more, and the firing mechanism. Ooh, maybe I can reduce the recoil too." Jinx kept mumbling technological nonsense while she headed to the workshop, leaving Caitlyn wondering if she made a bad decision letting the criminal near her gun.

She shook her head, chuckling to herself and got up to follow Jinx anyways.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **It seems Jinx is trying to buff Caitlyn. Heh.**

 **Response to Readers:**

 **Erindor: Spoiler (sorta) - Your predictions are kinda close to my idea for the story. But I'm not gonna tell you which prediction is closer. You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO: Yup, they will have some work to go through. But give it time. Also, thanks for letting me know that my writing and progress is fine. It's good to know that, though I do want to be a bit faster in writing chapters.**

 **Thank you all for the comments, support, and compliments. As always, let me know how I did on this chapter, if you have time and care enough to do so, and I'll see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Childhood

**Author's Note**

 **Meant for this to go up on Sunday, but computer issues and school preparation delayed it. I'll try to get an extra chapter in for compensation, but no promises. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Jinx"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me about your past?"

"...what?"

Jinx was explaining the mechanisms in Fishbones to Caitlyn. Or at least she had been until she was completely throw off track by Caitlyn's seemingly random question.

It hadn't been truly random, though. Caitlyn had been wanting to ask her for a week now. And what better time than when Jinx was doing something that she enjoyed, like explaining the complicated mechanisms behind guns.

It was indeed a perfect time to ask, too. Jinx had been euphoric, thoroughly ecstatic that she would be able to explain her favorite thing in the world to someone listening. Well, she was until she fully processed the question.

After noticing Jinx's demeanor darken from the question, she quickly realized that she had worded her question wrong. She merely wanted to learn Jinx's childhood that she only got glimpses and ideas of from the diary. She didn't want Jinx to reveal the events that destroyed her life, yet. She knew that Jinx still wasn't ready enough for that.

"Ah-that's not what I meant Jinx. I meant to ask if can you tell me about your childhood, not the bad parts of your past. I told you, you can tell me that stuff when you're ready. I just wanted to know more about the good parts. Your diary was a bit hard to read, and didn't explain much. It left a lot of holes that I was hoping to could fill."

Jinx's expression lightened up, knowing that she did not half to dwell on the horrors she experienced, but was still no where near the happy that she had shown before. She sighed before answering the Sheriff.

"Fine, but you have to tell me about your childhood too." Jinx huffed out, looking for a compromise. She figured that she might as well get to know about the Sheriff if she had to talk about her past herself.

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow in minor curiosity in response.

"Oh? My childhood wasn't very interesting though. I didn't do much until I was a teenager."

"Hmm, I'm sure you had to have some interesting story. I mean you're boring, Hat Lady, but not that boring." The smirk on Jinx's face following her words triggered an annoyed frown in reaction.

Speaking of hats, Jinx had idea.

"Ooh can you tell me how you got your hat, then?! I've heard some rumors, but not the real story." Jinx was getting excited now. Maybe she would finally learn about the infamous hat that had eluded her.

Caitlyn chuckled at the girl's easily excitable personality. There was nothing that special about her hat. At least, not in her opinion. And especially not when compared to some of the outlandish stories about it. Yes, she has heard about the rumors that Jinx mentioned.

Some of them were completely irrational theories like one that suggested that her hat had an endless storage for the cupcakes she sometimes laced her traps with. She assumed that rumor was made by someone who watched her performances on Summoner's Rift, and failed to remember that the summoners that commanded the 'champions', like her, conjured endless resources for them, allowing her to endlessly supply her traps with cupcakes. In reality, Caitlyn only kept one or two cupcakes on her, simply to catch yordle criminals as they have a strange affinity for cupcakes and other sweet foods.

Most rumors were more practical and reasonable, though still far from the truth. Such as one that guessed that she was bald underneath the hat. She had to laugh at that one, as anyone who saw her without it, like right now, would clearly know that was not the case.

Regardless, she decided to tell the true story of her hat in as special of a way as possible, if only to sate Jinx's intense curiosity.

"Well, this hat was my grandmother's favorite hat." Partially true. The hat had indeed been her grandmother's but it had been one of many favorites, not the clear favorite. "It was a good luck charm for her. She wore it when she met my grandfather." That was completely true. "She gave it to me as an heirloom, that's why it's so precious to me. Also, as you already saw, my mom outfitted it with lens that aids my sniping, so it is practical on the job for me to wear."

Jinx pondered this new information. Her curiosity was practically sated, but she still needed to know one more thing.

"So your hat doesn't have a portal to a cupcake dimension..?"

The question was worded so seriously that Caitlyn could tell that Jinx had truly believed that rumor, causing a snicker to be let loose from the Sheriff. Eyes full of mirth, Caitlyn denied the rumor.

"No, Jinx, that's merely a rumor. There's nothing that special about my hat. The closest thing to anything special is that I keep some back up rounds attached to the top of it, in case I ever run out on the job."

"Aww, all you keep in it are bullets? That's no fun. Endless cupcakes are much better." Jinx pouted, but Caitlyn could tell that she was satisfied with the answers.

"Alright, I told you my story, now tell yours."

Jinx groaned in response. "Do I have too?"

"Yes, Jinx. A deal is a deal."

"Fine," she huffed, "what do you want to know?"

"Hmm, tell me about your family. Your diary didn't explain much."

"My family? Uh, well my mom and pop were pretty cool. Mom would play games with me and tell jokes a lot. She was pretty funny. And she would take me to places all the time. My dad was kinda strict but he was cool too. He taught me cool engineering stuff."

"What about Vi?" Caitlyn risked asking. She wanted to know how the relationship between the two sisters was before whatever event had separated them. But as she mentioned the sister, Jinx's mood darkened once again.

"What about her," Jinx murmured, tone filled with what sounded like anger. But after a moment of processing, Caitlyn realized that Jinx sounded more sad than truly angry.

"Erm," Caitlyn hesitated, not particularly wanting to set Jinx off, "were you two close as kids?"

"Yeah we were. Sucks that all she wants to do now is punch my face in. Stupid adult Vi. I miss when her punches were soft and ticklish. Now she has big fat hands. Not as cute to get punched by her anymore." Despite Jinx's bitter and reminiscent tone, Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh at the thought of child Vi punching a young Jinx. It was so ridiculous to picture a small child beating up on her older sister when Caitlyn thought of how different Vi is currently.

Jinx frowned at Caitlyn's laughter, but soon joined in after remembering how silly the memories were herself. They spent several minutes laughing, almost uncontrollably, before sobering up.

Caitlyn was the first to get serious. She needed to know one more thing.

"Jinx, I've been wondering, why haven't you told Vi that you're her older sister? Wouldn't it make her understand?"

But Jinx only gave a humorless laugh. "Don't you think I tried that already? When I first came back to Piltover and found her, I told her. But she didn't listen. She never listens She just told me, and I quote: 'Fuck off, I don't have any family, you weirdo.' " Caitlyn cringed at the harsh words. She could feel the bitterness coming from Jinx.

"Heh, you know you how she is. Punch first, then talk if they're still twitching. That mentality and her trait of having a head thicker than her fists are fat, yeah those doesn't really make her good at listening."

Caitlyn understood her point. Vi could be ridiculous stubborn and will be impulsive without reason. Jinx had came to her and Vi had simply ignored her, leaving Jinx abandoned. A thought came to Caitlyn.

 _Maybe Jinx went on a rampage because her only known living family member rejected her?_ But she figured that was a question for another time. Questioning Jinx about that right now probably wasn't the best idea.

"Yes, she is very...stubborn to say the least. It would probably be easier to stop 50 criminals on a rampage in an hour than to try to reason with her. But maybe I could help you convince her? If I could shut her up and get her to not try to punch the daylight out of you, maybe you could get her to see the relation," Caitlyn mused.

"Meh, I doubt that would work. She's too stupid for that to work. But keep on dreaming!" Caitlyn could tell that the bluenette had done all the talking that she was comfortable with. Caitlyn wouldn't be getting anymore information. "Now can we get back to guns, I like talking about those more."

Caitlyn decided to humor her, and pushed the thoughts aside to dwell on later, and listened as Jinx started to explain again.

* * *

It had taken them a week of scouting, but they finally found it. Jayce and Vi had found Jinx's hideout. it had taken them a lot of asking around, and even threatening (mostly on Vi's part). But they had finally done it. When they came across the boarded up windows of what seemed to be an abandoned apartment, they knew that they had found her.

Now as they stood outside the front door, reading to break it down, one thought filled Vi's mind: I'm coming cupcake, and I'm gonna end Jinx this time...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Lighter chapter, before I delve into more heavy stuff in the next chapters. Also a cliffhanger to leave you with. Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review if you did/feel like it. Any feedback is good feedback.**

 **Also, question time: I was thinking about adding the Institute as part of the plot in future chapters. I mean I have alluded to it a couple of times, but it hasn't been a part of the story yet. It won't have any major impacts to the story, and won't change the direction I have for it, but it will allow me to alter a specific part of my plans for a chapter. Also, the story will stay in Piltover's setting overall, it would only swap for like a chapter (may change depending on how I alter it). So, what do you guys think? Yes Institue or no Institute?**


	12. Chapter 12: Doors

**Warning: Slight trigger warning**

* * *

As soon as she heard the heavy thud shatter the calm and quiet afternoon, Caitlyn knew that hell was coming.

She cursed under her breath, knowing exactly what that sound was, and how it was made. It seemed like Jinx had an idea of what the noise was too, as she exited the workshop with a scowl. Caitlyn followed her out, really hoping that they would not come across what Caitlyn thought they would.

Sadly, her hopes were shattered, as she come face to face with a disgruntled Jayce, and an enraged Vi, standing on a ruined front door.

She cursed again, knowing that a very violent fight may erupt if she didn't intervene real soon.

"Why, hello there Fat Hands. So nice to see you breaking my door down all real nice like that." Jinx was the first to talk, annoyance evident in her voice. "I hope you know that I really liked that door. It was mahogany and styled. Do you know how expensive that stuff is?"

Despite the sarcasm that came with it, Caitlyn was glad Jinx started with words rather than bullets. It was probably as close as being civil as Jinx would get, but it didn't seem like Vi appreciated the gesture. At all.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't give a shit how expensive your door was. And in a moment, neither will you, cause the medical bills you'll get after I'm done beating the shit out of you will be much more expensive."

Vi let out a low, sadistic laugh that caused shivers down Caitlyn spine. She had never heard her partner in such an enraged state before. This was a savage, primal rage and it was pouring out of Vi in waves.

The bruiser started to prepare her gauntlets, charging them with excessive energy. They glowed brightly as she readied them.

"I hope you're ready, bitch. I've been waiting for two months now to find you. And now that I did, I'm going to beat you till you can't breathe and then watch you writhe on floor like the annoying little worm you are."

Vi charged her gauntlets even more, to what Caitlyn knew was a near fatal energy level, as if to make her threat clearer.

An insane giggle sounded out next to her. Caitlyn knew that it was the sign that Jinx had ran out of patience for her sister and her threats. After all, that laugh held no humor in it, but had pure hostility in it.

Pulling out a shock pistol that Caitlyn had not seen her grab before, Jinx charged it and aimed at Vi with killing intent clear in her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try, stupid bitch! I made this little baby strong enough to melt insides into jelly, and I've been needing a test subject. I think it may fry brain cells too, so it's a good thing you don't have any of those." Vi growled at her insult.

Both of them were aimed their weapons at each other, just waiting for the other to take the first shot. Caitlyn needed to stop this now, before they started something they would regret later.

Before either sister could pull the trigger (literally in Jinx's case), Caitlyn jumped in between them. She knew that it was a stupid idea to try to serve as human shield between their destructive weapons. In fact, it was possibly the worst idea she ever had. But she was desperate to stop the conflict.

Thankfully, both sisters hesitated and lowered their weapons in haste, with Vi releasing her charged energy. Neither one of them wanted to injure Caitlyn in the crossfire. However, they were quick to try to reposition around Caitlyn after their moment of ceasefire.

"Move, Cait! I don't want to hit you, but I will if you don't get out of my way." Vi growled out.

"Yeah, let her try. I wanna see how far she gets before her brain short circuits." Jinx added with a giggle.

"No. I won't let you two fight. Not anymore." Caitlyn tried to take control of the situation by speaking in a calm authoritative voice, but inwardly she was panicking. She knew that they would just ignore her in a moment, and she knew that she did not have the stature to physically stop them. She needed help.

She looked around the room for something, anything to help her. She luckily noticed Jayce in her peripheral, whom was still standing in the broken door frame. He was standing with his hammer in a semi-ready state. He looked unsure if he should step in or not, but stayed there just in case.

She reached out to him with her eyes, hoping that he would catch her visual plea. Luckily, he did catch it and understood, joining her in the crossfire.

"Uh, stand down, Vi. Let's all calm down here. Caitlyn appears to be fine, and Jinx has no easy method of escape, or way to defend herself other than that shock pistol. We have her cornered. No need to resort to violence. So just lower your gauntlets so we can talk things over." With Jayce's stout voice, Caitlyn felt more assured in her guard, and they stood firm together. No, they just had to wait for Vi actions.

But it seems the arrival of another human shield only infuriated Vi more.

"Move. Out. My way!" She grit her teeth and snarled. "You want to talk things over? Fine. Just wait until after I finish beating her into the ground. Now move!" Vi threatened.

Caitlyn could tell that Vi was using as much restraint as possible to keep from downright plowing through them. But with both Caitlyn and Jayce staying unwavering in their defense, she was getting more and more frustrated.

Caitlyn didn't know what to do if Vi snapped and went for it. Neither her nor Jayce could match Vi in terms of physical strength with her gauntlets on. And Especially not with her in such an enraged state. No, she has to talk Vi down to avoid a needless conflict.

"Vi, as Sheriff of Piltover and your commanding officer, I order you to step down. Do not resort to excessive violence, or I will be forced to stop you," she tried to order Vi, hoping that her partner would respond to that. It was an idle threat, as she obviously couldn't stop Vi, but she hoped the bruiser would take the order seriously. Vi had always listened to her when she gave one.

Hopefully, she would do the same now.

"Please, Vi, listen to me. You don't even have the full story. Let's talk first," she added in softer tone for good measure.

Vi gave a bitter laugh at her, but thankfully, she finally started to listen and she powered down her gauntlets a bit.

"Fine. Let's talk then. But think I'm doing this because you ordered me or even for **her** sake, you're dead wrong. I'm just respecting you for all the times you've been right in the past. If I didn't, I would have just shoved past you and dunked her. And besides, it's not like your order even matters," Vi scowled before adding, "In case you haven't noticed, the whole city thinks you're dead. I don't think your position is even valid anymore, since the mayor is starting to look for a replacement. But whatever, I won't beat the shit out of her even though she deserves it. For now."

Caitlyn sighed, some tension lowered off her shoulders. "Thank you." She breathed out. Vi grunted and released the rest of her charged energy.

Jinx, who had been observing everything thus far in silent amusement, decided to chime in.

"You actually listened? Wow, Fat hands, I didn't think you had it in you. Looks like I won't get to use this baby on your stupid ass now. What a shame." She chuckled despite the 'shame'.

"Heh, I probably shouldn't call you an ass though, that's offensive to donkeys. They aren't nearly as stubborn and stupid as you. You're more of a dog anyways. Always following Caitlyn along and listening to orders just like the little puppy you are." Jinx proceeded to make dog noise at her sister, taunting her.

Vi growled at the insults, though didn't reactivate her gauntlets. Caitlyn frowned and faced Jinx. Jayce, for his part, was barely holding in a snicker, finding the insults funny, not really helping Vi's mood. He quickly sobered up though, after Caitlyn directed a glare towards him. After shutting him up, she returned the glare back to Jinx, who was lightly chuckling at her own jokes.

"Jinx, do not antagonize her. Understand." Caitlyn ordered.

Jinx rolled her eyes but listened."Whatever, Officer Killjoy."

Vi muttered a small comment out on who was truly acting like a dog, but Caitlyn ignored it, moving on.

"Now, I want you to explain everything to her. Why I'm here. What you're intentions are. Everything. Even I don't know the full story, other than what you told me and what I've found out. So talk."

Jinx's humor died and a frown replaced the notorious smile on her face.

"What, no. I don't have to do anything, especially not tell this idiot anything. Not like she would believe anything I say." Jinx gave a defiant frown and crossed her arms. Caitlyn sighed and rolled her eyes.

If Jinx wanted to be childish, then so be it.

Caitlyn grabbed onto Jinx's shoulders, startling the girl. Out of instinct, Jinx rose the shock pistol back up, aiming it at the Sheriff, alarming both Jayce and Vi. Before they could react, Jinx lowered her weapon, choosing to stare into the Sheriff's blue eyes to try to find meaning behind the sudden action.

"Jinx, you need to tell her. She needs to know about you, you know this. You know that she has the _right_ to know. So please, tell her."

Jinx frowned in response. "No. I'll only tell her what happened here and why I've kept you. But nothing more. Like I said, It's not like she would listen anyways."

Caitlyn she loosened her grip on the bluenette's shoulders a little, and held them in a more comforting manner.

"Jinx...you need to stop running away and ignoring your problems. They won't ever go away if you don't make them. You need to tell her the truth, and trust me, she will listen to you this time. I will make sure of it." She knew this would be hard for the mentally scarred girl, and that Jinx would need reassurance.

"But...do you promise?" The girl murmured. She looked fragile in Caitlyn's eyes. The Sheriff could only wonder what had happened to her.

Caitlyn gave a quiet nod, conveying the promise through her eyes. The sincerity and vindication in them were all Jinx needed to move on.

"Uh, what are you two even talking about?! I'm standing right here you know. What is it you think I wouldn't listen to? Why do you think I wouldn't listen?" Vi was growing impatient at being talked about in a private conversation. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Caitlyn let go of Jinx, but stood next to her for moral support as they faced Vi. Jinx closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes once again, she stared directly ahead at Vi. Violet eyes held a fierce gaze on cerulean ones, making Vi falter under their scrutiny.

"Are you finally going to tell me what you two have been talking about now?" Vi asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, Fat hands. I'm going to tell you everything, so you better listen. This is important so you need to hear it, and you're gonna hear it. First things first, I did not kidnap Caitlyn. She had found me one day and chased after me alone. I had brought a building archway down to slow her, but it collapsed wrong and badly injured her, so I took her in. It took about three to four weeks for most of her minor injuries to heal, and another two weeks or so for her more severe injuries to heal. She still gets minor rib pains every now and then, but overall she's better."

Vi looked to Caitlyn for confirmation. Caitlyn simply gave a nod to her, letting Jinx finish talking.

"After she got better, I did try to keep her here as my prisoner for a week or so. I'll admit to that. But, I did give her the option to leave. She just declined it."

"What, why would she decline leaving here. She did know that everyone thinks she's dead, right?" Vi was skeptical.

"Yes, she did. But she refused to go back yet. Not after she…" Jinx looked away, "not after she found out my...secrets. After that she stayed, hoping that I would reveal the things she didn't find out." She looked back at Vi.

"And as for what she wants me to tell you, she wants me to reveal my secrets to you too. Because you're my **sister**."

Vi frowned at the word 'sister', obviously not caring for the word.

"What? Are you starting this again? How many times do I have to tell you, I have no sister. I have no family at all! And I think I would have remembered having a nutcase for a sister."

Jinx sighed in exasperation and turned to Caitlyn.

"See, I told you. As stupid and stubborn as always." Jinx's tone sounded mildly annoyed as if it didn't surprise or bother her in the slightest, but Caitlyn could hear the hurt and dejection underlying her words.

It was clear to her, Jinx felt that she had broken her promise. But she hadn't actually broken it, nor did she plan too.

"Vi," she started, facing the bruiser, "she's telling the truth. You two are siblings. She isn't lying."

Vi showed unease in her frown now. It was one thing to hear the statement from Jinx, who she would never believe anything from, but it was an entirely different thing to hear from Caitlyn. She trusted Caitlyn with her life. Her partner wouldn't lie to her, not with something that sounded so serious. But she still had her doubts.

"Alright, maybe you're right. Maybe we are siblings. But we have no hard proof that confirms it. All you have is what she's told you, and despite what you think or hope, she is a liar, Cait… You don't know if she just told you that to trick you." Vi argued in response.

But Caitlyn only smiled. She had made Vi open up to the idea. Now all she needed was hard evidence to support the claims. And she hard evidence, she did have. She knew exactly what to do next to make the connection clear.

"But I do have solid proof. Proof that you need to see for yourself. With Jinx. Come with us." Caitlyn grabbed Jinx's arm gently, tugged her down a hallway with her. Vi reluctantly followed, her curiosity beckoning against better judgement.

Before leaving, Caitlyn turned to Jayce, who had been respectfully quiet during the conversations. He knew that he wasn't involved in the conversation, so he had just stood by. She motioned for him to stay in the living room, thinking that it was not really necessary that he know Jinx's secrets as well. He respected their privacy and stayed, knowing her reasons.

Jinx realized where exactly Caitlyn planned on taking them and hated it, but she knew herself how important it was that Vi found out the truth with her being present. As such, did not struggle or protest, allowing Caitlyn to lead her and Vi into the room of madness like sheep to a pen.

"...What...the... _fuck_?" was Vi's first reaction to the room.

Her shocked face was akin to Caitlyn's own when the Sheriff herself had first seen the room. And just like Caitlyn had, Vi tried to take in everything.

Caitlyn and Jinx stayed in the doorway, watching the enforcer as she walked around the room inspecting each photo on the wall. Caitlyn noticed that she had a distraught look in her eyes, as if Vi was struggling to remember and to come to terms with each photo. Especially the ones that had herself in them.

 _It must be extremely hard for her to take in... After all, she is learning that she indeed had a childhood and a family that lived and cared for her. But she needs to know. Even if not for her own sake of finding out that she still does have a family, she needs to know for Jinx's sake. Jinx needs Vi. Even though she probably doesn't think she needs Vi, she does. If her last living family member left her, she would probably lose what little sanity she has left. She would turn into a complete monster, and may simply destroy Piltover in her insanity._

No, Caitlyn cannot let that happened. She _will_ not. That's why she made the effort to get Vi to listen to her, and to follow her here. She is going to help both of them, to fix both of them.

She walked over to Vi, who was currently standing still, gazing at the picture of the house in Zaun.

"I-I remember this place. Not completely, but I remember something about this house. It makes me feel...sad." Vi sounded anguished at this point. Caitlyn realized that Vi was trying so hard to remember that it was physically draining her. Caitlyn didn't want to see Vi so hurt, but if it made her listen, then so be it.

"Jinx...what happened to me? Why can't I remember any of this completely. Why don't I remember you?" Vi reached out with her voice. Jinx was still standing in the door frame, with an equal amount of pain in her own eyes.

"It's because you were injured. I had to choose between keeping you with me or letting you free, and I let you go. You hit your head in the process. I think that's what causes your memory loss." Jinx weakly explained.

She sounded like she was mentally revisiting the experience. And from the sound of it, it was devastating.

"But that doesn't explain much. What happened to us that made you have to choose between letting me go and keeping me. Why didn't you keep me with you. I was alone on the streets for so long. We could have kept each other safe, and been there for each other." Vi sounded like she was re-experiencing her own bad memories. "If you truly my sister, why did you leave me…"

"Because I didn't want you to become an experiment like me!" Jinx let out. She took a moment before continuing. "You were only three. Barely almost four. You wouldn't have lasted at all. I wanted you to live your life. Isn't that what a good big sister would do?" Vi's eyes widened.

"You were an experiment...? Who experimented on you, and why?"

"Zaun scientists. That's who. Why? Because they are sick bastards. And they wanted to spite our dead parents by ruining their kid's lives even more. You think I was always this pale? No, they tested things on me. Made me go through things. Did things to me…" Both Caitlyn and Vi were alarmed at the last sentence.

 _They didn't...did they? No, they wouldn't have..._

"Jinx...they didn't do that to you...did they?" Caitlyn slowly voiced her mental question, while still dancing around the topic. dreading the answer.

Jinx gave a slow, pained nod, and looked away confirming their suspicions.

"Do what? Rape me? Well, what better way to test if a subject is 100% sterile than to physically check. Multiple times... "

The information hit Piltover's Finest hard. Vi, recovering from the initial shock cursed and punched the nearest wall. Caitlyn, in contrast was trying to keep tears at bay as she stood silent.

It was hard to think that such a thing could have happened to Jinx. But as she looked at the broken girl, it became clear that yes, they had done something that despicable to her.

"Those bastards! How could they! You were only a kid then. I… tell me who they were. I can't let them live knowing this." It would be humorous in another time and place, to see Vi speak so vehemently on behalf on the sister that she denied having not so long ago. But right now, no one was laughing.

"I already put most of them six feet underground. But now you see why I let you go. I'm irreparably broken. Hell, that even wasn't the only thing they did to me."

Vi and Caitlyn looked at each other in dread fearing what they would hear next.

Vi was the first to speak, "Can...can you tell us. We need to know what happened to you."

Caitlyn immediately rectified the request. "Only if you can Jinx. I don't want you to revisit those memories if they are too much."

"It's fine. _I'll_ be fine. I hope. Even if I won't, I'm still going to tell you guys anyways." Jinx sighed before continuing. "Take a seat and get comfortable, cause this is gonna take a while. Anyways, let's go to the beginning. It all started with our parents…"


	13. Chapter 13: The Job

**Author's note**

 **It's been a while (lol you guys would be rich if you got a dollar for every time I've said that), but here is an update. Worlds is very distracting (CLG ftw). Enjoy!**

* * *

Ivan Strauss was in a terrible predicament. He sighed deeply to himself, as he stepped out of what used to be his job. How would he tell his wife that he couldn't provide for their family anymore. Especially now during their time of need, when the rent on their apartment was going to be raised in the coming month. They were barely getting by beforehand, now what were they going to do?

He needed to find a new job, fast. After all, his wife would not be able to support all of them for long with her measly income as a teacher. But he did not have many skills outside his expertise in engineering, and jobs with good pay for engineers was getting harder to find these days. Even if he did happen to find another job soon, it would need to pay what he made before, if not slightly less, for him to be able to support his family.

He sighed again, not knowing what to do. What could he possibly do, except go all over the city begging for someone to hire him in before the rent came, and hopping for someone to pity him and give him something. His pride disliked the idea, but he was desperate, he had to be. He would not dare return to his wife and two children both unemployed and empty handed in terms of job offers. No, he would never do that to his dear Clarissa, his small wild child Violet, or his brilliant little genius Jessabelle. No, he would never let any of them down if he could help it.

Determined, he set out to look for job opportunities throughout the city.

...Only to be sorely disappointed hours later after finding no suitable jobs. He somehow managed to end up right back where he started, standing at his old job. Maybe his mind subconsciously sent him back here so that he could go beg his boss, or rather ex-boss now, to find a way to keep him.

Maybe his boss would tell him that it was all just a joke, that he wasn't actually being laid off, that he was expected to come in again tomorrow morning. Perhaps it was the first of April and he did not realize it. He sighed, knowing that none of that was true, as much as he wanted to believe to be. It wasn't even close to April first. He was just grasping at straws now.

He sat down on some steps and gazed at the setting sun resting on the horizon, taking a moment to think. Maybe he should wait to tell his wife, until he actually found a new job. He knew he would be better of letting her know, so that she could help him look for a new one. But did he have the heart to let her know that he was let off? To look at her devastated face? No, no he didn't have the heart to do that at all.

He would just have to search by himself. He would wake up early each morning to search. If he can find a job within the three weeks before the month ended and the rent raised, he would be fine. Now, he had to come up with something to tell his wife so that she wouldn't suspect anything...

"Going through a hard time, friend?" A voice drew him out of his musing. He looked up to see a rather thin man in a dark coat.

A Zaunite. He could easily tell by the man's appearance and demeanor. The man looked like shifty, as if every word that came out his mouth was a lie. His accent also confirmed Ivan's guess that the stranger was from Zaun. No Piltovian had the heavy, gruff accent that Zaunites commonly held.

Ivan narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't be so bold to call someone you just met a friend, but yes, I am going through a hard time, I suppose. I was laid off from my job today, and I have two young children and a wife I need to provide for. It would be quite difficult for me to do that without any form of income, right?"

"Ah, yes, it would be quite impossible to provide with no job. But perhaps I can relieve you of your situation." The Zaunite walked over closer. "You see, I have been observing you and your old job for quite some time, Mr. Strauss. I have seen your works. You are quite a gifted engineer. Your hextech bolt enforced rail design for the business district railroad was impressive. I believe you can design many other wondrous inventions that could change Runeterra. It's a strong possibility that your old job had held you back. You could design much more important things than railroad track improvements, and can do much more than monitor simpletons fixing tracks. Anyways, my point is that I can turn this predicament of yours into an opportunity."

Ivan scowled about the fact that this Zaunite knew a lot about him. But he couldn't lie to himself, he was interested about this man's proclamation. "What are you going on about. Are you trying to offer me a job where I could stay an engineer?"

"Precisely, Mr. Strauss. I am a offering you a new start in your career. You see, I am a renown scientist in Zaun working in the field of chemistry. But currently, I am being held back from creating elixirs that could benefit the whole world by poor machinery and incompetent subordinates. That's where you would come in. I believe that you could create me machines and improvements to my system that would improve efficiency a hundredfold."

"I see... I suppose this job would require me to relocate my family to Zaun?"

"Yes, but I will provide the means for you to do so. All you have do is say yes, and we will be good to go. And don't worry about the pay. It will be more than enough to suffice for you and your family."

It was a compelling offer. A job suited for him, that would provide good income. The only downside was that he and his family would have to move to Zaun. But he was sure that they could adapt.

However, Ivan was no fool. He didn't get this far in life trusting everyone along the way. Especially not Zaunites, who were notorious for being conniving liars for the sake of their science. This one didn't seem too bad, but still, Ivan didn't want to take any chances. He wanted to talk things over with his wife first. She was always the better decision maker of the two of them. He especially did not want to make a decision that would impact their whole family without her input.

"Can I have a few days to talk it over with my wife? I don't want to force her into the decision." He asked hoping not to come off suspicious. He may not trust the Zaunite, but that didn't mean he should voice his judgment in the man's face.

Fortunately, the scientist did not catch his suspicion, or ignored it, and nodded in response. "Feel free to take as much time as you and your family need, Mr. Strauss." He handed Ivan a business card. "I'll be residing in Piltover for two weeks as I attend the science convention at the center downtown. Come find me when you are ready."

And that, the man took his leave. Ivan watched him go, waiting for the scientist to leave before looking down at the card. He turned it in his hands. He found the name of the scientist on it.

 _Singed, huh? What a peculiar name_. He shrugged the thought off, and decided to return home. He had a lot to tell his wife about...

* * *

"When dad got home, he told our mom everything. Mom initially resisted the decision. She didn't want us to move out of Piltover, and she tried to convince him that we would be fine with the money she made as a teacher, until he could find a new job. So he didn't try to press the decision and went to find a new job again the next morning. But nothing new came up. The same happened day by day afterwards, leading them to become more desperate. A couple of days later, he tried to convince her again, and this time, she realized that it would be better to just take the job offer from Singed. So dad did the next day after they decided. When we got to Zaun, we moved into that house there." Jinx pointed to the photo on the wall.

Caitlyn glanced at it, remembering it from the first day she entered this room. Gazing at it, she saw the note that proclaimed Jinx's love for her on the side. She blushed at the sight of that particular note. She still didn't know how to respond Jinx loving her. She cared about Jinx, but only in a sympathetic way. Jinx's sad past had compelled Caitlyn to help the poor girl. Though, she did enjoy the simple days where she and Jinx did fun things, and didn't think about the past.

No one ever really caught her attention like Jinx had either. Sometimes, she would lose herself a little, gazing at Jinx's violet eyes. She enjoyed looking at them when Jinx was doing something that entertained her, like working on guns. The way those violet orbs sparkled with excitement and ecstasy filled Caitlyn's mind often. But, she couldn't possible have any other feelings for Jinx, right? She shook her head, clearing the thought. There was much more important topics right now. Any feelings she has or may or not develop could wait for later.

"So your dad got a job working for Singed? But I thought your dad became an architect in Zaun? Isn't that what you wrote in your diary." Caitlyn decided to ask.

Vi looked at her, "You read her diary? What else did it say?" Caitlyn waved her off, instructing her to drop it for now.

"When I wrote that, I had thought he did get a job as an architect. He told me that he got an important job, and he seemed really happy about it, and I guess I assumed that he had gotten to fulfill his dream job." Jinx clarified.

"So he was actually working for Singed. Was Singed the one who hired the assassin who… well, you know?" Caitlyn inquired.

"No. Singed was never involved in that. It was one of his workers, who was the same greedy and sick bastard that tortured me for most of my life. Singed praised my dad for his inventions and work ethic. His other employees and fellow scientists were jealous because of it, and they were the ones who did everything. He fired them for killing dad, and that made them even more angry at our family."

Vi interrupted again, "Wait, assassin? Were our parents murdered? What happened?!"

"Yes, they were murdered by an assassin. We would've died too, but I killed him before he killed us. We had to live on the streets for a bit after that. Hmm, I guess you should read the diary too, so that you understand most of what happened, before I continue." Jinx walked over to the desk that the diary was stored in and retrieved it. Brushing off any dust from it, she handed it to Vi.

"Alright, I'll read it. I need to think things over too, so I'll be outside for a bit." With that, Vi left the room, leaving Caitlyn and Jinx alone.

"Caitlyn," Jinx immediately addressed, gaining Caitlyn's attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Caitlyn joked. She could tell that Jinx was already struggling, and she hoped that joking a bit would make things easier. Thankfully, Jinx chuckled at it, making her feel successful.

"What is this, Sheriff Uptight is telling a joke?" Caitlyn frowned playfully at the jab.

"Sheriff Uptight? That's rude. I can tell jokes. I'm not that uptight."

"No, but you're uptight enough to make any kind of joke from you a surprise. Anyways, I still have something to ask you."

Jinx took a deep breath before continuing.

"Are you going to leave after I tell you everything?" Jinx asked with sadness in her voice.

"What? Uh, I...I don't know Jinx. I still need to see my family again, and let the city know I'm not dead, but I don't want to leave you. Vi will probably make me go, though."

"I understand. You do need to go see your family and all that. But if you do leave... would you come back?" Jinx sounded so hopeful that Caitlyn couldn't resist saying no.

"Of course. I told you before that I plan on helping to fix you, and I will keep that promise."

"Ok." Jinx still sounded doubtful though. Caitlyn couldn't really blame her. She really did want to come see Jinx again, but she didn't know if she would actually be able to. She just had to see what the future held for her.

* * *

 **Concluding Note**

 **This chapter marks the first signs of actual romance. I guess I should have stated before that this would be a slow pace romance story, but it would be a bit unrealistic to expect Jinx and Cait to just get together instantly. Gotta fix them problems before any cuddling of course.**

 **By the way, I've determined that I will in fact use the Institute for my future plans. Thank you all for contributing your feelings in the decision, and I hope that I fulfill your wishes.**

 **A few reviews I wanted to address:**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO: Did it really feel rushed? I guess it was a little bit rushed so that I could progress the story, but I didn't think it was that hard to believe that Vi accepted the truth, was it? it was less that she accepted Jinx's words, and more along the lines that she was accepting Caitlyn's words. Maybe I didn't convey that as much as I intended. Vi is still untrusting of Jinx, but is starting to believe her. Hopefully I conveyed that better in this chapter. Let me know if I did, or if I need to work on conveying it more.**

 **Cloy552: I don't know if you can actually get sued for that or not, but I rather not find out the hard way if it is possible. I'm pretty sure you can't as well, though I don't study law, so I have no clue what you can or cannot actually get sued for (aside for common or important things).**

 **BadassPrincess9: I'm glad that my story was the first fic that you read and enjoyed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and will stick around for future chapters.**

 **Thank you all for reading and for the good reviews. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Fall

After thirty minutes or so of skimming through the diary, Vi returned to the room, diary in hand. She looked angry, and bothered at the same time. Caitlyn could tell that the entries had affected her just as badly, or even worse than it had affected Caitlyn.

"Vi, are you alright?" Caitlyn asked uneasily. She wanted to make sure her partner was not too disturbed by her own past, despite the fact that she was sure Vi was.

"Yeah," Vi replied quickly. Too quickly, as if she was brushing Caitlyn off. She turned to Jinx, "I need to know what happened next. Please." Vi sounded desperate, which Cait somewhat understood. If she was placed in the same situation of having a tragic past and knowing nothing about it, she would try to get some answers. Hell, she wasn't in the same situation, and she still wanted answers.

She focused on Jinx who had been preparing herself these past thirty minutes.

"Are you ready to tell us now, Jinx?" She gently inquired. She wanted to know as badly as Vi did, but there was no reason to pressure Jinx into talking if she wasn't able to.

"Yeah, I am," Jinx replied, sounding more sure of herself than before.

She took a breath before continuing. "It started with a mission…"

* * *

Jessabelle and Violet Strauss were lucky. Probably the luckiest girls alive. Sadly, that didn't necessarily mean that they had a lot of _good_ luck. Their luck tended to fluctuate from bad to good luck way to often for their tastes.

They may have been made orphans in a harsh and unfamiliar city, but at least they still had each other, and they still had the gang providing for them. Things were starting to look up for them actually. Maybe they would get pure good luck from now on.

Jessie was even getting better at engineering. She was starting to dream that she could get a job as an engineer, like her dad had. Maybe one day, she and Violet could move back to Piltover and open up a shop or something. That would be great.

"Jessie! Can I come. Please?" Vi pleaded, stretching out the please. She had been wanting to go with her older sister on a mission for a while now, despite Jessie saying no each time.

Jessie thought about the request. She wasn't going on a dangerous quest or anything. All she had to do was get some pipes from a junkyard for some machine. Nothing too hard. So she supposed that she could take Vi. Vi could even help her gather faster.

"Okay, Vi. But you have to stay with me all the time. No wandering off," she answered.

"Yay!" The energetic three and a half year old squealed as she she squeezed her sister in a hug. The gesture was funny to Jessie, as her little sister only reached her waist. She picked up Vi in a more fitting hug, which the younger sister appreciated.

"Wait. What does wander mean?" Jessie chuckled at her sister, leaving Vi even more confused. As they left, Jessie explained it to her.

* * *

"What are we looking for, Jessie?" Vi asked as she searched through the junkyard with her sister.

"We need some pipes. They look like long silver sticks."

Vi gave a confused look. "But if we are looking for sticks, why did we come here? There are sticks everywhere."

" _Like_ sticks Vi. They aren't really sticks."

"Oh, okay." Jessie giggled a bit before returning to searching.

Over the course of an hour, they managed to gather several suitable and untarnished metal rods. Deciding that they had enough, Jessie led them back.

"Okay, I think we have enough pipes now, Vi. Let's go back to the warehouse. Careful with them," she instructed, watching her sister flail around with three of the smaller pipes. Vi followed her out the junkyard.

"Can I come with you again, Jessie," Vi asked as she followed her sister out of the junkyard.

"You mean on future missions?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if they are easy ones like this, then yes. I just don't want you to get hurt on a mission."

Vi puffed out her cheeks in indignation. "But I won't get hurt. I'm strong."

Jessie laughed at her sister's response. "That you are, but doesn't mean I want to take chances. I don't want to lose you too." Vi instantly realized that she was talking about their parents and frowned. She didn't exactly know what happened, but knew that their parents went away, according to Jessie.

Vi looked to her older sister, who had taken on a downcast expression.

"Well I won't go away, so you should be happy. You always tell me to smile when I'm sad or mad. So you should too."

Jessie couldn't help but smiling at her little sister's words. It was funny to see such a smart little three year old telling her, a seven year old, who was turning eight in a month, to smile. But she heeded her sister's advice, or rather her own advice, and gave a big smile for her sister. Vi beamed in response, and the two shared a chuckle.

Their happy moment was interrupted as Jessie was knocked to the ground by a man exited a factory door. Jessie dropped all of her pipes as the man shoved her by.

"Watch where you are going, brat," The man sneered and left, as Vi scrambled over to help her sister.

"Watch where I am going? You are the one who hit me," Jessie returned, with a scowl, as she started to pick up her pipes.

The man who had been walking away turned back around at the sound of her voice. He had recognized it, and as he scanned the faces of the girls. As he turned, they got a better look at him. He was tall, and a bit older, wearing a large white overcoat and tan clothes. He looked like some kind of scientist.

"Oh my, oh my. Why if isn't it the Strauss children right in front of my very own eyes. How lucky of me to find you two." His sneer transformed into a fake smile, as if he was their long lost uncle happy to see them again. Jessie instantly realized something was off about this man, and felt the urge to run.

"How do you know us?" She hesitantly asked.

"You are telling me that you don't remember me? I'm shocked," The man looked affronted, but his eyes did not seem to care. "I was your dad's lab partner. Remember me? Mr. Whist?"

His name did cause Jessie to remember him. She recalled seeing him once or twice, when he and the other man- Singed or something- went to talk to her dad about business. He was as creepy then as he is now, and she remembered that he and her dad got into fights a lot.

"I remember you. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was searching for something in particular, but let's save that for later. How are you two doing, hmm?"

"...fine?" Jessie was confused at his question. Why would he be asking how they were doing?

"Good, that's good. I heard what happened to your parents. I'm sorry for your loss."

Jessie confused. How could he have known that their parents were killed. Only she and the murderer knew what happened to them, and only one of them were still alive to tell the tale.

"How do you know what happened to them?"

"Well, blast it, you caught me." The man chuckled. He didn't seem to really care that he had slipped up, almost as if he intended for her to ask him that question. "I know because I was the one who ordered their deaths."

Both Jessie's and Vi's first reactions were shock, but Jessie's soon turned into anger, while confusion came to Vi.

"Jessie, Mommy and Daddy are dead? I thought you said they went away to a happy place," Vi asked, tears starting to well up at the knowledge that her parents were not going to come back, even if they wanted to. Jessie ignored the question, rage overcoming her.

"Why yes, little one. Your sister was not lying. They did go to a happy place. I would bring to them, but I think that they would want you to wait for now and stay with me." Whist responded, sounding cheerful, as if he cared nothing of their parents or their wishes.

"That man who killed them…was working for you?" Jessie questioned, her voice shaking.

"Why yes. Quite an incompetent assassin really, as he fell to the hands of a little girl, but well, he got the job done. Partly. I suppose I should thank you, though. You saved me the trouble of having to pay the bastard for his poor job." Whist muttered.

Jessie was further angered by how casually he was taking everything. He didn't care at all that he was facing the two children he had orphaned, even having the audacity to thank Jessie for killing her parent's murderer so that he didn't have to spend anything.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!" Jessie exploded.

"Well don't you have a tantrum. If you must know, it was because your father was in the way of important things to me, and I needed him to disappear. And I couldn't simply let ends free, so I had the assassin kill your mother and you two, except he failed on the last part. But I am thinking it may have been better this way, as I can use you both as experiments. Yes, it is much better this way. And, I am sure it would make your dad proud to know that his daughters would be helping to explore new boundaries in science." Whist chuckled in glee.

"Now if you would politely come with me, we can get started." He pulled out something from his coat, some kind of metal band, walked over to them. both of them backed up in fear.

"No, we aren't coming with you. Leave us alone!" Jessie shouted.

"That's not the attitude to have. You could be helping so many people if you just come with me."

"No! Go away!" Vi returned.

"Well, if you will not go willingly, I suppose I will have to resort to more forceful measures," Whist frowned as pulled out some kind of gun from his coat pocket.

Jessie's eyes widened, knowing what the weapon was. It was a taser gun. He dad and some of the inventors at the warehouse told her about them.

Whist set the gun on an non-lethal state, and aimed it at them. Jessie instinctively reacted, pulling a pipe off the ground and swinging it at him. Luckily, she hit his hand, knocking the gun out onto the street below. He cursed and clutched his hand, while she and Vi dove for the gun. Jessie picked it up, and raised it at the man.

Noticing that she had it, Whist backed up a bit. "How dare you strike me, and then dare to aim that gun at me. Put it down, girl. You don't know what you are doing with it, nor would you have the audacity to actually pull the trigger." Whist acted on his words, and begun to advance towards Jessie. Vi stood behind her sister, as Jessie placed her finger harder on the trigger.

"Go away or I will shoot you. I killed that murderer you hired, and I'm not scared to kill you. Leave us alone!" Whist scoffed at her words and moved forwards anyways.

She closed her eyes and pressed the trigger, firing off a jolt of electricity at Whist. It hit him point blank in the gut, effectively dropping him to his knees in an involuntary spasm. However, the setting he had it placed at was not enough to render a well aged man unconscious, and he started to get back up a moment after. He roared in anger as he clutched a nearby rail to aid his recovery. Jessie and Vi panicked and ran away, while he was getting back up.

As Whist had been blocking the way back to the warehouse, they ran back to the junkyard, hoping to hide amongst the abandoned machinery.

They reached the junkyard a few minutes later, out of breath and tired. Jessie looked back to see Whist catching up, running at full speed. They could never hope to outrun him, and it didn't seem like they had enough time to go hide, if there was even a suitable place to hide in. They needed to find a way out, escape him somehow and get back to the warehouse to hide. But how?

Then a thought came to Jessie: the river. A long river wove through Zaun, and part of this junkyard was overlooking it. If they could get down the cliff side and ride the river on something, they could get away. The river connected to the warehouse too, so they could just get back that way.

Deciding to go through with her plan, Jessie picked up Vi in piggyback fashion, carrying the still winded little girl to the end of the junkyard. Jessie had to be careful of the rusted nails that were scattered about the junkyard, but she knew where most of them were, allowing her to run with haste. She hoped that Whist was impeded by the treacherous obstacles that she navigated through.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" She heard Whist shout. He was getting closer, she needed to hurry.

"W-where are we going, Jessie?" Vi asked in a panic filled voice. But Jessie couldn't respond right now. It was already getting painful to breath, talking would be nigh impossible right now. No, she just needed to get them to safety first, then she would be fine.

She finally reached the edge of the junkyard a moment later. They stood in the cliff top, overlooking the river. It was steep and tall, so it would be dangerous to climb down. They could try jumping into the river, but Jessie didn't think that would be safe either. She looked around for something to help them down. She heard cursing a few meters away, signifying that Whist was getting closer.

There! She spotted a large hextech car tire. They could use it to cushion the impact of the river, and to float away in it. She dropped Vi off her back, took a deep breath and went over to it. "Vi! Help me move this tire over to the edge!"

Vi was confused at the request, but listened to her sister, recognizing the urgency in her voice. Together, they managed to move the tire over to the edge. As they started to prop it up, two hands reached out and grabbed them.

"Aha, got you both. That was quite an obnoxious chase you two put me through. You will pay for that later. For now, let's get you to the factory. I have many plans, and no desire to deal with any further antics." Whist stated, frustration evident in his voice. Sheer panic coursed through the sisters' veins, and they frantically struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Stop resisting me!" Whist roared, anger level rising at their struggles, but they ignored him. Jessie managed to get a lucky kick to the groin, disabling Whist for a moment. That slight moment was all they needed, as they broke free, and managed to push the tire upright. Jessie helped Vi into the tire first, and started to get in herself when Whist returned his grasp on her. He pulled her out before she could push the tire off the ledge, and started to reach for her sister too. Jessie noticed his reach, and made a decision, pushing the tire off, saving her sister.

"No!" Whist shouted, but Jessie couldn't focus on him, as all she heard was her sister call out her name as she fell.

"You fucking brat," Whist cursed slapping Jessie with his free hand. He scowled and peered over the edge of the cliff. Jessie, clutching her cheek, looked over with him. Together they saw the one sight that Jessie never wanted to see and always tried to prevent: an immobile Vi hung on top of the tire, with blood soaked hair. Her sister was dead, and she was all alone now.

"No…Violet..." Jessie murmured, shock taking over.

"Hmph, the little thing didn't survive the fall. Pity. At least that is one less Strauss I have to keep up with now. I see now that Ivan's ridiculous stubborn streak runs deep in your blood. It will be the first thing to be ironed out," Whist muttered, pulling the grieving girl away from the edge.

However, what neither realized at the time was that the little girl left down on the tire was still breathing…

* * *

"After that, Whist took me to a laboratory that he started after he was fired by Singed. His former partners and him were all too eager to test on me. I stayed there for fifteen years. Fifteen years of hell on Runeterra, where they tested chemicals on me, ran me through military operations, and other shit to make me into some kind of soldier," Jinx concluded.

Caitlyn and Vi were speechless. Both of them were deeply bothered by the tale, Vi more so.

"You… you didn't just make a choice to let me go...you saved me from that bastard," Vi weakly stated.

Jinx just nodded in reply.

"So that's why I don't remember you or anything, because I got injured in that fall?"

"Yeah, the tired had rolled off the cliff, and you must have hit your head hard enough to leave you unconscious and give you amnesia," Jinx answered.

Caitlyn contemplated the information. There was multiple questions running through her mind, but one in particular stood out.

"Jinx...how did you escape from the lab?" She asked. She didn't want to trouble Jinx further, but she needed to know.

"Well that...that was through sheer patience. After going through fifteen years of hell, you learn patterns, and then patterns of patterns. Eventually someone will make a mistake. It was kinda like a card game. You wait until your opponent slips up, and in that very moment that they realize they made one, you capitalize. In this case, their mistake was allowing a lazy guard watch me as they tested my combat efficiency. All it took was a jab to the neck of the stupid guard for me to be able to pull a rocket launcher on them. I didn't stop until I blew every single last one of them up, and then set the whole thing on fire." Jinx sighed. "Well, all of them except one slippery little motherfucker. Can you guess who it was?"

"Whist. That bastard managed to get away, didn't he?" Vi questioned, fury evident in her voice.

"Yep. He slipped away in the chaos. I spent another four months trying to find him. He disappeared completely, so I came here. I still don't know exactly why I decided to come here, but I am glad I did. Imagine my surprise when I saw that the new deputy had my dead kid sister's face." Jinx gave a slight smile."

Vi looked away. "I-I need a moment. I gotta go find something to punch." Vi stormed out of the room, looking distraught.

Caitlyn was bothered at seeing her partner like that. She looked over to see how Jinx was, knowing that telling her story must have been draining.

"...Are you alright, Jinx?" She hesitantly asked.

Jinx sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I guess...better? Isn't that what you are supposed to feel after talking about shit like that? What do I know though, I lost my sanity a long time ago."

"Maybe you didn't though. You don't sound all that insane right now. Maybe you kept a bit of sanity, and have been recovering ever since. That is what it seems like to me." Caitlyn didn't know where she got those words from, but they made sense. Jinx didn't seem like the batshit crazy maniac that came to Piltover a couple of months ago."

"Well that's mostly because of you, Cait. You've been helping me through this. No offense, but I am kinda glad I crushed you under rubble." Caitlyn had to chuckle at this.

"Me too, Jinx. Me too."

They shared smile for a few moments. After a bit, Jinx dropped it, giving a fake cough.

"You should probably talk to Vi. I would do it, but I'm not that good at words and emotions and that junk."

"You're right. Knowing her, she is probably dealing with it in a stupid way." Caitlyn turned to exit the door.

"Cait," Jinx called. Cait turned back around. "Thanks. For everything."

Cait gave a smile in return, and went out the door.

* * *

"Cait," Jayce had called out as she entered the living room.

"Yes?"

"I sorta, accidentally, eavesdropped. Sorry. Is it all true though? What happened to Jinx and Vi, that is."

"Yeah, it is. Jinx was telling the truth. I trust her to have told it."

"Well damn, that's some dark crap then. Are you gonna try to find the sick bastard?"

"Yeah, Jayce. I am going to find him. Then I'm going to make him pay, dearly."

"I'll try to help get information on him as well. I'm sure the scientists around the city have heard about him in some way."

"Thanks Jayce. Have you seen Vi, I need to talk to her."

"No problem, and she went to that room to the left," Jayce said, pointing to the workshop. Caitlyn nodded another thanks, and went to the room.

* * *

"She's a genius, Cait." Vi murmured, gazing at the intricate weapon diagrams.

"I know, I didn't understand any of this either."

"No you don't understand. This stuff is so..so intricate. Like, I know everything about mechanics, or at least I thought I did. Everything about these diagrams are so confusing, even I don't understand it. And it's not because they don't make sense, they are just so advanced." Vi set one down and sighed.

"She really is my sister, Cait. And she saved me from all that shit that she went through. I treated her like crap for the longest. I-I could have ended up like her, insane and broken, but she saved me..." Vi lost her words thinking about it all.

Caitlyn walked over to her and placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Don't think about the past and what could've happened to you. It's the past for a reason. Leave it behind, and look to the future," Cait advised.

Vi closed her eyes, and clutched her fists. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, her pale blue orbs shining with a new resolve.

"We are going to catch that prick, and make him pay for everything he did. I'm going to beat the shit out of him, then spoon feed it all back to him to beat it out again." She boldly spoke.

"Agreed, just without all the vulgarity of that sentence." Vi chuckled, and they started to decide what to do next.

* * *

 **Concluding Note**

 **And so everything is revealed. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and even gained a lot of new ideas for the story after writing this. Updates should be more frequent as a result, if writer's block doesn't strike again. Hope you all enjoyed (or whatever, as this chapter was somewhat tragic).**


	15. Chapter 15: Parents

**Author's Note**

 **So for this chapter, we get to see Caitlyn's parents, as well as get the first look outside of Jinx's apartment. We also get to see plans start to come into fruition. Enjoy!**

* * *

Caitlyn forgot about the hell that was paperwork. Hundreds upon hundreds of files were stacked onto her desk. All the paperwork and the annoyances of having to explain that she wasn't dead to every _fucking person_ she saw, made for a crappy day.

Still, it was nice to be back in the station. It was a refreshing sense of familiarity that was a comfort after all the stress of the past few days. Now if she could only do without all the paperwork, then she would be fine.

A knock on her office door drew her out of her reverie.

"Come in," she permitted. Vi entered in with a smirk wide and clear on her face.

"Welcome back, _Sheriff_. How's it feel to be back to all the paperwork and everything?"

"Like hell actually. And if I have to hear one more person talk about how I miraculously came back to life, I'm going to really die, or kill someone. One of those, or both."

"Heh, so just another day in the job, right? Paperwork and idiots as usual?"

Cait had to smile a bit at that. "Pretty much. What did you need?"

"Okay, so I've been thinking-"

"You? Thinking? Shocker."

Vi frowned playfully in return.

"Don't act so surprised. I do use my brain at times."

"Sure you do."

"Anyways, I was thinking about our situation with Jinx. I want to help her, and I don't think she will go around blowing shit up anymore. So it could be possible to try to help. So I was thinking about ways we can reform her or whatever so that she won't be seen as a terrorist by everyone anymore. Maybe you could deputize her like you did me, and the mayor can pardon her of her crimes like the past one pardoned mine."

"Wait, last one? We have a new mayor now?"

"Yeah, Mayor Twils. He was brought in around a month ago. Don't know much about him, but I'm sure he would be willing to pardon Jinx if we show the good things she has done for the town, like you did for me back then."

Caitlyn thought about it. "...I suppose that could work. But what good things has she actually done? I want to help her as much as you do, but all she has done was blow up the city. Even if the new mayor is as benevolent as the last one, he won't simply pardon her like that, nor will the public forgive her."

"That's what I need your help with. We have to find something, anything that could help convince the mayor. And we will have to convince Jinx to serve the police force as well."

"Hmm, It will be hard, but possible. The latter will be much easier to accomplish, but I'll try to gather as much information as I can. After I unbury myself from under all this paperwork." She gestured to the giant stack and groaned.

Vi chuckled at her partner.

"Yeah and after all of that, you still have to let your family know you are still alive. They deserve to know more than anyone."

Caitlyn groaned. She had been avoiding her family for the longest, even staying with Vi in her apartment these past two days just to not have to return to her own home.

Her family was a part of the more richer class -mostly through her father's statesman status and the successes of her mother's inventions- and owned an estate that she stayed on. And so, simply to avoid her family for as long as she could, she had to find somewhere to live.

So she requested to stay at Vi's shabby apartment, after they made the decision for Caitlyn to reenter society.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her family. She wanted nothing more than to see her mom and dad. She was just fearful. If was Vi had told her before was accurate, then her parents has been decimated by the thought of her being dead. She didn't want to hurt them more by shocking them with the information that she was still alive, or see them in such destroyed states, As pathetic as that sounds.

Also, she wanted to take the time to think things over, to figure out how she would see them. She wanted to ease the pain slowly, and smoothly re-enter society and her home, and not simply walk in her home brashly and swiftly. Sadly, she didn't have that option, as Vi was right, she would have to see them soon. The information that she was alive would spread soon, and she wanted them to hear it from her, face to face, not from the local newspaper.

"You're right," Cait sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her brow. "I'll need your help though."

"Huh? Why do you need me?"

"Because my parents can be…difficult at times, and explaining everything will be hard. I'll need help entering the estate, and reintroducing myself to my parents."

"Okay, I guess. So we doing all of this tonight?"

"Yeah. Might as well get it done as soon as possible. Oh, make sure as best as you can that the information that I am back stays in this station for now. I'd rather my parents find out that I'm alive from my own mouth if possible."

"Alright, I'm on it. I'm all for threatening people into silence, so this'll be fun." Vi walked over to the door.

"Don't injure anyone or anything, Vi. It's not necessary at all," Caitlyn called out.

"No promises, and it's always necessary!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes as the door shut.

The silence enveloped her, leaving her to her thoughts. She relaxed in her chair and stretched, only to remember the giant stack in front of her.

"Back to paperwork! Yay…"

* * *

After a few hours, work for the day had ended, and it was time for Caitlyn to face her parents.

"So, to your parent's place now?" Vi asked Caitlyn as they walked out the station to Vi's bike.

Caitlyn hated riding the dangerous thing, but had no other method of travel currently, and she didn't want to take a cruiser to her parent's house. She had no idea where her personal hextech car was either, although she assumed that it was moved to her estate.

"Yeah, and try not to go so fast this time. I rather keep all my organs, as well as my lunch, intact inside of me than on the streets below if possible."

"Pfft, we are not going to ride my motorbike and go slow. That's pointless. Just hold on tight and enjoy the adrenaline," Vi scoffed, tossing Cait a helmet.

Caitlyn put it on and stepped on behind her.

"You know, they are going to ask why you didn't come let them know you were alive this entire time," Vi stated as she started the bike.

"I know, I will just have to explain everything to them. I'll think of something on the way there."

"Alright, let's go then." Vi started the bike, surging through the parking lot to Caitlyn's family estate.

* * *

They reached her parent's estate about half an hour later. Caitlyn had been formulating a plan to tell her parents. She would have to see her dad first, she reasoned. He had always been the gentler parent. Her mom would be the hard one for her to see.

Not to say that Caitlyn had a bad relationship with her mom. On the contrary actually, she enjoyed a pleasant relationship with her mother. They didn't have much to bond over, what with Caitlyn not followed inventing as her mother and mother's mother before her, but they still got along just fine.

It was just that her mom had always been the strict, no nonsense parent. She didn't quite know how her mom would take the news, so it would be better to just start with her dad. Besides, she was sure her dad could make the process with her mom easier.

They rode up the the front gate, where the guard post was.

"Damn Cait, I forget every time that you are rich enough to have your own guards." Vi commented as they moved to the guard.

"He's the only guard we have, and having him here is more because my dad is a politician than us being rich. He is here to make sure nothing happens to my dad or the estate, ever since he was mugged a long time ago."

Caitlyn thought back to the memory. She had taken her father's hunting rifle and tracked down the assailant. She remembered it fondly as her first taste of criminal enforcement, the event that led her to becoming Sheriff.

Ever since that event, her dad always traveled in vehicles, and with a trusted chauffeur. Not that anyone would try to mug him again, now that Caitlyn was sheriff.

Vi speaking to the guard drew her out of her musing.

"Hey, George," Vi started. "I'm stopping by for a little. Got some important news. Mind letting us in?"

"Us? The burly guard asked. Only then did he peer out and notice Caitlyn at the back of the bike. "...Miss Caitlyn? You're alive? That's great! Your parents are going to be overjoyed. That will be pleasant, since they have been so upset lately," George replied. He was surprisingly sentimental for such a large man, but it was endearing to Cait.

"Yeah, George. I'm alive. I'm going to let them know now, actually. So, could you not announce it, and say that only Vi is coming? I rather tell them personally," Cait requested.

George waved her off. "Of course. You two just pass through and tell them the good news."

"Okay. Thanks, George."

He nodded in reply and opened the gate for them. They rode through, and stopped at the front gate. As they got off and knocked on the door, Caitlyn described her course of action with her partner.

"I want to talk to my dad first. He will most likely be easier to talk to."

"Okay, let's go see good ol' Gov'nor Rosen then. It's probably right about it being easier with him, too. Your mom was pretty...off last time I came here."

"Off? What do you mean."

" Well, I think she believed me a bit about you still being alive, but she just seemed…" Vi took a moment to think of a proper description, "I don't know, mad at the world or something. Like she didn't want to accept what everyone told her, and was pissed you were missing and worrying her. You might see what I mean when we get there. I can't really explain it better."

A maid opened up the door a moment after they finished talking. She was curious to see what Vi's important information was, hearing George's announcement. Imagine her surprise to see Caitlyn standing in front of her eyes.

"Miss Caitlyn? You're-"

She was interrupted by Caitlyn, who was really getting tired of answering the same question every time she saw someone, and just wanted to see her parents.

"Hello, Annette. Yes, I am alive. Sorry for interrupting like that, but I have been answering that question too many times, and I really don't wish to answer it much more. I would like to enter the house, and see my parents so that they too could know that I am alive." The maid let out a slight gasp, embarrassed to realize that she was still standing in the middle of the entranceway, blocking the two from entering.

"Sorry Miss Caitlyn. I am just shocked, and glad to see you. Everyone has been thinking you were dead, and it's been so gloomy here," the young maid apologized. Caitlyn couldn't fault her for it, she did not know, and Caitlyn has known Annette for a good amount of time now. She just wanted to actually get inside.

"It's alright, Annette. Do you know if my father is in his office?" Her dad usually worked on paperwork in his office at this time of day, so Caitlyn assumed he would be there.

"Yes, he was there last time I checked. He should still be there now."

"Okay, thank you Annette. Come on Vi." Vi followed her upstairs to her father's office. They stopped in front of his closed door, hearing grumbling inside. Caitlyn figured he was dealing with some annoying mandate, or dealing with some other government paperwork. She knew that he hated that part of his job, same as she hated her own paperwork. She hesitated from knocking on the door at first, but after a slight nudge from her partner, her knocks resounded through the office.

A deep voiced "Come in," sounded out from the office, permitting their entrance. They opened the door, revealing an aged, robust man sitting at his desk, hard at work reviewing papers just as Caitlyn had thought.

"Yes, what is it? Has Vi come in with her information? I am quite busy right now, so unless she is here, whatever the matter is, it will have to wait for now," Governor Rosen spoke while still looking at his papers, sounding a bit weary. Caitlyn assumed that he thought that they were a maid, as he did not yet acknowledge their presence.

"Dad?" she called out, gaining his attention. Her father lowered his papers, slowly looking up. He looked directly at her, then blinked as if he was making sure that she was not a figment of his imagination.

"Caitlyn? Is is really you? I can't believe it. Vi was right?" He got out of his seat and move closer. He placed his hands of Caitlyn's shoulders at stared directly into her eyes. She gave a slight, somewhat uneasy smile. Her dad's reaction bothered her, as she never really saw him deviate from his usual attitude much.

Peter Rosen was typically a beacon of warmth and love, a true family man around the house. When it came to his job on the city council, he was the bold and honorable governor who spoke for the people.

But now, he looked a shell of his usual self. He looked like he had been devastated by the thought of Caitlyn being killed. His appearance reflected his expression, with his light brown hair and mustache more unruly than usual, and with sadness in his eyes.

Now that he was realizing that his daughter was in fact fine, and was right in front of his own eyes, he just collapsed,emotional burden taking its toll on him, drawing her into a deep hug.

He let her go for a moment, but kept her close. "Oh my dear daughter, you're alive! I didn't want to stop believing, but it was so hard when they told me that your body wasn't found in the rubble and that scraps of your outfit were found." He brought her into another hug. "You don't know how much I missed you Caitie. Where have you been and what happened to you?" He boomed, overjoyed at seeing his daughter again.

She didn't realize how much she missed him as well. Even hearing her silly childhood nickname brought a smile to her face. Though, she could do a little less with the bone-crushing hugs. "I missed you too dad, but I think I'm going to asphyxiate and die for real if you keep squeezing me like this."

Peter released her, allowing her breath.

"Sorry, didn't mean to constrict you like that, but I am so happy you're safe, Caitlyn."

"I know, dad. I'll explain everything in a bit, but first I need to see mom. When I see her, I'll explain it to both of you."

"Oh, yes. That makes sense to me. I'll have to warn you though, she's not handling it well. You know how badly she deals with loss." Peter warned.

"Oh yeah, I told Cait already that her seemed off to me, but I don't think I explained it well," Vi inputted.

"Well, I am sure she understands now. She has seen her mother like this twice before, both times happening after Minerva lost a parent. You do remember, right Caitie?"

Caitlyn did understand now. She didn't really remember the first time it happened, because it was when her maternal grandfather died in a model car fire and she was only four. But she knew what he was talking about.

All she heard about the first time, was that her mom had shut down inside and acted like a machine for weeks. Her mom hadn't left that state until she was randomly pulled out of it after she watched Caitlyn playing with her toys one day, or at least that's what Peter had said.

To this day neither knew why that was the event that pulled her out of that state, and she never really explained. But the second time it happened, Caitlyn was actually old enough to see what was happening.

It had happened again after Caitlyn's maternal grandmother died from a lung disease. She had only been 13, and was confused and scared to see her mother close in on herself. The depression had started slowly, with her mom not talking as much, and then progressed into complete muteness. Her mom also quit being active, burying herself in her inventions.

It was a depressing time for Caitlyn and Peter as well, as they could only sit by and watch as Minerva drove herself into self oblivion. This time, the state had ended after Peter was mugged, almost a year later, which made the event even more significant to Caitlyn, who sometimes found herself thankful that it had happened.

Now that she knew her mother was in this state again, she was alarmed. She felt guilty for not realizing this before, and for not coming sooner.

"Yeah, I remember. Is it...is it as bad as before?" Caitlyn was nervous to hear the answer.

"Well, almost. At least this time she is eating on her own accord now. And she talks to people once in awhile. But otherwise, it's just as bad," Peter spoke grimly.

"Wait, what the hell? What do you guys mean? How depressed does she actually get?" Vi asked, not liking their tones and what she was hearing.

"Really depressed Vi. She doesn't handle it at all. She just goes into self oblivion. I have to see her." Caitlyn turned to her dad. "Is she in the workshop.

"Yes, she has been staying there lately. She should be there now."

"Good. I need to see her right now. I can't stand knowing that she's in this state again." Caitlyn headed out of the room and the others followed.

* * *

Her mother was hard at work in the workshop, just as she thought. Piles of crumpled notes and blueprints lied on the floor and broken gadgets and machinery were scattered throughout the room.

Caitlyn had never known her mom to be this messy with her work, as Minerva usually cleaned up by now. However that wasn't the case right now, as Minerva was huddled up on the desk, furiously writing down something, not at all caring about her environment.

Caitlyn heard her mom hiss and then saw her ball up and toss whatever notes she had been writing to the ground. She felt sad seeing her mom like this, knowing that she had caused this state.

Peter grunted, adjusting his throat. "Minerva. I have something to show you," he announced, trying to get the woman's attention for them.

"What is it, Peter. I am in the middle of something, so you will have to come back later if it isn't pressing." Caitlyn's mom sounded equal parts frustrated and tired. She hadn't bothered to turn around yet, so Peter tried again.

"It's important, I promise you. Please, just turn around for a moment."

Minerva groaned in frustration as she spun her chair around. "What is so important that it cannot...wait…" She muttered the last part as she finally noticed Caitlyn.

"...Caitlyn?" Minerva weakly asked, eyes wide open in shock.

"Yes, mom. It's really me. I'm alive, mom." Caitlyn replied, finally getting a good look at her mom.

If she had thought her dad was a shell of his usual self, her mom was twice as bad. Minerva's indigo hair was unruly, with her face gaunt and she looked like she had lost a few pounds. Minerva's eyes told the full story of her depression, with her azure orbs weary and red from tears, and with bags under them for extra measure. She was truly a sad sight in her current state, painting the perfect picture of a grieving mother.

"I-I can't…" Her mom rubbed her eyes with a hand, obviously struggling with her words. "You had us all thinking you were dead, Cait. ...I didn't want to stop believing at first, but it got harder each and everyday. They told us that it was getting bleak, and they gave up after the first month. Vi kept coming and telling us you were still out there, and I wanted to believe, but you didn't show up. I had to bury your coffin and I couldn't handle it..." The weary mother paused again and sighed.

"...A mother should never have to bury her own daughter's coffin or speak at her funeral, Caitlyn. You don't know how much that devastated me" Minerva's eyes were watering now, and she was struggling to contain the tears.

Caitlyn didn't speak yet, not trusting her own voice. Instead, she walked over to her mother, and encompassed her in a reassuring hug.

"It's alright, mom. I'm here now. I'm sorry for making you guys believe I was dead. I just had to take some time to figure things out." Caitlyn explained. Her mother silently let the tears fall, as she stayed in her daughter's embrace. A moment later, Peter joined in on the hug, and both husband and daughter comforted Minerva as she broke down.

"Uh, I'm just going to...awkwardly wait here at the door," Vi mumbled, as she watched the family affair. She didn't really want to interfere, and didn't know what else to do. So she decided to wait until they decided to talk about what happened and involved her. She was sort of glad that she didn't have a family at the moment, knowing that she would have to go through emotional events like this. Though, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She shook her head at the thought, knowing that it didn't matter right now.

After another moment or two, the three broke out of the embrace. Minerva appeared to be much better now, to her family's relief, and decided to speak first.

"You have to tell us what happened Caitlyn, and why you disappeared for so long. A two months absence isn't exactly a trip to the park on a Sunday afternoon, you know. Worried isn't exactly suitable to describe how we felt."

"I will, mom, it's somewhat a long story though."

"We have time, Caitie. Let's move to the sitting room and get comfortable, though," Peter suggested. Everyone agreed, and moved with him to the room. After everyone got comfortable on the couches of the room, Caitlyn prepared herself to tell her story.

"Alright, so it started when I caught Jinx unaware, and tried to trail her…" Caitlyn started.

* * *

"So you want to help her quit her life of crime, and rehabilitate her?" Peter asked after Caitlyn finished her recap. He had been following silently for the most part, only chiming in every now and then to ask a minor question. But now that she had finished, he was prepared to ask more significant questions. He was piqued by the story, and found himself thinking about how it would be possible to help Jinx. He was still uncertain if he was willing to invest fully in the girl who had injured his daughter, but he was willing to look into things for Caitlyn's sake.

"Yes, that's the gist of it. I just feel bad for her. She was broken and her only living family member, the one that she had given her life for, was being a hardass. No offense, Vi."

"None taken," Vi responded. She knew that she had been a complete hardass, and there was no denying it.

"And technically, her actions were not completely her fault, as she was unstable for a long time. Maybe we can use that to our advantage, or something. I was also hoping to deputize her after I see if she has done anything redeemable."

"I am sure that we most definitely can. I have heard of some cases of mental instability before, and I sure I can pull some strings to help if you get me information on any good things she has done. If you can't find anything, we will have to explore some other ideas, but it will probably still be possible for you to deputize her."

"So you are willing to help her?" Peter nodded in confirmation. "Really? That's fantastic! Thank you so much. I'll try to find something as soon as possible." Caitlyn was overjoyed at the information, knowing that her promise to help Jinx was coming into fruition. Vi was also happy, knowing that she had the chance to help her last living family member.

"I'll help as much as possible too. I'm sure I can find something from some sources I have in the lower districts," Vi added.

"Well it is late now, and you two still have to be in for duty tomorrow, so you should get some rest and get information tomorrow after work. No point in going out now. You can stay here for the night in one of the guest bedrooms if you would like, Vi ," Minerva supplied.

"Alright, thanks," Vi replied. She was starting to feel tired and her apartment was halfway across the city anyways, so she would take that offer. Caitlyn was also feeling exhausted herself from the long day of paperwork and emotional distress, and decided to follow her mother's advice.

The two officers chose to leave, saying their goodbyes and leaving the elder Rosens alone.

"So, you truly wish to help Jinx?" Minerva asked her husband once the two were out of hearing range.

Peter nodded his head. "I feel that I can do something, and if Caitie wants to save this girl, then I'm willing to help."

Minerva chuckled. It was just like her husband to put their daughter before logic. It would be difficult for him, she was sure, but he chose to help anyways.

"She really does seem to care for that girl. It leads me to believe that she cares more about Jinx than just wanting to help her redeem herself."

"Are you implying that our young Caitie has found love?"

"I suppose we will have to see and find out, right?"

"Right you are, my love. Right you are..."

* * *

 **Concluding Notes**

 **So that is the first look at Caitlyn's parents. They will show up in future chapters as well, so look forward to seeing them later on.**

 **It was somewhat difficult writing this chapter, as I'm trying to keep most elements of the story true to their roots. (Cait's dad is actually a politician [not really specified what type as he's described just as a statesman], her mom is actually an inventor, they are actually rich, etc.)**

 **A bit of the information can be found on the wiki and champion pages on the home site, but a good majority I came up with, (their names, personalities, appearances, etc.)**

 **I actually pictured Peter to look somewhat like Theodore Roosevelt, for those who are familiar with U.S. Presidents, and Minerva to look like an older Caitlyn with a different personality, and curly hair, since official descriptions were not given. So that's what you can use to visualize them.**

 **All that aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to future ones. I've been feeling like writing more often now, and will probably get another update done this week. Also, we are about to hit 100 followers, so I might make a special, non-canon, chapter as well.**

 **So until then, be sure to leave a review on how the chapter was, and follow/favorite if you have not already. Anything helps.**

 **Edit: I also revised the first chapter to fix errors, and make it more new reader friendly, and I am planning to fix some other chapters as well. No significant changes will be made most likely, but feel free to go back and re-read them if you want.**

* * *

 **Reader responses**

 **BeatzMaze - Thanks! I've been trying hard to develop the plot, and make sure it's consistent and exciting without revealing too much to fast. The backstory was fun to write, and I am glad so many readers enjoyed it**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - I did kinda feel that I normalized Jinx too much last chapter. I tried to steer clear of that for the most part, but it was kinda unavoidable for describing her past. Believe me, she isn't completely sane yet, which I will touch more on in later chapters. Also, glad to know that you love the story. Hopefully this chapter was just as good as usual.**

 **Guest - Hmm, how would you suggest I add more depth to Vi and Jayce. Vi in specific, as she will be a major character. Jayce will be a supporting character that won't see much play in the story, which is why I have not really fleshed him out much as a character. I have been trying to keep to Vi's character similar to her actual personality for the most part, but I try to add depth here and there. Have I added any more depth in this chapter? If so, or if not, let me know so I can adjust for future chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16: Acts of Redemption

"Wait...you need... _what_?" Jinx questioned, confused at the request.

Caitlyn had come to see her the first chance she had, taking her father's advice. She needed to find out if Jinx had done any good deeds at all that would cause the city to overlook her crimes. She needed them to at least overlook any charges enough for Caitlyn to be able to deputize the former criminal.

So here she was, back at Jinx's apartment. She had to disguise herself to get here, and had to travel after work. She even decided to take off work a bit earlier than usual, arriving at a few hours into the afternoon, just to . She hoped that with her disguise, she wouldn't reveal both Jinx's hideout and her association with the criminal.

Luckily, it seems that her work was successful, as she reached the apartment unnoticed and with ease. Now she just had to get the information from Jinx, and convince the girl to become a deputy, which so far, was not going so successfully.

"I need you to tell me if you have done anything morally good, or at least relatively good. I want to deputize you, but I won't be able to if the city views you in a completely negative light. The mayor and city council would never stand for it, unless I show them that you have redeeming qualities," Caitlyn explained.

Jinx was nonplussed. "Wait, you want to deputize me? Why would you want to do that?"

"I promised to help you, and you did want to quit your life of crime, didn't you?" Jinx slowly nodded.

"Well the only way we could think of helping you do that without spending 25 or more years in prison, would be to deputize you, like I did for Vi. So as long as we can prove that you have redeemable qualities, I can get the city to pardon you, and you'll serve the police force." _Probably_. _Hopefully._

"So I could be a cop?" Caitlyn nodded. Jinx took a moment to think about becoming an officer before answering the question. "That would be…weird. But I like it! I'll get to blow stuff up legally!" Caitlyn didn't want to point out that that was not necessarily true, letting Jinx appease herself with the idea.

"So, redeemable qualities, let's see," Jinx started. "Hmm. There was that one time that I...oh wait no, I blew that guy's house up and threatened to shoot his dog. Uh, I did save this tax collector once...by blowing up the car about to hit him. I think the person in the car ended up being fine though...maybe. Ugh, this is hard," Jinx frowned in concentration. She took a hard moment to think about everything.

"Oh wait, I got something! You know how I used to blow up and steal from banks?" Caitlyn remembered all too well. _All the paperwork she had to file for them…_ She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so a lot of those banks I robbed and blew up were corrupt. They all had greedy management and stuff. So I gave the money I stole from them to some poor families, and to the families they stole from. I kinda spent a couple hundred on myself, but most of it was for charity, I promise. Is that good enough?"

Caitlyn considered it all. She had actually known that the banks Jinx stole from all shared a similarity in corrupt management. She investigated the bank managers a while ago to find that some were even collaborating with each other, making subtle changes to accounts and raising interest rates to steal from their unaware clients.

At the time, Caitlyn had just assumed that it was coincidental that Jinx has robbed these corrupt banks, but it makes sense that she was targeting them in particular, somewhat. Maybe that would look good in the city's eyes. Jinx could be seen as a modern day Robin Hood in the eyes of the public. Still a criminal, but one with good intentions. At least, Caitlyn hoped that would look good.

"It is good, actually. Well besides the kept money part, it should be good enough to sway public opinion. Do you have anything else worth while?"

"Uh, not really. It was hard enough remembering that. I wasn't lying when I said blowing things up is fun. It's just bonus points for me when the place I blow up is some douchebag's place. It's also a pretty good stress reliever actually. You should try it sometimes."

"I'll pass on that. I think it would only add to my stress levels," Caitlyn chuckled at Jinx's ridiculous notion. She didn't know why, but she found something humorous about it. But the fact there was nothing else redeeming about Jinx readily sobered her, and she sighed.

"It's not much, but I suppose that it is still a good start. Better than nothing at least. It will help if we can stretch it and make the city believe that you only targeted corrupt places, despite the banks being the only actual corrupt things you attacked. But it will look even better if they believe that you can transfer any sense of vigilantism into more legal boundaries as a deputy"

Caitlyn felt confident in her words, and was actually feeling hopeful for Jinx. It would have been a much different case if Jinx had just blown up everything in the city and had malicious intent while doing so. But Jinx hadn't simply went on a rampage just for the fun of it, despite her claims. She made logical (albeit morally wrong) decisions on where to attack.

She targeted places where she could cause the most chaos, and alert the authorities the fastest. Jinx loved to toy with Caitlyn and Vi, and made sure that she had a way to escape every time. As a result, most of the places Jinx attacked were open, populous areas, and large buildings where she could cause massive destruction with her rocket launcher. Yet, by choosing these open areas, no one was truly harmed in the conflict, and Jinx had a low fatality count, even less that Vi's during the enforcer's days as a criminal on the streets.

Additionally, whenever Caitlyn viewed a damage report of Jinx's actions, she never really found anything besides buildings and locations in the upper districts. Jinx mostly targeted banks, grocery stores, and financial offices, and they had already established that most of the banks she hit were corrupt.

But none of the reports showed hospitals or any government institutions or other major institutions. She didn't even attack common, populous banks, and chose private ones instead. And the reports barely showed damages in the lower, poorer districts. The fact that Jinx spared the poor and middle class, for the most part, alone would look better in the city's eyes, Caitlyn hoped.

She would have to share this information with her dad. If he could find it redeeming, then surely the other city council members and the mayor would the same.

"Hey, wanna go for lunch?" Jinx asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Caitlyn asked dumbly. She had heard the request, just didn't understand why it was made. How would they possibly go to lunch together. They couldn't be seen together in public. It would be too risky, to liable to fail as a plan, even if they wore disguises.

"I said do you wanna go out for lunch. I know this good bistro that you'd like. And you could wear your disguise and stuff so they won't know it's you. That way you can protect your image or what not, not that anyone in this district would care. They love me here, and they wouldn't care or tell anyone if you hang out with me." Jinx explained.

"Really? ...I suppose that explains why no one has reported a explosive loving maniac living next door. It explains a lot, actually."

So that's how Jinx was able to drag her unconscious body through the district into the apartment two months ago without the police ever finding out. It had confused Caitlyn how there were no witnesses.

"Yup, I got this whole district behind me. Some of it from fear, though most out of respect or something. I well, I guess I don't know if that's it, but we sorta have a system at least. I don't blow them up, and give them money and shit, and they don't rat me out. Oh, by the way, I prefer professional explosive expert over 'explosive living maniac' thank you very much." Jinx finished by sticking out her tongue out at Caitlyn, who playfully scowled in return.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You're obnoxious."

"Meh, you love me though." Caitlyn froze. Jinx had said it in a playful, idle manner, but it still affected her. She just realized that she had been asked to go on a lunch date with a girl who loves her. Technically not a true date, but it still made her uncomfortable. She felt her cheeks warming up at the thought.

"Uh, y-yeah." She cursed her stutter, but it didn't seem like Jinx caught it or even noticed her discomfort.

"So, are you ready to go?" Jinx asked, as she stood up and stretched, walking over towards the door.

"Huh? I never said yes."

"You didn't have to, your eyes said it for you," Jinx bounced her eyebrows and smirked.

Caitlyn rolled said eyes. "Sure they did. I still don't think it's safe though. We have to be discreet about everything. Just because everyone in this area hasn't directly reported you yet, that doesn't mean there isn't a chance some random person won't talk about us and have it spread. That's how Vi found you, through a random person's eyes."

"C'mon, that was one time, and I here I was thinking that you trusted me. When have I ever let you down other than that?" Jinx complained. "Just live a little Caitlyn. Lunch can't be that dangerous. Can it?"

"Fine, but I'm still wearing my disguise."

She walked over to a table where she had placed her 'disguise'. Truthfully, it wasn't much of a disguise, as it was just a brown wig and dark tinted sunglasses with a different dress. Despite this, the disguise served her well, and nobody would be able to distinguish her.

Caitlyn already wasn't very standout-ish beyond her indigo hair, and her gun and hat. She had an average build, slightly leaning towards a more fit one (because even as a sniper, Caitlyn needed some semblance of physical strength), and no true distinguishing physical features. She supposed she was a little taller than average, but not enough to be noticeable.

So all that was needed was to mask her hair with the wig, wear a different outfit, and leave her gun and hair at home (which she was very reluctant to do). The sunglasses were just a bonus, and made her look badass.

Donning her disguise, she headed to the door where Jinx was waiting. Jinx opened the door for them and held out her hand.

"Shall we head off then, milady?" Jinx asked in a horrible impression of Caitlyn's accent.

Normally, Caitlyn would be annoyed at hearing someone butcher an impersonation of her accent, taking it as an insult. But hearing Jinx try to speak with that deep, goofy voice left her chuckling.

"Sure, let's go." She Jinx's hand as the bluenette lead them out.

* * *

"So how is it?" Jinx asked as they ate.

Caitlyn took a moment to finish chewing. "It is...pretty good actually. You have surprisingly good taste in foods."

"Uh, thanks. What, did you expect me to bring you to some place that sells dog food or monkey brains for lunch?" Jinx joked.

"Well, no. But to be honest, I simply didn't expect a place in this district to serve food this delicious. This tastes like something a master chef made, and it's just a sandwich." Caitlyn took another bite, savoring the food.

"Heh, they are pretty good. And you'd be surprised by the district. It may be poorer than the upper districts, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't have good qualities."

Caitlyn thought about how ironically close that description could be applied to Jinx herself. She found it fitting how a diamond in the rough could be found living in another diamond in the rough.

She nodded slightly in agreement as she finished her sandwich. Jinx returned to her own pasta, and they sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

Once finished with her meal, Jinx resumed the conversation. "So, what are you going to do next?"

Caitlyn thought about the question as she chewed. She would have to return home soon to share the information with her father. "I have to leave to talk things over with my dad. He's going to help me talk to the city council and the mayor."

Jinx was astonished. "Wait, you're dad's helping you..help me? How, and...why?"

"Well, for the how, he's a respected governor and a member of the city council. He has a lot of influence, so I think he will be able to do something in your favor. And as for why? I don't really know to be honest. But what I do know is that the why doesn't really matter as long as it happens, right?"

"True…I'm just surprised he is helping me…"

Caitlyn could tell by the tone of her voice that Jinx was being self deprecating again. Caitlyn didn't want to see her in this state, so she tried to joke. "Hey, none of that moping crap. I've had enough of that from pretty much everyone now. Just accept our help, and work with us. And soon enough you'll be on the morally correct side of society, and you will get to bust criminals for fun, and not buildings. Sound good?"

Jinx cracked a smile. "Yeah. I guess it will be nice to have the cops off my back and watching it instead. And blowing criminals up does sound convincing," Jinx paused before adding, "So, are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I should go soon." Caitlyn decided to ask about Jinx's plans for the day, "What about you? What are you going to do next? Hopefully not any illegal right?"

"Pfft, who do you think I am? I have enough self restraint to not go on a rampage at any given moment. I'm a changed woman." Jinx scoffed, having a false air of indignation.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah right. You still wear ammo packs and grenades in public."

Jinx looked down to her outfit, full of the usual, including said ammo packs and grenades.

"They're for self defense! You know how many pricks would take advantage over a poor girl in a less regulated district?!" Caitlyn gave another non-believing expression.

Jinx laughed in response. "Okay so maybe they aren't completely for self defense. Anyways, I'm not going to do anything bad, believe me. I'm actually going to go…wait..." Jinx eyes widened. "Oh right! I feel stupid. I can't believe I forgot that. There is another good thing that I do that you could add to your list or whatever."

Caitlyn was intrigued. "That's great! What is it?"

"Can you stay with me another hour or so? I want to show you it instead of just telling you."

"Sure, I can speak with my dad later. He would understand."

"Cool, let's go then." Jinx exclaimed as she got out the booth.

"Let me pay the bill first," Caitlyn stated.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Let me pay for it. It was my treat anyways," Jinx offered.

"Isn't your money all obtained from stealing though?" Caitlyn whispered. She knew they weren't in earshot of anyone, but she still spoke low, hoping no one had good hearing.

Jinx giggled. "Maybe it is. I like to think as it as my way of giving back to the community, though.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and followed the 'reforming' criminal.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **This was originally much longer, and was to include the other good thing Jinx does, but it started to get too longer, even for my standards. So I split it into two updates, and the other should come out later this week if I overcome the block I'm having with the end of it.**

 **Additional news: Along with this update, I went back and reworked chapters 1-3, and will probably go through reworking the rest of the chapters up to here. Simply for clarity sake, and to correct any errors and such. Additionally, I may seek out a beta reader to aid in the process of completing updates and aid me in revising. It will help make getting new updates in this story, and my other ones out much faster, and also allow me to work on new chapters faster. So if anyone is interested, pm me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review/follow/favorite if you did. Anything helps me grow.**


	17. Chapter 17: Storyteller

"An orphanage? Why are we here?" Caitlyn asked as they walked up to the door.

"Just wait, you'll see," Jinx stated with anxiety in her voice as she knocked on the door. She looked giddy for something that Caitlyn expected to find within. Though, it was perplexing to Caitlyn as to why Jinx brought here. What could possibly lie inside. And why would anyone let a known criminal near orphans? She would have to find out, she supposed.

The door opened up a moment after, revealing a middle aged woman. Caitlyn assumed that she was a caretaker here.

"Jinx? Finally, you're here. The kids were starting to getting impatient, and I was starting to worry that I was going to have to fill in myself because Anna isn't here. And you know how bad I am at it," the caretaker addressed Jinx, visibly relaxing just at the sight of the girl.

The caretaker didn't seem to notice Caitlyn yet, focusing solely on Jinx.

"Psh you worry too much Margie, I told you that I'll always make the time to come here. So, are you going to let us in or are you waiting to see if our feet will fall off first?"

The caretaker gave an annoyed expression but stepped aside to let them in. Now that Caitlyn's presence was made known, the caretaker acknowledged her. "You know that I hate that nickname, you annoying twat. And who is "us'? You never bring others, I didn't even know someone could stand being your friend, or risk it for that matter." The caretaker looked at Caitlyn.

"Oh! My _friend,_ and yes, I am capable of making them, thank you very much, is Sheriff Caitlyn," Jinx then leaned closer to the caretaker and whispered, though loud enough for Caitlyn to still hear it, "But she's in disguise so don't tell anyone, or she will be mad at me."

Caitlyn, needless to say, was less than happy, and completely made that known with her expression. Jinx saw her and laughed, and even the caretaker chuckled a little, which only fueled Caitlyn's anger.

"Relax Cait, you could pull a muscle or something looking like that. Don't worry about it. She's like a mother to me. I wouldn't have told her otherwise. I promise that Margie won't tell a single soul. Right?"

"...right. But I'm not even close to a mother figure to the devil. Though, I must say, I'm a tad bit curious as to why the Sheriff is all buddy buddy with the city's most infamous. I won't spread any rumors about it. I respect you too much, and despite how much I loathe to admit it, I appreciate Jinx's help too much to spout anything. But if you wouldn't mind, could you explain why you are exactly here with Jinx. Besides the fact that she is a wanted criminal, I thought you hated her?"

"I'm grateful that you won't tell anyone, though I will stay a bit apprehensive. And no, I don't hate Jinx. At least, not really anymore. Though at the moment, I can't say I am too fond of my 'friend'." Caitlyn glared at Jinx, who merely giggled in return.

"But I have been shown a new...perspective on Jinx, and I have been convinced that she wants to redeem herself. So I have been helping her do so. As for why I am here with her, she had brought me here for a reason that I myself do not yet know."

A thought came to Caitlyn. "How do you know her, though? I wouldn't expect an orphanage caretaker to be so comfortable around Jinx," she asked, voicing her thought.

"Well Sheriff Caitlyn, that is...quite a story. A long one, that I am willing to tell, don't get me wrong, but currently I have a lot of orphan children to attend to." The caretaker scratched her head.

"So if you don't mind, I would like to do so first, and explain a little later. Oh, and I suppose I never introduced myself. You can call me Margaret, or as Jinx will annoyingly continue to call me, Margie. I would prefer if you stuck with the former though," Margaret responded.

"Alright, Margaret. You can call me Caitlyn if you prefer," Caitlyn stuck out her hand to greet the caretaker. Margaret nodded, and shook the Sheriff's hand.

"You know you like it when I call you Margie, though. You can't lie to me," Jinx interrupted, with a smirk on her face.

"You're right, I can't lie to you. But that's only because I'm telling the truth. I actually hate that nickname so much when you call me by it, and I tell you that every single damn time," Margaret replied with a scowl. "Anyways, the kids are waiting for your insane self. Do you have something to tell them today, or do you need a book? I think I have one somewhere that they haven't read or heard yet."

"Nope, I got a good story today. They're gonna love it."

This caught Caitlyn's attention. She finally realized what they were doing here. Jinx was here to storytell to orphans.

 _So Jinx is here…to tell stories to orphans? What…?_

Caitlyn wanted to ask questions about it all, but before she got the chance to, Margaret spoke again.

"Good. Follow us, Caitlyn," Margaret responded, and led them further into the orphanage. They entered into a large common room. About twenty or so kids of various ages were playing with toys and games. Several others were outside, visible through a sliding glass door, playing with balls and other recreational objects in the yard.

"She's here everyone!" Margaret announced to the kids in the room, drawing their attention.

Instantly, all of the kids looked over to Jinx and cheered. They all looked excited and joyful, merely at the sight of Jinx, which surprised Caitlyn. She wasn't really sure what to expect when Jinx brought her to this orphanage, but she definitely did not expect anything even remotely close to this experience.

Truthfully, she mostly expected the caretaker to panic at the site of Jinx and call the police or something. But she definitely did not expect to see Jinx come here to storytell, or for orphans to be so excited at her storytelling, or even for Margaret to even allow Jinx near the children. It left Caitlyn nonplussed and silent as she overlooked everything.

"Wow, you guys really missed me, huh?" She smiled in glee as she watched them nod. "Well I'm here now, so it's story time!" Jinx announced. All the kids cheered in joy, and gathered in a semicircle around her. The kids outside started to notice the gathering and came in as well. Once they all settled in, Jinx sat down herself, facing them.

"Hmm let's see," Jinx paused to think. After a moment she spoke again "Alright, I got a good story for you guys, today. It's gonna be about Sheriff Caitlyn. Do you guys know about her at all?" Multiple voices sounded out yeses and nos.

"Well for those of you who don't know her, she's that pretty lady over there!" Jinx pointed at Caitlyn, and hundreds of eyes instantly trained onto her. Most of the kids who recognized her instantly sounded out and excitement filled the room. Some of the children even ran up to Caitlyn with awe in their eyes.

"Sheriff Caitlyn? Is it really you? What are you doing here?!" One kid asked with glee spread on his face.

"You're my hero, Sheriff Caitlyn! You saved my older brother from a bad guy in a store once," A little girl shouted out. Said brother was next to her, thanking the Sheriff as well.

Some others merely cried out in joy, and some asked Caitlyn too many questions to count.

It all left her feeling awestruck herself. She didn't know how to feel from all the attention. She had been praised by the city in banquets and such before, but that was simply people telling her thanks for doing her job well.

No, this was different. This was so much more personal and...hard hitting to her.

These were multiple kids whose lives had disrupted badly, and who had the misfortune of ending up in an orphanage.

But these kids looked up to her, the ones who heard and knew about her that is. They saw her as their hero, as someone they could aspire to be like. They thanked her, not for just doing her job, but for saving some portion of their already shattered lives. For protecting them when they couldn't do it themselves.

It left a warm feeling in her...

"Hey guys, you can bombard her all you want to later, let's get to the story!" Jinx pulled their attention off her, and they gathered back around Jinx to hear the tale.

"Alright, I'm gonna tell you guys about the time Sheriff Caitlyn saved a vault from a bunch of bad guys trying to blow it up…"

Jinx delved into the story, but Caitlyn wasn't paying much attention to it. She knew the story already, as she lived through it. It was about a couple of low time criminals who had been trying to break into a bank with timed explosions. They were greedy and tried to take too much, staying too long, and Caitlyn caught them in the act.

It wasn't anything special, just a couple of idiots looking to take shortcuts in life. Yet, from the small bits she heard from Jinx's retelling of it, Jinx had made it seem like the criminal's were major terrorists, and the bank was a vault protecting some kind of new and dangerous technology. She portrayed Caitlyn as a spectacular hero, who risked her life to save the hostages and stop the villains.

It was amazing how interesting Jinx made the story seem. It sounded like something of a comic book, and the children were loving it.

"What are you thinking about, Caitlyn?" she heard Margaret whisper, asking quietly enough to not disrupt the storytelling.

Caitlyn looked over to her. "Oh, nothing in particular, I suppose. I'm surprised at it all. The children love her, and she looks likes she's enjoying it all herself."

"Yeah, she really does enjoy telling stories to these kids. You wouldn't think a public enemy of the city would be so kid friendly, but Jinx is very...odd for a terrorist."

Caitlyn chuckled at Margaret description. "Odd is one word to describe her. How did she even end up as your weekly storyteller anyways? I can't exactly picture anyone simply allowing a criminal, or I suppose ex-criminal now, like Jinx to be around orphans."

It was Margaret's turn to chuckle now. "Well, you see, when a terrorist threatens you that they will destroy the orphanage you put your soul into running if you don't let them fill in as a storyteller, you kind of have to listen to them, no matter how crazy it sounds."

 _Well that does sound exactly like something Jinx would do,_ Caitlyn thought.

Margaret expanded on the explanation. "I had lost an assistant that used to be the main storyteller, among other things, one day, and I needed to find a replacement. And on another day, when I was grumbling about it while grocery shopping, Jinx had apparently heard me and asked to fill in. Of course, I had denied her and threatened to call the authorities on her at first. But she just laughed and then threatened me instead. So I brought her in, and kept a close eye on her. The kids ended up liking her, and didn't know who she was or what she did, so she came in again the next week. Long story short, we developed a routine, and now here we are, months later."

"So you are comfortable with her here?"

"Hmm, I suppose I am. As comfortable as a person can be with a terrorist, or ex-terrorist, anyways. It is definitely a recent development though. Me and my daughter Anna, who helps me run this place, were terrified letting Jinx around the children each week. We were basically harboring a criminal, so we always panicked when she was here, thinking that one day you and Vi would break in with a squad of officers and arrest us along with her. Maybe it was silly, but I'm sure you can understand our fear. And of course, we always worried if she would snap and harm the kids."

"Yeah, I understand. It was a valid fear to have, as even though we probably would not break in or anything drastic like that, we would definitely question you. But I would have let you go after finding out that she forced you to get here Probably." Caitlyn explained.

"Well that's reassuring...I suppose." Margaret smirked. She looked over to Jinx who seemed to be finishing up.

"It seems storytime is almost over. Is there anything else you wanted to know, Caitlyn?"

"I suppose not. Thank you for explaining it all to me." Margaret nodded, and the two tuned back into the story that was resolving.

"And then, Sheriff Caitlyn locked the bad guys up, and everyone was saved!" Jinx finished.

The children sounded out in cheers of happiness and thanked Jinx. Jinx, being the ever dramatic person she is, stood up and bowed to all of them.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm glad you guys liked the story. You should be thanking Sheriff Caitlyn though. She was the hero of the story." They all shifted their focus to Caitlyn, and thanked her. She was still taken back by the attention, but managed to reply to their thanks.

"Can you tell us a story now, Sheriff Caitlyn?" She heard a girl ask. The next thing she knew was all of the kids suddenly agreeing and asking her for a story. She froze, not knowing what to do. She wanted to say yes, but she didn't know any stories, nor did she think she could come up with one. She looked over at Jinx, hoping that the girl would help her with a response.

Jinx smiled at her, and gave a thumbs up in reassurance. She mouthed out a 'You got this,' to the Sheriff, though Caitlyn didn't believe it.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" She weakly spoke out. The children cheered and gathered around her. She looked back at Jinx once more. The girl was still smiling at her, reassuring her. As she looked at Jinx, a story came to mind: Jinx's origins.

"Ok, so I'll be telling you guys about a heroic girl who wasn't much different than you guys. She was an orphan herself, actually. Her and her sister." She paused to glance at Jinx again, to see if it was alright with her. To her surprise, Jinx was beaming at her, and looked to be encouraging her to continue.

"Alright, so this is the story about how she saved her sister from a villain who tried to capture them and use them for experiments…"

* * *

"Wow! But what happened to the girl? Did she get out alright? And what happened to her sister after she ended up in the river?" An older boy asked once Caitlyn finished with her story.

"Well, for the sister, she ended up in Piltover. She even became an important person here. You may know her now as the enforcer of our city, Vi." A collection of gasps and other surprised sounds was heard. "And as for the girl, she ended up escaping from the villain a couple of months later. In fact, she is standing over there." Caitlyn pointed over to Jinx, who was still smiling. The children instantly flocked over to her, and began bombarding her with questions now.

However, before they could get anywhere with their questions, Margaret interrupted them.

"Alright, alright everyone. Let's not wear our guests out too much, now. I think they have had enough for one day. Now, you guys should go out and enjoy your time while you can. It's dinner time in an hour and a half, and after that it's lights out. Say goodbye now," She instructed.

A collection of disappointed complaints sounded out, but soon after, farewells and thanks rang out. Caitlyn and Jinx responded to each child, and promised to visit again. Caitlyn could see why Jinx had returned week after week. How could she say no to all these faces?

After a small moment, the children started returning to their earlier activities, hoping to finished the last game or activity before dinner time. However, one little girl still remained at the end. She looked about 9 or 10, and wore a hopeful expression on her face. She walked over to Jinx and Caitlyn, who were about to leave, stopping them.

"Jinx?" She called out, catching Jinx's attention.

"Oh, hey Susie! How's it going?"

"I'm fine." Susie looked towards the ground. Jinx crouched down to her level and looked at her.

"What is it, kid?

"Well I was just thinking...and I know you said no before...butIwasjustwonderingifyouwouldadoptme." The girl rapidly sputtered out the last few words, leaving both Caitlyn and Jinx confused.

"...What? Can you repeat that in, you know, English?" Jinx asked.

"Can you adopt me. Please? I love hearing your stories, and I like it when you come to see me and the others, and I don't think anyone will ever adopt me…" The girl looked so sad towards the end, that Caitlyn wanted to just adopt her on the spot.

"...I'm sorry Susie, but like I said before, I can't. Not right now at least. I want to adopt you, but I can't right now. I will one day soon though."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Jinx stated with a smile. Caitlyn could see why Susie would want to be adopted by Jinx. Jinx was so motherly to the girl. She wondered if Jinx had developed a motherly nature from her experience from her youth, from taking care of Vi. She supposed she would have to ask later.

"Alright, we gotta leave now. Caitlyn has some important work to do, and I have to help her, but I'll be back next week. I'll try to bring her with me next time too."

"Ok!" The girl still looked hopeful, which brought a smile to Jinx's face. Caitlyn smiled too, feeling happy from watching it all.

"Want to wave them goodbye as they leave?" Margaret asked, stepping next to the Susie. The girl nodded, and the two walked with Caitlyn and Jinx out the door.

* * *

"That was...an interesting experience to say the least. I never suspected you as a person who liked children." Caitlyn remarked, once they exited the orphanage. They waved goodbye to Margaret and Susie who watched them leave.

"Pfft, like them? I love the little balls of joy. They remind me so much of...me!" Jinx explained.

"So you like them because they remind you of how much of a kid you are?"

"Yep. I'm a child at heart."

"No doubt. Well, I need to go relay stuff to my Dad. He will be pleased to know that we have a start. More than pleased actually. I'll need to tell Vi too."

"Ooh, can I come?"

"What? You want to come with me to my estate?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun! And besides, wouldn't it be better to talk about _me_ , with me present?"

"...I suppose it would be," Caitlyn muttered. She still didn't know if it was a good idea though.

"Of course it would be. Come on, Caitlyn. Please!" Jinx gave the biggest pleading face Caitlyn ever saw. She looked like a sad puppy with her pouting face. Caitlyn tried to resist it at first, but couldn't hold back for long.

"Fine, fine. Just stop with that face. You look like a kid who had her toys taken."

"Yay! Can I drive?"

"No."

"Please?!"

She was doing that damn face again.

"No damn it. And quit with that face. I'm not going to fall for it again." If it was even possible, Jinx's expression grew in intensity. Caitlyn couldn't resist anymore. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She handed the keys over and cursed under her breath.

 _Damn_ _it..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Overcame the block, and finished the chapter. Couldn't upload it as soon as I wanted too, because of the holidays and family time, but here it is now. Sorta a late Christmas gift for my readers. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Favorite/follow/review if you did, it'll help me grow/understand what to fix. Thanks!**

 **Additional notes: Still updating old chapters, and with this update, chapter 4 has been reworked. No new significant changes, but it has been updated to fit my current style of writing. Additionally, I will try to be getting a hundred follower+ special out soon, like I mentioned two updates ago.**

 **Also, still looking for a beta reader, who those who are interested.**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - Hopefully this chapter better portrays Jinx. I have been having trouble showing how Jinx is transitioning from being absolutely insane to relatively normal, and at times I probably get too close to normal than I wanted. Hopefully this chapter shows that she still has work to do. Thanks for the feedback though. And don't worry. Even if it takes me years to finish (prob not gonna take longer that 3-4 months, we are halfway through), I'm not dropping this story.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Good Start

"I am never letting you drive again. Never," Caitlyn stated, after she regained normal breathing. The ride to her estate was...chaotic to say the least, with Caitlyn holding her breath in apprehension during multiple parts of it. That wasn't to say that Jinx was a bad driver, relatively, but she was so damn reckless and impatient in her driving.

Jinx took several 'shortcuts' and deviations from Caitlyn's route, that often involved near collisions and a couple of off road dangers. Not to forget the amount of red lights the girl ran. If they had been in any other vehicle than a police cruiser, they would have been pulled over and arrested for multiple driving offenses. As it was, they most likely made many people suspicious already.

"Aww, why not? I got us here safely, didn't I? And I didn't even hit anyone or anything," Jinx complained.

"You didn't hit anyone because we were completely off the road half of the trip! I'm pretty sure you managed to not hit anything solely because of sheer luck. And that drive was anything but safe. I almost had a heart attack after you barely managed to dodge that construction vehicle."

"Pfft, whatever. You're just jealous of my awesome driving." Jinx stuck her tongue out to further annoy Caitlyn.

"You're insufferable."

"And you're sufferable." Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the girl's antics, and did not bother retorting on how ridiculous that sounded.

"Pull up to the guard post, but let me do the talking, alright?" Caitlyn instructed.

"Uh huh," Jinx nonchalantly replied as she drove the car to George's post. Just as usual, Caitlyn saw the resolute guard watching the gate and cameras, making sure nothing happened to their family, or their house. She was a bit worried for him at times, thinking that he was not getting enough rest, but he would always rebuff her worries, stating that he was fine. She just took his word for it, but still didn't think it was all that healthy for him to work so hard constantly.

"Hello George-" She started to call out, but she was interrupted by Jinx, who apparently did not care about what she had just said.

"Hi there Mister Guard person! We would like entrance to Estate Rosen, please and thank you!" Jinx spoke out.

"Uh…miss Caitlyn?" George looked confused, as if he couldn't decide whether or not he should let them go, or taser Jinx on the spot. Caitlyn forgot that only her parents knew about her involvement and plans with Jinx. In George's point of view, it must look as if she was being kidnapped again or something else odd.

"Don't worry George, she's with me. It's...it's a long, complicated story. Can you just let us in please. I need to speak to my parents about something regarding her," Caitlyn explained.

"...Sure." The guard still looked unsure, but he trusted her words and opened the gate for them. Caitlyn thanked him as Jinx drove through.

"So did what I said go through one ear and out the other in a span of five seconds?" Caitlyn asked, sounding annoyed.

"Heh, maybe." Jinx stretched out the maybe, only further annoying Caitlyn. The Sheriff sighed, knowing that she would get nowhere by letting Jinx annoy her.

"Whatever. Just don't annoy my parents like you annoy me. I highly doubt they will take it as easy as me. Well, at least my mom won't. But that doesn't mean you should test my dad just because he is easygoing."

"Alright, alright. I won't annoy mommy, and I'll be on my best behavior. I promise. Scout's honor too." Jinx did a little salute for dramatic effect.

"...You were never a scout, were you?"

Jinx gave her a cheeky smile, grinning ear to ear. "Nope! Not a day in my life."

The Sheriff rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. Just...just follow me, and don't touch anything either."

"K!"

Caitlyn just sighed, and opened the main door, leading them inside.

* * *

They found Caitlyn's parents in her mom's workshop. She assumed her mom was stuck on a problem with some kind of invention and was getting frustrated again. Usually when this happened, her dad would come and calm her down until she could rationally solve the problem.

As this was no different of a situation, Peter was found just as Caitlyn expected, at the side of his wife, calming her.

"It's alright, honey. You'll get it eventually. What do you even need for this…whatever it is to work correctly?" Caitlyn heard Peter soothe, as she and Jinx walked into the room.

"I need this damn capacitor to work. If I could only get it working, I could get the rest of the machine to function. But I still don't even know what's wrong with this damn part in the first place." Minerva complained, looking exasperated.

Caitlyn decided that she should make their presence known to not be rude, despite not particularly wanting to interrupt.

"Mom, Dad? I'm back. I brought-" She was interrupted herself by a loud squealing behind her.

"Is that a spatial reimagining printer?" she heard Jinx call out.

All three Rosens were confused at Jinx's outburst. However, unlike her husband or daughter, who simply had no clue what Jinx was talking about, Minerva was confused at how Jinx knew what the machine was.

"...Yes. How did you know what it is?" the inventor questioned.

"I read about one in a engineering magazine once. Is it true that they made one that can print the exact composition of a human brain in under an hour?"

"Yes. However, this one can do so in ten minutes."

"What? Really! That's awesome"

"Yeah, well theoretically for now. Something is wrong with the capacitor I believe. I don't necessarily understand the problem either, so I can't fix it yet, and it's been frustrating as hell."

Jinx went into intense thought for a moment, taking on a thinker's expression with crossed arms and one hand propping her chin. She looked at the machine for a moment before something seemingly clicked in her.

"Oh! Did you use a hextech based system to increase it's efficiency?"

Minerva frowned. "Yes. I figured out how to deviate from a purely mechanical build, and implemented hextech conduits and a hextech battery in it's powering. Why do you ask? Is there something wrong in the power?"

"No. It's just that if you're using a hextech based power source, you have to splice the energy. The capacitor you're using can only contain mechanical energy, not magical. If you use dissect the hex from the mechanical energy, then and splice them again afterwards, or simply use a hextech capacitor to avoid it all, it should start working. Well that's if the capacitor is the problem," Jinx explained.

"But I did use a hextech capacitor. So that shouldn't be the problem. Unless…"

Minerva looked at her machine herself. She examined it closely like Jinx had earlier. Her eyes widened as she noticed something that Caitlyn could not see.

"What?! So that was the problem all along?" Minerva groaned. "Apparently, I must have placed a mechanical capacitor in instead of the hextech one I intended to use. And all this time I thought my capacitor was flawed or something, when all the problem was from this simple mistake. Thank you, Jinx. If only you had been here earlier to help me, you could have saved me so much time." Minerva chuckled.

"No problem. Are you going to test it now with the correct capacitor now? I really wanna see how it works."

Minerva nodded, and grabbed some kind of glowing battery off her desk. Caitlyn assumed that it was the correct capacitor. Minerva placed it into the machine, swapping it with another one that was much more simple, and looked more like a traditional battery. After making sure the new capacitor was correctly in place, Minerva activated the machine. It came to live, bringing a success filled smile onto Minerva's face.

"Wonderful. I was half worried that it still wouldn't work. Now time to test it with something simple. I'll test it for more complex things later, but for now I just want to see it work." She pulled out some device from her desk and pressed a few buttons on it. Within a moment, the machine came to life, and started creating some kind of model. Everyone watched it as it intricately produced a model of a coffee mug.

Minerva chuckled and pulled the mug out of the machine after letting it cool.

"Here you go Jinx, a new mug. It's a small thank you for helping me. Though, I'm not entirely sure it's suitable for drinking out of."

"It's fine. I'm not that much of a coffee drinker anyways. I'll just keep it for decoration."

"I have to say, I never took you for someone to know advanced engineering," Minerva remarked.

"Heh, I love engineering. I built my guns and bombs myself. I even subscribed to engineer's weekly just to keep up with the new inventions and discoveries. I've loved it ever...since…I was a child… My father...he loved his job as an engineer...I always wanted to be like him..." Jinx faltered, and went quiet at the end, worrying Caitlyn.

The others noticed the drastic shift in mood too, and were left feeling uncomfortable. Peter coughed and tried to fix the mood.

"Hey now, let's not be all sad now. Today's a happy day. Minerva fixed her printer. I had an amazing sandwich earlier. And I'm sure you two came here with good news. Right?" He coughed, hoping to alert Caitlyn to interlude.

She caught the gesture and spoke up. "Oh, yeah. We did. Some pretty significant information, actually," She stated, albeit awkwardly.

"Splendid! See today was a good day! How about we go discuss that information in another room, huh? One ot-nay related to ginering-ey," Peter coughed again, gesturing to his wife to tune in.

"Er, sure. Why not the uh, the parlor?" Minerva attempted.

"Excellent! Let's go shall we, dear?"

"Yeah. We will meet you there. We'll let you two…talk things over." Caitlyn understood that they wanted to give her space to talk Jinx down. She was grateful for it as the matter was private, but now she had to help Jinx through her mental troubles alone.

"Jinx?" She started, after her parents left. She figured that calling the girl was the best way to draw her attention.

"Don't worry, Cait. I'm all good, just had a moment. All peachy now though!" Jinx gave Caitlyn her trademark smile, looking as if she was happier than a kid in a candy shop to let Caitlyn know she is fine. However, Caitlyn had known Jinx long enough to pick up on particular things now. She could easily see the sadness in those violet orbs.

"Really, because your eyes tell a different story. You don't look all that fine to me," she stated. Jinx's smile faltered, and she averted her eyes.

"Ah. You're right. How could I ever lie to you, huh?" Jinx gave a humorless chuckle. "I just-I miss him so much. My mom too. And so much for my childhood dreams of working in some kind of engineering job. All of it went down the toilet, huh?"

She looked so depressed, so despondent and it worried Caitlyn. She hated seeing Jinx in moods like this.

"Hey. Stop that. Let the past be in the past. You're fine now, and things are looking up for you. And I promise you, that once we make you a deputy, we will find that son of a bitch, Whist. Okay?"

"...Alright."

"Good. Let's go meet my parents in the parlor now. We'll be one step closer after we tell them. Just hold it together, for now. For me." Caitlyn looked into Jinx's eyes as she said that. She was kinda hoping that Jinx would return to her usual semi-psychotic self.

Of course, that was usually a mask for Jinx to hide her pain. So it wasn't completely what Caitlyn wanted, but it would still be better than this depressed state. To her surprise though, The mask didn't come out, nor did Jinx stay in this state. Instead, the girl gave a weak, but genuine smile.

"Okay, I can do it. For you," Jinx replied softly. Jinx grabbed the Sheriff's hand, making her blush a little. Jinx chuckled at her blush, only making her more embarrassed. Caitlyn still held on to Jinx's hand, despite her embarrassment.

"Have I ever told you that you're cute when you blush?" Jinx commented.

"S-shut up. Let's just go." Caitlyn hated how much she stuttered around Jinx.

"K."

* * *

"I see. That's excellent news actually," Peter stated after Caitlyn described Jinx's redeeming qualities.

"It's awesome news! And to think I just thought you were an annoying prick this entire time. Who'd knew you actually did something good like community service," Vi spoke out. She had arrived not too long ago, after Caitlyn contacted her. She figured Vi would want to know anything new and positive.

"Gee, thanks, Sis. So glad to know you think positively of me," Jinx muttered sarcastically.

"No prob!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the two, but silently chuckled. It was amusing that their relationship changed from the antagonistic one, to the annoying sibling one they have now. She was proud of Vi getting over Jinx's annoying tendencies, and overlooking the conflicts they had in the past. Vi had been so apprehensive of Jinx in the beginning, but it was refreshing to see that she was growing used to the fact that she has family.

The Sheriff looked over to her mother, who looked deep in thought.

"The lower and middle class will be much easier to sympathize to with this information. And with over 75 percent of the city being comprised of those demographics, even gaining the support of half that will help your cause immensely," Minerva stated, thinking out loud.

"Those were my thoughts on it exactly. It was looking a bit bleak before, but now that we know that Jinx has done some positive things, we could probably win over the city council," Caitlyn commented.

"Well, she most certainly has won over me," Peter spoke out, looking towards Jinx. "You're not at all the criminal and terrorist I expected you to be, Jinx. Nothing I have heard, read, or seen about the Loose Cannon is the girl you are right now. All I see is a brilliant and talented girl, who has had a misfortunate and disrupted childhood. I can tell that you are willing to change, and to fix your life. And so, I will help you in it as best as I can."

Jinx looked taken back at his words, as if she were surprised by his sincerity.

"I agree. I was a little worried after I learned of Caitlyn affiliation with you. And I was still harboring anger from you injuring and kidnapping her, especially because it led me to believe you killed her. But after I learned about your background, and how you are willing to change, my perspective of you was altered. And after today's events, I was completely taken back with my perspective of you. But it is refreshing to know that you are different from the appearance you have give. It makes me wish I could do more for you than simply give advice. However, I will simply have to hope that my husband will be able to get you the support you need in changing your life," Minerva inputted.

Jinx was even further surprised. She looked to be at a loss of words. "T-thank you. I...don't know what to say or do about that," She murmured.

"You don't have to say anything. As long as you show us that you are in deed deserving of our help, you don't have to worry about anything more. We are doing this because we want to, not because we feel forced to. However, there is one thing I do have to ask of you," Peter stated.

"What is it? I'll do it if it means it will help me."

"I fear that even though the community service will look good in the eyes of the public, it may not be enough. You may need to do something else. Something big for the city to be lenient on you. Like how Vi saved those miners. Something like that will push the city over the edge, and allow Caity to deputize you."

"Alright. But what can I possible do? I don't think I can do something that big on the spot. Vi got lucky that she was in the right place at the right time," Jinx responded.

"Hey!" Vi whined. Jinx rolled her eyes at her sister.

"No offense, geez. You always take things so personally. Anyways, what do I do?"

"I'm...not sure entirely. But you will have to keep a look out for any events. If you can do something significant, it will make things immensely easier," Peter replied.

"Okay, I'll try to look out for things. Hopefully I find something."

"Don't worry, I am sure you will."

"I'll help as best as possible, whenever I have the time to," Caitlyn supplied.

"Speaking of time, we should probably call it for the night. We all have a busy day tomorrow. I have to present that printer you helped me fix to a medical research office. Caitlyn and Vi have their usual law enforcement duty. And Peter has a meeting early in the morning," Minerva stated.

"Agreed. We will talk more tomorrow night. I am feeling quite tired myself. You and Vi can sleep in the guest rooms if you would like, Jinx," Peter offered.

"Sweet! I love sleeping over here. You guys have the best breakfast chef. I can't wait to have one of those pancakes. I can taste it already…" Vi muttered, salivating. The others chuckled at her, and wished each other good night. They then all left to their respective rooms, with Vi leading Jinx to one of the spare guest rooms.

* * *

"Cait?" A voice called out, pulling the Sheriff from her rest.

"H-huh? Who is it?" She replied, still half asleep.

"It's me. Jinx."

"Jinx? Why are you here. Go back to sleep." Caitlyn closed her eyes and yawned.

"I couldn't sleep. I was sorta, kinda wondering if I could sleep with you…" Jinx whispered the last part, making it hard for the barely coherent Sheriff to understand.

"Wha?"

"I wanted to know if I could sleep in here." Jinx spoke up a bit louder this time. Caitlyn heard it, but was too tired to fully process the response. It had been a long day for her.

"Yeah, sure. I'm...going to sleep," She allowed, yawning in the middle. She felt a warm presence enter the bed, as Jinx climbed in.

"Thanks. Good night, Cait."

"Good night, Jinx," She managed to reply, before drifting off into the night.

Caitlyn could've sworn she felt Jinx get closer and hands across her as she slept.

* * *

Author's Notes

Too tired to edit. Let me know if there are any mistakes. I'll fix tomorrow.

Reader Responses:

Lux Du Couteau - Changed it just for you! Glad to see you enjoyed the chapter.

Nyx Sigma ZERO - Happy to see that their relationship seems naturally progressing and not simply being forced. I'm trying to keep it that way for the most part.

M-gold - Thanks for leaving a review this time, and don't worry about not leaving one. Your reviews came under guest reviews, so I had to approve them first. So that's why they weren't visible at first. Glad to see that this is the best Jinx fix you have read. Even more so to see that you are loving this pairing. I'm hoping it legit becomes a ship. Not many non-smut (not that there is a problem with that) fics of CaitxJinx out there. Maybe my fic will inspire someone to make their own. That'll be nice.


	19. Chapter 19: Sex, Bonding, and Explosions

"Jinx!" A voice yelled out, pulling Jinx out of her subconsciousness.

"H-huh? Wha?" Jinx murmured sleepily.

"Jinx get up!" The voice called out again. Jinx finally opened her eyes. The shocked face of one Sheriff was the first thing that she saw. Caitlyn was sitting right next to her on the bed, wearing little other than a long shirt and undergarments.

"Caitlyn?" Jinx yawned. "What's up?"

"Did you...and me…?" Caitlyn asked, sounding like she was panicking inside, despite her attempt to sound calm.

"Did we what?" Jinx asked, starting to wake up more.

"You know! Did we…?" The Sheriff was starting to sound more flustered. But Jinx still didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"Caitlyn. What are you talking about? I'm supposed to be the crazy one here, and I don't understand what you are trying to say at all."

"Jinx! Did we sleep together?!" Caitlyn spouted out finally. She looked redder than a tomato in the face and seemed to be completely embarrassed.

Jinx blinked. She blinked once more. "Sleep together? Do you mean did we have sex?" Caitlyn nodded, looking away. Jinx couldn't control the bout of laughter that came afterwards. Caitlyn was insulted by her laughter of course, but she couldn't help it, it was too funny.

"You honestly do not...haha...remember what happened last night...ha," Jinx sputtered out in between laughs. It was absolutely hilarious to her that Caitlyn forget what had happened.

"Oh...my...we did, didn't we? How did...why did...how do I not even remember that!" The Sheriff paled, making Jinx giggle some more.

"No we didn't. I just couldn't fall asleep, so you let me come in here with you when I asked. We didn't do anything 'indecent' or whatever. But jeez, I wouldn't think the idea of having sex with me was that bad! By the way your acting, you seem like doing it with me was the worst thing in the world," Jinx complained sarcastically. Truth be told, she didn't really care about it all, but it was so amusing to tease the easily flustered Sheriff.

Caitlyn went wide eyed "It's not that-I mean it isn't that I don't-I uh... I h-have to change to get ready for work!" Caitlyn managed to sputter out before jumping out of the bed and running into her restroom.

Jinx giggled to herself as she watched the flustered Sheriff disappear. She loved seeing Caitlyn like that. She was so cute when she blushed. The Sheriff just didn't know how to handle flirting at all when it came to Jinx. It made Jinx wonder if Caitlyn actually had feelings for her, and just didn't know how to express them.

It was a reassuring thought. Maybe she did have a chance with Caitlyn. Caitlyn hasn't done anything to rebuke her affection, and Jinx knows that Caitlyn is aware of Jinx's feelings towards her. As confusing as that sounds, Jinx knew that Caitlyn had noticed the picture she had taken while the Sheriff was sleeping, and note on it that revealed her love towards the Sheriff. That and the Sheriff's reactions made it obvious that Caitlyn knew of her affection. The question that Jinx wanted answered was how did Caitlyn feel about it?

Caitlyn didn't seem opposed to it, just...shy for lack of better words. But Jinx understood her apprehension. After all, Jinx was still technically a criminal. Caitlyn was probably nervous of acting too soon, and Jinx wasn't opposed to that.

She supposed that she would have to be the first to act though, after she redeems herself. She just needs to get on the correct side of the law before anything else. Now she just had to come up with a way to do that…

* * *

After a delicious breakfast, Jinx and Vi waved goodbye to the Rosens and left. Since she had brought her own vehicle to the estate, Vi offered to take her sister home first, and then meet Caitlyn at the station after.

Caitlyn wasn't opposed to it, as she wouldn't have to take Jinx herself (not that she minded taking Jinx), and it would allow her to get to work on some leftover paperwork earlier. She also believed that it would allow the sisters to have some 'needed bonding time', which Vi vehemently argued against.

So here they were, currently driving back to Jinx's house, 'bonding'.

"So, dear sister, whatever shall we talk about in this bonding time?" Jinx started in a bad imitation of Caitlyn's accent. Vi scowled at the term.

"Fuck you and Cait with all that bonding time crap. We've bonded enough. I couldn't stand being any closer to you than I already am," Vi spat, annoyed. Her words lacked any real malice though.

Jinx stuck her tongue out at her. "You're so hurtful. And to think I saved your ass from growing up in a shithole," she fake pouted.

She has meant it as a joke, but Vi went quiet at her words still. Unnervingly quiet. Jinx wondered if she had struck a nerve, and was about to change the topic before Vi spoke again.

"...Thanks."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for saving me. I never actually thanked you for saving me from the life you had to suffer through. Or from the assassin. Or from Whist himself. You...you didn't have to ruin your life for me."

Jinx chuckled humorlessly at Vi's words. "Pfft, and you call me crazy. Are you kidding? Of course I had to. You're my kid sister. You think I would just feed you to the wolves? As interesting as that sounds, I think I'll pass. So don't bother thanking me for something like that."

"Still...you basically gave up your life for me. I'm willing to bet that if you didn't have to tug me around, or if you didn't even take me on that mission, you would've escaped."

Jinx scowled and looked out the side window. "Don't...don't say stuff like that. You act like I was some kind of hero or something. I was a fuckup then, and I'm still one now. I should've left you behind at the warehouse. Taking you on a mission at that age was a risk and we payed for it badly. And now look at the results: you had a shitty childhood in the slums of Piltover, and I was a fucking experiment."

"Hey! Stop that depressing shit. You did what you could, alright? Maybe you couldn't get out. Maybe I did have a shit childhood. But that doesn't matter now, does it? What's in the past is in the past. Now go back to your crazy self. I prefer that over this depressed version of you," Vi stated, sounding worried. She was trying to joke, but really did not know how to handle this version of Jinx at all. She had never really seen Jinx in this state, as Caitlyn had usually talked the girl out of it. It was distressing her, and she simply wished to see her sister in her normal state again...well, normal for her.

Jinx sighed. She was feeling shitty, and really didn't feel like smiling, but it looked like Vi was going to have a panic attack if she didn't. So she sucked it up, and put on the mask she typically wore.

"Hey, what did I tell you. I may be crazy, but you're the craziest in the family," She teased. Vi looked equally annoyed at the insult and relieved to have her sister in a better mood at the same time.

"As if."

"Hey, you're the one who got dropped on the head as a kid. It even made you forget who you were!"

Vi scowled "...fuck you."

"Love you too sis!"

Vi sighed, starting to regret asking for normal Jinx. She pulled up on the street of Jinx's home, to her relief.

"Alright, get your happy ass out of my car. I think I'm done with 'sisterly bonding time'." Vi spouted. Jinx happily obliged, but before she exited, she gave her sister a hug, knowing it would annoy Vi further.

"Ugh, get off me," Vi complained, shoving Jinx out the car. Jinx chuckled and gleefully hopped out. She waved the still annoyed Vi goodbye, and walked to her door.

"Hey wait," Vi called out right before Jinx unlocked her door.

"What is it?" Jinx questioned

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the redeeming thing. Like how I saved the miners. What are you going to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know yet. But I think, I'll just do what I always do."

"What's that?"

Jinx gave a sly smirk as she responded. "Blow shit up and prosper!"

"..."

* * *

As it turns out, blowing shit up and prospering was harder than it used to be when Jinx was a criminal. She hated how people 'frowned' on her...explosive tendencies. Especially when she accidently blew up a merchant's cart to stop a thief.

It worked at least. The thief got knocked out by the explosion radius. It's just that the merchant sorta wasn't pleased seeing his cart aflame. At least he was more scared than angry. Well, that's what it seemed like to Jinx, as he ran away screaming (along with everyone else nearby).

She sighed to herself as she looked at the burning wreckage. Man, being good was hard. No wonder why Vi was so bad at it. Well, she still stopped the thief, who was groaning on the floor in pain, barely conscious. She supposed she should find a way to restrain him until the police sent someone to investigate. Judging by the crowd of people who had ran in fear, that wouldn't take too long. Someone was going to call the authorities asap, so she didn't think he would regain consciousness in time.

Now all she needed to do was make sure that the authorities knew that she was the one who had stopped him. Grinning to herself, she took out a spray can (she always kept one on herself because of reasons) and sprayed 'Jinx wuz here!' on his shirt. She also put a little apology for the cart on him too.

Satisfied with her work so far, she took off. She wouldn't want to get arrested before she did something significant, after all. Now if she could only find said significant thing, she'd be set. If only there was some kind of glaringly obvious criminal activity that she could stop. Like...a fucking gang war! That would be awesome.

Sadly, with her luck, nothing like that would come up. She sighed again and closed her eyes as she walked, not really caring if she walked into anything.

Why was she wanting to do all of this again? This wasn't funner than blowing stuff up freely at all. Being good sucks. But her two reasons for absolving her criminal past outweigh the boredom of trying to make a better name for herself completely.

After all, her sister was on the 'good' side of life. And even though Vi could be an ignorant and stubborn pain in the ass sometimes, and things between them were awkward after years of separation, she was still Jinx's only family. And there was no way in hell she was going to lose Vi again.

And then there Caitlyn. Her 'Hat Lady'. The girl Jinx has loved ever since she was a kid.

If Jinx had never 'met' Caitlyn through that whole kidnapping event, she would probably have never changed. Her mental condition might have even deteriorated further, as she would have never been able to convince Vi of the truth alone. It would have made her worse than she already is.

But the event had happened, and she gained an unlikely ally in Caitlyn. No, not an ally, their relationship was way beyond that. A friend, a best friend, who is doing everything she can to help to help Jinx. It was amazing, and even made Jinx feel a bit overwhelmed and undeserving. And it made Jinx want to work even harder to make Caitlyn's work pay off.

She opened her eyes with a new resolve.

She needs to work hard to be good, so that she doesn't feel so undeserving. If not for herself, than for everyone relying on her, everyone who has been trying to help her. She needs to make sure that none of their efforts went to waste.

And after she becomes a deputy, she will work on fixing her relationship with her sister, and will be able to adopt Susie, and she will convince Caitlyn that she is worthy of being loved. It would just be a matter of time and effort to get to that point. A lot of effort.

She groaned at the prospect of that, but kept walking in search of something.

As she turned around the corner of a building she heard sirens blaring. At first she assumed that they had just now picked up that guy from earlier, until she heard them getting closer. It sounded like they were coming straight towards her. Acting on instinct, she dove into the nearest alleyway to hide. She stilled her breathe and watched the street.

After a moment, a couple of police cruisers drove by. She spotted Caitlyn and Vi in the sheriff's cruiser, as well. She mused

What's going on? Something big must be going down if they had to send several squad cars and Piltover's Finest. Maybe this is my opportunity!

The police never sent this much force unless it was something significant. So if she could stop whatever it is before the police do, then she may have her big break. She smirked to herself and took of in the direction of the cruisers, hoping that her luck has finally turned around.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Jinx perspective! Next couple of chapters will also be in her perspective as well. Let me know how it turned out, and for those who haven't yet, follow/favorite if you enjoyed. Let's turn this into a new ship.**


	20. Chapter 20: Robbery

**Update (1-21-16):**

 **A new chap 5 has been uploaded, and the old chap 5, now chap 6 has been updated. Going to spend some time cleaning up old chapters before we get into things with the story.**

* * *

A bank robbery. Of course it would be another bank robbery. It was rather fitting, Jinx supposed. Her infamy started with bank robberies, and will end with one.

She chuckled to herself at the irony of it all and moved closer. She was hiding down the street, examining the police blockade a couple of meters in front of her. She didn't have to worry too much about them spotting her, as there were too many onlookers around the scene to spot her out.

No one in the crowd paid attention to her either, as they all seemed to be intensely focused on the bank and the police, and she wore a cape she 'found' over her guns and herself. Several officers were trying to keep the crowd at bay, while others were aiming down their sights at the blocked out windows of the bank.

So it was a hostage situation. Jinx assumed the criminals got caught with their pants down, and they resorted to taking hostages. She chuckled to herself. _Amateurs, the first rule of bank robbing is to never get greedy, and to never take hostages. It never works out!_

She spotted Caitlyn and Vi next to their cruiser. She noticed that Caitlyn was speaking into her communication device, looking frustrated. Vi looking pissed off and was charging his gauntlets up in anger. Jinx wondered what was going on with them.

"Are they...talking to the robbers?" She murmured to herself out loud. She decided to follow up on this hunch and went away from the crowd into an alleyway nearby. She climbed up the fire escape attached to it, stepping off on the roof. It gave her a better overlook, allowing full visibility of the scene.

Now that she was out of visible and hearing range of anybody, she pulled out a communicator she may or may not have 'borrowed' from Vi. She felt a little tensy bit bad for taking it, but she told herself that she would give it back after she became a deputy and got her own.

After a moment of cycling through the various frequencies she stumbled across something. She heard a gruff voice speak out.

"-and we want 3-," some background voices were heard, "-no, 5 million dollars. And for you to send all of your men away. We want a clear and clean passage out of here. If you try anything, know that there are 32 civilians, and we have a remote detonated bomb here. If you even blink at us, we will blow this place sky high."

There was some cursing in the background, likely from Vi, and then Caitlyn spoke up, sounding frustrated.

"...Alright. We will meet your demands. But it will take time to get the money," Caitlyn spoke out, sounding tense.

"Time isn't on your side, Sheriff. But, I suppose we can give you an hour, because we are generous." He sounded so annoyingly arrogant to Jinx. She could only imagine how angry it was making Caitlyn.

"The bomb is on timer, so if you don't get the money in time, you know what will happen. And to further incentivize you to speed things up, we will kill one hostage every 10 minutes. Hurry up."

The robber dropped the line after that. Jinx looked back over to the scene to see Caitlyn bark orders at a nearby officer, and then slumped along her car in frustration, clutching her brow with a hand. Jinx didn't see Vi, but she assumed the enforcer stormed off to go punch something somewhere.

 _Wow. They look hopeless. I guess there isn't much they can do in that position besides give it up._

She chuckled to herself.

 _It's a good thing I'm not in their position, huh?_

* * *

The plan was to first hop onto the roof of the bank. She could probably do that from the office building next to it. Then she had to enter through the rooftop access that she had saw when overlooking the building. After that it was a simple matter of shooting everyone who wasn't a hostage (non-lethally of course) and disarming the bomb.

But it was a crazy plan, and almost guaranteed to fail somehow. Though it was the only plan Jinx could come up with, with the time that she had. As it stands, she only has five minutes left before the robbers shoot the first hostage. She will just have to make it work.

Now, first thing first: finding a way up. She was at the office building next to the bank. But she has to find a way onto the roof. There were no visible ways up on the outside, much to her displeasure. She will have to resort to more...traditional measures.

"Hey! How do I get onto your roof!" She yelled at the secretary at the front desk. The poor woman who had not noticed Jinx storm in was harshly alerted. She visibly panicked at the sight of Jinx, jumping back in fear.

"P-please don't hurt me. I-I have a family. Two kids a-and my husband, and without me they-" The woman rambled in fear. Jinx rolled her eyes at the woman. W _hy did they all react this way? Am I that ugly or something?_

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you...or whatever. I need to get on your roof, and I'm short on time, so quit your yapping and hurry up!" Jinx repeated, less aggressively this time.

"Uh, you c-can take the elevator to the top floor, and then climb up the roof access stairway," The secretary stuttered out.

Jinx grinned to show her thanks, and relieve the woman. "Thanks. You've just helped save many people today!"

The woman was visibly confused and still fearful, but Jinx didn't leave give her the time to explain, rushing straight into the nearest elevator. She pressed the button for the top floor, and closed the doors. Some crappy music came on, causing her to roll her eyes. As she waited for it, she checked the communicator. Its built in clock told her that she had three minutes left. She had to hurry.

The ding of the elevator told her it was time to go. She quickly ran out of the elevator into a hallway, and found the rooftop access door to her right. She went to it, and tried to open it, but found that it was locked. Groaning, she realized she would have to resort to more desperate measures.

Stepping back, she pulled Fishbones off her shoulder strap, arming it. She fired a rocket at the door's hinges, blowing it down immediately. Patting her baby, she readjusted Fishbones onto her back and ran into the stairway. She reached the rooftop a moment later, only to realize that the gap between this building and the bank was slightly larger than she was expecting. She groaned again.

 _Why can't anything be simple? I can't just get a free pass to it? Ugh…_

Preparing herself, she let adrenaline fill her. She bounced on her feet and took a deep breathe before taking off. When she reached the edge of the building, she lept as hard as possible.

...

She didn't make it

... _c_ _ompletely_

She had narrowingly managed to grip the side with her hands and hung off the side of the building.

 _Don't look down, don't look down!_

She looked down.

Several hundred feet separated her and the ground, and one slip would erase that gap instantly. She gulped, suddenly fearing for her life a bit. Gathering strength in her arms, she attempted to pull herself up. Struggling a bit, she managed to drag herself over the edge...only to collapse on the rooftop.

Breathing heavily from all the exertion, she took a look at her hands, which were aching. They were stripped raw and lightly bleeding near her fingers, where she had gripped the roof.

She shrugged it off, deciding that she wasn't too worse for wear, and looked at the communicator again to check the time. She had a minute and 40 seconds left. She had to hurry.

Jinx ran through the bank's rooftop access, which luckily wasn't locked, and down the stairwell. Once she reached the lower floors, she started to tiptoe to keep quiet. She decided that she would take them out one by one using Zap. She pulled the gun out of its holster, and set it to a non-lethal, but still incapacitating, setting, and proceeded onto the second floor, figuring some robbers might be there. She found two of them looking out the window towards the police blockade. They heard her open the door and started to turn.

She saw the first robber before he saw her, and shot him instantly. He didn't even realize what had hit him before he hit the ground. The next one, she didn't get too lucky with, as he saw her down his buddy.

"Hey! What do you think-" She shot him before he could finish talking and looked around. She didn't see anymore on this floor, and decided to move on. She went back to the stairwell, deciding that it would be too risky to use the elevator.

As she reached the first floor door, she paused to look at the communicator. _24 seconds left_. She put it away and pulled out Pow-Pow. There was sure to be more robbers on this floor, where the hostages presumably were. She would need the big guns for them. Luckily, she brought along a pack of non-lethal rounds with her. They were filled with plastic bullets that couldn't penetrate far. They still hurt like hell, but couldn't easily kill people.

She took a deep breathe once again, and prepared herself, filling Pow-Pow with the plastic rounds. She then yanked open the door and stormed in.

Everything happened in slow motion for her. She heard one of the robbers speak in the distance as she moved through the large room.

"You have ten seconds left, Sheriff."

Jinx saw two robbers to her right in an open vault. She shot them both before they could react.

"8 seconds."

She saw another one standing nearby raise his gun at her. He shot at her as she aimed at him. She managed to down him and dodge his shots, though one still grazed her leg. She winced at the pain, but ignored it as she continued.

"4. 3. 2."

She ran over to the last robber, the one counting. He had obviously hadn't heard her, and was standing next to the door with a radio in one hand and a gun pointed lazily at the nearest hostage in the other.

"1. Time's up, Sheriff." Jinx heard Caitlyn shout defiantly in the background as he raised the gun.

"Yeah, for you!" She called out, interrupting him. He turned around only to receive a couple of bullets to the face. He fell to the floor instantly, face bleeding and unconscious.

She chuckled to herself as she looked at him. She nudged him with her foot to see if he was still alive. His chest heaved, telling her that he was. She relaxed, and set Pow-Pow to the side, and decided to look around.

Huddled in corners and throughout the floor were the hostages. They were all tied up and muffled with tape. They all looked to her in fear, probably believing she would turn on them. She smirked at them as she found it to be hilarious, which probably didn't make them feel better. The one that she had saved, a young man around her age, was trembling and looking to her as if he didn't know if he should be thankful or frightened.

She walked over to him and yanked the tape off his mouth, not as gently as he may have wanted.

"Hi there! I'm here to save the day! So if you would ever be so kind as to show me were the bomb those robbers planted so I can disarm it, I would appreciate it!" She gleefully stated. He looked confused at her request.

"Disarm the bomb? ...You mean you're not going to blow everything up and take all the money yourself?" He nervously asked.

"Pfft no. I told you, I'm here to save the day, not ruin it. I'm not all that bad, you know. Now, where is it?"

"Uh. It's in the back. In one of those vaults, I think."

"Alright, thanks!" She headed off for it, before realizing something. "Oh wait. Almost forgot to untie you." She broke the tape off his wrists, and helped him up.

"There ya go! Now, help everyone else while I go stop this bomb." She didn't wait to see if he listened, and took off to the bomb.

She found it in the one vault where the first two criminals had been. She examined it to see how to disarm it. She chuckled at it, noticing its shoddy craftsmanship.

 _This is their bomb? Ziggs would have a heart attack with how crappy this is. This couldn't blow up anything more than this floor. What a bunch of amateurs._

She easily disarmed it, and then went back into the main room. She found most of the hostages to be freed, and several others working on the ones that were still bound.

"Hey, everyone. You're all safe now! The bomb is donezo," She shouted out. A couple of them cheered, while the others nervously thanked her. She grinned at the display. She might get used to being good, if she gets cheered instead of shouted at.

"Alright, I'm going to go. If you guys don't mind letting the cops know I was the hero, that would be nice. See ya!" She ran out to the back of the room, hoping to find a backdoor exit. She lucked up and found it through the employee's lounge. She saw a car parked back, which she assumed the robber's had planned to use after getting the hostage money.

 _Pfft, greedy amateurs. They should've left when they had the chance. Too bad for them!_

She chuckled to herself again and left. She would have to make distance before the police caught up with her. She didn't want to be caught just yet. After all, she needed to make sure Caitlyn could deputize her first.

 _Heh, speaking of Caitlyn, I can't wait to see the look on her face. And Vi's gonna be sooo jealous that I did all the work. I can't wait…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **First action scene! Let me know how I did. Also, let me know of any errors. It's late and I'm tired. After this week, I won't have any finals and shit, so I'll be able to crank out updates a bit faster (if no writer's block).**

 **Reader Responses**

 **HARRISON18 - Thanks! We are actually halfway through with the story. I plan on making about another 15-20 chapters or so. I have the revolution all planed out and stuff. I just have to flesh it out and write it down.**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - Good, I was hoping Jinx was more accurately captured in these chapters with her P.O.V. Glad to see that she has been. And yeah, Cait will definitely be fun to watch when she becomes dominant. She just has to get there first.**

 **SleepingWithTrolls - Heh, don't worry. That tension will be broken soon (spoilers).**

 **Lux Du Couteau - Thanks again! You know, if you don't mind, I still would like a beta reader. It would be probably easier for you to point out the errors that way. Though its your choice. The reviews still help just as much!**

 **DrawstringSnap - Glad to see you're liking it so far. I'm hoping that this pairing will one day become a ship, and other stories like this one will come. But till then, I will show people how amazing it is solo.**

 **HGoltara - Thanks for all the praise! I makes me pretty happy to see reviews like this. I actually hope that one day, I can write my own stories, but until then, I will continue writing fan fics like this one. Oh, by the way, did you get my message?**


	21. Chapter 21: Celebrations

Jinx was excited. Much more so than usual. In fact, she was literally bouncing in her seat in anticipation of Caitlyn's reaction.

"Hey, calm down already! You're going to end up breaking my seat with all that bouncing. What the hell are you so jittery about anyways?"

"Oh, it's only the anticipation of becoming a deputy overtaking me, my dearest, fat-handed sister," Jinx explained to one already annoyed looking Vi.

"What are you-ugh damn it Jinx, I told you to stop calling my hands fat! I don't even have my gauntlets on right now!" Vi pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "How the hell did you convince me to drive you again?"

Jinx chuckled as she remembered it all. She had called Vi late last night and managed to convince her sister to give her a ride to Caitlyn's estate before she went to work. It wasn't an easy feat, as Vi's lazy ass had complained about having to get up earlier to get to work on time, and how driving to Caitlyn's estate would take her completely out of her way.

But eventually, she had managed to convince the stubborn bruiser to drive her. And so, here she was now, sitting in Vi's cruiser in front of her house, about to drive to the Rosen estate.

"Easily, dearest Fat Hands," Vi deadpanned, but said nothing this time, "I merely asked with a simple please and thank you, you helped me out of the goodness of your heart and because of the love you have for your beloved older sister."

Vi scoffed. "Yeah right. I did it because I 'love' you. More like you would annoy the shit out of me if I didn't take you. More than you do otherwise at least. What are you even going to Caitlyn's for? And quit speaking in that damn fake upper class accent. Why do you even do that? You know how much I hate it."

"Uh, durr, why do you think I do it? It's _because_ you hate it. Anyways, I'm going to go talk to her about the good news!"

"Good news? What good news?"

"You didn't hear it yet? Odd. Anyways, I saved that bank you and Cait were at."

"Oh, **that** news. I knew about _that_. Hell, I was there when those hostages came out and when we bagged those suckers. Not a bad job in all honesty, but, ah, you might not want to talk to her 'bout it. She seemed kinda pissed yesterday, and I don't think she wants to be reminded about it on her day off."

"Really? Meh, I'm sure it's nothing, and she's cool now. Maybe she wanted to do it herself or something. I don't know. But I'm sure she'll be happy when I talk to her about it!"

"If you say so," Vi remarked as she started the car. "Hey, I forgot to ask earlier, but what's with the get up."

Jinx looked down at herself. She was wearing a traditional Ionian dress, and had a black wig on, with green contact lenses covering her violet orbs. She loved wearing this outfit for the Lunar Festival that was currently going on.

"It's so that people don't recognize me when we celebrate later."

"Celebrate later? What are we going to do?"

" _You're_ not going to do anything but pick me up later. Me and Caitlyn are going to celebrate later. _You're_ not invited." Jinx stuck her tongue out for further punctuation.

"...Of course I'm not invited," Vi rolled her eyes and started the car. "Wait, what makes you think I'm going to drive your ass back home again later on?"

"Because you love me," Jinx proclaimed stretching out the love for more annoyance.

"Right. Because I 'love' you. Yeah about that...did I ever tell you how much actually I _hate_ you?"

"Maybe once or twice. I never really paid any attention though."

"...I hate you."

"Love you too!"

Vi sighed, knowing that she would get nowhere like this, and that she had to leave now if she ever hoped to get to work on time. Well, on time for her standards, and she drove off. The antics still continuing, however, and Vi could tell it would be a long ride...

* * *

A few minutes after Vi left, Jinx rang the doorbell, and waited for a response. A rather annoyed looking Caitlyn in her nightwear opened the door, several minutes later. Jinx was curious as to what the expression was about so early in the morning, but paid it no further attention. Instead, she proceeded to ask the Sheriff what had been on her mind ever since she saw the news piece on her hexavision last night.

"So! Did you see the news? Huh, did ya?" Caitlyn gave no response to Jinx's words at first. "You know, the one where I _saved_ that bank, like a real _deputy_. Pretty awesome, huh? I was like bang bang, and they were like 'ahh don't shoot me there!', and I was like-"

" **Awesome**?" Caitlyn started with a dangerous edge in her voice, interrupting Jinx. Jinx didn't really think that she liked that tone of voice.

"If by _awesome_ you mean incredibly stupid and risky, then yes, it was _awesome_. Don't you know that we had everything under control! We had almost gotten the money when you arrived, and I had sent Vi off to to group with another squad that would cut them off a couple streets away as they tried to escape. And I had a bomb squad at the ready to defuse the bomb as we took care of the robbers. We had it all covered, and there was no reason you should have done that!"

Jinx was taken back, and tried to defend her actions. "W-what?! Hey! I made it work out. And besides, you _didn't_ have it all covered! At least one person would have died before you had the chance to bring the money in. That robber was even about to shoot the poor guy when I got there. You wouldn't have made it in time to save him!"

It was now Caitlyn's turn to be taken back. She knew Jinx was right though, and frowned.

"...You're right. We wouldn't have made it in time to stop them from killing that first hostage. I wish we would have been able to, and yes, I am thankful that you did intervene and saved him." Caitlyn stated, looking away and pausing for a moment. But not too long after, she spoke again.

"But still, you endangered a lot of people there. The hostages. The robbers, who could have been severely injured by your rash actions. And you endangered…" Caitlyn adverted her eyes and coughed before continuing, "...yourself. You could have been hurt or killed in that conflict. Just because you aimed to not kill, doesn't mean those robbers weren't shooting at you with every intention of ending you. And if you had been hurt or even killed, what would I have done then? Huh?"

Jinx didn't know how to respond to that at first. She didn't know how to exactly. But it was surprising to Jinx that Caitlyn would actually say something like that. To actually care that much about her. It even made her tear up a little.

"Aww, Cait! You do care about me!" She proceeded to squeeze the unsuspecting Sheriff in an embrace.

"No I don't. ...Get off me." Caitlyn muttered as she squirmed in Jinx's embrace. After a minute of struggling in Jinx's hold, she eventually relented with a sigh, and eased into the hug. She even returned it after a little.

"You're such a mess, Jinx," Caitlyn chastised with no malice in her voice anymore. She even had to chuckle a bit.

"Heh, I know," Jinx pulled out of the hug, but still held onto Caitlyn. After a couple of moments later she decided to ask one of the main things she has been waiting for. "So, shall we tell Pops the good news?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the question. "Don't call him that. And no, my dad already knows. I told him about it this morning. He laughed when I told him how pissed it made me."

"Well it was kinda funny how angry you got, and for no reason too!. I mean, c'mon. It's _me_ we're talking about! When have I ever gotten into a dangerous situation that I couldn't get out of?"

"I suppose you haven't, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

"I guess that's fair. But don't worry _so_ much. You'll end up getting a heart attack with all that stress. Anyway, what did your dad say about it?"

"He was happy. He said that was exactly what we needed to drive the point forward. He told me that he would schedule a meeting for me with the city council and the mayor for two days from now. We've been rehearsing all morning what I am going to say to the council, so that I can make sure everything I want to say comes out clearly. I don't want to leave any room for error."

"Really? That's awesome! So after the meeting, I pretend to get caught, and you 'catch' me and deputize me. After all that we are all good, right?"

"Yeah, it should work like that, if everything goes to plan."

"Great! You know what this calls for?"

"What?"

"A celebration! Viva la vida and all that!"

"Oh, and how do you suppose we celebrate?"Caitlyn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's the Lunar Festival! I know this awesome amusement park that's celebrating it right now. You'll love it."

"The Lunar Festival huh? So I'm assuming that is what the outfit is for?"

"Yup. Now hurry up and get changed! I want to have enough time to ride everything. Go, go!" Jinx started to shove Caitlyn back through the door.

"Alright! Stop pushing me, already. And what's wrong with my usual outfit?"

"Nothing, but you should dress up for a change. Well, dress up more than usual. Now go!" Jinx finished shoving Caitlyn through the door and promptly closed the door behind her, ignoring ignoring Caitlyn's protests all the while.

"And don't come back until you're fancy!"

* * *

About a half hour later, they arrived at the amusement park. Caitlyn, now wearing a outfit not too different from Jinx's, was amazed at the site of it. Just from the entrance view, they could see that it was definitely a spectacle.

Several roller coaster rides towered above and numerous games and vendors lined the grounds. Thousands of people dressed in festive outfits were celebrating and cheering, and to crown it all was a giant Ferris wheel in the middle of the park. It was just as amazing of a sight as Jinx claimed.

"Wow. This is pretty spectacular. I see why you wanted me to come so badly." Caitlyn commented.

"Yeah, it's awesome. I wanna try everything. I wish I could do it all at the same time! If only I could clone myself and ride all the rides at once. That would be the best thing ever"

"Or, you know, you could ride everything like a normal person would," Caitlyn suggested with a smile.

"But that's so boring." Jinx pouted. Caitlyn chuckled at the girl, and walked further into the park, past the entrance.

"If you say so," She saw a ride closeby that looked interesting. "Oh hey, let's go ride that one first. It looks fun enough."

"What? No. You _never_ ride the first ride you see. Only novices do that. That, and they think the funnest thing is to re-ride the same ride over and over again."

"Only novices? According to who? I always ride the first ride I see at an amusement park."

"According to me, and that's because you're a novice. Now, we are going to go through in order, so that we can hit every ride before the park closes. _That's_ the best way to enjoy an amusement park," Jinx explained.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the girl, but went along with it. "Alright then, miss amusement park expert. Show me the way."

"Don't worry, I will! Now let me check the map." Jinx pulled out a pocket map that she picked up as she entered. "Let's see...hmm. Okay, so I think we should ride the 'Destructor' first, then 'Teemo's Revenge'-that one sounds fun-, and then…"

As Jinx described their route, she walked forward into the park, not even looking at where she was going. Chuckling to herself, Caitlyn followed her, making sure she didn't walk into a pole or something.

* * *

The day was starting to end as they finished their route. Just as Jinx had stated, they managed to get every ride in, and with time to spare. The park didn't close until another hour, and the last ride they had left was the Ferris wheel that they were about to ride.

As Jinx stepped in a booth of the ride, Caitlyn finally noticed her bandaged leg and gasped. Her eyes narrowed into a frown as she glared at Jinx.

"You were hit!" She whispered it, hoping not to bring attention to them, but loud enough to display her anger.

Jinx awkwardly chuckled. "Heh, heh. _Maybe_. I'm surprised you just now noticed."

Caitlyn looked annoyed at her, which made her scratch her head uncomfortably.

"Relax, Caitlyn! We're here to have fun, not talk about minor details! And it's only a scrap! It won't even scar. Probably. So, are ya coming or not?"

The Sheriff sighed in exasperation but stepped in.

"What am I going to do with you Jinx?" She complained, though Jinx could tell she meant it only in a playful manner.

"You can love me and leave it at that." Jinx teased with a smirk. Caitlyn instantly blushed, but said nothing about the topic, instead watching as the ride started to rise.

As the ride started up, Jinx decided to speak more serious on matters. She has thought on what she wanted to say to Caitlyn about their relationship for a long time. Now that the door to becoming a deputy and cleared of her crimes has opened up, what better a time than now?

"Hey, what do you think of our relationship? What do you see me as?"

"Huh? You're my friend, a best one. I trust you now, as much as I would Vi or Jayce. Well actually, I trust you more that Jayce, because you're a lot closer to me than him." Caitlyn responded, thoughtfully.

Jinx took a moment of hesitation before replying. She decided that she has waited enough. She had to see how Caitlyn felt about her.

"So...just friends? Have you ever thought about us becoming...more than friends?"

"W-what? What do you mean becoming more than friends. Do you mean...romantically?" Caitlyn asked, now sounding nervous.

"Yeah… Look Caitlyn, we both know how _I_ feel about you. I mean, I know you saw _that_ note. I didn't leave it exactly hidden, and I saw you looking at it. And I talked a lot about you in my diary. So you can't deny that you know how I feel about you. How much I love you. But...how do _you_ feel about me?

"...You're right. I do know that. But as for how I feel...I don't know exactly. I can't say I completely love you, I don't know if I'm at that stage yet. But I have thought about you...and me…and how it would be like if we were together." She took a pause before adding, "I'm not opposed to a relationship with you. I'm just nervous of things."

"Things like what? Of us being seen together and stuff? I'm going to be a deputy soon. After that, we can be seen in public all we want, and no one will judge us for it."

"Yes, we can be seen in public together, but not seen _together_. They will be able to see us as partners in public without giving it much thought. But if we are seen being friendly, or even romantic, do you know what they will think? They will think we orchestrated it all, that I had the chance to arrest you multiple times beforehand and didn't. And if they look deeper, they will find that is _exactly_ what we did. We would end up in a lot of trouble." Caitlyn explained.

She sounded frustrated, probably not at Jinx but more so of the fact that she felt helpless in her situation. So Caitlyn does have feelings for Jinx, but is to nervous of being found out in public and placed in a terrible circumstance. Jinx understood all the apprehension now. Caitlyn was nervous of starting a relationship she couldn't handle yet, not that she didn't like Jinx or anything.

Jinx thought about what was said. Caitlyn was right, like always. It would be way too suspicious to be friends in public, when before the kidnapping happened they were basically mortal enemies, and even after the kidnapping, Caitlyn had been hostile to her for a few weeks. They would have to look like they eased into a relationship a lot later than they did in private, in public, if they want to start a relationship.

"Why don't we just stay private about our relationship for now then?" Jinx finally asked. "We could do things only when we are at your home, or mine, or in private places like this Ferris wheel. Who is going to see us all the way up here?"

Caitlyn looked out of the booth and sighed. "Nobody, but still, i just get so nerv-"

" _Stop_ getting nervous. Look at me," Jinx interrupted with a command. Caitlyn listened and looked to her eyes. They held a surprising fierceness in them. Caitlyn found herself falling into Jinx's eyes as she gazed into them.

"No one is going to look up at us and if they do, they won't even recognize us so high up and in different outfits. Stop worrying about every little thing and relax, Caitlyn. Would it kill you to enjoy a private moment with me? I mean I-" Jinx was interrupted herself as Caitlyn placed her lips on hers.

She sat a moment with eyes wide open in shock before easing into the kiss, and returning it. They sat like that for what seemed to be forever, enjoying the pleasant feel of each other's lips and ending the hungering that they've had for the longest. The desire to feel each other that they've had was fulfilled in this moment, and they greedily lapped up every single second of it. After what felt like hours, they finally released each other, only because of the necessity of breathing.

After regaining her breath first, Caitlyn spoke. "No, it wouldn't kill me to enjoy a moment like that." She had a small smile on that made Jinx's emotions fluster even worse.

"That was...amazing! Why have you never done that to me before!" Jinx questioned, feeling full of energy and glee from that kiss. Caitlyn chuckled at her, and took Jinx's hand in her own.

"It is just as you said. I was too busy worrying about everything that I never stopped to think about what it would be like to just take the chance and go for it. But I've been meaning to do that for weeks, and you don't know how hard it was for me to not to do that after I saw you and those orphans. That was so sweet."

Jinx giggled at her as they felt the ride slow to a stop. _New riders must be getting on_ , Jinx thought, as they stopped at the top of the ride. They could see all over the park, and a good distance into the rest of Piltover. It was a tremendous view. A perfect end to their day and to their kiss.

"Hey look how far we can see. I think I can see your estate from here!" Jinx called out, squinting to try to find it. Caitlyn did not respond though, causing Jinx to call her name. "Caitlyn?" She looked over to find Caitlyn looking uncomfortable.

"What's taking so long…" Caitlyn muttered.

"What's the matter, Cait?"

"Uh, n-nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing. To me it sounds like something. What's up? Are you scared of heights or something?"

"No. I use a sniper rifle that forces me onto rooftops for vantage points all the time. No, I'm not scared of heights, just a little bit...claustrophobic, and those new riders are taking a bit too long. I don't like being stalled all the way up here this long.

"Really, I would have never guessed that you were claustrophobic. But, don't worry about it, okay? Hey, let's play a game."

"A game? What kind of game"

"Let's play 'I spy'! Here, I'll start. I spy with my little eye something orange."

Caitlyn humored Jinx, realizing that Jinx was trying to take her mind off of her phobia, and that it was working. "Is it the setting sun?"

"No silly. You shouldn't look into the sun, it's bad for you. It's the setting sky around it. Now, it's your turn."

Caitlyn chuckled and leaned her head on Jinx's shoulder. Jinx accepted the embrace, and held Caitlyn in her arms. Caitlyn eased into it as she made her turn. "Alright, I spy with my little eye…something sweet."

"Hmm. Is it that cotton candy stand?"

"No. It's you." Jinx blushed at this, to which Caitlyn had to giggle a bit.

"Oh, um. Thanks. Ok, um. I spy with my little eye something green…"

They continued to play the game until it was their time to get off for new passengers. After that, they enjoyed the park until closing, riding a couple of more rides, and playing some carnival games. Jinx even managed to win a stuffed bear for Caitlyn to cap the day off.

* * *

"That sounds so ridiculously cliché that it's not even funny. Kissing at the top of a Ferris wheel that stopped. Looking out over the park as you held her hand. Talk about a grade A cliché. Very original," Vi stated after Jinx had described the day's events to her. Jinx rolled her eyes at the comment, annoyed.

"Whatever. Maybe it was cliché. I don't care, I liked it and just because _you_ think it is, doesn't mean it is. And I bet your first was just as cliché as mine. If you even have kissed before!"

"Hey! I have been kissed before, and it wasn't cliché. Well just not as much as yours was."

"Oh really. So then tell me about it your, not as cliché as mine, first kiss."

"Uh-uh. No. I'm not telling you."

"Tell me."

"No."

" _Tell me_."

" _No_."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me! And I can do this all day. You're **going** to tell me. It's just a matter of time."

Vi started to reply but reconsidered that and cut herself off. Growling as she started the car, she decided to give in to save herself from further annoyance.

"Fine. It was...with Ezreal."

The reaction from Jinx was immediate, with bouts of laughter sounding throughout the cruiser. Vi grit her teeth. She knew this was a bad idea. She should have just dealt with the annoyance. It would have been better than embarrassment…

"W-what?! You...and _Ezreal_? How did that happen?!" Jinx managed to get out in between laughs.

"...We were drunk and at a party. It was an accident"

"I thought he was with Crownguard though! And how was it an accident?" Jinx was calming down now, at least enough to speak clearly without too much mirth in her voice. It was still funny as hell to her that Vi and Ezreal would somehow end up kissing after being drunk. And Vi had the audacity to call her kiss cliché.

"It was before then, and that's just rumors anyways. He hasn't actually made a move on her yet. Anyways, it was just a mistake that we both never think about. We were with Cait and Jayce at some crappy city event, and we all got drunk. And when Cait left to speak with some councilors and Jayce went with some chick, we sorta...just...did it. I don't know why it happened, and he doesn't either. It just did, and we sobered up after it so we didn't do anything else but sit there awkwardly. Are you happy now?"

Jinx chuckled a little bit more, still filled with mirth. "Heh, I guess. Still, that's hilarious. Leave it to good ol' Fat Hands to have an embarrassing first kiss like that and still have the balls to call my kiss cliché."

Vi made a strange noise next to her, causing her to look over. She had to hold in another laugh as she saw Vi scowling with one eye twitching.

'A-are you alright?" Jinx asked trying not to laugh.

"STOP CALLING ME FAT HANDS! I DON'T HAVE FAT HANDS!" Vi bellowed. Jinx bursted out at that, dying from all the anger Vi had let loose. Her resounding laughter didn't seem to help Vi's mood much either, as her sister squeezed the steering wheel with intensity.

"Well, jeez Fat Hands, if you wanted me to not call you that, all you had to do was ask politely. No need to yell my head off," Jinx commented with a smirk as soon as she could breathe again.

"...I hope you know that I hate you…so, so much."

"Love you too, _Fat Hands!_ "

Vi contemplated if _accidentally_ driving into a tree and only hitting the passenger side was counted as manslaughter or not. Though, with Jinx still laughing that annoying laugh right next to her, she was thinking she might just go straight for murder. It would be more relieving probably. A _lot_ more…

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **From action in last chapter to romance in this one. So there we have it, the first kiss. How was it? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Also, with this chapter, I have revised chapter 7, which was modified with the wrong chapter anyways.**

 **Thanks for reading so far!**

* * *

 **Reader Responses**

 **Lyricalmiracle134 - Glad to see you're loving it. Here's your update!**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - Hopefully this shows that they weren't exactly powerless in the robbery, and that they were trying to do something. I tried to play that off in the last chapter with Vi leaving, but I suppose it was hard to notice, or I did it poorly. And yup, Jinx got what she wanted.**

 **Ruminesu - Sorry if Cait and Vi's actions seemed a little simple last chapter. I'm hoping this chapter explains why it seems like they did nothing, and such. Also, thanks! I'm glad when readers say that my updates make them ecstatic and such. And don't worry. I'm not dropping this until I'm finished with it.**


	22. Chapter 22: A Meeting with the Council

Today is the day. The day Caitlyn had been waiting a _long_ time for. The day that she and her father have spent nearly three days non-stop preparing for.

It is the day that she brings Jinx's case to the council for them to decide if she will be allowed to deputize Jinx or not.

Thinking of it all filled her with anxiety, causing her to pace back and forth in front of city hall. The council's decision would be influenced on how well and convincing her argument was, and that pressure was starting to get to her. If it wasn't as good as she thought it was, then they would surely say no.

Though, she knew that she really had little to be worried about. She knew for a fact that her speech to them was nigh flawless after all the time she and her father spent working on it. And if her father-although he is somewhat biased-liked it, then the rest of the council will the same.

As long as she spoke with confidence and clarity, the council will have to be blind to not see why Jinx should at least be given the opportunity to prove herself. But despite knowing this, something still nagged at her, causing her to worry. Maybe it was purely because so much relied on her succeeding in persuading them.

If it didn't work, if the council didn't say yes, then they would have to find some new way to work things out with Jinx. All of their progress thus far and all the effort Jinx has been putting into showing that she has changed would be worthless.

And the most devastating thing would be that Caitlyn wouldn't be able to pursue anything with Jinx. She has felt so alive and joyful since that kiss two days ago, and she wants to experience it all over again. More than anything else she has ever wanted.

But if the council doesn't agree, she won't be able to. She wouldn't be able to enjoy a relationship with Jinx if Caitlyn always feared losing her. They would have to hide their relationship in secret and that would never be a relationship she could entertain simply because she would never be able to comfortably be with Jinx...

She shook her head, not wanting to think about the negatives. She should have nothing to worry about. All will work out in time.

 _The council is going to say yes, and I'm going to be able to stay with Jinx. I just have to get through the anxiety and get to tomorrow. By then, everything will turn out alright._

She took a deep breath and stepped into city hall.

 _Now, let's get this over with..._

"Hello, Sheriff Rosen," The city hall receptionist greeted as she entered the main lobby. "What business do you have here today?"

"Hello," she glanced at the receptionist's name tag. It read 'Danica Carols'. "Miss Carols. I should have a meeting with the city council scheduled set for now. Could you please tell me where it is located at?"

"Ah yes," the receptionist started, moving to look at the terminal in front of her. She read something off the screen before looking back to Caitlyn. "Alright, I found it. So the council is waiting for you in conference hall A, on the third floor. You can take the elevator and then it will be two doors left when you exit," the receptionist explained.

"Okay, thank you," Caitlyn thanked, starting her walk over to the nearest elevator.

"No problem, Sheriff Rosen. Have a good day," the receptionist replied, going back to her computer afterwards.

Caitlyn then headed into the elevator and pressed the number for the third floor. She followed the receptionist's instructions to the conference room after the elevator stopped, pausing before she opened the door to it. She took another deep breath, strengthening her resolve to continue, and then entered.

As the doors opened, she was greeted by the faces of all eleven council members who sat on the perimeter of seats surrounding a crescent table, including the new mayor who sat in the center chair. She recognized several of the elder members from events and such in the past. She counted at least five that she knew, including her dad. The rest of the council were fresh faces, along with the new mayor.

It was a bit uncomfortable being under the scrutiny of all of these important officials, but spotting her father's face in a chair on the right side of the table made it easier to deal with. He gave a brief smile to her for reassurance, but had to quickly drop it to keep a mask of neutrality amongst his colleagues. Still, the small gesture was enough to give her the comfort she needed to get started.

She gave a small bow to the council and cleared her throat before starting. "Greetings honored members of the city council. Before I speak further, I would like to first thank you all for allowing me to a meeting. I am honored by you presences."

The mayor was the first of them to speak. "Greetings, Sheriff Rosen. The feeling is mutual, as we are honored by your presence. I must say, it is a pleasure to both finally meet you, and to see you well. Especially following the aftermath of your...kidnapping. It is great that you managed to escape Jinx's clutches, might I add, and we are grateful to see you unharmed." He gave her a gentle smile, but something about it felt hollow to her as if he was only saying that as a formality.

"Agreed. We had no inkling as to what that menace's plans toward you were, and we feared the worst. After all, who knows what that nuisance could have done to you." Another council member chimed in with distaste evident in their voice.

Caitlyn looked over, and saw that it was someone she knew: Alderman Wortham. She had seen that elder councilwoman before at a city event. The councilwoman had been a relatively unpleasant person to be around at the time, and it seemed that little had changed with time.

Wortham was a respected member of the council, having served it for over 30 years, but it would be harder to convince her over the rest of the council. The elder woman was adamant in her beliefs, and if she actually hates Jinx as much as it seems like she does, then the crone will be hard to please. But here's hoping she could possibly sway old Wortham with her story.

"Well thank you for worrying about me. However...I would like to point out that I was actually fine. Perfectly fine in fact. During the entire captivity, Jinx had not harmed me once," Caitlyn started.

She waited to gauge their initial reactions. Some members were mildly surprised at the news, while a few remained indifferent. The Mayor, for his part, simply raised an eyebrow in a piqued manner.

"Oh, really? That's quite interesting. We all suspected that she might have been violent towards you given your past encounters with her. It is fairly surprising to hear otherwise. Would you care to enlighten us to what else happened?" He asked. He seemed mildly curious now.

"Certainly. I wouldn't want to leave you in the dark, would I?" she replied. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing.

"The kidnapping had started when I had given chase to Jinx unaided, and after she had injured me in an attempt to stop me. Apparently, it had not been her intention to kidnap me, but rather to escape me as she has explained to me later on. However, after she had failed to stop me the way she expected and injured me, she took me in to provide first aid to me."

"Really? So she mended your injuries despite everything?" Her dad asked her. Of course, he already knew that, but they decided it to be best for him to act the part of the unknowing party to dissolve any suspicions.

She nodded and continued. "Indeed. She mended me, and nursed me for the weeks I needed to recover. And once I was fully healed, she simply released me." That was a lie. There was nothing that simple to how she left.

"That preposterous. There is no possible way that terrorist would let you go without any ulterior motive." Alderman Wortham instantly blurted out, interrupting. Before she could say anything to Wortham in defense of her story, another member spoke for her.

"Are you insinuating that Sheriff Rosen is fabricating what had occurred, Alderman Wortham? I'm not quite sure I feel that is fair to our dear Sheriff, who has never before given us reason to doubt her."

She noticed it was another member that she recognized, Alderman Sanford. He was one of the younger members of the council at three and a half decades, but his wisdom and neutrality were respected amongst his peers. He was actually a family friend, as he was close to her father. She even considered him to be an honorary uncle, which he also entertained.

She appreciated his support. It seemed like he would be easy to convince, as well.

"Well…no. I am sure the Sheriff told us the truth. However, I find it hard to believe that Jinx would simply let her go like that. We all know how Jinx enjoys toying with the Sheriff and the law. What is to say it is any different now?" Wortham replied, still firm in her way.

"I suppose you're right. Jinx is a troublemaker who has shown a rather destructive and pessimistic nature. However...I personally still believe Sheriff Rosen's recalling. I trust the Sheriff's word over any of Jinx's history. Also, it is not as if Jinx has never done anything peculiar or blatantly out of her ordinary actions before. Take that bank robbery case a couple of days before, for example. We have no true idea why she would intervene like that. She is far too unpredictable to assume _anything_ solid about her actions and decisions. So...perhaps the Sheriff's statement is not too far-fetched to believe." Sanford continued.

"I...suppose it is unfair for me to not take the points you made into consideration, Alderman Sanford. You are correct, it is not as if Jinx could not possibly do such. I simply find it odd and hard to believe. Nevertheless, it was rude for me to interrupt and dispute your story, Sheriff Rosen. I apologize. You may continue." Wortham muttered, clearly annoyed that she was corrected.

Caitlyn couldn't completely hide the slight smirk that grew from the apology, and continued.

"It is alright, Alderman Wortham. I understand your hesitance to believe my story. After all, had I not been personally involved in it, I would have questioned it too. But, she actually had not harmed me at all, even treating me like a guest instead. She fed me, entertained me, and made sure I had proper support for my injuries. As peculiar as it sounds, I found a quite different Jinx from the one the public knows. In fact, the public has seen this new side of her now, with that robbery intervention. This Jinx seems to be her main persona now, and it seems that she has given up on spontaneous acts of terrorism and anarchy. And so, that brings me to the reason behind why I have come to you all today: I wish to deputize Jinx."

The council was silent at first, as they weighed her request. Then, much to her surprise, Alderman Wortham was the first to respond.

"Deputize Jinx? What, like you did with Enforcer Vi?" The councilwoman asked.

Caitlyn gave a nod and replied, "Precisely. If her recent deeds are a sign of her turning over a new leaf, then I would like to give Jinx the opportunity to redeem herself rather than outright imprisoning her. It has worked with Vi, so I don't see why it would not work with Jinx."

"That is quite a bold request, Sheriff Rosen. However, I see your ideology in it, as I am sure others of the council do. I suppose we can start a vote for it, as we did with your first request with Vi. What do you think, Mayor Twils?" Alderman Sanford directed to the Mayor, who has been listening intently.

"I believe that a vote is fair for this situation. We will weigh the evidence and decide shortly after. We would appreciate if you allow us to discuss the matter in private, Sheriff Rosen." the Mayor requested.

"Certainly. I assume you will alert me when you have come to a conclusion?"

"Precisely. Now if you would excuse us…"

Caitlyn nodded, and left the room, sealing the doors behind her. There was a bench outside of the room that she had not noticed at first glance of the hallway, and she decided to sit on it. She didn't know how long it would take, and she surmised it would be best to get comfortable.

She sighed as she eased into the bench, knowing that this is it. This is the moment that decided things. It was definitely nerve-wracking, but it was less so than before. After the presentation she had given, and the responses from Alderman Sanford, she was feeling more confident.

It is in her father's hands now, but she feels that he will be able to convince the council. Alderman Sandford already seems to be on board, and she is sure there are others like him that will humor the idea of deputizing Jinx.

Now the only thing that is needed is patience…

* * *

It was about 20 minutes or so for them to finally call her back in.

"Welcome back, Sheriff Rosen," the Mayor greeted her as she reentered. She gave a brief bow, and walked further into the room. Once she settled in the center of the room, the Mayor spoke once again.

"Now that we have come to a conclusion, are we all ready to broadcast our votes to the Sheriff, my fellow council members?"

Several voices of agreement sounded out, letting him know that they were.

Caitlyn's father cleared his throat, drawing the room's attention to him. "If I may, Mayor Twils, I would like to proceed first," He requested, looking at the Mayor.

The Mayor nodded, and replied, "You may, Alderman Rosen."

"Thank you," Peter then looked at Caitlyn. Despite not showing it outwardly, Caitlyn knew he was smiling within.

"After discussing the matter, including the pro's and con's of allowing Jinx into our society as a member of the Piltover Police Force, I have decided to vote in support of the idea. I believe that, just as Vi had previously, Jinx will be able to conform positively into society. Therefore, I vote in favor of deputizing Jinx," He stated. Caitlyn could not cease the small smile that grew on her face at his words. He returned it briefly before another member spoke up.

"I too, must vote in favor of deputizing Jinx. As I had spoke of before, I trust your judgement of Jinx, and will support you in your endeavors," Alderman Sanford gave a smile of his own at the end of his words.

Caitlyn gave a slight nod to acknowledge his vote. Her smile grew as she did. _Two down. We only need at least four to go._

With a council of 11 members, she just needed a majority of at least six votes to pass. And already, it was looking good.

"As much as I doubt it _,_ I agree with Aldermen Rosen and Sanford. You did well with Vi, despite her still being destructive and unorthodox in her methods. If you truly believe that you can do half as well as that with Jinx, then I suppose I will support you as well," Alderman Wortham spoke out, sounding a little bit reluctant. Caitlyn did not care though, it was another vote.

She acknowledged Wortham just like before, showing her respect. _Three more_.

After Wortham, another member gave his vote. He gave the first vote in opposition, stating that Jinx was too unpredictable to be trusted. She understood his decision and showed her respect just the same, however.

His vote brought her back to Runeterra and reality, though, eliminating the euphoria from the first three votes. It bothered her a bit, but she knew that realistically she wouldn't see every vote to be in favor. She just had to keep hoping to see at least three more, though.

* * *

The process continued with each member giving their votes and her acknowledging each one. Several of them voted in opposition, much to her disdain, but eventually she got two more votes in support. The results were tied now, with five in favor and five against. All that was needed was for the Mayor to give his vote.

And with this tie, came all the anxiety from earlier in the day, and she found herself stilling her breath in anticipation of the Mayor's vote.

"So it seems that I must place the final vote," the Mayor started a couple of minutes after the last remaining alderman had voted.

"Before I vote, I would like to point out that I have reviewed and judged each and every opinion before coming to a conclusion. With all that said, I am sorry to say..."

 _Sorry to say?!_

"...that I do not feel that Jinx should be allowed to be deputized."

 _No...I can't believe this. Please no..._

"She is too volatile, too dangerous to be placed in that line of work. And beyond that, I feel she has not yet _earned_ the right to be allowed this mercy. Nor do I feel she will ever earn this right. She has cost this city millions in damages, harmed countless of citizens, and has even claimed some lives in her mindless 'entertainment'. She deserves a good deal of time within a prison cell, and I find even that to be lenient. As such, I will have to cast the final vote against your idea of deputizing her." The Mayor concluded.

 _No..._

It hurt-no that's too light a word. It devastated Caitlyn. Her fears had come to light, and she doesn't know how to handle it. She maintained her outward appearance, knowing it would be disrespectful to the council to show anything different, but inside she fell apart.

They had been so close. One vote away…

But it hadn't come to pass.

"I-I understand. Thank you for your time and audience," She mustered out, hoping that it sounded as normal as possible, save for the initial stutter. She couldn't let her emotions show here. She couldn't. It would be much worse for their situation if she did.

"You're quite welcome. Is there anything else you need, Sheriff Rosen?" Sanford asked. He had a semblance of sympathy in his voice, making Caitlyn worry that she is being too emotionally transparent. She needs to get away from here.

"No that is all I sought an audience for. I have no further requests. Thank you all for your time," She added a bow, turning to leave afterwards.

She moved towards the exit, as calmly as possible. She will break down later. But for now, she just needs to retain a semblance of calmness. She just needs to get away…

"Sheriff Rosen," someone called out. She turned back around. It was the Mayor. She really does not wish to speak with him after everything, but she addressed him anyways.

"Yes, Mayor Twils?" She returned.

"I'm curious as to what progress you have made in capturing Jinx? I'm assuming she has gone into hiding, since you have not yet arrested her, despite obviously knowing her where dwelling is following your release. Do you have any plan for finding her?" He questioned.

"No...not particularly. We have scouted throughout the city for her, while keeping an eye on her last location. She has not returned to it yet, but we are keeping watch on it regardless," she responded. It was a blatant lie, one that her father told her would be needed in the event someone asked about what she is doing like this.

"Hmm. Where exactly had she even been hiding anyways?"

In any other time, Caitlyn would have wondered why he cared so much. After all, she had already told him that Jinx was no longer there anymore. Why did he need to know?

But Caitlyn just wished to get away now, and simply told him the location of Jinx's house. It mattered little anyways. She had only given the relative location of the house, telling him the district and general description. It seemed like that satisfied him, so she left it at that. He thanked her afterwards, and let her leave. She took the opportunity and left instantly, barely keeping her composure. She needed to go somewhere else.

She needs to go see Jinx...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So for starters, I would like to give special thanks to my new beta reader, Lux du Couteau, for betaing this.**

 **Second, I would like to take a moment and say thanks to both the new readers and all the returning ones. It's pretty cool to see how much this story has grown, especially when this is practically my second story. I really appreciate all of you, especially when you leave me reviews giving me positive comments, and constructive criticism. It means a lot to me, and helps me get that urge to write each time.**

 **So as always, continue to leave a review. Like I said, it helps me a lot, and I will usually respond to it, telling you my thoughts and such. And if you're new to the story, follow/favorite if you liked it.**

 **With that being said, here is my responses to several comments.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - Heh, that she is. And yeah, Jinx was getting a bit impatient after so much waiting.**

 **Lunali3 - This comment actually made me pretty happy when I first saw it, not gonna lie. It's great that I gave you inspiration to start writing again. I hope you follow through with it, and write some stories (pref some Caitlyn x Jinx). And nah, it's not embarrassing to read a story in one sitting. I do it all the time.**

 **As for the criticism, thanks. I'm glad that you and others enjoy the slower pace of this story. I like trying to make it more realistic than not in several parts, and that includes the relationship. And also, yeah, you're completely right. I do tend to write then go back and rewrite things. I find that pretty funny how you interpreted that from my writing style. Is it that obvious?**

 **Guest - Ez and Vi drunken fun times has been done. It's in my drabble collection, Gathering Stories.**

 **DrawstringSnap - Thanks! I agree, the whole instantaneous sex in some stories kinda is a turnoff to me (no offense to any of those stories or their authors). I'm glad you and others appreciate the slow pace I took with the relationship.**


	23. Chapter 23: Last Resort

Caitlyn was in tears by the time she managed to reach Jinx's house.

The result of the vote was tearing her up inside, and she couldn't hide or hold it any longer. It was all her fault that the Council wasn't convinced enough and that idea was killing her.

She banged on the door to Jinx's house, hoping that Jinx was even inside to open it. To her immense relief, it opened up a few moments later, revealing Jinx standing in its place.

"Cait?" Jinx started, her usual smile present. Once she noticed the tears rolling down the Sheriff's face, however, she quickly dropped it, replacing it with a concerned frown.

"Wha-why are you crying? What happened?! Who do I need to shoot?!" she questioned frantically.

Caitlyn couldn't reply, and opted to simply pull Jinx into an embrace instead. Jinx readily returned it, and quietly brought the distraught Sheriff inside the building while maintaining it.

Once fully within the privacy of the house, Jinx put full focus into comforting Caitlyn. It was a bit ironic and off putting to her, as their roles were reversed in this situation, but she was more than willing to be the shoulder to cry on this time.

After several minutes of gentle caresses and reassuring whispers, Caitlyn finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I-I'm so sorry. I messed up badly a-and they said no…" She mustered out, sadness evident in her weak voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jinx questioned, nonplussed as to what Caitlyn was implying.

"The Council. I went to them today, and they said no to my request to be given the power to deputize you."

"Oh," Jinx started and then smirked before falling into full blown laughter, barely even able to control herself much to Caitlyn's surprise.

"What's so funny? They said no, Jinx! Do you know what that means?!" The Sheriff was already agitated and Jinx's laughter was not helping. She had no clue as to how Jinx could find _anything_ humorous about their situation and it was annoying her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jinx started with mirth full on her face, "it's just that with you crying so hard like that, I thought your dad died or something else a million times worse than _that_."

"Worse than that? Jinx! Do you not understand the gravity of our situation?!" Caitlyn was getting increasingly frustrated now, which sobered Jinx up instantly.

"I do, I do! But I just don't understand why you're taking it so hard."

"Because it's my fault! I said all the wrong things and because of that, they said no. If I spoke on different topics, I might've convinced them. I should have spoken about how you do charity by reading to the orphans, and how it wasn't even your fault you were so destructive before, among other things I could've said. I should've done so much better, but I didn't. I should've-"

"Cait stop. You did your best and it's not your fault. I'm sure of it. And if you didn't do your best, that's okay too, it's still not your fault. If the Council said no, then it's not because you screwed up or anything, they just said no. You have to accept that, Cait," Jinx paused to let her words set in before adding.

"And hey, it's not like we _can't_ convince them to change their mind. Just watch, I'm gonna do some more good things and they're gonna be like, 'Oh, Jinx is _actually_ super awesome. We should have let her be deputized a long time ago!'. I'm going to the best person they,and this city, have ever seen! Well, besides you, of course, but I'm going to make them love me, one way or another," Jinx exclaimed with contagious confidence.

Her radiant optimism made Caitlyn feel better about it all, but she couldn't help but feel it was still somewhat a false hope.

"I wish it were that simple, Jinx. The Council sounded dead-set on punishing you rather than allowing me to deputize you though. I don't think they will be open to convincing, especially if you're planning to do anything less than saving the city from a void assault or something else impossible."

"Meh, maybe you're right. But even still, it wouldn't hurt to try, right? And who knows, maybe your dad knows a different way to get me legally deputized, without the need of the Council. Have you talked to him yet?"

"...No. I should have done so first, but I needed to come and see you first." In hindsight, it would have been a much better decision to talk things over with her father first, but at the time, Caitlyn had been too distraught to even think about making logical decisions at the time.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? You should go see him a.s.a.p. I'm sure he had some kind of back up plan made in case this happened."

"I hope so. I don't know what else we will do if he doesn't."

"Hey, stop being all pessimistic about it. It'll all turn out okay! Trust me." Jinx gave an infectious smile and Caitlyn couldn't help but return it with a laugh as well.

"If you say so, then, I suppose I have to trust you. Alright then, I'll go see my dad."

"Good! And while you do, I think I'm gonna go find some more good stuff to do. I think I'm starting to get the hang of it all now."

"Oh really? Need I remind you of the time you collapsed that tree and broke a building's roof with it when you tried to apprehend a thief," Caitlyn stated with a smirk.

"Hey, it was an accident! And in my defense, that tree was asking to be blown down with how weak it was. Nature should've built it better."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes are her. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, ridiculously awesome! Now shoo. You gotta go see your dad." To emphasize her point, she walked behind Caitlyn and shoved her to the door.

"Alright already, I'm going. Quit pushing me." Caitlyn complained, opening the door for herself. Jinx waved her goodbye, to which she returned. But before she left though, she spoke up once again.

"Hey, Jinx," she called out, causing Jinx to turn back to her.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for comforting me. For everything."

Jinx gave her a wide smile, and responded. "No problem! Don't worry, everything will all turn out okay. Just watch!" With a final goodbye, Jinx returned back inside. Caitlyn thought back on Jinx's encouraging words, wanting to believe in them.

 _I really hope so, Jinx. I really do…_

She sighed and walked to her cruiser.

* * *

She assumed her father would be found in his office at their estate, so she went there first. She knocked on the door out of courtesy, only to hear him allow entry a moment later. She opened the door, finding him hard at work on some form of paperwork as usual.

"Hello," She greeted. He looked up from his work to grace her with a smile, before returning to it shortly after.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Caity. You had me a bit worried after you ran off like that," Peter started with a lighthearted smirk.

Caitlyn felt guilty from her rash actions, knowing that . "I'm sorry, dad. I...I just needed to talk to Jinx after that. I felt that she deserved to know, and "

"It's fine, Caitlyn. I understand. But you should count your lucky stars that the rest of the Council did not care."

"Sorry, I thought I had been as inconspicuous as possible," She replied, frowning to herself. She should have known that leaving like that would cause problems. She just hopes that it won't come back to bite her.

"Don't fret, dear, you _were_ inconspicuous. I barely saw through your semblance of indifference, and I actually knew how you would feel. The others would have had to been paying close detail to your outward appearance, and I do not believe that they did. The only true clue to your emotions was that it was just slightly too curt at the end. However, I highly doubt most of the Council managed to see it, and those that did chose to discuss other matters instead of speculating on it. So don't worry." Peter reassured with a smile.

It was indeed relieving to hear that news. She was so fearful that she had been too sloppy with her departure, and made matters worse. But now that Peter revealed that she had been fairly decent at masking herself, the worry about that was gone. However, the worry and stress about what to do next still prevailed, and still haunted her.

"As relieving as that is to hear, it doesn't do anything for me regarding what next to do. What _can_ we do now, dad? They declined us, and from what the mayor was saying, it doesn't even sound like they want to even give her a chance!" Caitlyn voiced her anxiety, feeling just as frustrated now as she had been at the conclusion of the vote.

"Ah yes, I have been thinking about that. You're right, the Council as a whole does not wish to grant her the chance. They fear that Jinx will abuse her power and will not be worthy of a second chance. Beyond that, they wish to punish Jinx rather than allow her to redeem herself. They believe that to be the best course of action, and believe that the city desires action. As such, they would rather deny even the prospect of deputizing Jinx. However, I believe there is last resort, one I have been cultivating for a while now. I had hoped it would not come to this, but now that we are at this point, we must consider it."

"What is this option? From the sound of it, I don't think it is something any of us would like."

"Indeed, and for good reason. Unfortunately, we have little other option. If the members of the Council believe that they are representing the city's desires when they deny Jinx a chance to redeem herself, then we must identify how the city truly feels, and must bring our proposal to Piltover herself," Peter sighed, burdened by his thoughts. If Caitlyn understood him well, then she saw the reason behind that.

"You don't mean...taking this to trial?" She murmured uncertainly, hoping that there was another way besides that. Any other method than that.

"Yes, we must bring Jinx's case to trial now. It is the only other option I can see working. I know it's somewhat an ultimatum, but if we manage to sway the whole city's opinion of Jinx, how can the rest of the Council possibly decline again?"

"But that is so risky. If the city finds her guilty, then we will lose everything and they will force me to imprison her."

Peter sighed once again, as he already knew the problems with this plan. It was too liable for failure, and failure in this case meant everything.

"I know, my dear, but as I said, we have no other option. It is a major risk, yes, but it has the potential to be more solid of an plan."

"How?"

"Well, that relies on you and your ability as a detective, Caity. You'll have to find anything- _everything-_ that correlates to Jinx's past. We will have to present proof and hard evidence to the city to make it realize that Jinx was in such a fractured state of mind when she first came here. If we can prove that Jinx wasn't necessarily in control of her actions or even herself, then we can plead for a lenient sentencing on the basis of insanity. And with it, we can possibly convince the city and the council to allow Jinx to serve the city as deputy for her sentence," her father explained.

She was starting to understand his thoughts on it all. She has heard cases in the past where criminals have gotten reduced sentences after proven to be or have been insane during the moment of their crimes. The same should apply for Jinx.

So, supposing she could, if she manages to gather enough information of what happened to Jinx, providing facts to compliment Jinx's story, and manages to get the city to sympathize with Jinx, they will be able to make it all work out.

It sounded like a practical and manageable plan, but it was still a major risk. Even if she collects enough information, the verdict will still be influenced by the jury's-and by extension, the city's-emotions. She feared that the jury may come to the same biased conclusion that the council did, by acting on their desire for retribution.

"Caitlyn", her father called out, interrupting her thoughts and returning her focus to him.

"You're fretting and overthinking again. I swear, you're going to drive yourself sick with all of this stress. What is the matter, dear?" Her father asked, with concern evident in his voice.

"I...I'm just nervous. Like I said, if it doesn't work, we'll be all out of options."

"But we are _not_ going to fail. I promise that, Caitlyn. I will hire the best lawyer, and will find all I can about how we can solidify this plan. Just trust me on this, and do your best in researching. We _will_ make it all work," her father stoutly declared.

She sighed, knowing he was right and she was panicking for nothing. It was still overwhelming to her, but she felt that she could believe in her father and Jinx's resolves.

If they believe that all will be okay, then she will the same.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hmm, it seems like I was a bit too transparent with the last chapter…oh well. After all. Not everything is as it seems, and things might surprise you guys in the next chapters.**

 **Thanks all for reading and reviewing, and special thanks to beta reader Lux du Couteau.**

 **Reader Responses**

 **SummerStormWar - Maybe its not Twils, but you that is too curious for your own good. And yeah, things are much more complicated now.**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - Heh, the councilmembers are assholes (relatively), but they have their reasons. And you read my plot before I even posted it with how you knew how Cait would react.**

 **Spirels - Thanks! I've been trying hard on character development, and making sure that the characters aren't flat. I have to say, it hasn't been the easiest thing so far, but it seems I've been doing decent since I get reviews like that.**

 **Ruminesu - Glad to see that you and everyone else are liking the slower pace of this story. Keeping it realistic and stuff is hard at times when I just want to delve into the action and such, and when it comes to researching certain things. But comments like this make it worth it every time.**

 **Sky Miind - Thanks! It's pretty awesome to get reviews like yours, as I also like when stories explain everything and make me imagine being within them. I'm glad to be able to provide the same experience for my readers. Sorry that it kept you from eating though, heh. And don't worry, I am definitely going to continue and eventually finish this story.**

 **Keileish - Thanks for the review. I love simple compliments like these, and they help me know that I did something right.**

 **HGoltara - Don't worry! Happy times are coming for Jinx and Cait soon. Maybe...**


	24. Chapter 24: The Beginning of the Finale

Caitlyn found herself struggling at her job for the first time in her life, and it is frustrating the hell out of her.

She had spent two days of near non-stop research, and so far gathered a good amount of information regarding Jinx.

One of the more important things she found out was that the city kept an online database of children DNA samples. After finding that, she persuaded Jinx to give her a finger print, so that they can match her to the city's registry for Jessebelle Strauss. Having that, Caitlyn assumed, would provide a great deal of credibility to Jinx's story as they would be able to actually prove Jinx was Jessie.

After that, Caitlyn had discovered the business that had laid off Jinx's father. So a good portion of Jinx's childhood in Piltover was covered and could be explained to the jury now. However, that was all Caitlyn managed to find.

Nothing else relevant came up, and she had no clue as to how to gather anything about what had occurred in Zaun. That information would be crucial to proving Jinx's story to be legitimate, but she couldn't find it. Nothing in the city's archives or her department's databases spoke on it. And why would they when it was a matter of Zaunite affairs.

It was all so frustrating to her. She couldn't go to Zaun for information either, as no one there would simply grant her access to their public records. As such, she found herself blocked from progressing any further in her research.

She groaned and rubbed creases in her brow with agitated hands, as her frustration grew. She needs to find some kind of way to get access to Zaun's records so that she could progress.

No, right now she needs to get rid of all this unnecessary stress. She hasn't properly relaxed in weeks now and if she doesn't reduce her stress level, she may actually have that heart attack her dad was joking about.

Besides, it was not as if she was on a time limit. She could take a small break for now and come back to the hell that was this researching later. And she had a perfect idea for how to relieve her stress, too.

"Hey, Vi," she spoke through her radio. A moment later, her partner picked up and responded.

"Yeah Cait?"

"I need a break. Badly. Do you know any good bars?" Caitlyn asked with a sigh. She wasn't normally one to go for a drink, but she wasn't one to shy from a drink either, and desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Damn straight I do! I'll be right back to the department in a minute. Once I finish bagging this idiotic shoplifter, I'll take you to the best bar you have ever seen!" Vi proclaimed, sounding more than eager to get her friend drunk off her ass. Caitlyn had to chuckle at the thought of that.

"Alright, thanks Vi. I'll see you in a bit."

After closing the line, Caitlyn wondered if she should contact Jinx to see if she wanted to join them. She decided against it, however, knowing that Jinx was most likely off somewhere playing hero.

* * *

Jinx was having the time of her life.

It was peculiar that she was having so much fun apprehending criminals, more than she did _as_ a criminal. But she attributed it to being able to use Fishbones again. She had finally perfected concussive rockets for the launcher that simply incapacitated people and didn't explode.

With this new ammunition in addition to the plastic bullets for Pow-Pow, she was able to utilize her full arsenal and was enjoying every second of it.

"See ya!" She shouted out as she fired Fishbones at a moron trying to mug some guy. The mugger crumbled instantly with an audible groan, as the rubber tipped rocket smacked him in the back of the head.

The other man went wide eyed in shock as he saw the mugger fall, and even more so when he saw who shot the rocket. Before he could panic or run, Jinx attempted to pacify him.

"Hey, wait! Don't run, I'm not gonna hurt you. Look," she propped Fishbones back in its shoulder holster and raised both hands up. "See? I'm harmless!" She gave a wide grin to amplify the effect, but it didn't seem to comfort the poor man.

"P-please! Don't hurt me! I-I have a wife and two little girls, a-and I'll pay whatever you want. Just please, don't kill me," he whimpered, backing away from her.

With that, Jinx's grin contorted into an unamused frown. With an eye roll, she gave out a response.

"Really. Did you really just not hear me? Or are as deaf as you are stupid? I _literally_ just said-" she cut herself off with an exasperated sigh, knowing that this was a waste of her time. "Whatever, just call the police to arrest that guy, and tell them I did it," She requested.

The man looked confused at her request, as if he didn't understand it.

"B-but why? Why would you save me, and why do you want the police to know you did something like this?" He questioned.

With a revived grin, Jinx replied. "Haven't you heard the news? I'm trying to make a good name for myself. Turn a new leaf and all that, you know?"

"Umm, I guess."

Jinx giggled at his nonplus and turned to leave. She still had a lot of work to get the city to like her, and wasting time talking to this guy wasn't going to speed things up. But just as she was about to leave, the man spoke once more, capturing her attention.

"Hey Jinx, wait!"

"Hmm?" She turned to him, and found him looking conflicted, as if he wasn't comfortable saying something. After a moment though, he spoke once more, voicing his thoughts.

"Thanks, for saving me from that mugger. ...I don't know what I would've done with that gun pointed at me if you hadn't shown up."

Her grin grew as she returned his thanks, "Hey, don't worry about it, it's no problem! Just make sure the police bag him, and know that I did it. It'll help me out a lot if you did."

He nodded in confirmation and with that she left, knowing that another good deed was added to her name.

* * *

Just as she had hoped, alcohol ha d been a good relief for the overburdened sheriff.

Vi had taken her to a spectacular bar, and she was actually enjoying herself. It was quite expensive, especially considering Caitlyn was paying for both of them (thanks Vi), but well worth it. She and her partner were currently drunk off their asses and were enjoying every second of it. Of course, they still made sure to stay sober enough to drive safely.

Just barely.

"Hey, Cait. Those dudes at the front just challenged me to an arm wrestle. Wanna come watch me stomp them," Vi asked her, sounding slightly buzzed.

"No, you go ahead. I think...I'm going to go get a refill and relax outside," Caitlyn returned, equally as drunk.

Vi chuckled before responding, "Alright. Don't make yourself sick or do anything I would do."

"Trust me, I won't," Caitlyn replied with a roll of the eyes. "Go have fun 'stomping' them. I'll be fine."

Vi nodded and left to go wrestle, cheering along the way. Caitlyn, for her part, went over to the bar for another refill. After obtaining it, she left the bar for the outdoor lounge attached to it.

Outside, she found people of all kinds occupying the tables there and watching the current League of Legends matches the Institute was broadcasting. She managed to find a clone of herself participating in one of the matches. It wasn't doing bad, but she always found it peculiar to see oneself as a clone.

She shrugged the thought aside and moved to one of the few empty tables. Humming lightly to herself. She sat her glass down and took in the scenery the table provided. It offered a great view of the cityscape, allowing her a serene view of her beloved Piltover.

As she watched both people and vehicles travel throughout the streets, she found herself wishing that Jinx were here. She hasn't had a peaceful and happy moment with her girlfriend in a while.

 _Huh_ , _girlfriend._ She thought. She hadn't meant to call Jinx her girlfriend, but it felt so natural. However, thinking of Jinx in such a way, only made her long for Jinx more so, and had her sighing into her glass as she drew it to her lips.

She wondered what Jinx was even doing right now, and if Jinx missed her as much as she did Jinx…

* * *

It was well into the night by the time Jinx finally finished her count of good deeds for the day. She was trying to meet a goal of ten per day, and that wasn't the easiest goal, mind you.

But it would be well worth it when she is a deputy, and has the love of her life, and her sister by side.

She gave out a long yawn as she walked up to the steps of her house, and dug out her key from it's hidden location. As she opened the door, she noticed something was immediately wrong when she accidently stepped on her hexavision remote as she walked by the couch.

She had left the remote on the table this morning…

She _explicitly_ remembered watching cartoons and leaving it there…

 _Someone was in her house_.

Instantly alert, with a deft hand, she drew Zap. She knew that she couldn't easily use Fishbones in such tight corners, and Pow-Pow would take too long to wind up in the event of a sudden death situation, so she opted for the taser gun. She set it on nigh lethal levels, taking no chances, and set off slowly to check each room.

She first fully examined the living room, checking behind and in front of every piece of furniture, and examined the attached kitchen as well. Then she checked her workshop. Luckily it was empty as well. She grabbed some extra prototype flame chompers from her desk there, and a prototype electric knife. She couldn't be too safe, after all.

Quietly exiting the room, she stepped into her own room. She found the intruder the hard way, as he attempted to strike her in the back of the head as she moved past the doorway. Narrowly managing to dodge the strike, she turned on him with the knife. With a stab to the gut, she activated it, electrocuting him simultaneously.

She hoped she didn't kill him with the charge, but she could worry about that later. She had to check the rest of the house first and secure the premise. She examined the rest of her room and bathroom, and found nothing else out of the ordinary. She then went to the diary room, and checked every nook and cranny of that. Satisfied, she strolled into the guest room where Caitlyn had been staying. She assumed that the intruder that she had stopped in her room had been the only idiot in her house, but felt she should have at least given the last room a simple glance.

That was her first mistake.

She was assaulted by an unseen fist, and thrown aside, colliding with a lamp table and falling to the floor. She didn't know what hurt more, her quickly bruising cheek, or her side that was reddened from the broken table. She didn't have any time to think on her injuries, though, as the criminal came after her again. She was ready this time though, and rolled away from his strike.

As he repositioned himself for another strike at her, she took her adrenaline from the roll and launched herself up, kicking him in the gut immediately after. In his pain induced daze, she pulled out zap and fired it at him. It narrowly missed and he took advantage of that, launching himself at her, bringing them both to the ground. He then pulled out some kind of syringe, alarming Jinx. Whatever was that pale liquid inside it could not be good for her health, at all.

She halted his thrust by gripping his hand, barely stopping it before her face.

"Well, aren't you an _unpleasant_ surprise," She joked as they struggled. He said nothing but grunted, placing more strength in the thrust. Jinx realized she could take advantage of his sheer strength, and let him move downward with the syringe, dodging aside at the last second possible. Her plan worked and he dove into the ground as she moved to the side. Without hesitation, she grabbed Zap from her side and fired it at him point blank, bringing him into unconsciousness within a instant.

As he collapsed next to her, she took a needed breath, and shoved him off her after. She had to let Caitlyn and Vi know what happened, and then get some first aid for her bruises. She got up, groaning in pain as she did so. She sighed, and brushed a hand through her hair, as she walked towards the doorway.

Just as she stepped in the hallway, she felt a needle go through her neck.

Her eyes widened but she could do nothing about it. She realized she made another terrible mistake.

She forgot to check for any more intruders…

As she collapsed to the ground, she numbly managed to hear something that set her world on fire:

"...Those two idiots never do anything right. Whist isn't gonna be happy…"

* * *

Caitlyn woke up to a splitting headache that threatened to drive her insane. She groaned as she took a pain reliever, hoping that it would do anything to help her.

Swallowing the pill down with water and sighing, she remembered that hangovers were the primary reason she hated drinking. But she had at least 30 minutes, before she needed to do anything responsible, to nurse the hangover away. She decided that getting some tea would help, and set off for the kitchen after changing.

Moments later, she was relaxing in the living room and drinking her favorite tea as she watched the morning news. She heard her phone go off, and she sat the mug down to check it. She recognized the number instantly, and answered it.

"What is is, Vi? I'll be in the station in a little, so unless it's something important, I think it can wait until I get there." She muttered. She wanted to enjoy her morning for as long as possible, unless it was something significant.

"No Cait! Come in now! Some task force brought Jinx this morning and our guys arrested her. She's in a cell, and she's been beat up real badly. You need to get over here asap!" Vi barked out.

Caitlyn's eyes widened in shock as she took in the words. They narrowed shortly after, furious that someone outside of her department had hired a task force to capture Jinx. Who had dared to do so was what she wanted to know, but would have to find out later.

Right now, she needs to get to Jinx first.

 _Immediately_.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **So many new readers lately. Nice to see you all, and thanks for reading! Perfect timing for the influx of people too, as things are going to get chaotic from here on…**

 **Reader Responses**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - I had thought about adding a goodbye kiss too. I feel like I should have. Meh.**

 **Lunali3 - Welcome back! Glad to see you're still with us! Heh, don't worry about ranting. I love reading long comments, even if they are ranty. And yeah, I wouldn't mind getting a hug from Jinx too.**

 **SkyDD - Wow, thanks for such a great review! I try really hard to keep the plot development and romance at a steady and realistic pace, and every time I read reviews like that, I know I'm doing something right. As for the action, I have been thinking I needed to do something different with chapter 12 in particular, among other ones, but I haven't yet.**

 **Perhaps, once I am done with the story, I'll go back and fix all the errors and revisit ideas I had for chapters in a remastered version, or simply just modify this one. I haven't decided yet, but I will get to that point when I get there, I suppose. With that said, I hope this chapter fulfills some of your desire for action, heh. Thanks again for the awesome review.**

 **Special thanks to Beta Reader, Lux Du Couteau**


	25. Chapter 25: Confrontation

" _Where_ _is she_?!" Caitlyn stormed into the department with fury burning in her veins. Her subordinates trembled in her presence, never before seeing her in such a state, but she didn't particularly care about worrying them. All she cared about was Jinx.

"Jinx? She's in maximum, ma'am. Level one, row two, cell twenty nine," one of her officers replied nervously. Her eyes widened for a split second before she returned her shock beneath the rage filled veil. She curtly thanked the officer and left for the attached prison, neighboring the department.

Now out of the sight of her subordinates, she was open to stress over the situation. Jinx was placed in maximum...

Piltover's maximum security cell block was divided into two echelons based on the crimes the criminal committed. Level one was filled with horrible serial killers, terrorists, and the like. She had personally placed several scumbags there, and she knew just how malicious they were. And several of the long standing inmates-those before her time-were just as bad, if not worse than those she placed within.

It was not a place Caitlyn felt Jinx belonged. At all. Still, level one was better than two, where the death row inmates temporarily found respite, but not much.

She couldn't worry much longer on her thoughts, though, as she reached level one. Had she cared enough to pay attention to the detail around her, she would have noticed all of the guards standing at attention at the entrance. But as it stood, she merely overlooked the peculiar occurrence and moved onward to Jinx's cell.

Some of the inmates recognized her, jeering and taunted her along the way. She ignored their bitter remarks and sexist howls, continuing her pace, searching for only one in this prison. Eventually, she had found the cell she was searching for.

But she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Jinx was lying on her side, gazing dead at the wall with a black and blue face and a wrapped side. Physically, Jinx wasn't too worn down besides those two obvious injuries, but the emptiness within violet orbs told how weary she was mentally and possibly emotionally.

As she took in the sight, Caitlyn's anger evaporated, and was replaced with concern and sadness.

Luckily, Jinx was placed in a cell far from the degenerates occupying the entrance and middle cells, so none of the other inmates could see or hear the sheriff in such a state. But either way, Caitlyn didn't particularly care, focused only on aiding the girl in front of her.

"Jinx…" She murmured. The girl in question heard Caitlyn and slowly moved herself to a sitting position on the bench, cringing as she repositioned her side. Her violet orbs regained their brilliance at the sight of the sheriff, thankfully, but Caitlyn feared they would return to that dull state in her absence later.

"Oh hey, Cait. I've been wondering when you would come and make things better," Jinx joked, humorlessly.

"Oh, Jinx. I'm so sorry…" Caitlyn wanted to hug Jinx, kiss her, anything to take away the sadness from her face. But the damn reinforced glass face of the cell separated them against her wishes.

"Huh, what are you sorry about? It's not even your fault."

"I know, but you just look so miserable here. It hurt to see you look so dead to life a minute ago. I don't want that for you."

Jinx sighed before responding. "I _am_ miserable in here. It's only been several hours, but I'm already bored out my mind. And beyond that, this place reminds me of the hell I experienced back in Zaun. I had a cell like this back there and it wasn't a pleasant place."

With that, Caitlyn realized that Jinx had been reliving her past horrors, which explained the dead look in her eyes a moment ago. That realization made her wish even more so to be able to pull Jinx out of the cell with no consequence. Sadly, their reality did not work as she wished…

"Hey, come on, Cait. You can't be all sad now. I'm already depressed, so you can't be too. Our relationship works with one of us consoling the other after shit happens, and right now, I'm gonna need some consoling, You owe me, anyways, after I helped you after that council meeting," Jinx joked again, with actual humor in her voice this time.

Despite herself, Caitlyn couldn't help but giggle at Jinx's humor. She knew that Jinx was right, as well. At least one of them had to be positive for the other in hard situations. And why couldn't it be her this time?

"Alright, I'll be the optimist. For you, my dear," she returned with mirth painting her face.

Jinx returned it with a smile of her own as she replied, "Good. Now Ms. Optimist, what good news can you tell Ms. Pessimist to make her an Optimist again? Cause I got nothing right now."

Caitlyn chuckled as she responded, "Well Ms. Pessimist, I already have a plan to get you out out of here."

"Wait, what? Really? Jeez, when I called you Ms. Optimist, I didn't think you'd actually give news like that. I figured you would just tell me a joke or something. But having a plan already is awesome! What is it?"

"Well, technically it's my dad's plan, but let's say I contributed. Anyways, we plan on winning your freedom and deputizing you in court."

"What? In court? The city hates me still, though. And if we lose, I'll be stuck here permanently! I can't handle that, Cait!" Jinx panicked.

"Relax, Jinx. You _are_ a pessimist right now. We thought of that problem already, and planned for workarounds. My dad is looking into the law side of things, and is hiring an excellent lawyer for you. And I'm gathering evidence and any information that will help you look better in court. We will make it work."

"So you guys really do have a solid plan. Wow. But wait, why didn't you tell me anything before if you had all this figured out already?"

"Oh...um. I wanted it to be a surprise?" Caitlyn nervously chuckled in addition, but it seems Jinx was unamused with the deadpan she gave.

"...Sorry. I was really busy trying researching, and I assumed you were too preoccupied doing good deeds," she weakly explained.

"...Vi told me you two went to a bar yesterday…"

"Ah. Haha...about that…" _Dammit Vi._

Jinx simply rolled her eyes at Caitlyn. "Whatever. She told me you two only went because you needed a break anyways. Just...make sure you get me out of here. I hate prison."

"Don't worry, I will." A thought came to Caitlyn, and she decided to voice it. "Hey, speaking of Vi, I wonder why she hasn't come yet. I know you two aren't exactly the closest of siblings, but I still expected her to come after how distraught she sounded when she contacted me."

Jinx waved her off before speaking, "She was here a little while ago. She's the reason why all the guards are back at the entrance. She ordered them back so that I'd be alone. Anyways, she went to go see if she could figure out who the hell those guys that captured me were. And she thought we might need some privacy."

"Ah. So speaking of those men, you don't know anything about them?"

"No, it was too dark last night, and I didn't see them when I woke up today. All I know is that they are working for... _Whist_ ," Jinx explained, uttering the name with bile and hatred heavy on her tongue.

The name instantly set Caitlyn off course, chilling her spine. She couldn't come up with a nightmare worse than Whist actually being somewhere in Piltover, with enough power and resources to hire a task force. She hoped it wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

"Whist? Here? No, that can't be."

"I wish it wasn't, but I heard one of the robbers talk about him before I went under. He's somewhere in Piltover, pulling strings again like he did in Zaun."

"But where? He had to have gained a fairly decent amount of resources to obtain that task force. In addition, he would've had to have access to the information that you stayed there. And unless he stumbled across you entering your house, he would have no way known that you were there. _No_ _one_ knew that you were there, except for...except for the...council…"

With an alarming start, Caitlyn realized that Whist _was_ on the city's council. That was how he had the power to be able to construct a task force, and how he knew Jinx was there.

But who was it. It went without saying that it wasn't her dad or any of the female aldermen, and she highly doubted it was Alderman Sanford with how long she's known him. So he has to be one of the newer members, or the...mayor.

The same mayor who had asked her where Jinx had been staying in the first place...

The same mayor who had been the final one to cast the vote against Jinx…

A deeper chill ran down her spine as she began to realize the high probability that the _mayor_ was Whist. And now that she was processing things, she remembered something that she had skimmed through when researching what she could find about Whist. Something that drove the nail into the coffin.

Whist's full name was Laurence Whist, or as she had found out. And she had noticed when she was in the council meeting that Twils's first initial on his plaque was H.

H. Twils.

L. Whist.

It was an anagram.

Whist was truly the mayor of Piltover…

Jinx watched as the dread overtake her, becoming alarmed. She voiced her concern hoping she could find out what was the matter.

"Cait? What's wrong?" She questioned.

"...Whist...is the mayor," Caitlyn murmured in reply, shellshocked.

"...What?" Jinx had heard what she said, but didn't want to believe it.

"Whist is the mayor, Jinx. I just realized that. Twils is just an anagram, a cover up. He's the most powerful person in our city…" She repeated slowly, to weigh the immense gravity of their situation with her words.

Jinx now understood her dread, and reflected it on her own face.

"B-but how? How the hell did he manage that? What do we do about it? What _can_ we do about it?!" She stammered out.

"...I don't know. I don't know what to do about it. I...need to confront him. I need to get to the bottom of this…"

"What? No, don't go. If he knows you're associated with me, he will bring hell to you, and he might harm you."

"I have to go, though. I need to confirm it's him and stop him some how. I can't simply stand by here doing nothing about the fact that he's the damn mayor," Caitlyn argued.

She doesn't know exactly want she is hoping to gain from going after him, but she needed to at least confirm Whist to be the mayor. After that, she can figure out how to expose him later on.

"It's too risky, though. He's a snake that will test you with everything, and will use _every_ _single_ _word_ you say against you. I don't want you to experience that, Cait," Jinx argued back, concerned about the Sheriff and her foolish desire to chase after the man who ruined Jinx's own life.

"I don't care. This is something I have to do for myself. I have to look that bastard in the eye and condemn him. I suppose I can't expect you to understand that. Hell, I barely understand it myself. But I know I have to go. I need to figure out what he is up to."

Jinx stayed silent at Caitlyn's explanation. Caitlyn could obviously tell Jinx hated the idea of her going to Whist. But eventually she appeared to relent to the idea, as her eyes softened.

"Alright fine. You can go, but you better promise me that you'll stay safe, and that you won't screw yourself over speaking to him. Don't you dare compromise your job or endanger yourself or your family. If you do, I'm going to kick your ass after I'm done beating the shit out of his. Got it?"

Despite herself, once again Caitlyn found herself chuckling at Jinx's words.

"I promise that I won't endanger myself or anything. So don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she reassured.

"...You better..."

* * *

 _Mayor Twils_ , the plaque in front of Caitlyn read.

How _unfitting_.

She barged into the office, not caring about formalities. The receptionist had told her that he was busy, but quickly gave her access after being presented with a just a fraction of Caitlyn's fury. And so, nothing stood to block her path from the 'mayor' studying some form of paperwork in front of her.

"Sheriff Rosen," he started, setting his papers down. "I had not expected your presence. What brings you here?" He gave her a false smile that she didn't attempt to return.

"Mayor _Twils_. I have come for...information." She bluntly stated.

He rose a brow in curiosity. "Oh? What exactly do you wish to learn?"

"I was wondering if you know anything about the name... _Whist_."

His smile was no longer fake.

"Ah, I see you have discovered something fairly interesting. What, pray tell, would you like to learn about that particular name." The bastard had the nerve to sound jovial...

"I want to know why you are using a name that's not it. And what you intend to do with this new name."

"Cutting to the chase quite soon, are we? Very well. I suppose games can only last so long. At any rate, I intend to perform significant accomplishments with this new name. Spectacular things that you will witness quite soon."

 _He didn't even deny my accusation,_ she noticed, gritting her teeth.

"I don't really like surprises. Why don't you tell me what 'spectacular things' you intend to do."

"Ah ah ah. That would ruin the surprise; and I promise you, it will be a surprise you will find interesting," Whist evaded with a chuckle.

Caitlyn growled, getting frustrated by his games. "And what's to keep me from ruining your 'surprise' by simply arresting you for fraud on the spot?"

Whist chuckled once more, much to her annoyance. "Aha. Not much, my dear. I'm afraid I had not properly anticipated you catching on to my ruse. I'm quite curious as to how you did so, by the way. But at any rate, you couldn't arrest me even if you wanted to. You and I both know that you don't have any hard evidence that I am not who I proclaim to be."

Caitlyn decided to bluff, seeing if she could get any information through it, "That's a bold assumption, one that may prove to be your undoing."

"Please, Sheriff Rosen. Don't make me laugh. I can easily see through your bluff. You would've simply came in with cuffs prepared if you had the intent to arrest me. No, you came here to confront me, to see if I was the person you believed me to be. As such, I hope you were satisfied by what you have heard," he relaxed in his chair as he finished his words, amusement clear on his face. At this point, Caitlyn realized just how much she hated Whist, and how much she desired to see him rot in the same cell he had forced Jinx into.

"Why are doing all this?! Why come to Piltover and become mayor. And why Jinx of all targets?" She questioned. She knew he wouldn't answer anything, but she attempted anyways.

"I already told you, my dear Sheriff, it's all for my big surprise. I can't reveal anything else for now. But I suppose I can answer the latter two questions. After all, you came to learn, and I am a giving person. As I am sure you know, Zaun is ruled by those who have the power to take it. Those with the biggest, most incredible ideas shine, even if their ideas are utterly useless in reality. Piltover, however, is a place where practical science is exercised. A place where my brilliance can truly shine. In addition, it is a place where I could begin anew, where my blunders from my younger days are nonexistent." Whist winced for a moment, as if he was reminded of a particularly bad memory before continuing.

"And as for Jinx, she has been a thorn in my side for a very long time. Perhaps you know of our unfortunate history," Caitlyn gave no visual clue as he examined her, attempting to not reveal anything.

"Anyways, what a better way to secure one's position in office and chance for reelection than to play a major hand in the arrest of the city's most wanted. The same most wanted who has evaded Piltover's 'Finest' for nearly a year. As we speak, I will be on the headline as people learn of my role in her capture. And in two weeks from now, once the jury secures Jinx's spot in prison, my name will be hailed throughout Piltover for removing Piltover's most infamous from her reign of chaos," He explained, finishing with a smug grin.

Caitlyn was equally shocked and furious at the knowledge of his reasoning behind the capture of Jinx.

"...You bastard," She growled out.

"I can assure you, Sheriff Rosen, that I am quite legitimate," he responded with a chuckle. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a meeting in a couple of minutes. As much fun as this session has been, you know how impatient the treasury is, and I would prefer to not be late." He got up from his desk, and walked past her.

"This isn't over, Whist. I won't stop until I see you behind bars for life, where you belong." Caitlyn threatened, stopping him at the doorway behind her.

"Aha, I am sure you will, Sheriff Rosen. I'm sure you will…"

* * *

Caitlyn needed to find something, _anything_ that could lead her to new evidence. Not only did she need to find information to keep Jinx out of jail, she needed to now find incriminating evidence on Whist as well.

She slammed her hand on her cruiser's door in frustration as she thought on how difficult that would be. Wincing as her glove did little to protect her hand from the impact, she sighed, knowing that taking her anger out on a vehicle would do nothing to help her.

She just feels so lost. Never before has she had such a complicated case to work on. And never before has she not had a lead of sorts to go on. She had never experienced anything so difficult to deal with, and the pressure was getting to her. If only she could gain access to Zaun's records...

Sighing once more, she got in the cruiser, resigning herself to go back to the department and search through its databases once more. Perhaps there was something she overlooked…

* * *

When she returned back to the main room of the department, ready to search through the database, she found it to be fairly empty. Finding the occurrence to be peculiar, she asked around, hoping to find out where her officers went. After having her questions evaded for quite some time, she managed to gather that a group of them were wasting time in the break room.

Irritated, she traveled there, ready to scold the hell out of them for slacking off, especially with how the day had already been turning out. She assumed that they were watching another Fields of Justice match broadcasted by the Institute of War, as those idiot officers had done something similar in the past. But as she got closer to the room, and thought on the Institute, she began to remember something significant about it.

The Institute held records for all of its champions, including their background information. She remembered how they asked her for her own history, and scanned her memories for a detailed record on her.

If the Institute did the same for every champion...then she could find the evidence she needed for Jinx's from there.

Suddenly, she found the lead she has been needing. And with it, she gained a new hope for the case. She knew what she had to do now. She had to go to the Institute, and gain access to that information. Surely with her standing as Sheriff of Piltover, and a champion for their League of Legends, she will be able to get it. She will be able to secure Jinx's story…

Now smiling to herself, she continued to the break room, ready to thank her lazy officers for helping her realize a lead...only to scold them and make them get back to work afterwards.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I'm sure you all saw this coming… I wish I didn't make it so obvious, but whatever. Here's hoping it was a surprise to some of you.**

 **Also, I hope you guys hate Whist as much as I loved writing his lines.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - Heh. The viewer's intuition is always the best.**

 **Lunali3 - I'm glad you did. I checked out your story, as well, and left a review on it. Good luck with it! And yeah, I'm feeling much more comfortable, and having a beta reader helps alot (thanks Lux du Couteau!).**

 **Jackalphawolf - Thanks! I love new reviews like yours, especially when it comes to the plot. Also, sorry, you were correct.**

 **Thanks to all my readers, and to all my new readers. Let me know how you guys felt about this chapter, and Whist.**

 **Special thanks as always to Lux du Couteau for betaing.**


	26. Chapter 26: Hopeful Revelations

Looking up at the Institute, Caitlyn had forgotten how impressive it was. After all, it was getting to be a year since she has been here. She had somewhat missed the grand architecture the Institute boasted.

However, she hadn't come for sightseeing, and needed to speak to a high ranking summoner to gain access to Jinx's records.

The question now was how does one contact a high summoner. They were quite an elusive bunch, and she had no clue as to how to reach them.

She sighed to herself, realizing that this all might be more complicated than she had thought. She decided to go step by step, and entered the Institute, hoping to find something of value.

At first glance, the grand hall of the Institute was just as majestic as the outside, if not more so. Champions, summoners, and tourists roamed through the hall, filling it with enough buzzing energy that would make Jinx on a good day seem mellow.

She chuckled to herself at the analogy and moved onward. Eventually, she noticed the help desk in the center of the hall. It was typically there to help champions find their way to specific summoner platforms for their matches and such, but Caitlyn realized that it may help her in her search.

And even if it didn't, it wouldn't hurt to check, right? With that reasonings in mind, she strolled over to the desk, hopeful that they would be able to guide her to a high summoner.

However, as she moved closer, her pace slowed as she took in the lengthy line of people. It was at least 20 long. That would take forever, and she is somewhat limited on time as it stands. But she had no other option but to wait in this line. Huffing to herself, she moved forward to the line, resigning herself to the wait.

* * *

After twenty agonizing minutes the line barely moved four people. From what Caitlyn gathered, someone at the front was clueless as hell as to what their match schedule was, and was holding the line up.

It was driving Caitlyn's little patience remaining into nonexistence with how incompetent whoever it is at the front is. She huffed out loud, and tapped her foot trying to occupy herself.

 _How long could it possibly take…?_

"Caitlyn?" Someone nearby called out to her. She looked around and found an energetic blonde nearby, bouncing on her feet.

"...Lux? What is-oomph"

She was interrupted as Lux plowed into her, squeezing her in an embrace. For someone with a much smaller frame, Lux was quite overwhelming, and almost brought the two of them to the ground.

"I knew it was you, Cait! I can recognize that hat anywhere! Where have you been? How are you doing? Why haven't you called me?!" The mage bombarded her with questions as she kept Caitlyn in a bear's grip. Caitlyn could finally see Lux's resemblance to Garen besides their eye color...

"L-Lux, can't breathe…" she managed out.

Lux's eyes widened and she released the poor sheriff with an embarrassed blush. "Oops, sorry Cait! I didn't mean to squeeze the life out of you, I just missed you a lot."

"...I missed you too Lux," Caitlyn returned, trying to catch her breath.

"So what have you been up to?"

"I've been trying to solve...a case of sorts. It hasn't been the easiest one either," Caitlyn tentatively answered. She didn't really know how else to accurately summarize her situation, but figured that would be enough to suffice for Lux.

"What's so hard about it?" _Apparently it's not enough._

"It's really quite complicated and lengthy to be honest. But to put matters short, I need Jinx's records from the Institute."

"Jinx's records? Why would need those? Wait, did you finally catch her or something?" Lux asked, nonplussed.

"Well, yes."

"That's great, isn't it? You don't look as happy as I thought you would be after catching her. Actually, you don't seem happy at all. How come?"

Caitlyn scratched her head nervously as she hesitantly responded.

"Er, it's because Jinx...is actually...my girlfriend now…" She murmured, hoping that if she said it slowly and quietly it would come across as less a shock to the easily excitable blonde.

Sadly her hopes proved fruitless as Lux instantly squealed out at her words.

"What?! When did that happen? _How_ did that happen?" Lux bursted out. Caitlyn winced as her screams started to draw the attention of others around them.

"Keep it down Lux! Do you want the whole Institute to join our conversation?!" Caitlyn hissed.

"Heh heh," Lux awkwardly chuckled, realizing how loud she had been in a more or less private conversation.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy for you guys! I think. It's kinda weird you two are together. I mean, Jinx isn't that bad. Not to say she's bad or anything! It's just she's sorta a wanted criminal in the city-state you are sheriff over. So it's kinda odd in a sense, but at the same time I can picture in an opposites attract sorta deal...and...I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

A deadpan and minor nod from Caitlyn left her blushing in embarrassment once more.

"Sorry... _again_ ," Lux apologized.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and gave a small chuckle.

"It's alright Lux. I know how peculiar my relationship seems, and I am more than willing to explain it to you later. But at the moment l, I need to get Jinx's records."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that's what you are here for. How come you are going to the help desk for them? I don't think they store that kind of information there."

"I'm not going to it for Jinx's records. I'm going to it to get in contact with a high summoner, who _will_ have access to such information."

"Oh, that makes sense. But why not simply go directly to a high summoner instead of waiting forever to ask for one?" Lux questioned, curious as to why Caitlyn was wasting her time in the line.

"I don't have connections to any High Councillor otherwise I would have done so already," Caitlyn explained.

"Yeah you do," Lux replied, looking puzzled.

"What? No I don't. I think I would remember if did," Caitlyn scoffed.

"Caitlyn. High Councillor Kolminye?" Lux deadpanned.

 _Oh…_

…

"Oh," Caitlyn dumbly muttered. She faked coughed and averted her eyes from the smugly amused light mage. "Err- _maybe_ I may have slightly overlooked the _one_ summoner I do have enough a connection with, to simply go directly to. I did remember her though," She attempted to correct herself.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you you did," Lux sarcastically stated, not believing her one bit.

"Alright, whatever! I completely forgot about Vessaria. Just tell me how to get her audience and quit being so sarcastic. I get enough of that already from Jinx and Vi…"

"Hehe," Lux giggled. "She usually goes on break around this time. All we have to do is catch her and invite her to a tea break. Isn't that what you two usually do anyways?"

"Yeah. She enjoys inviting me to tea and discussing worldly matters with me for some reason. It doesn't bother me, but I still find it odd that simply stumbling into her with a box of tea caused her to be so friendly ever since."

Caitlyn remembered how she had been acquainted with the High Councillor over a box of imported Ionian tea. The High Councillor had admired her choice in beverage and invited her to lunch oddly. After that first occurrence, Vessaria had invited several other times, apparently finding Caitlyn's company enjoyable.

Just as Lux implied, Vessaria should be easily convinced to grant Caitlyn access to Jinx's records over a cup of tea. Now the matter was finding the High Councillor.

"So how do we contact her?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Oh, that's simple. Here follow me!" Lux didn't give Caitlyn much a chance to do so, opting to simply yanking the unsuspecting sheriff with her down some corridor branching off the entrance hall.

After several minutes of being practically dragged, Caitlyn found herself standing in front of a large, smooth metal door. It had no handle oddly, but had some kind of circle inscription in the middle. Caitlyn recognized the symbol as one she has seen the summoners used often. The glyph allowed users short range teleport, typically used to enter a sealed room. The summoner's felt it was a more secure form of a lock, and utilized it for all of their offices and other significant rooms.

She assumed that this was Vessaria's office, as such. She was proven correct by Lux, as the blonde spoke once more.

"Alright, this is Vess's office. She should be out here in a minute or so. She usually comes out for lunch around now."

Caitlyn was perplexed by this statement, and decided to voice her confusion. "Lux...how can you possibly know that?"

Lux was taken off guard by her question, and shrunk into herself. "I-uh, sometimes spy on people? Occasionally." At the sight of Caitlyn's bewildered expression, she quickly stammered back on her words. "I-I-I mean I don't spy on people! I j-just kinda watch for patterns in people. Not in a creepy way! It's just a hobby. And I don't do it that _often_. Really! I just like-"

"Lux, stop talking," Caitlyn interrupted, holding her hand up. She rubbed her brow with the other, shaking her head at herself. "Just, stop talking. You're just making it worse for yourself, and I'm really regretting asking. Let's..just wait for Vessaria."

"...Ok. Sorry."

Caitlyn just murmured in reply, and stayed quiet as they waited for the High Councillor. Luckily it wasn't too long a wait, as just as Lux stated, the High Councillor materialized in front of them a moment after.

"...Well this is a surprise," the summoner hummed as she noticed the presence of the others. "Luxanna, I see you are waiting outside my door again. Oh, and hello Sheriff Caitlyn. How nice it is to see you again. What brings you here?" She asked, acknowledging them.

"The same to you, High Councillor. We were actually here to ask you to join us for tea and to chat. Lux happened to mention that your break is about now, correct?" Caitlyn replied.

"That is indeed correct, and I would be more than happy to accompany you. It has been quite a while since our last chat, and I am interested in discussing matters with you. Especially those regarding one Loose Cannon, and her arrest."

"I see information has spread like wildfire. Well then, I suppose we should hurry along then. It is quite a long story behind that, and I don't want to take too much of your time."

"Lead the way then, and we can discuss matters along the way."

Caitlyn nodded, and started explaining everything since her capture as she lead them to the tea shop in the city outside the Institute that they usually went to.

* * *

"I see, that is quite the complicated situation that you found yourself in, Sheriff Caitlyn," Vessaria spoke as Caitlyn finished recapping the recent events in Piltover regarding her, Jinx, and Whist.

"Yes, it is...annoyingly complicated, and I was hoping that you could help me resolve it. To do so, I need access to Jinx's records. If I can get a detailed file on her background, I can use it in court to prove to the jury that Jinx isn't entirely at fault for her actions and to be able to get a reduced sentence on the basis of insanity. So if you could help me obtain that, I would be eternally grateful," Caitlyn pleaded, hoping the summoner would aid her.

However, to her extreme disappointment, Vessaria shook her head at her, lowering her teacup. "I am sorry, Caitlyn, but I cannot simply grant you access to Jinx's records. As like others of the High Council of Summoners, I am honor bound into not revealing champion reflections and records. No matter the purpose, or champion, I cannot divulge records. Even for you. I am truly sorry, but I can't."

Caitlyn was visibly hurt by the response. She was right back to square one, and had come to the Institute for nothing…

"I-I understand…thank you," she still managed out, albeit reluctantly. Lux noticed her friend's heartbreak, and tried to speak up.

"Are you sure you can't do anything, Vess? I mean, without this, Caitlyn has nothing to go on, and they will most likely sentence Jinx to jail…" she stated, worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Luxanna but I can't give up the records."

"A-alright…"

Despite her words,, however Vessaria started to smile, much to their confusion. "However...I didn't say that I can't provide help."

"What? Really?" Caitlyn voiced her confusion, hoping that Vessaria could in fact help her.

"Indeed. To start, I would like to point out that Jinx cannot actually be sentenced to prison. Even if proven guilty"

"W-what? What do you mean Vess?" Lux questioned

"As I am sure you both know, Jinx is registered as an independent champion. She allies herself with none, and has no allegiance. As such, she is associated with the Institute, and is under its jurisdiction. Furthermore, as detailed in the rules and regulations city-states must follow regarding their champions, a champion cannot be restricted from matches on the Fields of Justice in any way, no matter the extent of their individual crimes, unless they are formally removed as a champion. And as Jinx is not affiliated with or under the jurisdiction of Piltover, she cannot be removed as a champion by it, nor can she be punished with anything more severe than community service," Vessaria explained, with a smirk.

Both Caitlyn's and Lux's eyes widened, as joy filled their expressions.

"That's...wonderful! That's spectacular news, Vessaria. Thank you!" Caitlyn bursted out, engulfed with happiness.

"Heh, I figured you would find it so," the summoner chuckled, raising her teacup back to her lips.

"It's amazing news! Piltover can't separate Caitlyn and Jinx now, and they'll be able to actually be together in a relationship," Lux cheered. Shortly after, she realized that she might have overstepped her bounds as she looked at the blushing Sheriff. "Whoops. Sorry Cait…" She embarrassedly apologized.

"Oh? I see Caitlyn had left out the extent of her relationship with Jinx. I see why you are so determined to keep Jinx out of prison," Vessaria teased with another chuckle.

Caitlyn's blush increased, and she said nothing, hoping they would let her be and hiding behind her teacup.

"Well as amusing as this is, and as much as I would like to discuss your interesting relationship, I will have to return to my work shortly. I have some pressuring matters to attend to, and they will not take care of themselves. However, before I leave, I would like to give you some more helpful information."

"Hmm," Caitlyn murmured, still mildly embarrassed.

"While I cannot divulged the Institute's records, there is another way you can retrieve Jinx's background information."

"Really? How can I?"

"To my knowledge, Zaun keeps records of its prominent figures. As Jinx's father was a significant engineer, I am sure they have some form of record on him and his family," Vessaria explained.

"Oh yeah, I heard of their records before. I think Singed is there too, so you can convince him to help you, Cait," Lux added.

"Indeed. And while her records are no longer necessary, I believe you will find them to be useful in getting the city to sympathize with Jinx. In addition, you may find incriminating evidence on Whist there."

Caitlyn realized that Vessaria was right. Surely Singed would have some form of information on Whist that she could use to arrest him. And with that thought, all her worries evaporated. She would be able to successfully deputize Jinx, arrest Whist, and restore Piltover back to its normal order.

"Well I must be going now. I hope that information is helpful for you, Caitlyn." Vessaria stated, as she finished her tea and stood up from her chair.

"It was very helpful. Thank you so much Vessaria." Caitlyn was extremely grateful for the aid Vessaria provided, and hoped her words would suffice in expressing herself.

"Until next time," Vessaria nodded with a smile, and leaving them to return back to her office.

"Well that was amazing," Lux chimed in, once Vessaria left, finishing her own tea.

"It certainly was. I can't wait to get the records from Zaun and return to Piltover deliver the good news. Thank you for your help in contacting her, Lux."

"No problem, Cait! I'm glad I was helpful, and I hope everything turns out well."

"Me too, Lux. And I actually feel like it will turn out well now that I have the knowledge I needed." Caitlyn really was hopeful for the future. Things were certainly looking up now, and could only get better. It was just a matter of time…

"Hey, Caitlyn," Lux spoke up again, after a moment of quiet between them.

"Hmm?"

"...Now that everything is good, and you're less stressed, you should tell me about Jinx. I still have so many questions! Like, what is she like when she is around you? Is she still crazy, or is she more sane now? Is she the little spoon or the big spoon? Is she a good kisser or something? Do you like her for her brains or do you…" Lux continued to ramble, but Caitlyn had to tune her out. She was once again regretting ever mentioning her relationship, but she supposed that she did owe Lux something for her aid in contacting Vessaria.

So with a sigh, she set to answering Lux's endless supply of questions, chuckling as she did.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hmm, there wasn't as big a response to the last chapter as I expect. Meh. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully we get some more reviews this time though. That would be nice. (I'm a bit of a review whore, and it makes my .)**

 **Review Responses**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - I'm glad I still managed to surprise you. And I'm glad you are enjoying the direction the story is taking. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **jackalphawolf - Thanks for reviewing again, and sticking with the story. And yeah, sadly you were right. And yeah, Vi is quite pissed, though she knows she can't exactly just go and assault Whist without making a major commotion.**

 **SSP399 - Thanks! I hope you found this chapter to be just as good, and that you do stay for further chapters.**

 **Special thanks to Beta Reader Lux du Couteau.**

 **As always, if you liked the story, leave a review/favorite, and if you are new to the story, follow. It'll help my story grow, and is greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 27: Three Days

Caitlyn found herself bored as she sat in her cabin.

She had hired a airship for her journey, and had reboarded it an hour or so ago after finishing her talk with Lux. And now that she was back on it, she was bored, waiting impatiently as the time went by.

All in all, she suppose it wasn't to bad a wait. The airship was spacious and comfortable. And she had brought a good amount of books, despite not being particularly interested in reading them.

And she was making good time too. What would have normally been a five to seven day trip, they had completed in three days. And if this return trip goes nearly as well, she will be able to make it back to Piltover with a full week to spare before the trial, even with the detour to Zaun.

Fast travel was definitely a nice perk of being Sheriff, but she wished it could somehow travel even faster. She is so anxious to bring the good news to Jinx and everyone else, and this slow travel is killing her. They will be so excited to hear the news, just as she had been. And they can all celebrate once the verdict is reached and Jinx is deputized. Sadly though, everyone is still two days and several hours away, and she can do nothing about it but wait.

She sighed again. She will just have to wait for all that, and find away to occupy her thoughts. She looked over to the pile of books, thinking she should at least try one. It couldn't hurt her, right? However, a long yawn kept her from exploring the books further, and with it she decided to take a nap.

After all, it had been a long, happy day, and she might as well end it with dreams of the hopeful future…

* * *

"What? What do you mean he moved the date forward?!"

...

"...Tomorrow? That's ridiculous! How is anyone supposed be fully prepared for that?! The Sheriff isn't even back for crying out loud!"

...

"Ugh, I know it's out of your hands, Wilson. Just...just make sure everyone knows the date change. I need to make some calls…"

Peter Rosen hung up the call and rubbed his brow with a groan. That damn mayor and his decision to move Jinx's trial up...

He had questioned Twils' integrity before, after Twils' reasoning behind declining Caitlyn's request to deputize Jinx. And now that Twils had done this, it was clear to see that he had some form of vendetta against Jinx, and longed to see her sentenced immediately.

But why that is, is what Peter wishes to find out. Why is Twils so hell bent on condemning Jinx? Sure she was a public enemy in the eyes of many, but this seemed beyond that. It seems...personal.

Peter wondered if Caitlyn knew the relation between Twils and Jinx. His daughter seemed to have gained some kind of realization after going to Twils' office, but she had not told Peter anything yet. He hadn't gotten to ask her before her spontaneous trip to the Institute of War, either.

Speaking of said trip, he hoped she returned soon. Neither him, nor Vi can contact her while she is in the air, so they have no way to warn her of the moved date. And if she doesn't make it back in time for the trial with whatever she had managed to gather in terms of evidence…Jinx will be sentenced, and with the way things were looking, she will be found guilty…

* * *

"Finally. I'm here…" Caitlyn murmured.

She always hated coming to Zaun, all three times in the past that she's been here. It was just so...opposite of Piltover, and it bothered her.

It wasn't the relatively clean, orderly city Piltover was. Nor did it have the generally polite, respectable people that Piltover had. No, it was fairly messy, with random wastes running down drain pipes and rodents and insects skittering down alleyways. And its people were rude and blunt, with random strangers shoving her, and blatantly ignoring her presence as if she was just empty space. Yeah, they definitely added to the 'appeal' of Zaun.

It was a perpetually dark place, as well, with heavy smog blotting out the sunlight on a daily basis. And with all that smog, she found it relatively hard to breathe, especially with all the chemicals in the atmosphere. It definitely was not healthy for her to be here, and needless to say, she definitely did not want to be here.

However, she will have to ignore her deposition towards Zaun for a short period of time. Long enough for her to receive the information from Singed and get back to her airship. Thankfully, she had Lux get summoners to contact Singed while she was at the Institute. He had been quite willing to grant her access to Zaun records, and instruct her to his office to get them, much to her appreciation.

Actually, he had been very willing for some odd reason. She didn't know why, but she did not pay it much attention. And besides, knowing Singed, he would explain it to her in a monologue of sorts.

At any rate, she just has to get to his lab now, preferably without dying to this 'air' or being trampled by these people...

* * *

Jinx was panicking out her mind.

Vi had come to her this morning, bearing the bad news from Caitlyn's dad of her trial being moved to today. And ever since then, she has been a nervous wreck.

She couldn't help but worry that Caitlyn won't return in time for the trial, leaving her helpless. Vi tried to reassure her, telling her that Caitlyn _will_ make it, but Jinx saw through the lie.

Both of them knew from experience that the journey from Piltover to the Institute on an airship only took three days, give or take a few hours, and Caitlyn left six days ago. If she had simply gone and came back, she would have been back early this morning…

Caitlyn had to have spent an extra day at the Institute, or maybe her airship was stalled, or worse. Caitlyn's airship could've went down, leaving her stranded, o-or _dead_ ….

 _No_. Jinx can't think like that. It would only bring her more stress. Caitlyn is fine, and probably was just delayed. She is coming back to Piltover, safely. Maybe she'll even be back in time for the trial.

At least, Jinx hopes she will be. If Caitlyn didn't come back on time, not only would Jinx not have the evidence to support her backstory, but she won't even have the courage to attempt in telling it.

Without Caitlyn by her side, she doesn't believe that she can find the strength in herself to face nearly the whole of Piltover and attempt to atone for her crimes. Especially knowing that whole hated her guts. What can she possibly say without Caitlyn to make them give her a second chance?

She doesn't know. But what she does know is that she needs Caitlyn... _fast_ …

* * *

"Ah, Sheriff Caitlyn. How nice it is for you to finally arrive. I have been quite anxious to discuss things with you," Singed greeted as she entered his 'office'. Really, it was a little desk area within his laboratory, but she didn't bother calling him out for it.

"I suppose the same can be said for me, as I have been impatiently waiting to gain this information. Do you have the files?" Caitlyn returned.

"Indeed," Singed pulled a file package off his desk, and promptly handed it to her. She flipped it over to its front, finding an official Zaunite seal on it.

"There you are. One package containing copies of all the information regarding the Strauss family in your hands. You may inspect it, if you wish."

"Alright," she murmured as she opened it. She examined the confines of the folder, and found it to be everything she had been hoping for and more. Birth certificates of every family member. Tax reports for both parents' accounts. An autopsy report for both parent detailing their fatal wounds. Everything.

She was curious as to how all this even existed, as she had never heard of Zaun keeping such extensive records before. She decided to voice her questions, wanting to satisfy her mind and finding no harm in doing so.

"Why do you even have this folder? I didn't think Zaun keep records this large on its people."

"Well you are somewhat correct in that regard. We do not keep such detailed records for most people. Typically, a simple birth certificate and death record will suffice. However, when I personally found the Strauss's bloody house, and Ivan and Clarissa's barely buried corpses, I decided to...honor their memory by giving them a more proper record," Singed explained.

It made sense to Caitlyn, as Singed was a significant figure in the Zaunite society. He obviously has enough influence to get something like that done. However, Caitlyn wondered if Singed knew exactly what happened to them.

"Do you know how they died?" She decided to ask.

He gave a nod, confirming her thoughts. "Indeed I do, Sheriff Caitlyn. Of course I do, as I was the one who documented their deaths. A stab to the abdominal cavity lead to death by blood loss for Clarissa. A puncture through the right lung, causing asphyxiation by blood fill lead to Ivan's death. Both killed by the same sword, belonging to the same assassin. And if I recall correctly, the assassin himself was brutally beaten until he died from blunt force trauma to several vital organs. I believe that was Jinx's doing, correct?"

Caitlyn nodded in confirmation.

"Ah yes, I know all about the events of that day. I also know of Laurence Whist's involvement in their deaths. In fact, I know all about my failure of an apprentice. For instance, I know he is still plaguing Jinx, and by extension you now as well, even to this day. I believe he is operating as Mayor Herbert Twils now, correct? The same 'mayor' that forced your hand regarding Jinx and her arrest," Singed concluded.

Caitlyn went wide-eyed in mild shock at this, as she had not realized he had made the connection so easily. When she had first requested the files from Singed, she knew he would be wanting to understand why, so she had gave him the basic information: Jinx had told Caitlyn her background story and Caitlyn needed to get the files after Whist had Jinx arrested.

Only, she had not revealed the knowledge to him that Whist was posing as Mayor. So how did Singed realize that, especially with such ease?

"Surprised that I connected the dots, Sheriff Caitlyn?" Singed questioned with a light chuckle, after noticing her surprise. She gave nothing in reply save for a light frown, but it was all he needed to continue.

"Really, though, it was fairly transparent. After all, he did not even bother being creative with his guise, creating only an anagram to hide himself. Surely anyone with even the slightest competency could see through that poor veil."

He shook his head, seemingly in disappointment. "At any rate, Laurence has been...misguided in his endeavors. Brilliant yes, but misguided. He wishes to create a perfect world, and yet, he will destroy and ruin everything in the process. His dreams are quite lofty, and have no practical realization. And yet, he still seeks to achieve them. It...disappoints me that such a mind is wasted, but no matter, you are not here to hear me lament."

"Now, I assume you want to know why I decided to help you, correct?" He asked.

Caitlyn nodded, "I am a bit curious, as to what your motive is? You seem to have no real gain from any of this in my viewpoint. Or maybe I am wrong, and you do have something to gain from it all?" she returned somewhat skeptically. Singed may be helping her, but he has always been one out for his own good, and she highly doubt he was solely helping from the good of his heart.

He gave another chuckle before responding. "Of course. However, it is quite simple, I merely wish for my former apprentice to be taken down from the pedestal he has fastened for himself. Within that folder, you will find precisely the information needed to arrest him and do so."

He motioned for Caitlyn to look inside once more, and she did as instructed. At the end of the folder she did in fact find something quite significant, a detailed file on Whist, showing his image and physical details. It even had a hair sample attached to it, which would be perfect in matching him to his current self.

"I believe that should suffice, correct?" Singed spoke again.

She gave another nod, before letting him continue.

"Splendid. Now, if I were you, I would be returning to Piltover right now."

"What, why?" She asked, confused at his sudden words. Not to say that she did not wish to leave Zaun for the comfort and familiarity of Piltover, but it was peculiar to her that he was rushing her.

"Oh, merely because it appears that our dear friend Whist has thought to himself to move Jinx's trial to today."

This alarmed Caitlyn instantly. "What?!"

"Luxanna sent a message to me before you arrived, via the summoner's telepathy. She had relayed to me that information from your enforcer. I suppose he wanted to make sure you are out of the picture as he watches Jinx get sentenced to jail."

 _Whist..._

Caitlyn grit her teeth and turned around to the door, ready to leave. Piltover is about an hour away from Zaun, but if she hurries now, she can make it. She _will_ make it. Whist thinks he can leave Jinx hopeless, waiting for Caitlyn who he believes cannot arrive to the trial. But Caitlyn doesn't give a hell about his plans, or machinations, and will make sure she makes it in time, despite the odds.

"Oh and Caitlyn, before you go," She turned back to Singed who had started to return to his work, "remember: Whist's mortal flaw is his pride. Take note of that, and it may serve you well."

She nodded to him, thanking him, and continued out the door. She cared little about the citizens of Zaun in her way, and began to shove them along herself. But she would be damned if she stopped to apologize to any of them.

No, she has a trial to attend to, and a bastard to arrest, and will let none stand in her way…

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Oh wow, when I asked for reviews, I didn't expect such an influx of them within the first two days of the last chapter, though that's not at all to say that they are unappreciated. On the contrary, I am extremely grateful for each and everyone of them, so thank you all who took the time to review the last chapter, and those before it.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - After your review, I have been contemplating utilizing the results of Of Science and Love for Lux's girlfriend. I will think on it more, and probably do something relating to it when the time comes, but yeah, she has a girlfriend.**

 **Ruminesu - A beta reader is a person who helps proofread/revise your stories with you. I believe you can find them through the beta tab on the front page (PC version, I don't know for mobile). Then it is just a matter of contacting them. Also, that's great that I have inspired you. I hope that my stories can inspire all my readers, and seeing reviews like yours makes writing all that better for me to do.**

 **Sorry, I didn't get to all the other reviews, as I generally like to give at least a simple thank you to each, but I am quite tired, and wanted to respond to those asking me a direct question. But as always, thank you all for reviewing, and reading this chapter. I am glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope the same can be said for this one as well.**

 **Also, thanks again to beta reader, Lux du Couteau.**


	28. Chapter 28: Trial

"Anarchist.."

 _No…_

"Terrorist…"

 _No._

"Psychopath…"

 _No, I'm not-_

" _Murderer_."

 _NO!_... _no. I-I'm not those things anymore. Stop calling me those names..._

 _I'm sorry…_

Saying the trial was going poorly would be a understatement.

No, this trial was a public execution, with the only difference in this from a noose being there is no sweet embrace of death for her afterwards.

Nearly the whole of Piltover had come to the courthouse to condemn her, and had been unrelenting from the very beginning. From walking into the courthouse in cuffs and being escorted to the seat she was placed in currently, she had been slandered and cursed in every way people could think off.

Normally, she would just ignore them with a laugh or a roll of the eyes. It was usually easy for her to blow things off, as she had become numb to insults a long time ago. Zaun had removed any sensitivity in her to such words quite some time before.

However, with the whole world around her suffocating her in its loathing grasp, she was finding it really hard to play it off. And with each insult, each curse rolling off their tongues, _each person exclaiming how she destroyed their life_ -she was quickly losing her grip on reality.

She was losing her mind, wanting nothing more than to prove them all right. That she really is the psychopath, the terrorist, the _murderer_ she used to be. Who they paint her as. Who they want her to be.

 _So is that what they want? For me to truly snap, and blow this show up? For me to be the Jinx they think they know? Because I can easily fucking do that..._

Oh yes, it would be quite easy to do so. These cuffs supposedly restraining her? She could have picked them twenty times by now. And then she could have assaulted the guard to her right, taken his gun, and let loose on all these people daring to insult her.

Yes, it would be _very_ easy to show them just how destructive she can be.

...

But…

She won't do it. She _can't_ do it.

Why can't she?

Well, when she looked into the crowd, beyond all the hatred and fury of those she has wronged, she saw beacons of light. She saw the only people in this damn room that cared about her were sitting in those seats, cheering her on. They were smiling at her and waving, giving her thumbs up and just doing whatever they can to convince her to stay strong and to ignore the others.

They're why she can't.

And not only are the people she expected to be there-the elder Rosens and Vi-siting in those seats, but Margaret and Susie, and Ezreal and Jayce are there as well, much to her surprise.

Jinx can't believe that Margie left the orphanage in charge of daughter for the day, and even brought Susie with her. And despite Vi most likely requesting them to come, Ezreal and Jayce looked just as supportive of Jinx as the others. None of them had to be there, let alone be there supporting her. Hell, not even the Rosens or Vi had to be there for her.

But yet, there they all were, being lights in this darkness, and helping her through her madness. She couldn't help but smile and feel overwhelmed by all their support. And as she did, she realized that more than anything, she cannot give in to her insanity, and has to remain true to the person she is trying to be.

No, she can't possibly think of snapping in front of them. All of them had come here to support her, to help her through all the insults and accusations thrown at her and through this trial. She can't show them how really _fucked up_ she is inside, not over some petty remarks thrown at her, however hurtful or true they may be. She has to be the person she told them she wanted to be.

She has to stay strong for both their sakes and her own sake, continuing to show them that their hope and belief in her is not futile. That she does deserve a second chance.

She sighed, and closed her eyes.

 _I can do this…_

When she opened her eyes, she revisited the sight of the crowd. Just as before, figures returned the gaze with abhorrence in their scowls. However, this time she saw new faces in the crowd. There were faces of fear, from those who saw her as nothing more than a monster or demon. Those that were cowering behind relatives, friends, or even complete strangers, at the mere sight of her.

Then there were faces of grief. Those hurt her to see. They were faces of people who had lost something...or someone. She looked at her hands after seeing them. They were just as bloody as she had expected… She clenched them and shook her head, reminding herself that she isn't that person anymore, and moved on.

She looked into the crowd once more. She knew who she was hoping to see was not there, but even so, she scanned past each figure, each seat, wishing nothing more than to see the last person she needed here. The person she loved..

However, luck was not on her side, and Caitlyn was nowhere to be found.

But…

It's okay.

She can do this without Cait. After all, she has spent days rehearsing in her mind what she would say and how she would say it. And Mr. Rosen was very confident in the lawyer he had hired for her. She can get through this.

She hopes…

* * *

 _I'm coming Jinx._

Caitlyn pushed her cruiser and driving skills to the limit, shifting in and out of traffic like a madwoman. She wove through the streets skillfully, managing to avoid every vehicle and pedestrian in her way, if somewhat barely.

She was breaking nigh every traffic law, and was driving so fanatically that she even felt the desire to arrest herself. But she didn't care about those thoughts right now. She _can't_ care about them.

All that matters is getting to the courthouse in time. She needs to be there for Jinx, and to change the verdict. And even if she doesn't make it in time to change the sentence, she needs to be there to reassure Jinx that she can call for a rehearing, and present the evidence then.

However, it would take several weeks to get a rehearing. Several weeks of Jinx being imprisoned, and Caitlyn can't let that happen to her. No, she needs to change the verdict today. She needs to _end this_ today.

She will win Jinx's case, deputize her, and arrest Whist. All in one simple plan. And she is confident that she _can_ accomplish it. As long as she makes it in time, she can do it.

 _I will do it…_

* * *

If the start of the trial was horrible, then the testimonial was a nightmare for Jinx.

Hundreds of people one by one came to the stand, calling out every atrocity she has ever committed against the city.

From destroying life savings that a family was going to buy a new house with, to landing a person's wife in a coma from collateral damage. They told stories of crimes she didn't even know she committed. And how could she have known? She didn't give a care about anything at the time, simply going about destroying anything and everything.

And now her insanity and actions were coming back to ruin her.

"-she destroyed all of my deceased sister's last belongings, without ever realizing that she did. And even if she did know how she ruined my last memories of my sister, she probably wouldn't care! Honestly, she's nothing more than a sick monster that needs to be behind bars! _Permanently_ ," some lady sobbed.

Jinx sighed to herself, as she saw the lady glare at her with tear stained eyes. This was the fourth time today she has been accused of destroying some dead person's possessions.

The lady wasn't the first person whose memories Jinx has ruined, nor is she the last, sadly for Jinx's case. However, a small bit of luck came for her, as the Judge was finally getting tired of hearing all her crimes.

"Alright. I believe we have all heard enough. Let us move on to-"

A loud cough was heard, and all eyes were drawn to a person sitting in the front row of seats, not to far away from Jinx herself. She couldn't tell at first as the figure was shrouded in a dark coat and fedora.

However, as the figure stood, revealing his face, Jinx immediately realized who he was.

 _Whist_ …

"Pardon my interruption, your honor, but I would like to chime in with my perspective on Jinx," the bastard spoke as he gazed at her. His expression matched the somber atmosphere, as if he was relating to the people of Piltover. But Jinx saw through his guise.

She knows how to read Whist through his eyes, and right now, his tan orbs were grinning like he won the lottery.

"Of course, Mayor Twils. Feel free to speak your mind," the Judge replied.

Whist nodded in 'respect' and continued. "Thank you, your honor." He then walked to the center stage of the courtroom, turning to face his audience.

"My fellow people of Piltover, today is a good day. Maybe it is hard to see right now, but know that by the end of the day, you will all receive the justice you seek. The justice that you all deserve. Now, while I have not experienced the exact personal loss that some of you have, I have longed to see Jinx stand for her crimes as much as any other person. After all, she has cost the city millions of dollars in repairs, several irreplaceable artifacts of both personal and public importance, and at least six documented lives in her sprees. Yes, I would enjoy nothing more that seeing this terrorist face the justice she wrought upon herself. But instead of grieving your losses, rejoice with me in knowing that today, we will sentence this criminal to the prison she belongs in."

As he finished his speech, the crowd seemed to take in his words, converting their pain and grief from the memories of Jinx's crimes into a burning desire for righteous vengeance. A new atmosphere of conviction settled in the room, as tears began to dry and confidence entered the hearts of the people. It definitely was looking bleak for Jinx now, it if hadn't already.

Now instead of simply accusing Jinx of her actions, they were positively ready to convict her for them…

* * *

 _I'm coming Jinx!_

Caitlyn made it to the courthouse, finally. But she had no clear way of accessing the front entrance. The street was blocked off by a huge crowd of news reports and civilians, and she had to park her cruiser nearly a block away and run a good distance to it.

However, all of the people were completely blocking the doorway, watching the hexavision monitors the news crew had set up to watch the courtroom from the outside. And from what little Caitlyn could see on the screen, things were not looking good. At all.

Jinx was on the stand, and she looked to be panicking. Caitlyn needs to get in there and help.

She tried shoving through the crowd, but eventually found it too tedious. She would take forever trying to go through this crowd. Instead, she would have to take a more...unique approach. She rolled her eyes, thinking that Jinx was starting to become a bad influence on her.

She went over to one of the vans the news reporters had set up nearby, and climbed it. That action in itself was a good eye opener to some people who were starting to notice the Sheriff. However, it was not enough to gain them all, as many were still focused on the monitors.

As such, she placed her fingers to her mouth, and blew as hard as possible. The extremely shrill sound exploded in the air, making everyone instantly aware of the annoyed Sheriff.

"Attention everyone" Caitlyn spoke as she gained their acknowledgment. "As Sheriff of Piltover, my presence is required within the courtroom. As such, I demand you desist in blocking the passage, to allow me entrance, or else I will have to start making arrests for disturbing the peace, and the blockage of a public entrance."

They were bullshit reasons to arrest them, and would not do much against them, besides fine them. But she does not care, and she assumed they would not call her bluff anyways.

And indeed they didn't, and they started to clear a path for her to the doorway. Satisfied, Caitlyn hopped off the van, and strode over to the door.

She made it in time.

 _I'm here Jinx..._

* * *

Jinx was breaking down.

She couldn't speak with all those people glaring down at her, destroying her with their judgment. Not only would it be hard to tell her story by itself, but trying to tell it when thousands of eyes were burning her inside?

She couldn't do it.

She tried to look at her friends for support. They all gave her encouragement, but started to look worried themselves. Vi in particular looked to be afraid Jinx wouldn't be able to speak. She tried to mouth invisible words to Jinx, begging for her sister to say something, _anything._

"Well Jinx, how do you plea?" The Judge repeated a second time, after her silence had gone on too long.

This was the moment that decided her course of action. If she pleads not guilty on the basis of insanity, she will have to proceed with her story, and prove her actions were not made with sane thought. That's what she is supposed to do, what Mr. Rosen and Caitlyn expect her to do. But...if she simply pleads guilty, she can end it all.

After all, she was guilty wasn't she? She deserved punishment for all the pain she has brought this city. At least she convinced herself that. And besides, even if that's not entirely true, she won't have to reopen up the horrors she experienced, at least. She won't have to talk about all the things Whist and his scientists did to her.

So maybe...maybe it's better this way.

"I...um," she stammered. She cleared her throat and attempted again. She looked at her friends once more. They were still encouraging her...but she can't do it...

"I plead...guil-"

She was cut off by a loud creak resounding through the court. She, as well as many others, turned to identify the noise. After a moment, they all realized that the sound was coming from the main entrance of the courthouse, and turned to see who was coming in. And as they watched, the large oak doors opened to reveal none other than the Sheriff herself.

"Pardon my interruption, Judge Hammond, everyone," Caitlyn stated as she walked inside. "I had thought I'd arrive early, but apparently," she paused to look at Whist. He frowned for the slightest of moments, almost invisible to those not looking for it, before changing to a neutral gaze in return.

"...I had the date wrong," she concluded, still glaring at Whist.

"Well...that's alright, I suppose," the Judge replied, unsurely. He had no real idea as to how to approach the situation. Technically, it was not allowed for a person to enter the courthouse while a trial was underway. In such a case, the person attempting to do so would be thrown out immediately.

However, Caitlyn was the sheriff and was correct in her statement. It was true, she would have been more than on time for the trial had the date of it not been moved, and she had not been given proper notice of said change. As such, he hesitantly accepted her entrance, and commanded her to her seat.

She tipped her hat to him in a polite nod to thank him, before moving over to her seat, next to her family and friends.

Once Caitlyn settled in her seat, the judge spoke again. "Now then, let us return to the trial. Jinx, if I heard you right, you were pleading guilty, correct?"

With his words the attention was brought back to Jinx, and with it, her stress also returned. Once again, she looked over towards Vi and the others. But instead of searching her sister's or anyone else's face, she looked to Caitlyn.

To her surprise, Caitlyn wasn't giving her thumbs up or encouraging cheers. No, Caitlyn was quietly, _confidently_ smiling at her, as if this _wasn't_ the hardest decision of Jinx's life.

And to surprise Jinx once more, Caitlyn murmured something to her. Reading the Sheriff's lips, Jinx realized she had said, " _You can do this Jinx. Plead not guilty."_

Frowning, Jinx mouthed back a reply, not even caring who saw, " _I don't think I can, Cait. I thought I could, but I don't think I can when they won't care anyways."_

" _They will care Jinx. Just do it. I believe in you. We all do,"_ Caitlyn finished by stretching her left arm out, towards the others. Her father caught the exchange, and nodded to confirm. Jinx frowned deeper and averted her eyes. For some reason she decided to look in the direction of Whist.

The poor sod seemed to be frustrated with the appearance of the Sheriff, scowling at a nearby window as no one watched. Whist was never one to appreciate deviations to his plans, so Jinx knew just how much this turn of events pissed him off. He must have really been banking on Caitlyn to not arrive on time, and for Jinx to simply give up. And now that she thought on this, Jinx realized just how close she was to actual giving him victory over her life by refusing to plead not guilty.

With a deeper frown, she finally decided to go on with her story, and fight for her freedom. She couldn't let him win. Not only for her own sake, but for everyone's sake.

She closed her eyes and sighed, remembering Caitlyn's words.

" _I believe in you_ …" Caitlyn had told her. _She can do this..._

"No...I meant to plead not guilty by basis of insanity," she spoke aloud to the court, opening her eyes to look down at the floor.

"Oh? Do you even know what it means to be legally insane?" The Judge returned, mildly surprised, though she was sure the rest of the courtroom was the same.

Looking up to face the Judge, she spoke louder, more confidently. "Yes. By Piltovian Law, A person is defined as legally insane if they show signs of being unable to discern right from wrong, inability of discerning reality, or an inability to control him or herself," She recited.

Mr. Rosen and her lawyer had her memorize those lines, in addition to her speech. They wanted to prepare her for any question they believed she would be asked. And a quick look towards them notified her that she had in fact stated them correctly.

"As for my case, I do not believe I am entirely responsible for my crimes, as I did not have control of myself or my actions at the time," She finished.

"And yet, you believe you do now?"

She wasn't exactly expecting that question, but she answered it all the same.

"No...I don't believe I am 100% in control of my actions, or even completely sane. With my history, I do not believe I will ever be completely sane. However...in recent times, I feel I have regained enough sanity to function in society."

"Interesting…" The Judge murmured. "Very well. If you would, explain to the court why you believe you were unable to control your actions at the time of your crime spree."

"Yes. It...begins with my history in Zaun." Now was the hard part...speaking on her past.

She took a deep breath before turning to face the crowd, and beginning her tale...

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Had to separate the trial in two chapters, as it started growing pretty long. So stay tuned for the rest of it.**

 **In addition, I suppose I should mention that Broken Gears is nearing its finale. So as a result, I will be postponing any updates to other stories (with the possible exception of Gathering Stories) until I finish with this. Also, I would like to thank you all for reading up to this point, and I hope you all stay to finish the journey.**

 **Reader Reviews**

 **jackalphawolf - Yeah, I didn't want to make it seem that Singed was willing to help without purpose, as that wouldn't be true to his character. And let's hope Caitlyn does remember Whist's flaw (she does have a pretty good memory though).**

 **SSP399 - Hopefully this chapter has been as intense and good as the last for you, and has satisfied your excitement. It was rather hard to make and keep realistic, as I don't have much experience with the legal system, so I hope it turned out well.**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - If I did it well, this chapter should depict a more realistic Jinx, and show how she is struggling with the whole trial and stuff. It hasn't been the easiest thing trying to reflect Jinx's mentality, but hopefully I'm doing well.**

 **Thanks as always to beta reader Lux du Couteau**


	29. Chapter 29: Judgement

It was looking better and better for Jinx as the trial progressed. At least, in Caitlyn's perspective it was.

It had definitely been a rough start for everyone. The court had been vindictive as hell when she first entered, and had barely held itself back from simply condemning Jinx on the spot.

Jinx herself had been a self-destructive mess as she spoke her story, and their friends and family had been despairing watch her fall apart.

But...it started getting better after a while. Jinx had became more confident in herself, and she began to speak more clearly as she delved into the horrors she experienced. It looked to Caitlyn that Jinx was managing to ignore the crowd, as she stayed her eyes on the ground, only averting them to glance at Caitlyn and Vi for reassurance every now and then.

Yes, it was getting much better for Jinx to speak. However, by no means was it getting easier for her to relive everything. After all, how could it when the details grew more and more horrid as she went on?

She had to explain how she had been experimented on, which was hard enough for her to say. But when she reached the _tests_ -the truly gruesome details involving the innocent Zaunites she had to kidnap to satisfy the scientists, the same innocent people she had been forced to brutally _execute_ for their sick assignments-she broke down several times.

She had to look at Caitlyn to get through those details…

But...she was still managing, and Caitlyn couldn't be more proud. And as she spoke, the crowd seemed to grow sympathetic towards her. Their animosity decreased, and some few even shed some tears, much to Caitlyn's surprise.

They were truly believing her...

"...and when I got to Piltover, I-I had no restraint. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I just didn't care. I _couldn't_ care. They had programmed me to not care about life at all, and despite being outside and away from that hellhole, it stuck with me. I had no purpose in life, no family that I knew of, and no real reason behind anything," Jinx explained, glancing at the court despondently.

She had just finished explaining how she escaped from Zaun, and was speaking on how broken she had been when she first reached Piltover. It made her feel so guilty to speak about her crimes, but she knew she had to finish.

She looked away from everyone in shame, gazing at ground. "So I just...destroyed the city. I hated Piltover. It reminded me of the life I had before Zaun. The life I never got to really live, but always wanted. Everywhere I looked was paradise and it made me angry that no one was as miserable as me. _So very angry_. So I took it out on whatever I could. Artifacts. Buildings. _People_. Anything, _everything_."

She sighed before looking up at the court again. She looked at each face, reading every expression. She didn't know what they all were thinking but she continued anyways.

"I-I know how much you all hate me. It makes sense and is completely justified. I mean I destroyed your city. Ruined your possessions and heirlooms. _Killed your friends and family! ..._ Yeah, I definitely I've earned your hatred."

"But I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Piltover. I could never ask for that. I don't deserve it, nor do I think I can earn it. I know how bad I was, and that the things I've done cannot easily be overlooked. So all I'm asking for is for you all to understand," she pleaded.

"I just want everyone to know that although what I've done is inexcusable, I will never go down that path again if given the opportunity. When I first came here, I had no purpose, and I substituted that void in my life with destruction. It was all that made me happy at the time. But now, I've found people I care about. _Someone_ I care about, and they all care about me back. They have given me that purpose I've needed, and give me an anchor of stability in my life so that I can never go back. And I promise that with them, I _will_ never again slip back into that madness, regardless of my sentencing," she finally concluded with a heavy heart.

It hadn't been easy at all for her to open up like that. Speaking on her past was akin to ripping open old scars, and it devastated her every time she thought on it. But she had done it. And when she looked at the proud smile on Caitlyn's face, she knew it was worth it.

When Jinx looked at every new expression in the court to gauge their reactions, none were the hateful, vindictive ones of earlier. No, instead she saw a myriad of perplexity and sympathy in their faces. It was as if they had no idea exactly how to react, and couldn't decide if they should still loath Jinx, or break out in tears feeling sorry for her.

And with their confusion, the courthouse was left quiet in a deathly silence. It was an asphyxiating uncomfortableness in the air that stilled each and every tongue of the room. None knew what to say. They couldn't even think of responses to her story.

Not that Jinx could fault them for it. It was a hell of a story, and she imagined it wasn't a picnic to hear either. But still, all this silence was uncomfortable for her. Even the Judge, who was the main person supposed to be speaking right now was oddly silent, perhaps in retrospection of it all.

"Ahem," Caitlyn decided to loudly fake cough to bring everyone's attention back to reality. "Judge Hammond, your honor, don't you believe we should move along now." She called out, slightly amused.

The elder Judge nodded, looking slightly embarrassed for his improper actions. "Pardon me, Sheriff Rosen."

He turned his attention to Jinx now, after clearing his throat, "Jinx-or I suppose I should refer to you as Jessebelle Strauss from now on?"

Jinx slowly nodded, feeling strange being referred to by her real name, but allowing it for formality's sake.

"Very well. Now, Miss Strauss, that was a very...emotional and captivating tale. However-and by no means am I suggesting your story to be illegitimate, as I cannot fathom such a tale being fabricated-what evidence have you to back it. What proof do you have that justifies your story?" The Judge questioned.

Jinx frowned. She didn't have anything to prove it…

"I-uh...I don't really-"

"She has a full file worth of evidence, your honor," a new voice spoke up, interrupting her. She looked over to find her lawyer, Mallory Hadley, standing with a folder in hands.

As her lawyer moved to the center stand, Jinx was left confused at how she had the folder, and what was even within it. She turned to Caitlyn in an attempt to communicate her confusion, but the Sheriff only winked at her in response, clearing little up for her. However, she stayed quiet, as her lawyer prompted, and waited for an explanation.

"Oh? Please go on, Ms. Hadley" Judge Hammond addressed the lawyer. He sounded fairly interested in seeing the evidence, as if he wanted Jinx's story to be as legitimate as he believed.

"Gladly." The lawyer opened up the folder carefully to not spill anything, and handed it over to the Judge. She began to explain its contents as he looked through it.

"As you can see, these files that our beloved Sheriff happened to produce-" _that explains Caitlyn's wink…_ "-contain all of the defendant's records. In it, you can find not only her birth records, which showcases her relationship with Enforcer Vi, or rather, Violet Strauss, but the death records of her parents as well. In addition, it details much of her life in Zaun, solidifying the legitimacy of her story," Mallory explained.

The Judge thoroughly analyzed the files, finding everything to be as stated. He chuckled lightly to himself, before resuming his speech.

"This is quite interesting, if somewhat saddening. It is as splendid that these files prove her story true, as it is horrible that such a tragic series of event befell Miss Strauss and her family. At any rate, we are not speaking on that matter at this moment. Instead, let us progress with the trial."

He let the lawyer return to her seat, before continuing. "Now, if anyone has anything to say in support of the defendant, please do so now, before we reach a verdict."

With his words came silence, as all seemed reluctant to speak for Jinx. All but a select few, it seemed. And within these few, the first to come to the stand was none other than the Sheriff herself.

At this point, very few were surprised at the sight. After all, after the exchanges between her and Jinx, and Jinx's description of a specific someone in particular that she cares about, it shouldn't be too hard connecting the dots.

But surprisingly, no one has actually called them out on it yet. Maybe it _is_ too hard for them to connect the dots? Or maybe they were just too distracted by everything to care right now.

However, neither Caitlyn nor Jinx truly cared about what the court thought about them. Not anymore, not with them being so close to victory.

"Sheriff Rosen? I suppose you being the first to speak in Miss Strauss's defense is among the least surprising things this day. However, I am still curious as to why you are, when not too long ago, you were the chief advocate towards imprisoning her," the Judge questioned as the Sheriff took her stand. She gave a light chuckle. She really _had_ been adamant in capturing Jinx a few months ago...

"Ah yes. It's true. I had once sought nothing more than to see Jinx behind bars," she paused to address the crowd. "Not too much unlike you all, I'm sure. However, once I met the true Jinx, the person you see before you today, my perspective on her drastically changed."

"For you see," she gazing towards at Jinx now, "Jessebelle Strauss, is not the same person as Jinx. Jinx was the broken hollow of Jessebelle that the city had the displeasure of seeing. She was a remnant of a lost soul, that cared nothing for anyone or anything. But in contrast, the girl you see now-the girl I first met one day during my kidnapping-is the true Jessebelle Strauss."

She looked directly in Jinx's eyes now. They were so innocent when compared to the malevolent violet orbs of months before.

"Jessebelle, or Jessie as I'm sure she'd rather me call her, is the fragile, beautiful soul that had been hidden underneath Jinx's chaotic exterior. The girl who had come to me the day I truly found her, wanting to change her ways. She had requested me to help her atone for her crimes, and help her change her ways. And so, here I am," she ended with a smile at Jinx, of which was hesitantly returned, with a blush in addition, a moment later.

"...Is that to imply that you have been abetting Jessebelle ever since that day, Sheriff Rosen?" the Judge asked somewhat incredulously. He didn't seem to understand how Caitlyn of all people could have been aiding a known criminal for such a period of time.

Caitlyn turned to face him with answer at the ready, already having realized such a question would be directed at her. She was prepared to defend both Jinx and herself if she needed to, knowing that her actions in helping Jinx were quite controversial and would most likely be judged.

"Indeed I did. Is there a matter with that, your honor?" She returned with a minor air of defiance in her voice, a raised eyebrow and bold smirk accompanying it. She welcomed him to try to argue with her, because after all these recent events, she is no longer afraid of what the general public thought regarding her and Jinx, and would readily speak against anyone against them.

The Judge frowned. "I...suppose not. It just seems...peculiar and out of character for you to have supported a known criminal." She could sense that he wanted to add "and illegal for you to do so, as well," but dropped it to approach this more civilly.

She appreciated the gesture and elaborated, equally as civil. "Perhaps it is. However, during my time as Sheriff, I have learned that criminals do not always wish to perform the crimes they commit. Rather, they are sometimes forced into their lifestyles. And sometimes, they do not even wish to keep that particular lifestyle. Now, take Vi for instance," she paused to to look away from him, and extended an arm towards Vi's direction.

"She certainly did not choose her life of crime, but was forced into it by the unfortunate circumstances we have heard today. However, despite her lifestyle, she had an opportunity to leave it for good, and took it, becoming our city's Enforcer. And despite her rather...brash methods of performing her duty," she glared at Vi, who cringed and weakly grinned in response.

She rolled her eyes at her partner before continuing. "...she still gets the job done on the legal side of things...more or less."

"But she does so _because_ she was given the opportunity to do so. She was given a second chance in life, which she then used to serve the city. And ever since she hasn't made me regret giving her the opportunity yet."

She looked over to the Judge again. "As such, I found myself wanting to give Jessie the same opportunity, in hopes she will prove to do the same. In fact, I _know_ she wants to serve the city. She has already proven she wishes to in the last, as shown in the news with that robbery among other events. So yes, I have aided her in these endeavors, because I know that she does want to change, and that all she needs is a second chance to do so. The second chance I am _sure_ she will obtain today." She finished resolutely, sure in her words.

"I see. Well, let's see if anyone else has to say in support before we can get to a second chance, shall we?" The Judge stated, somewhat amused. He seemed very interested in this case, and somewhat biased towards Jinx winning it in his manner and words, despite his stance as a neutral party. And with even the Judge on their side, there was high hopes in Jinx and everyone else.

Caitlyn nodded and prepared to leave. She tipped her hat to the Judge in an attempt to keep some manner of professionalism, and she smiled once more at Jinx for support, before taking her seat.

With Caitlyn seated now, the Judge spoke out once more, calling out to the crowd, "Now then, is there anyone else who would like to speak in Miss Strauss's defense?"

After a moment, some light shuffling was heard as Vi stood up. She began to instantly regret her decision to go to the stand as the eyes of the court fell on her. But after some nudges from Caitlyn and co, and seeing the beaming glint in her sister's eyes, she grumbled to herself and trudged on to the floor.

"Alright... I'm uh not the best at public speaking or whatever, so bear with me," she awkwardly started, with a scratch of her head in uncomfort.

"But uh, it's like Cait-er _Sheriff Rosen_ -said. I didn't really have much of a choice as a kid other than to become a criminal. I had no clue that orphanages existed, and no one else besides gang members wanted to help me. So I just did what I had to, to survive. But I always knew that what I was doing, what they were having me do, was wrong. And so when Caitlyn-sorry, this is hard for me-when Sheriff Rosen gave me a second chance, I took it immediately, because I didn't want to do criminal things anymore."

"And like she said, my sister was in a position like mine when she got here. The only difference is that she wasn't forced by people or her survival instinct, but by her own screwed up mind," she continued.

When she noticed her sister's deadpan expression, she quickly corrected herself with a cringe, "Uh, no offense, Jinx. You weren't _that_ crazy _..._ "

"So, what you are trying to say is that similarly to you, Jessebelle deserves a second chance? Just as Sheriff Rosen was explaining a moment ago, I presume," the Judge spoke, interluding drawing Vi's attention back to the court.

"Oh, yeah, I am. I just think it would be pretty unfair to not give, uh... _Jessie,_ a chance, when I turned out decently after I was given a chance," Vi finished, stumbling over her sister's real name. It was foreign to her to call Jinx by anything other than that.

The Judge nodded in contemplation. "Perhaps it would be somewhat unfair to do so, as you and Sheriff Rosen have stated. Regardless, I believe we should continue with the trial, if that is all you have to say on the matter."

"Yeah it is. Just, give her a chance to show she's a better person, Piltover," she concluded with an address to the court, before returning to her seat.

"Now then, let us move on. The day is waning, and a verdict must be reached. Who is next…"

* * *

A surprising amount of support was shown to Jinx over the course of the hour.

The Rosens spoke their words first, describing how they had saw a much different Jinx than they had expected. They spoke on her being kind, respectful, and generally sane, much unlike what the news had reported Jinx being. And Minerva even praised Jinx's engineering brilliance, as well.

And after the elder Rosens came Margaret and Susie. The two spoke of Jinx's contributions to the orphanage, and how much joy her storytelling brought the children. Susie even added how Jinx wasn't a bad person because she wanted to be good, leaving a smile on Jinx's face.

But after them came the surprises. Several people no one would have ever guessed would come, came to the stand. A couple people from the district Jinx made her home in spoke on her behalf, describing how she had supported them with the stolen bank money in a Robin Hood fashion. Then others spoke on the recent deeds Jinx had done.

Some of the most important support was found from the survivors of that bank hostage a week or so ago. They had come to speak about the robbery and Jinx's heroism in it, as well as thank her for saving them. The young man she saved from the being the first death even teared up as he thanked her, proclaiming that he wouldn't have been alive now if it hadn't been for Jinx.

All in all, it was overwhelming support for her, and she was immensely grateful for all of their words. She herself was feeling confident in the trial now. With all these people backing her, she believes that she will be given the chance to redeem herself with the verdict.

Even if the vast majority of Piltover still hates her, all she needs is this support to be enough for the verdict to be favorable. And with the way it's looking, it will be enough.

* * *

"Now, is the jury ready to present its verdict?" the Judge spoke, after the minor interlude they took had passed.

This was it, the hour of judgment. In a few moments, the jury will decide Jinx's fate. But oddly enough, Jinx wasn't worried anymore. Well… that's not necessarily true. She was still worried yes, but after all the support she has received, and encouragement everyone has shown her, only a small fraction of her mind feared a negative result.

"Yes, your honor, the jury has come to a verdict, and is ready to present it," the foreman spoke in return. However, before he could speak again, he was interrupted by Jinx's lawyer.

"Before you do so, I would like to remind the jury of the contract the city of Piltover signed with the Institute of War, regarding its champions," she stated. The foreman frowned in confusion, and looked over to her.

"Why exactly would you like to remind us of said contract?" he replied, voicing his perplexion.

The lawyer smirked, much to Jinx's and the foreman's increased confusion.

"It is because the contract defines several regulations regarding champions that Piltover is required to follow. In particular, I would like to point out that Piltover cannot punish one of its champions with a sentence worse than community service, unless it removes said champion from the Institute of War first. And as Jinx is not an official Piltovian champion, as she only resides here and is not legally a citizen, we cannot remove her from her champion status. As such, at best, the jury can only punish Jinx with a light sentence like, say, several hundred hours of law enforcement service," she elaborated, concluding with a more prominent smirk.

Her words had an immediate effect, with both the foreman, and Jinx going wide-eyed. Now Jinx realized why Caitlyn had been so confident throughout the trials. It wasn't necessarily that Cait believed that the jury was going to deliver a light sentence, though Jinx was sure Cait would have believed in her either way. It was more that Cait _knew_ the jury had to give a light sentence because of the contract Piltover was in. Jinx literally could not be imprisoned.

She beamed at that knowledge and looked over to Caitlyn. However, Caitlyn was frowning towards the direction of the foreman. Jinx looked back to him, to see what had Cait in such a state, and found him frowning as well. Confused, she tried to study his face, to find understanding of any kind. But instead of understanding, all she got from him was more confusion, as he turned and looked to Whist of all people.

 _Why is he looking at Whist?_

She looked back at Caitlyn, who looked to be in deep thought, as if she was processing things. However, a few moments after, Caitlyn seemed to connect the dots, as she scowled at the foreman and then at Whist. Jinx had no clue what was going through Caitlyn's mind, but she hoped she would find out soon.

"Ah, yes..thank you for reminding us of that regulation. We...will take it into consideration, and review our sentencing," The foreman responded at last. He sounded to be struggling with his words, as if he didn't know how to act, but left the stage to go discuss with his fellow jurors. But before he could get a to them, Caitlyn decided to speak, stopping him in his tracks.

"Before you do so, foreman, do note that the jury must be impartial, and any visible bias or corruption in a sentencing, _especially created by an outside source_ , is punishable. _Severely punishable_ ," she hissed. Jinx didn't understand what Caitlyn was implying at first, but when she saw how Caitlyn's words chilled the spines of not only the foreman, but several others of the jury, she finally understood.

Jinx had no clue at the time as to why the foreman had looked at Whist, but now she realized he was trying to gauge Whist's reaction. And Jinx herself, had seen how pissed Whist looked, and how he glared directly back at the foreman, making the man cower inwardly. She didn't understand that either at first, but after Caitlyn's words, she now realized that Whist was furious that the jury could not actually sentence Jinx to prison. And with that knowledge, and the reactions of the jury members, she recognized that they were working for Whist.

As such, it was her turn to be furious. She glared holes in the jury, who were hastily revising their sentencing. She wanted to hurt them, badly, but at least it seemed that Caitlyn's accusations had struck fear into the corrupt bastards, as they looked to be discussing a completely different verdict, much to Whist's disapproval.

 _Good_.

* * *

Not too long after, the foreman was found back at the center stage. He was scowling, as if it bothered him to be speaking now, but he still found the words.

"After long consideration of everything discussed today-including, but not limited to, Jessebelle Strauss's history in Zaun, her crimes and attempts to atone for them, and the words in support of her-we, the jury, have reached a verdict."

He paused for a moment, to let the words set in, before continuing. Jinx held her breath as she awaited his words next to him on the stage.

"We find the defendant, Jessebelle Strauss,"

...

"...guilty, of six counts of murder in the second degree, terrorism, public defacing, etc."

... _please..._

"However…" the foreman sighed, "we recognize both Jessebelle's insanity during the time of her crimes, as well as the contract the city of Piltover holds with the Institute of war regarding her status of a champion in the Institute's league. As such,"

 _Yes…_

"...we sentence Jessebelle Strauss to a lifetime of servitude to the city of Piltover, until death or disablement prevent her from doing so. In addition, this sentence may be carried out in the service of the Piltover Police Department."

 _Yes!_

Jinx beamed, and cheered in overwhelming joy. She heard Caitlyn and the others cheer with her, as they all celebrated the verdict. As they saw Whist scowl in anger, their joy only increased, knowing that trumped him and his plans.

However, their moment was somewhat interrupted by the Judge, who was smiling at the news himself, but knew he still had to conclude the trial.

"Ahem," he called out, "I do not wish to disrupt, but I believe you should swear Jessebelle in as a deputy now, Sheriff Rosen. Correct?"

Caitlyn nodded, and went to the center stage beside Jinx. She took a breath, before taking a formal stance, raising her right hand, and lowering her left behind her lower back.

"Repeat and do after me, _Jessie_ ," Caitlyn stated. She herself was still finding it odd to call Jinx by a different name, but she was liking it. To her, the name Jessie fitted this new life Jinx was about to have.

Jinx nodded to her and faced her, matching her stance. After she did so, Caitlyn spoke once more.

"I, Jessebelle Strauss," she started.

" _I, Jessebelle Strauss,"_ Jinx matched.

"...will from this day forward, serve the city of Piltover, as a honorable and just deputy."

" _...will from this day forward, serve the city of Piltover, as a honorable and just deputy."_

"I recognize that I am oathbound to uphold justice in our fair city, and will do everything within my power to serve it and its people."

" _I recognize that I am oathbound to uphold justice in our fair city, and will do everything within my power to serve_ and its people."

"Lastly, I will keep this city wholesome, and will punish all who would do it injustice, for I pledge my allegiance, to the people of Piltover and to the city itself, that I will keep this city the beacon of science and prosperity that it should be," Caitlyn finished, lowering her arm, and relaxing her stance.

Jinx modeled her, reciting the final words, and relaxing herself. Once she did so, Caitlyn smiled at her, and they both knew it was official. Jinx was now a deputy.

"You did it, Jinx. Your an official deputy now," Caitlyn whispered to her, with pride in her heart. They had come so far, and here they were.

"No, we did it. I would have never come this far without you or the others. Thank you, Caitlyn." Jinx returned, feeling just as joyful. She felt her eyes water some, as tears of happiness welled in her eyes.

Seeing Jinx's tears stream down, made Caitlyn get a little misty eyed, herself. "You don't have to thank me. I told you I'd help you, and so, I did."

Jinx chuckled, and brought Caitlyn into an embrace, conveying all her emotions into it. Caitlyn readily accepted and reciprocated it and the two stayed in it for the moment. Ignoring the Judge, who announced that the trial was over in the background, they held each other in their happiness.

However, just as before, they were interrupted, much to their displeasure. Vi had tapped on Caitlyn's shoulder, pulling her attention away from Jinx. As Caitlyn looked over, to address her partner, she found Vi looking frantic over something.

"What is it, Vi?" She asked, voicing her concern.

"Our 'Mayor' is leaving. Didn't you want to arrest him today, with all the evidence here?" Vi returned, point out at Whist, who was making his way out the nearest door. Caitlyn's eyes widened as she saw the sight, and she started rushing after him, signaling both sisters to follow her.

She managed to catch him outside, right before he made it to his vehicle.

"Mayor Twils!" She called out, gaining his attention. He acknowledged her, and faced her, looking quite annoyed at the result of the trial.

"Hmm? What is it, Sheriff Rosen. I have a...meeting to attend," He lied, frowning at being stopped. However, Caitlyn simply smiled, and gave her response casually.

"I'm afraid you have more things to worry about than missing a meeting."

"...What?"

Caitlyn looked over to Jinx, who stood by her side.

"Would you like to do the honors as your first arrest as a deputy, Jinx?" Caitlyn asked her. Jinx went wide-eyed before twisting her expression into a wicked smile.

"Damn straight I would!" She turned to Whist, who was frowning deeper at their words.

"Arrest? Whatever for," he questioned, despite already knowing the answer.

"For fraud, most likely bribery, making my life a living hell, and a shit ton of other crimes," Jinx returned. All around them, bystanders watched on in shock, as they took Jinx's words. However, Jinx simply ignored them as she took a pair of cuffs that Caitlyn had handed to her while she had been speaking, and moved over to Whist, applying them. "Your ass is gonna be in jail for a long time, _Whist_."

Several gasps rang out in the crowd, as everyone was left in disbelief. Whist himself scowled some more, as he was guided over to Caitlyn's cruiser.

"And how do you intend to prove my so called 'fraud' among other false crimes. Crimes that I am not guilty of committing," He protested, glaring at Caitlyn. He attempted to play innocent, as if their claims were truly false, but Caitlyn called his bluff.

"Please, Whist. Don't try to act innocent. That folder we used in the courtroom today? It contains not only Jinx's information, but yours as well, as Singed has given me _everything_ on you. Including a hair sample. We can easily prove your fraud, so you might as well go down without a fight," Caitlyn spoke, as she shoved him inside the vehicle. Whist closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that he was bested, and that it would not at all be deniable.

"Very well," He finally spoke after reopening his eyes. He sounded rather bored now. The anger was underlying in his tone, but it seemed like he was accepting things. "You have won, Sheriff Rosen. I suppose I am much too old to play this game with you. Pity."

Caitlyn smiled as she closed the door on him, and turned to Jinx and Vi, who were also gleeful.

They actually did win. The trial, Jinx's deputizing, Whist's arrest. Everything.

And now?

Now it is time to celebrate...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This was quite the long one. I think it is my second longest chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, as I wasn't too sure on this one. I hope I conveyed everything well, and you guys all found it to be a fitting conclusion to the trial. Let me know if you all did, as always, and thanks for reading.**

 **Reader Responses**

 **jackalphawolf - Don't worry, I didn't feel like giving the full story anyways. That would have forced me to split this chapter again.**

 **BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBKR - What do you mean? Do you just not like the pairing, or just wish there was no romance at all? But yeah, I suppose it could be used as sorta lore story.**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - That's good. These two chapters have been a bit more difficult than normal chapters, _because_ I have to represent all those emotions. And I almost did have Cait burst in like that, but I figured it would be more fitting the was she did go in.**

 **SSP399 - Thanks. The atmosphere seems to have been done just as I wanted, according to your and several others' responses, which is nice to hear.**

 **Mr. E - Heh, I always find it somewhat funny whenever someone tells me they binge read my stories. I just find it interesting that my stories have become binge readable. Also, I hope that I can give this story a fitting end, when the time comes.**


	30. Chapter 30: A Simple Dance

_Corruption in the government, the mayor arrested? What does all this mean? What it should mean to you is that our police aren't do their duty to preserve this city! There is no reason Laurence Whist should have ever managed to become Mayor..._

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and moved on to another passage.

 _Is the relationship between Sheriff Caitlyn Rosen and the new deputy, Jessebelle Strauss more than it seems on the surface? Our reliable source thinks so…_

Caitlyn deadpanned at that, and closed the newspaper, tossing it aside.

It has been a week since the trial and the media was having a field day taking advantage of the city's Whist crisis and its aftermath. She wanted to monitor the news regarding it all, but it was hard going through all this drama. Especially with it being so incredulous to her.

 _Firstly, if I had known who Whist was before he became mayor, I would have arrested him in the first place. Hell, I didn't even know who he was before Jinx told me about him. And secondly, how the hell would you have a 'reliable source'? We've been extremely discreet about out relationship!_

She paused in her thoughts, remembering the few moments she had with Jinx during the trial. They hadn't really been _that_ discreet there...

 _Well...maybe not, but we definitely have not been that obvious._

She sighed, realizing that she was caring way too much about the news. She doesn't need to worry about these falsified reports. Especially with how important today was going to be.

After all, today was the party!

After the trial, all her friends and family and Jinx had wanted to celebrate all their success and rest. But, they had figured a culling of all the corruption in Piltover was needed before any form of celebration could take place.

And speaking of which, the elimination of corruption in the city was going quite splendidly. After the trial, they had confronted that foreman of the jury, and he had squealed out his knowledge of Whist's underlings, in return for a reduced sentence in the form of a fine punishing his acceptance of Whist's bribery.

And with that knowledge, Caitlyn, Jinx, and Vi have managed to capture a lot of Whist loyalists. It was hard for them to get every single loyalist, as Whist had them every and anywhere. They were even on the city council and had enabled Whist to become mayor in the beginning, in addition to swaying the vote against deputizing Jinx.

But all in all, Caitlyn and the others have captured and imprisoned a good majority of loyalists. And as such, Caitlyn decided today was a good day to rest, and celebrate how far they have come.

After all, they _have_ come a long way from Jinx terrorizing the city, with Caitlyn and Vi chasing after her. It was humorous to Caitlyn to think that Jinx had been her worst enemy at one point in time, with the girl now being her lover.

Speaking of which, she has recognized lately that she does love Jinx. It has taken her a while to recognize it, but she loves Jinx with all her being, and would give the world for her. After all this time with Jinx, Caitlyn has realized that she never wants to let go of her. And she never will _have to_ let go now.

With Jinx being her deputy and on the legal side of life, Caitlyn will never have to worry about being condemned if the city were to find out about her and Jinx, especially through some 'reliable source'. She could even go public with Jinx now if she wanted to. The city might judge her for it, but at the end of the day, they couldn't do anything about it.

That thought made her smile. She truly was free to be with Jinx. No laws to have to worry about. No Whist to have to deal with. _Nothing_ stands in the way of her and Jinx now. Caitlyn can, and _will_ pursue a relationship with the girl she loves. It's just a matter of time now.

 _Speaking of which_ , she frowned.

 _Where the hell is everyone! They should've been here an hour ago!_

* * *

"What do you mean, we should have been here earlier? Your estate is like several hours away from the rest of the city?" Vi returned after Caitlyn confronted her. However, her response had not been sufficient as evident Caitlyn's deadpan.

"Vi. Do you honestly expect me to believe that, when we both know my estate is a mere half hour away from the department, and is well within city limits? And even if that were true, you could have simply came early! Now what really happened, and also explain to me why the hell you are in a suit, when you are supposed to be in a dress like your sister?!"

Jinx decided to takeover at this point, much to her sister's chagrin.

"Heh, this idiot slept in, and then forgot she was supposed to pick me, Ezreal, and Jayce up. She only remembered what she was supposed to do by the time she was almost here. So she had to come back and get us, and then drive _back_ over here. That's what took so long. Oh, and the fact that she forgot to get a dress from another dress store-after the first place didn't have her size-and had to borrow one of Jayce's suits didn't help," she explained with a giggle.

It amused her to know Vi was on the receiving end of Caitlyn's wrath, and she was taking pleasure in stoking the flames.

Vi nervously laughed, knowing that Caitlyn was quite irate at her, and by laughing, she only hurt her case at best. Caitlyn sighed, and rubbed her brow as she stepped out the doorway.

"Vi, you're ridiculous… Whatever, just...come in. Everyone is waiting on you four, and they don't have the time to allow me to rant at you, _despite how much I want to and how much you deserve it._ "

Vi scratched her head awkwardly, and murmured, "...Sorry Cait," in a poor fashioned apology.

Caitlyn sighed once more, shaking her head at Vi's pathetic apology, but still allowing access for them. Once all were inside, she then led them into the ballroom where her other guests and her parents were waiting.

They were late as hell, but at least they finally were here.

* * *

Jinx was panicking.

But, it's been a great ball so far, in spite of her current situation.

Friends from all over had come to the Rosen's estate to congratulate her and Caitlyn's victory in the trial and celebrate with them. Margaret and Susie. Aldermen from the City Council. Even the Judge from the trial had come to celebrate, and speak with Caitlyn's dad, and one of the Aldermen.

Apparently, the Alderman (Caitlyn said his name was Wilson, something...Sanford maybe?) was running for mayor, and he, the Judge, and Caitlyn's dad have spent most of the night discussing it. He seemed like he could be a good mayor, at least in Jinx's opinion. But for the most part, she spent the night with her friends, not paying attention to the politics being discussed.

Oh, speaking of which, some of her 'friends' from the Institute had come to congratulate her as well. Lux and surprisingly, High Councillor Kolminye, had come to visit them, and see how the trial had ended. They were mostly Caitlyn's friends, but nevertheless, they had celebrated her for her new found status as a deputy (as well as ask her when she and Caitlyn would return back to the fields of Justice in the High Councillor's case).

It was nice to see how many people actually cared about her and had come to send her their best wishes. Really nice actually.

Now if only she wasn't in such a bad situation currently.

Well, it wasn't _too_ bad. It's just that she doesn't know how to dance, and the band the Rosen's had hired started playing a slow song. People all over started pairing up on the dance floor, dancing slowly with their partners. The elder Rosens. Lux and Ezreal. Jayce and Vi (though they looked extremely awkward with each other). Even Alderman Sanford found _High Councillor Kolminye_ as a partner.

And with them all dancing on the floor, Jinx knew that Caitlyn would be wanting Jinx to join her. Actually, Jinx had even seen Caitlyn looking for her, and had to hide. She didn't want to disappoint Cait, but she _really_ cannot dance. Which isn't really her fault, to be honest, as she never needed to learn, what with being a slave/terrorist for most of her life.

She exhaled loudly in frustration. She knew she should have taken some lessons from Vi or something. She just had come to the ball hoping that she _wouldn't_ have to dance, or that if she did, she could hide long enough. But sadly, that wouldn't be the case, with Caitlyn spotting her weak hiding spot in the form of the attached balcony. She saw Caitlyn frown, and stroll over to the balcony doors.

A moment later, Caitlyn entered the balcony, closing the glass pane doors behind her. Jinx sighed, and leaned back over the railing, overlooking the forest landscape that surrounded the Rosen Estate.

"Jinx? What are you doing out here? Everyone is on the dance floor. Don't you want to dance?" Caitlyn murmured. Jinx looked away from the railing to look at her. Caitlyn was lightly frowning, holding a gloved hand out at her. She winced at Caitlyn's expression, and looked back at at the railing, unable to look at Cait. It was like hitting a kitten to her.

She heard Caitlyn sigh in the background, and walk over to her.

"I guess that's a no, huh?" Caitlyn muttered as she leaned over the railing herself. "...Why don't you want to dance with me. Is it because of me?"

Jinx nodded no, unable to bring herself to words.

"Then what is it? I don't understand." Caitlyn sounded confused, and a bit hurt, prompting Jinx to attempt to speak.

"...I can't dance," She whispered. Caitlyn arched a brow at her, scrunching the other in confusion, obviously not exactly hearing or understanding her. Trying again, Jinx cleared her throat and rectified her words.

"I mean...I want to dance with you. I _really_ want to dance with you. But...I can't dance, Cait. I never learned how to," she sadly stated.

She heard snickering come out, and she looked at Caitlyn in confusion. Cait tried to stifle it, but eventually couldn't control the laughter that burst out of her.

Jinx frowned, feeling somewhat injured that Caitlyn would laugh at her inability to dance. However, seeing how Jinx responded caused Cait to quickly sober up.

"Oh, Jinx, relax. I'm not laughing _at you_. I'm just having a chuckle at how silly I was. I really had thought you just didn't want to dance with me, not that you were hiding your inability to dance," she explained.

"Oh. Heh. I guess that is kinda funny. I mean, why _wouldn't_ I want to dance with you. You're my absolutely gorgeous girlfriend. Of course I would want to dance with you," Jinx responded.

"...Do you really think I look that good?" Caitlyn murmured with a blush.

Jinx did in fact think she looked gorgeous. Caitlyn was in an elegant cerulean and white accented ball gown. It expertly complimenting her crystal blue eyes as well as her hair, which was wrapped into a fancy bun on her head and was crowned by a white band. On top of it all, Caitlyn had silky white gloves and crystalline blue heels, both matching her outfit's immaculateness.

Yes, she looks every bit as spectacular as Jinx described and more so.

"Yeah, you honestly look amazing, Cait."

Caitlyn's blush deepened in response to the compliment. "Thank you. You look pretty beautiful yourself."

It was Jinx's turn to blush, as she took in the compliment. Really, she didn't think she looked that special. All she had was a simple pink dress. She barely even changed her hair, wearing it in a singular thick braid, and didn't even bother changing her boots into more proper attire. She really wasn't even close when compared to Caitlyn.

"No I'm not…not like you."

"Hey now," Caitlyn tutted, "you're _beautiful_ to me."

"Uh, okay…thanks…" She muttered unsurely, still not believing.

Caitlyn frowned and moved closer to her insecure girlfriend. Standing right next to Jinx, she took a hand and softly cupped Jinx's cheek. She slowly pushed Jinx closer until there were facing eye to eye, and then she kissed her.

Jinx was initially stiff in it, taken by surprise, but readily eased into it given time. They held in the embrace for a small moment, until Caitlyn relaxed and released it with a smile.

She still held Jinx in her palm, and looked in the girl's brilliant violet eyes. She couldn't fathom for the life of her why Jinx didn't see her own beauty.

"Trust me, you are the most beautiful person in the world. Don't let anyone ever tell you different. And especially don't let _you yourself_ tell you different," she murmured.

Jinx blushed and nodded in reply. "Alright. I won't…"

Caitlyn's smile grew, hearing those words. "Good." She stepped aside now, putting a good distance between them, and held out her hand. "Now, shall we dance? The music is still going, and the night is still young."

Jinx frowned in confusion. "I told you...I don't know how to."

Caitlyn chuckled but did not move from her position. "I know. That's why I am going to show you how. It's not that hard, just follow my lead." To emphasize her words, she waved Jinx forward with her outstretched hand. Hesitatingly, Jinx eventually took it, and allowed Caitlyn to position her closer.

Taking Jinx closer, she placed Jinx's hands on her shoulders, while moving her own hands to Jinx's hips. With both of them in position, she started moving them both to the sound of the music, step by step. Jinx was able to follow through fairly well, as Caitlyn guided her through each movement gently.

With time, Jinx became comfortable in it all, and easily kept up with Caitlyn's pace. They began to find fun with it, and Caitlyn began to lead Jinx into more elaborate twists and twirls, spinning her love to the highs and lows of the song. It was an spectacular time for both of them, but sadly it came to somewhat to an end after Caitlyn stumbled, and ended up pulling them both to the ground on top of her.

However, neither of them were injured and instead laughed it out, finding the situation humorous. They stayed in the position for a while, giggling themselves silly, as they rolled off each other.

"I'm sorry," Caitlyn started after several moments of laughter, with mirth still heavy in her voice. "Leading a slow dance is not the easiest of things to do in a ball gown, especially with these high heels."

"It's okay, Cait. You did great from what I can tell," Jinx returned, equally as mirth filled. She smiled as she looked at the Sheriff, who was trying to fix her gown.

She managed to stand up first, and offered a hand to her love, who readily took it. However, as Caitlyn did, she found herself falling again, and had to rely on Jinx securing her. She looked down and found her right heel was broken. She frowned and took it off, along with the left one to stay balanced.

Holding the broken heel in her hand, she pouted. "Aww, these were brand new, too. What a pity. No matter, they were getting uncomfortable anyways. Sadly though, I believe that means the end of our dance, Jinx. It's a bit harder, and more unsanitary, to do without shoes"

Jinx giggled once more. "It's alright, Cait. I'm still having an amazing time with you."

Caitlyn grinned as well. "Me too Jinx." As she said the words, she realized something with wide eyes. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Jinx mused, curiously.

"So, I've been wondering if you would prefer me calling you Jessie now, instead of Jinx. I've been calling you Jinx all this time, and it's somewhat foreign for me to say anything different. But if you want, I'll call you Jessie instead," she elaborated.

"Well, if you want to call me Jinx to make things easier for you, go ahead," Jinx responded nonchalantly, not reading much into it.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the reply. "It's not a matter of what _I_ prefer or what is easier for me, it's a matter of what _you_ would like me to call you by."

"...I don't know what I'd prefer you call me. Like you said, I'm used to being called Jinx, just like you're used to calling me it, but I wouldn't be opposed to being called Jessie either. What do you like more," Jinx responded once more, this time going more in depth.

"Jinx… I love both names of yours, because I love _you_. I can't simply pick based on preference," Caitlyn returned, growing mildly annoyed with Jinx being unable to decide.

However, Jinx didn't hear much of what Caitlyn said, as she was focusing on one this in particular.

"...Cait. Did you just say...that you love me?" She murmured and blushed. Caitlyn herself now realized her words and their impact, blushing herself.

"Uh, yeah I did," she muttered dumbly, not quite sure what to say. She hadn't really thought on her words as she had said it, simply speaking words.

"Did you...mean it?" Jinx hesitated in asking the question. She wanted to know that after all this time, her love for Caitlyn is finally being reciprocated. She wanted to hear that more than anything. But at the same time, if Caitlyn hadn't truly meant it, she didn't want to hear that as it would devastate her...

However, her fears were alleviated as Caitlyn confirmed her words.

"Of course I meant it, Jinx. I didn't exactly mean to use it in that context, but yes, I am one hundred percent in love with you. And I think I always was in love with you. Even back when I told you that I needed time to figure out my feelings, I think I loved you. And now-now I'm just madly in love with you. And I mean that with all of my being. I love you, Jessebelle Strauss," Caitlyn murmured as she gazed into Jinx's eyes.

She could see how much her words impacted Jinx, as the girl was starting to well up in tears. With a sudden rush, Jinx charged at Caitlyn, locking her in an embrace. Caitlyn was taken by surprise by the action, but quickly returned it, taking the crying girl in her arms.

"You can't understand how happy I am to hear you say that, Cait! I've been waiting _so long_ for that, and it means the world to me. I love you too, Caitlyn Rosen. More than anything else in this world."

Caitlyn chuckled at the words. "Even more than Vi?"

Jinx laughed as well, "Even more than Vi. Though to be fair, I love that dumbass in a different way."

"Heh, I suppose that's fair enough. Now, you still haven't answered my question. Jessie or Jinx?"

Jinx mused over the names once more. When she truly thought of them, she decided to look at what they represented. On one hand, one name is comfortable and memorable, but represents a hard, strife-filled life. On the other, one name is foreign, but represents a future full of love and happiness.

She smiled to herself, and made the decision easily.

"Call me...Jessie…."

* * *

The guard checked his schedule one last time before heading down the corridor. He had to move fast, as it wouldn't be long until he would be accompanied by another guard. He only had one opportunity to take advantage of this rare moment in time where the Police Department could only spare one guard to monitor maximum security.

With the city holding an election for mayor, several guards were needed to monitor it, and as such, he was able to have a solo shift. And this solo shift is the perfect time to complete his mission.

He walked swiftly with a purpose. His memory from a week of studying the floor plan of the building guided him to the location of one cell in particular. Nodding to himself as he fiddled for his keys, he verified the cell. It was in fact the one he sought.

As he opened the cell, he heard a heavy sigh come from it.

"What took you so long?" A voice rang out, following the sigh. It sounded very annoyed with him, and he gulped in fear.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. This was the only chance I had to free you. All throughout the week, I have been accompanied by other guards. I couldn't free you with them present, and I had to be inconspicuous," the guard attempted to explain.

However, the figure was still irate, not at all caring for his explanation, and scowled at him.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could have simply _killed_ the other guards?" The figure hissed at him, causing him to tremble.

"N-no sir…"

The figure sighed once more, pinching his bridge in frustration.

"Of course it didn't. Between you and that spineless foreman, I swear good help is hard to come by these days…"

He shook his head, finding the matter pointless.

"No matter, I suppose. I am free to enact my plans now, so... _thank_ _you_. But stop trembling, you fool! If I wanted to strike you, I would have done so already," he stated with a roll of the eyes, as he began to walk out of the prison hallway.

The guard did as commanded as best as possible, not wanting to find trouble for himself by angering his boss more. Instead, he decided to ask the figure a question as he followed, hoping to both gain information as well as draw the attention away from his shaking.

"But sir, I thought Sheriff Rosen ruined your plans?"

The figure paused in his steps, taking in the guard's words, and causing the guard tremble in fear once more. The poor underling assumed that he had spoken out of line, and was able to be reprimanded as the figure turned slowly towards him. However, much to his relief and confusion, the figure merely chuckled, finding something in the guard's words humorous.

"My my, you are quite the simpleton, aren't you?" The figure chortled. "I am a strategist, a _brilliant_ one in fact, and this city is my chessboard. I did not simply rely on only _one_ plan, you fool. Hence why you are aiding my escape from prison right now. No. I did not rely on only one approach. After all, that is why back up plans exist. Sometimes, one cannot go directly for the King himself, or in this case, _herself_."

He chuckle once more, and the sound chilled the guard's spine.

"No...sometimes...you have to capture her _Queen_ first…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well, I said that the story was ending soon, but not** _ **yet….**_

 **Reader Responses**

 **HGoltara - Yep, all good things must come to an end eventually, sadly. However, while not a sequel, I do have plans for another Jinx x Caitlyn fic after this one. But I'll save those details for later.**

 **jackalphawolf - Hmm, I suppose I never** _ **did**_ **address the matter of relatives. I meant to add the details on them, but never got around to it. Something to look at, once I go back and revise this I suppose (after I finish BG, I plan on going back to each chapter and fixing any errors, altering things, and such).**

 **But at any rate, no, Jinx/Vi don't really have any relatives. Ivan was an only child, and his parents are both long deceased. Clarissa was actually an orphan herself,** _ **coincidentally**_ **, and never got adopted. But she managed to earn money from odd jobs, and was smart enough to get a scholarship for college, where she met Ivan. At any rate, if Jinx and Vi have any relatives, they don't know about them, and they are distant to them.**

 **thewatcher509 - Awesome. It's really satisfying to hear that the trial chapters went over well with everyone. I was hoping that would. I'm also glad that so many people found Broken Gears to be so captivating. I didn't expect so many people would what with the pairing, but I've been pleasantly surprised by the amount of readers. So no, here's to** _ **you**_ **, thewatcher509, and everyone else reading this fic, for you guys have made it the story it is with all your feedback and inspiring words.**

 **Guardian-v - No problem. I promised to myself and everyone reading this, that I'd finish it, and so here we are, in the final few chapters.**

 **SSP399 - Heh, you guys are the ones deserving the thanks, as you guys inspire me to continue and write in general. So thanks for the thanks! And yeah, I'll be doing an epilogue.**

 **Nxy Sigma ZERO - Yeah...I need to go back and address clothing in previous chapters too. For the trial and most of the story, Jinx was in more casual wear, as her regular clothing is not as appropriate for keeping a low profile/being on trial.**

 **Mr.E - Yep, there is going to be a bit more after this. Though, is more** _ **what you truly want**_ **? Heh.**

 **Also, I am glad I made the ship come to life to you. Now if only it comes to life for everyone who reads Broken Gears, and people actually start contributing to it. I'd love to see other Jinx x Cait fics, as well as artwork (especially those relating to the story-imaging someone drawing this dance scene).**


	31. Chapter 31: Checkmate

"What... _is this_?" Jinx exclaimed, unable to comprehend what Caitlyn was shoving in her face.

" _This,_ is paperwork," Caitlyn replied with a smirk.

Jinx arched a brow in confusion. "Okay, but why are you handing it to me. And _why is there so much of it?!_ "

"Well...I don't quite feel like doing _all_ the day's paperwork. The city found it humorous to deliver over a hundred files to me regarding the Whist scandal, expecting me to get it all done by the morning. So I would like help in this endeavor," Caitlyn explained.

Recalling something, she added to her persuasion. "And besides, it wouldn't hurt you to learn. My birthday is in about two weeks from now and _someone_ is going to have to do it while I'm on break. And you know that your sister's lazy ass won't do it," she finished.

Truth be told, she really doesn't _need_ Jinx to know how to fill out paperwork. She can accomplish all of today's work by herself and even for her birthday, she can do just as she usually did in the past, doing all the paperwork the day before or after her day.

But the thing is, she simply doesn't want to. It would be much easier to get her girlfriend to help her out.

Or at least she _thought_ it would be easier…

"But, I don't want to...and isn't that what we have subordinates for?" Jinx argued, trying to talk her way out of the work.

"Yes...however, I don't trust anyone with it besides you love." Caitlyn realized some persuasion would be needed, so she tried to appeal to her girlfriend's love for her, giving Jinx a warm, infectious smile.

However, Jinx frowned, recognizing what Caitlyn was trying to do. After a moment, she smiled herself, knowing that she can do the same.

 _Two can play that game._

"Well, it's nice that you trust me so much, but I could _never_ do it as well as you can, my love," Jinx returned with a smirk.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. She realized that this is going to be much more difficult than she expected.

"I'm sure you'd do _just fine._ After all, how hard is it to check each page and sign your name on the lines?"

" _Very hard_. Especially with my name being much longer than yours. I'm sure it would be a lot easier for you to do it, what with 'Caitlyn Rosen' being much shorter than 'Jessebelle Strauss'." Jinx returned with mirth full in her tone. She was starting to find the conversation to be humorous, much to Caitlyn's chagrin.

"Perhaps it would be. _However_ , surely people wouldn't mind too much if you were to shorten it just 'Jessie Strauss', dear," Caitlyn responded, starting to grow mildly annoyed.

"That still has an extra letter than 'Caitlyn Rosen', _dear,_ " Jinx continued to tease the Sheriff, knowing that eventually Caitlyn would grow too frustrated and just do it herself. And it seemed she was right, as the Sheriff groaned in resignation.

However, to her surprise, Cait looked more downcast than frustrated, like she had expected Caitlyn to be.

"Fine, you win," Caitlyn murmured exaggeratedly. The Sheriff realized that she was losing the pleading battle, and figured a new approach was necessary. That new approach being guilt tripping Jinx.

"I'll just do it myself. After all, it's not like I don't _already have_ a stack of my own to do. Oh nevermind, I do-and with this stack, I'll be back to the full hundred-plus-a hundred and thirty-four, I believe-files of paperwork.."

Caitlyn shook her head, as if steeling her resolve.

"But it's alright, I can do it. Even if it takes me _all night long_. After all, it's a small price to pay to save my _poor girlfriend_ the _horror_ and _excruciating pain_ of checking a measly forty files-not even half the amount of work, mind you, only forty. But I can do it all, it's okay," she finished her speech and complimented it with exaggeratedly slow steps to the doorway, as if she was truly dreading the stack of files within her office.

She slightly paused at the door, waiting for the reply she was expecting Jinx to give any moment now. Incredibly slowly, she reached for the door handle, counting the seconds as she did so, assuming she knew the exact timing it would take Jinx to crack.

 _3._

 _2._

 _And…_

 _1._

"Alright already! I'll do the stupid paperwork," Jinx shouted out, sounding irritated that she couldn't resist the guilt.

Caitlyn smirked to herself. _Right on time_.

"Really?" She questioned as she turn back to the agitated Jinx.

"Yes...just stop with the damn guilt trip and slow actions. It's annoying as hell."

"It's only annoying because you know it's true, and because you know that you'd feel bad keeping me here all night," Caitlyn responded with a wider smirk.

Jinx scoffed. "...You know, you're not really fair. You shouldn't be making someone feel _emotionally_ bad to get your way. _Especially if that someone is me_. It really sucks to feel that way. Even getting punched would've been easier to deal with."

Caitlyn chuckled. "Love, you should know by now that I don't play to be nice or fair- _I_ _play_ _to_ _win_. Even if it sucks. Blame it on my perfectionism."

"Humph, that's no fun," Jinx pouted.

"Well I like to think 'fun' is in the eye of the beholder. _I_ find it very fun to win, as why I am enjoying this victory. Well, not having to do forty papers of that ridiculous stack is also fun, of course."

Jinx rolled her eyes at her, obviously still annoyed. "Whatever. Just show me how to do this shit already. _I_ don't want to be here all night either."

Caitlyn grinned, and walked over to instruct her grumpy girlfriend. She took the first sheet from her stack

"Alright, it's not that hard. Just make sure to…"

* * *

 _Finally, I'm finished._

Caitlyn sighed in relief, setting down her pen and stretching her fingers, after signing the final file. It had taken her a while to complete it all, but she's finally done.

She looked at the clock on her desk. It told her that she had only spent two hours and a half on the work. It's not too bad considering it would have probably taken her over three hours had she had to do the files she gave Jinx in excess.

And speaking of which, she wondered if her girlfriend had finished as well. She decided to check in with Jinx. Setting her stack aside, she stood up from her desk, stretching her weary back. Satisfied that she eased out all the kinks of a long night of hunching over a desk out, she left her office to the temporary cubicle she had Jinx placed.

Originally, she had wanted Jinx to be in a more comfortable location, in a cubicle next to Vi's and Caitlyn's office. But due to some paperwork having to be done before such a move could be made, Caitlyn had Jinx put in a simple and small, temporary cube office.

After a bit of travelling, she found Jinx in the said cubicle, hard at work on the files. Her girlfriend was putting a good deal of effort in her scanning, reading each and every paragraph precisely. She watched as Jinx yawned and finished another file, muttering a number under her breath as she did so.

"Another one down, nineteen more to go..." Jinx murmured, placing the completed file in a pile to her side, while grabbing a new one from another stack.

Chuckling silently, Caitlyn decided to reveal herself, knocking on the wall of the cubicle to announce her presence. Jinx jumped in shock, not at all expecting her girlfriend behind her. However, she noticeably relaxed as she turned and saw her smirking boss and love looking at her.

"Caitlyn? What are you doing here, and why'd you have to scare me like that, you jerk?" Jinx questioned with a playful frown.

Smirking wider, Caitlyn replied, "Just checking up on you, love. And don't act like you didn't enjoy that little spook," she returned with another chuckle. "Anyways...how's it going? I heard you say that you have nineteen more to go, but twenty-one files done doesn't really sound like _that much_ accomplished for two hours of work, even if it's your first time doing doing paperwork. So what have you been doing?"

Jinx winced and scratched the back of her head guiltily. "Aha...yeah about that. I _might've_ taken a bit of a break halfway in to make some blueprints and uh, doodle, and I might have gotten a little distracted by some gun mods I've been coming up with, but it was only for like fifteen...or twenty minutes. I swear!"

"...Uh huh. Sure it was," Caitlyn returned with a deadpan.

"Hey, don't judge me... This crap isn't easy, and it sure as hell isn't any fun," Jinx muttered in defense of herself.

 _It wasn't much fun for me either, when you and Vi made more of it with your destructive antics and irrational ways of solving problems, not too long ago,_ Caitlyn thought of saying with a roll of her eyes, but she decided to let the matter go, and kept her thoughts to herself.

"Whatever. Do you need help with it, since it's getting late? I don't want you to have to stay up much longer on it," she offered.

However, Jinx readily shook her head in opposition. "No no no, I got this. I've gotten this far, and I'm not giving up now. Even though I _really_ don't feel like staying up any longer dealing with all this Whist crap, I'm going to finish it. So you just shoo, and go home or something. You're distracting me."

And with her words, she got up and started shoving Caitlyn out the confines of her cubicle. Caitlyn immediately protested the action, moving against her girlfriend's shoving.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Just stop pushing me. You know that I hate when you do that," she complained.

Jinx acknowledged her and quit her action. No longer being forcibly escorted, Caitlyn straightened her outfit with a huff, before realizing something.

"Wait, how are you planning on getting home, if you're sending me home? You don't have your own cruiser yet." Caitlyn questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Vi's coming back to pick me up after she's done at that bar that's nearby," Jinx waved her off.

However, her carefree response did little to alleviate Caitlyn, only causing her more concern.

"You...are letting Vi drive you home after she leaves the bar? ...You realize she will be drunk off her ass, right?" Caitlyn asked incredulously.

"Pfft no. I'm not letting her drive me. That's like asking to die in a painful crash. No, once she gets here- _if_ she gets here without crashing-I'm going to take her car and drive her home. Then I'll just keep her car until the morning and pick her up tomorrow," Jinx explained.

"Oh. I suppose that is...somewhat better. Just...be careful, all right?"

Jinx rolled her eyes at the concern but smiled nevertheless.

" _Please_ , I'm always careful. So stop your worrying," she reassured with a smirk.

Taking the words to heart, Caitlyn slowly nodded. "Alright fine. I suppose I'll let you get back to your files now, then."

Giggling, Jinx replied, "Finally. Maybe I can actually finish tonight now. _Thank you_ ," before returning to her files.

Chuckling at the girl, Caitlyn left the cubicle and the office, heading off to the parking lot for her cruiser.

* * *

"Ah, the sweet end to a long night of work," Caitlyn stated with a sigh, as she walked over to her vehicle.

"Perhaps I should finish it with some reading of that book I picked up yesterday. Yeah, that sounds nice." She mused as she fumbled for her keys.

Finding them, she reached out to unlock the vehicle. However, she froze as she heard footsteps sound near her.

"Indeed, it does, Sheriff Rosen. It sounds like quite a delightful way to end your evening. _However_ ," A voice behind her started.

A chill ran down her spine as she instantly recognized the voice.

Without hesitation, she dropped her keys and reached for her gun, taking it off the holster on her back.

However, before she could even think or arming and aiming it, she felt something sharp pierce the soft flesh of the back of her neck.

Wincing, she reached for the source of the pain, gripping her hand around a small dart. Holding it in her palm, she went wide-eyed at the sight of it, knowing exactly what would happen to her next.

But despite this, she decided to go down with a fight. Spinning as fast as her rapidly decaying body would allow, she aimed her rifle at her target, and pulled the trigger.

However, much to her dismay, her legs failed her as she fired, leading her shot to be misaligned and causing her to miss.

 _No_ …

She dropped her gun as her arms gave out, and felt the rest of her body shutting down. And as she finally collapsed on the floor, paralyzed and slipping into darkness, she watched in dread as the figure strolled over to her.

"...I'm afraid that your delightful night will have to be postponed. _Indefinitely_ ," the figure finished with a chuckle, as she finally faded into the night…

* * *

"Agh, finally I'm done with this shit," Jinx groaned, stretching out of her chair.

"If I never have to do paperwork again, _it will be too soon_. Caitlyn _so_ owes me _,_ but, at least I'm done now. Time to go home."

She left her cubicle, turning off the light.

Vi was waiting for her in the parking lot for about ten minutes now, and she knew how impatient her sister was. So, without hesitation, she went to go to the lot.

Not too long later, Jinx found her sister napping in the driver seat of her cruiser. She rolled her eyes at the sight, sighing. Leave it to Vi to fall asleep such a short time span.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the door of the vehicle, pounding on the window in an attempt to wake her sister.

After a moment, she managed to accomplish the feat, pulling Vi out of her slumber.

"Agh, stop it! Stop that damn pounding, I'm up! Ugh, I already have a headache, and you're going to blow my head off with that noise," Vi complained, massaging her temples.

Jinx smirked and gave one last resounding drum on the door, just to irritate Vi some more. Her efforts proved fruitful, as Vi turned and gave her a withering glare and a sole middle finger up.

With a chuckle, Jinx teaser her annoyed sister, "Well, your head still _seems_ fine, if a bit angrier than normal."

Vi was definitely not amused by her joke, which only made her laugh harder.

"Ugh, just get in the damn car and drive me home already," Vi commanded with a roll of her eyes. "I'm tired, you're annoying, and I need to get rid of this hangover before it gets worse."

Vi got out of the driver's seat, allowing Jinx to get in. She then walked around the car to get in the passenger seat. However, she stopped in her tracks, as she noticed something on the ground not too far away.

Her eyes widened as she recognized it, and she decided to mention it to her sister.

"Hey, Jinx. Come out here quick…" she murmured.

Confused at what her sister was going on about, Jinx stepped out the door and walked over to the other side. There, she saw Vi pointing to an object in the distance. Similarly to her sister, Jinx's eyes also widened as she took in the object.

"No...that's not what I think it is, is it?" She questioned, hoping she wasn't right.

Vi nodded slowly, "I think it is. Let's get closer."

Jinx agreed and followed her closer to the object. And once close enough, she was able to without a doubt identify the object as Caitlyn's hat.

"W-why is this here? Caitlyn would never leave her hat like this," Jinx asked, feeling uneasy.

"No, she wouldn't," Vi agreed. "But maybe she just dropped it, though, and was too busy or tired to remember it. We should pick it up and bring it to her, just in case," she stated, trying to form a rational explanation.

Jinx nodded and reached for it. However, as she picked it up, a paper tumbled out of it, chilling both of their blood.

"W-what's that," Vi questioned.

Jinx had no clue but picked it up, anyways. She nervously opened and read it, not sure what she'd find.

" _And with one fell swoop, her opponent takes the advantage and captures her Queen, leaving her vulnerable."_

 _Meet us at the airfield tomorrow at three o'clock._

 _Don't be late or else Sheriff Rosen will be executed. Additionally, do not attempt to bring anyone or anything. Come alone and unarmed, or pay the price._

 _It's your move now, Strauss._

 _But no matter what…_

 _It's checkmate._

…

She dropped the note in shock.

"What is it?! What does it say?!" Vi shouted, obviously picking up on the horror on Jinx's face.

"...Caitlyn," Jinx attempted, looking back at the hat.

"She's been kidnapped..."

"By Whist…"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Oh wow, so many reviews for that last chapter. That's always nice.**

 **So, we are finally getting to the finale, ladies and gentlemen. Within the next two chapters or so, the story will be wrapped up. So stay tuned for all your hopes and dreams to be tested!**

 **Reader Responses**

 **jackalphawolf - Yep, Whist is quite the conniving one. And as for how he will pull it off, well, that's the fun part…**

 **SSP399 - I can't tell you how excited it makes me that you get so excited seeing an update, heh. And it's awesome seeing a review of yours on every chapter. Thanks for being here every time!**

 **Lunali3 - Ohoho, did you truly expect this? If so, then kudos! And yeah, there is no simple happy endings with me. They are way too boring.**

 **(Oh, by the way. What I do when I get writer's block is read some stories, or listen to some relaxing music. You might wanna try it now.)**

 **SummerStormWar - ...Yep!**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - Nah, Whist isn't that simple of a villain. He'd be pretty boring if he was. And I'm glad that you enjoyed the fluffy last chapter. There won't be much fluff to come…**

 **Also, sorry about the repetition in the last chapter. Hopefully, this one is much better in that regard.**

 **GuNZz - Welcome! I'm glad you've enjoyed the journey so far, and are staying for the finale. Thanks for all the compliments, as well!**

 **Mr. E - Thanks, I will stay inspired!**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed all the fluff of last chapter, and yeah, maybe you should be a** _ **bit**_ **nervous (Heh, I need to stop spoiling things).**

 **Ruminesu - Welcome back. Sorry you don't really prefer the name change thing, but if it's any consolation, she is only Jessie when Caitlyn is speaking to her. As you can see, Vi still refrains from calling her sister by anything else other than Jinx.**

 **thewatcher509 - Pfft, I don't think I am** _ **that**_ **good at writing, but thanks! And nah, it's ending pretty soon, as I don't want to burn people out by stretching it any longer. That's how good stories die. All stories must come to an end someday, and this is no exception.**

 **And yes, emotions will definitely be played with...**


	32. Chapter 32: The Calm before the Storm

Caitlyn groaned as she came to.

She slowly opened her eyes and was unfortunately welcomed by the smirking face of one Laurence Whist. He seemed rather pleased to see her, causing her to frown.

"Ah, Sheriff Caitlyn Rosen. I see that you are waking. _Fantastic_ ," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Caitlyn's frown deepened as she attempted out some choice words to describe exactly _how she is feeling._ However, she quickly realized that she was gagged as her words came out muffled and distorted. Whist also remembered the gag and he frowned himself.

"Well, this can't do. I had forgotten this foul device was still on you. In fact, I don't quite remember why I had it placed you. It's not as if you can speak or call out while tranquilized. At any rate, I'm terribly sorry and here, let me take it off."

Whist moved over to her and detached the gag. Satisfied, he went back to his seat and tossed the device aside.

"Now, what was that, my dear?" Whist questioned once her mouth was free.

" _I said_ , _fuck you_ and go to _hell_ , you bastard!" she growled. If she wasn't restrained by her arms and legs as well, she would have emphasized her words with some...fitting actions.

He narrowed his eyes at her, obviously regretting his choice of removing the gag. He sighed as he looked away from her, almost as if he was... _disappointed_ with her.

"Ah...I remember now why I had you muted. I had feared that you would taint the air with such profanities, and much to my chagrin, you have. And here I was hoping we can have a more civilized discussion. What a pity," he tutted.

She rolled her eyes at his words, finding them ridiculous. He was certainly insane if he thought she'd be polite to him, _especially_ while chained to the door of what looked to be her own cruiser.

"Apologies, but I can't really find it in myself to be civil _while_ _being abducted,"_ she returned, still with loathing full in her tone.

"Where are you even taking me," she added as she looked about.

She was locked in the back of the cruiser, where the windows were tinted and she was separated from the front by a gated window. As such, she had limited visibility of the outside and had to rely on Whist to reveal her destination.

"Well, that is a part of the surprise, my dear. And we wouldn't want to ruin that, now would we?" He was smirking again, alluding to her that he had no real desire to reveal the information to Caitlyn.

She scowled, knowing he would be extremely difficult about everything as usual.

"Fine. Don't reveal your 'surprise'. But tell me this: _why_."

Whist arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? Why what exactly?"

"Why are you doing _any_ of this? What purpose do you have for all of this? And what did Jessie ever do to you for to ruin her life over and over again?!" She rambled off questions, wanting answers to each and every one of them.

"Well that is quite the bombardment of questions," Whist started with a chuckle. "However, I suppose we have the time to discuss them. Now let's see...to start, I shall explain what 'Jessie' did to me."

He chuckled once more before continuing.

"To be perfectly honest, she did nothing to induce my wrath in the beginning of our... _relationship_ , if that is what you wish to call it. I suppose you can say that she was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sure, I had been fairly annoyed that she had murdered my assassin, and yes, I had desired to spit on Ivan's fetid corpse some more by making his daughters among my first subject, but, I would not have actively pursued them had they not have been literally in my face that particular day."

"You really mean to tell me that Jessie and Vi's lives were completely and utterly ruined just because they _ran into you_?!" Caitlyn growled. Whist thought nothing of her anger and merely shrugged, adding to her fury. She found herself testing the restraints as she glared at him, much to his amusement.

"My, my. What a temper on you, Sheriff Rosen. But yes, that is _precisely_ what happened. It was rather fortunate for me, though, as I had managed to gain one of my best subjects that day. Well, best and _worst_ subjects that day, considering the end results of her ruining my factory and all of my life's work. And speaking of which, that is why I have been attempting to 'ruin her life' in more recent times. She has ruined my _dreams_ twice now, and I find it only fitting to return the favor."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. Singed told me about your _dreams_. He specifically stated that they are lofty and utterly destructive in realization. He told me that you wish to make the world a better place, which I find _incredibly hard to believe,_ and that you will go to any method to obtain your goals, no matter the extremity of it. Such as, say, _taking over Piltover as mayor._ So, it seems he is rather correct in his analysis of you, beyond you wanting good for the world."

"Bah," Whist spat as if hearing the name Signed left a bitter taste on his tongue. "My old mentor was always against my methodology, so I'm not surprised. But is it really _that_ bad that I had to kidnap and kill some people in my pursuit of accomplishing great things? Wait, no-don't answer that-you have the same flawed methodology. Actually, you have an extreme version of it, as Singed will at least kill indirectly on occasions."

Caitlyn averted her eyes sarcastically. "Yes, I definitely have a 'flawed methodology'. And I believe that's called having a conscious, or even simply having a working moral compass."

"Call it what you will. Regardless, nothing about your viewpoint is correct. You cannot even see the good in my work, only viewing and condemning it for the necessary evils," He returned.

She scoffed at his words. "You must truly be insane, Whist. But please, elaborate on how there is _any good_ in your work that justifies its 'necessary evils'."

"Easily. My plans have always been towards the goal of raising biologically enhanced soldiers. I had come somewhat close in Zaun, until Jessebelle ruined it, and killed everyone and everything in my factory. Then, I had attempted to accomplish the same in Piltover." Whist paused and looked out the window to his side, reflecting on what had happened.

"When I first arrived here, I had to build my reputation as mayor, and afterward, I had sought a way to place Jessebelle in jail, for both vengeance and a way to keep her away from my plans. And had that been successful, I would have started building an army here. Once I developed a significant force, I would have then come out of hiding, and taken both Zaun and Piltover by force with it. After that, I would have then focused my attention towards the rest of Valoran, culling the weak, and biologically enhancing the strong, until I united all of Valoran, and by extension, Runeterra, in a new dawn of scientific discovery and biological dominance."

"What?! Why would you desire that?" Caitlyn questioned, shocked at what Whist had been planning.

"Why would I desire that? Why wouldn't I. Tell me, Sheriff Rosen, have you heard the reports of Bilgewater, of how it barely survived its last Harrowing? Or maybe have you heard the myths of the Watchers in the north? Or perhaps have you ever heard of the horrors of the Void, as told by those barely surviving it's madness?" Whist asked patiently.

Not sure where he was going with this, Caitlyn simply answered. "Of course. I have heard of all of them. But what are you alluding to?"

"It is simple. If any or every one of these horrors, myths, and demons were to come to light and take over Runeterra, who would rise to the call and stop them? Who _could_ rise to the call?"

Caitlyn frowned as she thought of a response. "...The Institute. It would send all of its champions and summoners to combat any massive threat like that."

Whist chuckled as if he found her reply to be humorous. "And if they failed?" He countered.

Her frown deepened as she started to realize his mad reasoning. "Then the armies of the major city-states would defend the world," She attempted to return. But Whist shook his head as if she was delusional and he felt pity for her.

"My dear, surely you can see how futile that would be. If Runeterra's greatest champions were to fall to the endless legion of void monsters or death-defying ghouls of the Shadow Isles, how would everyday soldiers even possibly _hope_ to fare well? No, at that point, the world would be forfeit, and life as we know it today would cease to exist."

He paused once more, letting his words set in before continuing.

"...However, if all the world was biologically enhanced, to the point where everyone in it is its greatest champions, then perhaps we'd stand a chance, don't you think?"

Caitlyn wasted no time with her answer.

"... _Absolutely not."_

"Oh? And why not?" Whist questioned, slightly amused at her response.

" _Maybe_ , you are slightly right. In the event of a mass-scale catastrophe such as any of those, I have no idea how the people Runeterra would react, and we would most likely be doomed if everyone fails to rise up to the occasion. However, I do not believe that your idea of biologically enhancing everyone in the world will satisfy either. No, not at all. Not only would you murder millions of people trying to so call 'cull the weak', you would force people both willing and unwilling to undergo your enhancements as well. And solely from Jinx's experiences, your mass enhancing idea would be a global disaster on its own if you were to undergo it. And besides, even after you managed to spread your enhancements throughout the world, there would still be no guarantee that a legion of your own would be able to withstand any threat of those massive scales," Caitlyn explained.

"So no, I don't believe in your ideas, and nor will I allow them to come to fruition," She finished resolutely.

Whist sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "I had hoped that by explaining my goals, you would be less stubborn about it all, and perhaps, even start to see things my way. If you did, you would see that sacrificing millions is worth it to save billions. But sadly, it seems that is not the case as you are too blind. _No matter_. There is _nothing_ you can do to stop me from accomplishing my goals at this point, regardless of what you state or think, and we both know that. So whether you like it or not, you will see just how successful my ideas will be. Just wait..."

Caitlyn stayed silent at his words. She wished they weren't true, but it really seemed like there wasn't much of anything that she could do right now. She scowled at the thought of being in such a hopeless situation. She hates being so defenseless and hates more so that all she can do is wait until she reaches her destination.

But what will happen when she reaches it? What will she do then...?

* * *

Jinx had a plan.

It was an incredibly _fucking stupid_ plan, that was more than likely to backfire horribly on her in some kind of way, but it was a plan at least.

But it required some special devices before it could even possibly work. It needed prototype devices, some that she had barely tested in the past and weren't even a hundred percent stable. One had the potential to blow her up before she even reached the airship. And that wouldn't be good. Not at all.

So after she finished Whist's note, she and the quickly sobered Vi left to her house, and to her workshop in particular. They then proceeded to work all throughout the night to try to get the prototypes working at least at seventy percent efficiency before she had to leave for the airfield.

So far, it's been a long, hard night of progress, but they still have a lot more work to do and not much time left to do it. As such, they would have to go through the day without any rest.

And besides, even if Jinx wanted to sleep, or thought she could spare the time to do so, she knew it would be impossible for her to even try. The one time she _did_ try to take a small nap, per Vi's request-well, demand-she had experienced a horrifying, yet somewhat realistic nightmare of Whist torturing her love.

She knew from experience that Whist had a penchant for torture when he was annoyed, or even bored. And if such was still the case for him, she feared her nightmare can prove to be fairly accurate.

As such, she was quite fine not going to sleep, if only to evade thoughts like those with the distraction of working.

At any rate, it was now the late afternoon, and Jinx didn't think she had much time left. To verify, she looked at the clock she kept on her workshop desk. It told her that she had an hour left before she had to get to the airfield. And that's really only half an hour left, as she still had to factor in the distance between it and her house and traffic.

Needless to say, she barely had any time left.

"Vi, pass me that hextech spanner from over there," she instructed, pointing aimlessly behind her while still focusing on a device in her hands.

Vi looked around on the far end of Jinx's messy desk for the said tool. She was extremely tired and still somewhat recovering from her heavy drinking the night before. As such, she really couldn't differentiate between the plethora of tools scattered about like she'd normally be able to. But taking a guess, she grabbed a small tool and walked it over to Jinx.

"Here ya go...I think," she muttered with a yawn.

Jinx blindly took it from her and used it on the device in her hands. Or at least, she _tried_ to use it.

"Wait…" She examined the tool in her hand. She frowned as she realized it was not what she needed.

"Vi, this's an arclight wrench. You know that I can't use it for this type of gear." She stuck her hand out for Vi to take and replace it while continuing to work on her device.

"Sorry, I got it," Vi apologized with a sigh. She took it and walked back over to the desk. She squinted as she examined each and every tool. She really couldn't focus on remembering what a hextech spanner looks like, but she concentrated really hard on what it _sounded_ like it would look like, and grabbed another tool.

"Here. Is this it?" She asked as she handed it to Jinx. This time, Jinx actually looked at the tool before receiving it.

And once she realized it was once again the wrong tool, she sighed, shaking her head. "Vi...do you know what a hextech spanner _looks like_?" She questioned, mildly annoyed, yet oddly amused.

Vi frowned and attempted to defend herself. "Of course I do. It's just I haven't used one in a while and I'm too tired to remember it." She crossed her arms expecting Jinx to argue the point.

However, much to her surprise, Jinx merely chuckled and went over herself. "It's alright Vi, I'll just get it myself. It's like they say, if you want something done right, you do it yourself." She was joking, but she knew how tired Vi was, and didn't fault her sister for her...slight incompetence because of it. Hell, she was tired herself.

The only thing sustaining her was adrenaline and sheer determination to save the love of her life. And once she did so, and had Caitlyn in her arms, she was sure that she would pass out in exhaustion. But that's later, and right now, she needed to finish her works. Her clock told her she has fifteen minutes left, and she has to make every second count.

"What are you even planning to do with those prototypes?" Vi asked as she watched Jinx return to working. "Actually, you haven't said what your plan is at all. How do you expect to stop him and rescue Cait?"

Jinx paused momentarily, contemplating if she should tell Vi. After a moment, she decided that it would be better for little sister to not know everything, and gave a broad reply. "Well, that's because it's a really fucking reckless plan," she simply stated, returning to her work. She knew Vi was frowning behind her as she took in the words, but Jinx continued adjusting the device in her hands regardless.

"What the hell do you mean it's a reckless plan? Why aren't you doing something safer?" Vi questioned, not at all sounding pleased with Jinx's words.

Jinx sighed, knowing that her sister would ask such a question, and not really wanting to share the answer. "Because I don't have the time nor the rest I need to come up with a safer or smarter plan. It's either this or nothing, and I'm _not_ going to do fucking nothing while that bastard has my girlfriend," she returned resolutely.

"But I can come with you, and we can stop him together! There is no point in you going alone if it will be extremely risky!" Vi attempted to protest. Jinx didn't know if she should be thankful or sad that her sister was so worried. She didn't want to worry Vi, but she also knew Whist. He would notice Vi's presence instantly, and then Caitlyn-no, _all of them_ -would be in trouble. No, she couldn't risk that. Better to just go alone on a suicide mission than to endanger her love or her sister.

"It will be even more risky if you _do_ come. There won't be any way to hide you from him. And even if there is some way for you to stay out of sight, he can just kill Cait if we try to attack him. It will be hard enough as it is to hide these devices from him, so please, just let me do this by myself," She pleaded, turning to her sister as she did.

Vi was conflicted. If she let Jinx go, she would be risking her only family. And if something were to happen to Jinx or Caitlyn, or _both_ of them, she would be left alone again. She doesn't know if she can handle such a thing happening. No, it would absolutely destroy her to see that happen.

But…

She trusts Jinx. She trusts _her sister_. She just has to believe that Jinx will make it out okay, with Caitlyn safe with her too.

She sighed but finally relented. "Okay, fine. But Jinx, you are my sister, and although I don't say it much-or _ever_ really-I love you. So if you don't come back safely, I swear I will go to whatever afterlife you end up at and kick your sorry ass for dying until the end of time. Got it?"

Jinx laughed and shook her head. "Alright Vi, I got it. I love you too, you pest." She was about to return to her work, but something nagged at her, causing her to scowl.

"Hey, Vi."

"Hmm?" her sister idly returned.

"...Promise me that if I _don't make it,_ you'll bring Cait home, Vi," She muttered, deathly serious.

"W-what?!" Vi responded, wide-eyed and taken back by Jinx's words and tone. "You can't be seriously asking me that..."

" _Please, Vi_. Just promise me it. I don't think it will come to that-it _shouldn't_ come to that if everything goes to plan-but just in case, I want to know that you will save Cait if I can't," she pleaded.

Vi frowned but complied with a sigh. "Fine, I promise that if it comes to it, I'll be there to get her safe. But it _better not come to it,_ " She growled, making sure she made her point clear.

Jinx simply nodded in response. "Of course." She then decided to turn the mood back around by joking. "After all, it's me we are talking about! I live for danger!"

"Yeah, well you better not die for it too!" Vi returned with a smile.

Jinx laughed as she returned to her work, knowing she had wasted enough time…

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **So with this chapter, I had wanted to expand Whist's character before the finale. I never wanted Whist to be a one dimensional villain, who was just evil for the sake of being evil, and I hope that with this, I changed your viewpoints on him. He's certainly the antagonist, but maybe not entirely a villain. Simply put, he's not an** _ **evil**_ **scientist, he's a** _ **mad**_ **one.**

 **At any rate, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and are as eagerly anticipating the next as I am.**

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks to Lux Du Couteau for beta reading!**

 **Reader Responses**

 **HGoltara - I'm not gonna lie, I actually had a good laugh at your comment about that memorial scene from Gathering Stories. I feel like that makes me a bad person. Heh.**

 **Mr. E - Yep, this next chapter will indeed be interesting. And you're right, it's never good when the antagonist is free to roam, and the protagonists are split...**

 **Oh and yeah, Urf was fun as always.**

 **SSP399 - I'd say that last chapter was a success then, if it left people speechless. Hmm...** _ **I want to top it**_ **.**

 **thewatcher509 - Heh, that little news bulletin was entertaining to read, thank you for that. And I don't know about the other things, but the paperwork sure won't leave, that's for sure.**

 **jackalphawolf - The Institute is unaware of Whist's escape and can't help. Any information would take several days to spread to it, and not even Piltover itself completely knows yet. After all, it's only been a day or two since he escaped, and the prison guards are just now noticing his absence.**

 **roronoagonzalez - Thanks! I probably won't go too detailed into any 'action' scenes, as I am trying to keep this pg-13 (for the most part). And besides, who knows if there will even be a chance for an action…**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - Whist does enjoy a good kidnapping sadly. They have proven quite efficient for him.**

 **And yeah, Caitlyn likes being the dominant one in the relationship.**


	33. Chapter 33: Dust to Dust

Jinx took a deep breath.

This is it.

...

 _This is the end._

What she does today decides the fate of her, Caitlyn, and _Whist_. Every little action will count, and a simple mistake could be the difference between life and death.

It's starting to drive her sleep-deprived, panicking brain insane.

She shook her head, knowing that she can't lose her mind right now. She could save that for after she beats Whist.

 _Come on, just stay calm and positive. You got this_ , she told herself. With her thoughts restoring her confidence, she took another breath and exited the cruiser, stepping on the pavement of the airfield.

She looked around the field, knowing Whist was waiting for her somewhere out there, with a handcuffed Caitlyn by his side.

And not too long after, she found him standing next to a relatively small private airship in the distance, speaking with some bodyguard watching over Caitlyn.

She then starting to walk over to him, making sure to keep light on her feet. She knew that she couldn't press too hard, but having to walk so gently was difficult and tedious. But nevertheless, she reached hearing range a couple of minutes after and wasted not a single second in calling out.

"Hey Whist!" She shouted, instantly gaining his attention.

Whist turned towards her voice, smirking once he realized it was her.

"Ah, Jessebelle Strauss! At long last. I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming, and that I'd have to make preparations for disposing the Sheriff's corpse. In fact," he looked at his wrist, presumably to check his watch, "...you only had six minutes to spare. Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?" He finished with a light chuckle.

She frowned, but chose not to comment on what he said. Instead, she decided to cut to the chase.

"Let her go, I'm here like you wanted," she demanded.

Whist closed his eyes and shook his head, still smirking all the while. "You and I both know it's not that simple, _Jessie_. I'm sure you realized that I had a reason behind calling you here, instead of simply eliminating Sheriff Rosen at the start."

"What do you want, Whist?" She snarled.

He started to speak but before he could fully respond she added with a glare, "And _don't call me that._ Only Caitlyn can call me by that name."

He narrowed his eyes but never let go of his malicious grin.

"Very well then, _Strauss._ I will respect you and your preferred name for now. At any rate, what I want from you is simple."

He gave a nod to his henchman, and motioned towards her with a hand. The henchman understood immediately, and lowered his gun hand off the Sheriff's head for a slight moment. With one fluid motion, the man reached under his coat, pulled a knife out, and chucked it in her direction with it skidding to her feet a moment afterward.

She was puzzled by it and looked at Whist, asking the unspoken question of what she was supposed to do with it.

Whist chuckled before motioning her to pick it up. Frowning, she complied and lifted the offending weapon off the ground. Holding it in her palms, she looked back at Whist, waiting for further instructions.

His smirk grew as if he was reveling in what he was about to say. "Now...all I want from you..is for you to utilize that knife to take your own life."

Dead silence followed immediately after his malicious demand, as both Caitlyn and Jinx took in his words. But not a moment after, Caitlyn went wide-eyed at his words as if they were truly surprising.

However, Jinx was not at all surprised. She had assumed a long time ago that Whist had called her to her death. After all, she knew he had no desire in ransom money or a pat on the back. No...he wants her dead, and by holding Caitlyn hostage, he had easily drawn Jinx out.

So there was little to Whist's plan that was perplexing to her. In fact, the only thing that she didn't expect was that he would make _her_ kill herself. But even that made sense to her. Well, in his twisted logic it did.

Whist hates her, and wants her to suffer as much as possible. And what better way to torture her than to have her kill her own self in front of her love…

"Go on, Strauss. No need to hesitate. A simple slice through the neck will suffice, although, I'd appreciate some disemboweling or dismemberment as well. That would be quite entertaining," Whist sadistically added with a sick chuckle.

Caitlyn recovered from her shock with defiance written all over her face. "No! No disemboweling, no slicing, _none_ of that! Don't you dare even _contemplate_ using that knife, Jessie!" She threatened Jinx before turning to Whist himself.

"Listen, Whist. If you let us both go...I will let you escape freely. I will not pursue you, and I will even supply you with a ransom fee if that's what you desire. Only as long as allow us both to leave unscathed," she reluctantly attempted to bargain. She hated what she had to say, but she was desperate for a way that would allow both her and Jinx to live, even if it defiled her desire to bring Whist to justice.

And Whist even bothered considering the deal for a moment. But Jinx could easily tell that he wasn't going to as time passed. Revenge was far too important to him to go a simpler route.

And just as she predicted, he shook his head at the offer, declining it. "I have to say, that is quite the proposition. However, I will have to refuse it. It is not hard to counterfeit once I am in another city, and I would much rather see the elder Strauss's lifeless corpse to match that of her parents. As such, I apologize my dear, but you will have to watch your love die young," he apologized, with no actual sympathy or compassion in his voice.

But Caitlyn shook her head, ever defiant. "No! I won't stand for this. I won't let you force her to kill herself. Just...let me take her place instead. I was the one who ruined your last plan, not her so let me-"

" _Are you serious?!_ " She was interrupted. Caitlyn turned to the source of the shout and found a fuming Jinx. "No, Cait! Just shut up! There's absolutely no reason for you to throw you life away for me, so don't you dare even talk about it!"

Caitlyn was taken back by the words before she narrowed her eyes and readied a counter. But before she could get a single word in, Jinx started again.

"No, don't say anything. Especially not with that look in your eyes. I think after all these months, I know you enough to know that you're really stubborn when it comes to saving people. And you're even more so when it comes to someone close to you. So I know _you_ want to be a hero and sacrifice yourself to save me, but _I_ don't want you to. What I want is for you to just let me handle it. So please, just let me do this Cait," she pleaded.

Caitlyn went wide-eyed this time, and bit back her words. Instead of arguing, she finally accepted that she had to leave it in Jinx's hands, and averted her eyes. But she really couldn't bear the thought of having to see Jinx die, and it broke her, leaving a few stray tears as evidence.

Jinx frowned as she noticed the drops. She didn't want to see Caitlyn cry, but neither did she want the Sheriff give her life up for her. And besides, there would be no need for either of them to die if she can get her plan to work. She just needs to get it to work and for Caitlyn to trust her.

However, before she could say or do anything further, Whist coughed out, drawing their attention back onto him. He obviously getting impatient, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ahem. While it was amusing at first, I am _quickly_ growing tired of watching your lover's quarrel, and the day is aging. So get on with it Strauss. I would like to move on already." He was starting to sound as frustrated as he looks, and Jinx knew now was the time to move forward with her plan.

She took a deep breath, mentally rehearsing what she needed to say. But once she finished, she stared him directly in the eyes, with resolve heavy in her.

"Look Whist," She started with a seriousness that mildly took Whist by surprise. He raised a brow, interested in her following words. She had his full attention.

"I get it, you want revenge. But I think you know just as much as I do how weak of a plan this is. Think about it, if I die-and I am damn sure not about to kill myself. You'll have to end me yourself if you really want me dead." She tossed the knife away to punctuate her words before resuming.

"Anyways, if I die, then sure, you'd have successfully gotten rid of me. But think about it. For one, you would only gain a temporary satisfaction. I highly doubt you would get much satisfaction out of me dying a simple death. And besides that, for two, you will have Caitlyn, Vi, and a decent portion of Piltover on your ass if you kill me. Actually, knowing you, you probably will go back on your word and won't even let Caitlyn leave here alive, and if you do and kill her with me, then the whole city will put your ugly head on a most wanted list. Most of Piltover couldn't care less, and probably would be happy if I were to hit the hay. But if Caitlyn died too, regardless of how some of the public is thinking about her recently, Piltover would be absolutely pissed, and Vi and whoever proceeds Caitlyn as Sheriff won't hesitate in chasing you to the ends of Runeterra and back. So yeah, it's a shitty plan, but it's something that can be easily done and it will get you your _temporary_ revenge I guess." She finished.

Whist narrowed his eyes, seeing what she was alluding to. "Oh? And I am assuming you have a plan that's less, as you say, ' _shitty_ '."

Jinx gave a brazen smirk. "Of course I do! But the question is, are you willing to consider it?"

Whist rolled his eyes, obviously irritated by her antics. "Speak Strauss. And if I suspect any tricks or anything of the sorts, I won't hesitate in having my subordinate shoot you on the spot. Or perhaps I will do it myself if you annoy me further."

She furrowed her brows, knowing that she had to phrase everything perfectly now. If she didn't, the consequences would be dire for her and possibly Caitlyn as well.

"Noted. Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that," she replied with a humorless chuckle. Whist's deadpan told her to move on, and she did so promptly.

"Anyways, why don't you just take me as a test subject again? You're still doing that, right? So make me one again instead of killing me," she started, testing the waters. However, Whist remained unimpressed, and even looked to be considering having his underling shoot her once more.

"...Do you really believe I would consider that, Strauss? Or have you forgotten what happened the first time you were one of my test subjects? Perhaps I need to remind you with _a_ _bullet to the head_ ," he solemnly returned.

With that threat, she realized that she was truly teetering on the edge of life and death, and quickly expanded on her words.

"Aha, no need for that. I remember it perfectly. But trust me, if you take me now, I swear I won't do it again. And even if you don't trust me, you can easily keep that guy on me, and I won't do a thing," she pointed at the guard watching over Caitlyn, who remained impassive and ignored her words.

Whist massaged his brow, ever annoyed at her. "Strauss...remind me why this 'plan' is better, for I'm not quite seeing how I would benefit more from doing so rather than simply ending your miserable life right now."

"Well beyond being able to torture me for years and making my life a living hell again, you wouldn't have to worry about much pursuit from Piltover. Like I said, most of Piltover doesn't give a damn about me, and wouldn't stress to much if I were missing. Hell, at worst, you'd only have Caitlyn and Vi hunting you. So think about it. It's a win-win situation for you."

Whist narrowed his eyes at her.

"...So it seems. But for you, it seems to only be a worse alternative. So why are you offering your freedom and life when you can have a quick death instead?" He questioned, knowing that she was hiding something from him. It was actually starting to sound a better alternative to him, which only made him wonder why she was so adamant about promoting it.

She frowned at his words, knowing she would have to give some sort of answer. She obviously couldn't reveal her plans, so she said the next best thing.

"Uh...I don't what to die here," she muttered.

Whist raised a brow in mild curiosity at her words, prompting her to go on.

"I just don't want to die here. Not like this. Not in front of Caitlyn. I'd rather suffer a lifetime of torture and experimentation than to force Caitlyn to see me die. So yeah, it's a terrible alternative, but it damn sure is better," she expanded.

It wasn't exactly the complete reason, but it definitely was completely true. Dying in front of Caitlyn like this would be the worst way to go out and would surely be horrible for Caitlyn as well. So no, she would rather become a test subject all over again.

But hopefully, she won't even have to be one if things go accordingly. She just needs him to take the bait. As such, she stilled her breath as she watched him massage his brow once again before shaking his head.

"...Fine Strauss. I will humor your request and take you in." He paused before returning his glare at her. "But do not be mistaken. I am _not_ doing this as an act of mercy. No, not at all. I could care less about how devastating your death would be on the Sheriff. But on the contrary, I much rather look forward to making your life a living hell. Especially with my more... _extreme_ experiments and concoctions. _Yes_ , I cannot wait."

He then turned to his guard to give instructions.

"I must speak with the pilot on our destination, and will leave you to conduct operations. Have Strauss unbind the Sheriff, and then have her bind Strauss. Keep watch over them as they do so. Once that is completed, let the Sheriff go and bring Strauss onboard, and into one of the passenger compartments. _Do not_ fail." His command had an underlying threat in it that chilled the guard's spine.

"Y-yes sir!" The guard saluted nervously. Whist rolled his eyes at the feeble guard before leaving to go enter the airship. But right before he went through the entrance, he stopped to glance back at Jinx with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, Strauss? Do note that I am still wary of you. I know you have some form of ulterior motive for giving yourself up beyond what you have told me. Do not pin me to be stupid. I am fully aware that you have something up your sleeve. I just haven't identified what it is yet. But let me warn you. If you even think about hindering my plans once more...I will make sure it is the last thought you have." And with that threat, he continued into the airship.

With Whist finally gone, everyone else took the moment to breathe normally again. Even the guard visibly relaxed a bit after his boss left. However, as the airship came to life with it's engines powering up, he spared not a minute in that state, and returned to his stout state immediately, turning to look over at Jinx.

"Here Strauss," he stated as he pulled a pair of keys out a pocket. "Do as he said and unlock the Sheriff. Make a wrong move and I'll blow your head off." He chucked the keys at her, and aimed his gun in her direction.

"Jeez, enough with the death threats already," she returned as she caught the keys. "'If you do this wrong Strauss, you're dead. If you do that wrong, you're dead.' Hell, with you guys it's like even if I breathe wrong, I'm dead. On and on with you guys. Gimme a break, will ya?" She muttered as she proceeded with undoing Caitlyn's bindings. The guard simply ignored her, however, and stayed unmoved. But seeing her work on the cuffs, he lowered his aim, and relaxed a bit, glancing at the road entrance to the airfield. Jinx presumed he was keeping them in his peripherals while making sure no other police showed up.

No longer focusing on him, she continued unlocking the cuffs and unraveling the tape they had wrapped around Caitlyn's arms and legs. Halfway through, however, she was interrupted as she heard her name be called.

" _Jessie_ ," Caitlyn whispered as to not draw the guard's focus, despite the drumming noise of airship's engines drowning out most of her voice.

"Hmm," she hummed in replied.

"...I don't like this," the Sheriff started. "I don't want you to give your life up like this."

Jinx arched a brow and smirk in response. "Oh? Would you rather see me dead then? Because that's my only other option. I didn't think that's what you wanted, but I'm sure if I piss soldier boy over there off enough, he'd go through on one of their threats."

"No, of course not. It would absolutely devastate me to see you dead. But still, I just think there is another way. Maybe….maybe once we are both free, we should try to take that traitor guard in surprise and escape." Caitlyn attempted, whispering her plan. But Jinx shook her head, knowing the plan was flawed.

"No, it wouldn't work. Look how far he is. He'd be able to shoot at least one of us, if not both before we even reach him, and that's even with how distracted he is right now. That's why Whist had me unlock you instead having him do it, so he could stay back and prevent any attempt to escape or fight back. Hell, even if one or both of us do manage to make it to him, there's no guarantee that we'd be able to overpower him. So no...we are not doing that plan," Jinx dismissed, keeping her voice low.

"Alright, I see why not, but still, we have to do _something._ I can't sit around and let him take you like this. I couldn't save you the first time it happened, but I have the chance to save you this time. So can we please do something?" Caitlyn pleaded.

Jinx smirked now. "Hey, I said we aren't doing that plan. I didn't say we aren't doing anything. Nor did I say that I _don't_ have a plan," she stated with her smirk growing.

"You have a plan? That's...good, but...what is it?" Caitlyn questioned with a wary tone in her voice. She wasn't quite comfortable with the smirk Jinx had, as it was one that only meant trouble.

"I'd tell you, but I rather you not worry. Just know that everything will turn out alright by tonight," Jinx calmly replied with a false air of confidence and security. She herself didn't believe her words, but if nothing else, she could try to convince Caitlyn, right?

But much to her displeasure-and unfortunately, her expectations as well-Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at her, completely unconvinced.

"Jessie…" She had a dangerous tone in her voice, wanting to make sure Jinx knew how much she disapproved of Jinx's lack of transparency. "I don't like this. Why can't you tell me your plan?"

"Because I already know how dangerous and reckless it is. I don't really need or want you to remind me, and I don't want to worry you more than I have too. But I'll tell you once everything is over, and I've saved the day," Jinx quietly explained with a grin at the end as she finished unlocking Caitlyn's cuffs. However, as soon as she was free, Caitlyn took Jinx by the shoulders and brought them eye to eye.

"Damn saving the day and all that crap. I don't care if everything goes to hell. I just want you to come back to me in one piece. _Please_ , promise me that you will, Jessie." Caitlyn gazed Jinx in the eyes as she said her words, conveying just how much she needed Jinx to promise her.

And Jinx noticed how desperate Caitlyn was to hear it. So she became serious and stared back at Caitlyn with sincerity full in her gaze.

"Don't worry Cait, I promise I'll be back. I'll kick Whist's ass and then maybe we will actually be able to live our lives together. And even though I don't care too much about tradition and all that, I know you do. So maybe one day, we can get married and adopt some kids or something. Sound good?"

Caitlyn smiled and relaxed at the words, letting her girlfriend go. "Yes, it does. I'd like to do all that with you. I'd really like that."

"Good," Jinx returned the smile. "Oh and before I forget…" She took Caitlyn's hat off, and placed it on the Sheriff's head where it rightfully belonged.

"There we go. I figured you wanted it back. You kinda look strange without it anyways," Jinx teased with a grin.

Caitlyn shook her head at the comment, smirking all the while, before pulling Jinx into a kiss.

Jinx immediately returned it, used to such surprise embraces from the Sheriff by now, and held it for a good moment before Caitlyn broke it.

"Thank you for returning my hat," Caitlyn started. She then took the hat off, replacing it atop Jinx's head. "But for now, I believe you should hold on to it. Think of it as a... good luck charm of sorts. Just make sure you bring it back again."

"Don't worry, I will," Jinx promised, as she positioned the hat better on her head.

"Oh, and for the record, I look perfectly fine without my hat, _thank you very much._ "

"That you do, milady, that you do," Jinx joked with a tip of Caitlyn's hat, drawing a chuckle out of the Sheriff.

They smiled at each other, enjoying the small, precious moment they had, hoping to not have to leave it. But sadly, it was not to be, as the guard finally paid them direct notice.

"Hey! What's taking you two so long. We don't have all day," he stressed with annoyance laden in his voice.

Jinx was able to address him with a snide comment before she remembered something significant she had to get before she was cuffed. Casually placing her hands in her pockets in what looked to be an ordinary gesture, she subtly fished for an object as she turned to face him.

"Can't I just get a moment with my girlfriend? I mean, I guess it's not like I'm never going to see her again or anything, right? Oh wait...it is," she snidely remarked, causing the guard to narrow his eyes at her.

"No Strauss, you can't get a moment with her. And frankly, I don't give a damn about you never seeing her again. Now hurry up!"

Jinx rolled her eyes at him, but turned back to Caitlyn, who held a somber expression once again now that she was back to the grim reality they face.

But Jinx still kept a small smile despite herself, for when she pulled out her hands for Caitlyn to bind them, she held the hair clip from her pocket. She had managed to secure it unnoticed and with it now resting safely in her fist, she can use it to make her escape soon enough.

Thinking about it, Jinx realized she has to remember to thank Vi for making her bring the small clip. Her sister had expected Jinx to be binded, and had demanded her to bring it, despite Jinx's insistence in not needing it. And as Caitlyn placed the cuffs over her wrists, Jinx couldn't be more thankful that Vi had that insight and had managed to convince her in bringing the item.

Once Caitlyn finished closing the handcuffs, the guard marched over to inspect them. He tested them to see if they were truly locked, and once satisfied with his check, he started moving to the airship's entryway. "Now come on Strauss. Whist is waiting," he commanded, waiting for her.

Nodding to him, she gave one last lingering glance at Caitlyn, before turning to follow him. However, right as she got to the door, she heard Caitlyn shout at her.

"Jessie!"

She turned to address the call, meeting Caitlyn's stormy eyes.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I love you," Caitlyn uttered in a low voice. She sounded so sad that it hurt Jinx to go. But Jinx knew that she would be back shortly, and gave Caitlyn a reassuring smile.

"I love you too, Caitlyn," Jinx paused for a slight moment before adding, "...Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." She didn't even care if the guard heard her. She had to say those words.

After a momentary pause, Caitlyn finally let go, and nodded. Her eyes watered slightly, but she waved Jinx off.

And with a heavy heart of her own, Jinx returned the wave, and then entered the doorway, following the guard…

* * *

Several minutes after entering the airship, Jinx was shoved in in a passenger compartment as Whist had instructed. Once pushing her in, the guard went to the doorway, readying to close the door.

"I'll be back to guard the door in a little while. I have to go check in with Whist for now, as we take off, so make yourself comfortable," he remarked as he started his exit. But before he finished closed the door, he decided to make a snarky comment to add insult to injury regarding her 'hopeless situation'.

"Oh, and by the way, I'd warn you about escaping, but I think you know how impossible it would be to even try. Besides the fact that we have several guards beyond me on board, we are climbing in altitude as I speak. So there is no way out," he finished, shutting the door with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes at his words, smirking to herself as he left.

 _No escape, huh? Well, we'll see about that, jackass,_ she thought with a chuckle of her own as she started with her plans. She has a limited amount of time before that guard or Whist himself comes back, and only one chance to make this all work, but she can do it.

She has to.

She sighed and cleared her mind. She has to focus and do everything as precisely as possible in the short time she has.

Now, first thing first, she has to get out of these stupid cuffs. Flipping her wrists up in a single motion, she opened her palm up to take the pin from it. From there, she moved the pin into the lock, working the mechanism with skilled hands.

It was a good thing Caitlyn and Vi had actually managed to 'capture' her once or twice. If they hadn't, her lock picking would've been bad, and she wouldn't have been nearly as familiar with the handcuff's lock as she is now. But as it is, she knows exactly how to escape the cuffs, and broke out of them a small moment afterwards.

Rubbing her wrists as she dropped them to the ground, she moved onto the next stage of her plan. She needs her devices now. Gingerly, she stepped out of her shoes, and picked them up. Reaching into one of them, she pulled out a little skinny remote. It was the detonator for the small bomb she had stuffed in her other shoe.

Putting them both on the nearest table, and analyzed them. It hadn't been the most comfortable fit, even with the large boots she wore, and she wanted to make sure the devices were fine. It would really suck if her plan backfired simply because the bomb was pressed slightly too hard when she was walking earlier, and detonated spontaneously.

Yeah, that would be really bad. But fortunately, she came across no such issues as she finished her inspection. She was clear to proceed. However, before she moves on, she has to make sure she will be uninterrupted. She took a moment to observe her surroundings, searching for something to block the door with.

The compartment is small, and doesn't have much to barricade herself in with, but there is a dresser in a corner that she can potentially use. She walked over to it, and attempted to push it. Fortunately, it wasn't bolted to the ground and slid slightly at her push. Grinning to herself, she eventually moved it to the doorframe, and propped it against it as best as possible. Satisfied with her work, and hoping that it would do the job of safeguarding her, she moved back to the table with her devices.

Now comes the tricky part.

She picked up the bomb in her hand, and searched the small orb for the button she had installed on it. A moment after, she found it and pressed it, causing small 'legs' to protrude from the orb. They would allow her, with the use of the detonator as a controller, to move the bomb manually to her target: the engine room.

Originally, she had wanted to simply explode the whole ship with a singular explosion. However, she quickly realized that such an action would be impossible with such a small bomb, and subsequently built in legs for it. And with these legs, she will direct the bomb to the engine room, and explode it there, where it will hopefully cause a chain reaction and blow up the ship.

It is definitely a risky plan and heavily banks on the bomb actually doing significant enough damage to the engine, and the engine fully exploding the ship, but again, it is her only option. She just has to hope that it works out.

Placing the bomb down, she picked up the detonator and raised its antenna. She then tested the bomb using the controller's small joystick and camera. It accurately matched her commands and moved as she moved it. And with testing successful, she picked it up and moved it to the ground with a grin. She would take it into the vent on the floor and move it to the engine room from there.

But before she does that, she needs to make sure she can escape. After all, she has a promise to keep and a hat to return. And she can't do that without escaping before the blimp fully explodes, right?

She looked at her one exit, the porthole on the wall opposite of the door. It had no noticeable lock mechanisms, which meant she couldn't simply open it with the flip of a switch, but it looked large enough for her to slip through, if barely.

"Hmm," She murmured as she looked at it. She would have to find a way to break the glass, so she can escape through it with the parachute she had hidden under her shirt. But how…?

She searched the room once more. Nothing would really work to shatter it. Well...maybe with some more improvisation, she can _make_ something to shatter it. Or rather, _break_ something.

She moved to the table she had placed the devices on earlier, and flipped it upside down. She then grabbed on one of its upright legs with both arms, while placing a foot on another table leg, and subsequently applied pressure on both of them. Her hope is that one of them snaps-preferably not bring her with it-and she will be able to use it to shatter the window. But as it stands, the legs weren't budging much.

Taking a pause for a breather, she frowned, realizing it wasn't as easy to break a table as she thought. However, she returned to her stance and resumed her pressure on the table legs. "One of these bastards has to budge," She muttered as she pushed against them.

"Come on…"

Finally, as she gave a hard yank with her hands, she managed to snap a leg from its screws and glue and into her satisfied hands. With it secured she gave a small cheer in celebration, knowing that she has an escape route. Now, even if all fails with the bomb, she can still make it out the airship alive.

And speaking of which, she wondered if she should even go through with the bomb idea. After all, she can just escape, and then Caitlyn and her can chase down Whist's ship. She doesn't _need_ to do this. But… she can't do that.

Sure, she doesn't necessarily need to do the plan, and it would sure as hell be safer and probably smarter, but she has to do it. She doesn't believe that they could actually catch up with Whist. Surely this airship must be at city limits already. There is no way that she'd be able to catch up on another airship with Caitlyn. And if she loses Whist, she knows that it will be hard to find him again, and with the time it takes to find him, he will most certainly gather several test subjects and inflict horrible experiments on them. Additionally, he will kill anyone in his way to get what he wants while they hunt him.

So no, she can't let that happen. She has to stop him here.

And so, she set aside her table leg. She would have to break the window after the explosion, to not draw any early attention to herself with the sound of it breaking.

Now then, it's time to make an airship go boom...

* * *

"Gah, where is it!" Jinx complained. She has been searching for the engine room for several minutes now, and hasn't found the damn room yet. It was starting to distress her, too, as she knew someone would be coming to check on her soon.

"Come on! I've been getting lucky so far, so just let me find it already!" Jinx pleaded with the air. She was getting desperate, and hoping anything could help her.

She turned around another corner with the bomb, hoping to find a new room. But the vent only led to another dead end.

She groaned and retraced her steps. Maybe she missed it, and had overlooked it. _Yeah, that has to be it_ , she thought as she moved through the vents.

However, as she passed by another vent, she saw Whist and that one guard passing through a hallway. It chilled her blood to realize that it was the one she had been escorted through.

They were walking to her room…

Panicking, she moved the bomb ahead as fast as the legs on it would provide. She only had several seconds before they reached the room. It was now or never.

But as she zipped past another vent, she saw something. It was hard to see what the substance was through the small and poor camera, but from what she could tell, it was some form of gas. Wait...is it...is it smoke?

She examined it closer, and as she did, she could tell that it definitely was smoke. She sighed in relief as she realized that. She had finally found the engine room, just in the nick of time. Smiling widely to herself, she moved the bomb through the small vent of the room while flipping open the small glass protecting the detonation button. With the bomb now inside, she spotted the giant coal burning steam engine in the middle of the room, and started moving the bomb over.

Now all she has to do is position the bomb in a good location and detonate it, and then escape. Simple as that!

...Well at least it _would be_ as simple as that if there wasn't a damn enginer right at the base of the engine. He was blocking the way to what looked to her to be the most vital part of the machine, and she couldn't possible get the bomb there without him noticing.

"Damn it!" She growled out to herself. And beyond the problem with the engineer, she also heard the sound of Whist and his guard speaking. They were just outside her door now…

She has to take the risk and hope the engineer won't stop her bomb in time now.

"Shit…" she cursed, preparing herself.

"...Why is this door blocked?" she heard Whist mutter outside her door after he gave an attempt at opening it.

Knowing she had seconds to make this work, she pushed the bomb forward. She heard the engineer let out a perplexed comment as he spotted it, but she ignored it, and moved it onward.

"Strauss!" she heard Whist shout out, slamming against the door and dresser.

But it was too late for him.

She reached the base of the engine and slammed the detonator.

And it worked.

The explosion resounded throughout the airship, and surely that half of the ship and the blimp were becoming set ablaze now.

She actually did it! With the whole airship trembling, she knew that there is no way anything will survive this. She successfully stopped Whist!

And now, she just needs to escape…

"What the hell was that!" she heard Whist question outside, as she started rapidly unfurling the parachute out from underneath the straps that held it flat against her back.

"I-I don't know boss! But the east side of the ship is on fire! ...I think the engine exploded," the guard responded fearfully.

She heard Whist curse, but she ignored him and slammed the table leg against the porthole, breaking it.

"What was that?!" she heard the guard ask, informing her that she had alarmed them both with the noise.

"It was the sound of glass breaking, you idiot. She must still be inside! Here, help me open this damn door," Whist commanded, causing her to panic. She had to hurry, and she started climbing furniture up to the porthole. However, as she did so, the sounds of the door being slammed sounded off in the background. They were ramming it…

But it didn't matter, she was climbing through the window, and was almost halfway out. All she had to do was shimmy the rest of the way through, and she would be free.

Just one more push now to get her lower half through…

Just one more…

"Strauss!"

A gun shot rang off, and she froze.

Whist had managed to get in, and had shot her…

But it didn't matter, as she was too far out and fell out the porthole.

"STRAUSS!" She heard Whist bellow out once more, as he ran over to the window. She saw him look out at her falling body with rage written all over his face. However, both of them knew that he couldn't do anything more, and to add insult to injury, she weakly waved at him with a snide smirk.

She had won.

And with a satisfying boom, the blimp supporting the airship combusted and exploded itself, further proving her victory. There was no way Whist or anyone else on board it survived that explosion, and by the extremely impossible chance they did, the airship is falling now and they will die from the crash.

Yes, she definitely won.

But as she continued to fall, she realized that maybe...her victory came with a cost.

After pulling the parachute a good few minutes in and several thousand feet down, she analysed her wound.

The bullet from the gunshot had pierced her lower abdomen, and while doing little damage from what she could tell, the wound it left was bleeding profusely. She tried squeezing it with one hand using her shirt, but it wasn't doing much to staunch the blood flow…

She will bleed out before she even hits the ground at this rate…

And there is nothing she can do about it.

"Well...I guess this is the end isn't it?" she sadly muttered. After all, it was true, wasn't it?

Even if she manages to parachute down safely, she won't have the blood left in her to remain conscious until she gets help.

It's all over.

She chuckled to herself.

 _What a shitty way to die_.

And then the first tear fell. And then another. And soon, waterworks were flowing and she was fully sobbing. It was devastating to her to have come so far and then die to a simple gunshot wound.

And the worst thing about it was the fact that she was still clutching onto Caitlyn hat…

Yes, it was still on her head, barely staying there by the strength of her right hand. She had held on to it all the way through and out the porthole, hoping to keep it safe to return it to her love.

But as it stands, it looks like her efforts were in vain. She's not going to make it to Caitlyn.

Trembling in despair, she pulled the hat down, and looked at it.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Cait. I c-can't make it. I was always bad at keeping promises, but I thought I'd be able to change that for you."

She gave a bitter laugh.

"I-I guess you can't change everything…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **You guys probably hate me now, right?**

 **Heh…**

 **It's been a while, but I hope you guys liked (or disliked for the ending) this chapter, as it was hard to make, and incredibly long at that. I'm not too sure how I feel about it, and although I've been told that it was excellent by my beta reader (thanks again Lux du Couteau!), I still feel off about it. So let me know how it was, and how it made you feel.**

 **As always, thanks for reading!**

 **Reader Responses**

 **HGoltara - Well...at least there won't be a Caitlyn memorial, right?**

 **Oh and I probably won't write any smut. I'm not that kind of writer. But if I** _ **was**_ **one, yes, Caitlyn would most certainly be the dominant one.**

 **Guardian-v - Ah, now I feel a bit bad for taking so long in getting this chapter out. I procrastinated too much on it, but in my defense, it was the longest chapter (12 pages and and 7k + words) I got quite burnt out after writing sections. But at least it's here now, I suppose.**

 **Mr.E - Yep, Whist had a clear goal, and sought to achieve it. And as for how you thought things could go screwy, did you expect this? Heh.**

 **Oh and as for how much Vi drinks and gets drunk, she goes to the bar every so often and virtually every time she comes home wasted. She doesn't do it enough to be too unhealthy, but during stressful times, she does it more often. And I'd imagine this being one of said times.**

 **thewatcher509 - That I do. I find mystery an interesting quality in stories, and love both reading and writing guessing games. I find it connects the reader to the action in a special way by making them hope that their anticipations turn out correctly. And perhaps it's like you said. It may be a bit cliche, but people are still following Broken Gears and I don't see anyone complaining yet. So I think it's safe to say that I'm doing fine in that regard.**

 **Oh and thank you! It's pretty awesome that I've come so far with this story to the point where I've hit 100k+ words. Hmm, no...** _ **we've**_ **come so far with this story. After all, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys, so let's all celebrate! Here's to 100k+ words and 7k more!**

 **jackalphawolf - Well, I did say Whist is a** _ **mad**_ **scientist. He does not believe in equality. Those he sees are weak, will only remain weak in his eyes. And to him, there is no point in wasting the effort to enhance them.**

 **SSP399 - Excellent! It seems that everyone appreciated the last chapter for the depth it gave to Whist. I am glad that such is the case. And your wait is no longer, here is the grand finale. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - Yep, her words were quite literal...**


	34. Chapter 34: Downcast Days

She can't accept it.

No, she _won't_ accept it.

But the question she kept asking herself was _why_ can't she accept it?

After all, everything that everyone around her has said thus far only pointed to that which she dreads.

First had been the explosive technicians all telling her that there was no way anyone could survive an explosion of this caliber. That, as they proclaimed, over 50 percent of those onboard died within minutes from the initial burst and the resulting fires, with the rest dying from carbon dioxide emissions and the airship's crash.

None had survived, and they even found Whist's broken and charred remains amongst the ruins. He had been nigh impossible to recognize, but they eventually determined it was him.

Caitlyn supposed that under different circumstances, she would've been a bit elated to see that sight and know that he would never again terrorize Piltover or anywhere. But his corpse only signified that nothing survived the airship's ruin.

But she wouldn't accept the facts. They all told her Jinx is dead, but she won't accept that. And why should she?

None of the bodies matched so there is still a chance she survived through some miraculous means. And as long that chance exists, Caitlyn won't sit here and listen to them explain to her that Jinx is dead.

And until she finds her love's lifeless corpse, she will continue searching...

* * *

Vi took another swig of the glass in front of her, letting it burn her throat and wash her troubles away. But they didn't leave. No not at all. Instead, they only worsened for her.

She has been Caitlyn's partner for a long time now. And in this long time, she has seen the ups and downs of her partner and boss.

She has seen Caitlyn laugh herself silly while drunk off her ass. She has seen Caitlyn get so pissed off that she literally kicked Vi's ass for screwing up on a case. Hell, she's even seen Caitlyn fall asleep, drooling on her desk after the Sheriff had spent a long night working on paperwork.

But she has never seen Caitlyn so destroyed…

Something deep down had broke inside Caitlyn the day Jinx...died and Caitlyn found the wreckage of the airship, and she hasn't been the same since. She's been extremely distant, never smiling or showing any happiness whatsoever, and always hard at work. _Unhealthily_ hard at work, to the point where some days Vi had to beg her to go home and get some rest.

And with a unsettling start, Vi realized that Caitlyn was doing the same thing her mom did in times of grief. Just as Minerva would burn herself in inventions, Caitlyn was doing the same in her own job. Every waking minute of Caitlyn's was spent either on paperwork or out on patrol. And then the moments outside of that was spent on foolishly searching for signs of Jinx.

And it was painful for everyone to watch the Sheriff destroy herself inside. Especially for Vi. The poor Enforcer not only lost the only family member she has ever known, albeit how brief her relationship with her sister had been, she was also losing her partner and best friend.

And the most depressing part of it all is that today is Caitlyn's birthday, and instead of celebrating it normally, the Sheriff is hard at work in the office, probably looking for some new lead on Jinx...

Vi gazed at the glass as her thoughts were starting to hurt again. But suddenly, she didn't feel much like drinking. She realized that she needs to be there for her friend. Getting drunk at such a time would be selfish of her, especially with Caitlyn in such a state.

She needs to get out there and help Caitlyn live again.

Making up her mind, she downed the rest of the glass, and then left the bar, ready to face her broken friend.

* * *

Caitlyn was in just as bad of a state as Vi thought.

Downcast crystal blue eyes were framed by the deep dark bags underneath. Indigo hair was misshapened, no longer hidden beneath that famous hat of hers. And the Sheriff even looked slightly thinner and paler from several days of not eating and dwelling in this office.

No, Caitlyn was not even close to being well. But that's why Vi is here, to set Caitlyn's mind back on track, and get her back to life.

The Enforcer knocked on the already open door of Caitlyn's to draw the Sheriff's attention. But to no avail.

She tried again. Same result.

Finally she got exasperated and simply called out. "Caitlyn!"

She actually received a response this time, as Caitlyn was startled and took a moment to look up.

"Yes, Vi? What is it?" Caitlyn monotonously asked once she realized it was Vi.

Vi frowned as even the Sheriff's voice was lifeless. "...Go home Cait."

"What? No." Caitlyn questioned, perplexed at Vi's words. "And why should I, regardlessly? It's the middle of the day, and it's your day off, not mine."

Now it was Vi's turn to be confused. "What? Beyond the fact that you are taking work way too hard right now, don't you actually not know what today is?" Did Caitlyn really engross herself in work so much that she forgot her own birthday?

Caitlyn furrowed her brows. "...No. Am I...am I supposed to?"

"...Caitlyn, it's your _damn_ _birthday_! Of course you're supposed to know that! And the fact that you don't is terrible. How could you forget today of all days?!"

Caitlyn frowned and averted her eyes.

"I was...distracted. But it doesn't matter anyways. I'm not going to celebrate this birthday. Not until I find Je-"

"No Cait! I'm going to stop you right there," Vi started, interrupting. "Look, you can't do this anymore. It was fine the first couple of days, but it's been, what, two weeks now that you've been searching for Jinx? If Jinx could have been found, we would have found her by now. But we haven't and you have to stop now and just face the facts. This isn't a missing person case. It was an _explosive_ that _no one survived_. Jinx- _Jessie_ is dead and no amount of searching or sleepless nights is going to change that, Cait."

Caitlyn gasped as if offended, before narrowing her eyes at her partner.

"... _How dare you_. You don't know that, and how can you even sit here and say that! She's your sister for crying out loud! Doesn't that mean nothing to you? How can you sit here and not care that she's out there somewhere, and even dare to believe her dead! We haven't even found a body!" Caitlyn protested, fiercely refusing to accept Vi's words.

Vi scoffed. "We don't need to find a body, Caitlyn! That's what you don't or _won't_ understand. You heard all those technicians. Nothing survived that crash. Her body may still be missing, yes, but has it crossed your mind that it's probably because there's _no body_ to find? Hell, she could have been incinerated into nothing but ashes like some of those guys were saying, for all we know!"

And as Vi finished her words this time, she realized something was different. That difference was that something deep down had broke inside her friend, as instead of arguing with Vi again, like the Enforcer had expected, Caitlyn choked back a sob. And as her partner started fighting back tears, Vi instantly regretted her words.

"Oh, uh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that Cait… I just um...uh don't...don't uh, don't cry. Please don't cry," Vi apologized awkwardly. She hadn't expected such a reaction, and felt terrible seeing her partner so miserable. However, here apologize fell on deaf ears as Caitlyn spoke once more.

"...Vi... _please._ I don't...I don't want to hear that. I don't want to _believe_ that. She can't just be dead. No, she can't…" Caitlyn murmured. At this point, it sounded more that the Sheriff was trying to convince herself than Vi.

"I'm sorry, Cait, but she's gone… I miss her too, and hate that she's gone, but you have to let go of her." Vi muttered. She had to help Caitlyn see the truth, no matter how much it hurt, and how much it pained Vi to say such words. And with Caitlyn starting to break down in tears, it only got harder for her.

"B-but she can't be gone! No, she promised! She-she p-promised that she be back! And that she'd return my hat...and that we'd get married some day...and that we'd _finally_ _be together_ …" Caitlyn couldn't hold it in anymore. Two weeks worth of held back grief and pain released from her and she shattered.

And Vi broke down as well. She didn't think it would hurt so much to see Caitlyn like that, but it wounded her almost as much as Caitlyn telling her that the airship exploded that day. And as tears started trickling down her own cheeks, she moved over to the sobbing Sheriff, and took Caitlyn in her arms.

And as she felt the Enforcer's arms move around her, Caitlyn readily moved into the embrace. But it didn't do anything for her. She was to numb for it, and it was nothing more than slight physical comfort.

"I-I'm sorry Cait. I just wanted you to...to have a happy birthday…" Vi murmured.

But both of them knew that nothing in the world save for Jinx coming back could make this day happy. And it hurt them. It hurt badly...

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Aha...I suppose I should've specified that last chapter wasn't the true ending…**

 **Meh.**

 **At any rate, this is the final regular chapter. There will be one (possible two, if I choose to release an alternate version) final update, which will be the epilogue, and will tie up all of the loose ends. But until then, enjoy this sad little chapter.**

 **Oh, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but you can now check my profile for story updates. So, give it a glance to see what I am currently working, as well as my plans for particular stories.**

 **Reader Responses**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - Hmm, I don't know want to respond to first. I guess I'll start with thanks for reassuring me that the chapter was good, and that my writing has really grown. It definitely feels like I am a much better writer than when I first started this. And it's much easier to convey my imagination into words now, so that's always nice.**

 **Hmm, I suppose I could have did Caitlyn's reaction better. It was a hard scene to write, and I had to skip it a couple of times, so perhaps I didn't create as much emotion there as I had wanted.**

 **And heh...I uh...should probably cower somewhere...**

 **SSP399 - Well...I can't say much other than it's not completely over yet.**

 **jackalphawolf - Don't worry, he's gone for good now. And as for the bulletproof vest thing, she hadn't really expected to be shot, and they aren't the easiest things to come ahold of with short notice.**

 **Jlunsi - Well, I replied to most of this response in that pm, but I want to go over a couple of things I didn't speak on. I was thinking on a sequel for Broken Gears, but I may not go into one. And if I do, it will have to be much later on, as I already have a lot of stories and ideas to work on. As for what would happen in regards to Jinx's status as a champion, the Institute will simply substitute Jinx clones for her in all occurrences including the significant matches.**

 **HGoltara - Something about memorials just makes me chuckle every time. I don't know why.**

 **Joshua - Well this chapter explains what happened to Caitlyn afterwards, and the epilogue will finish the story. And I'm glad you enjoyed the story!**

 **AlphaClab - Heh heh.**


	35. Epilogue: Broken Gears

**Before we get into this chapter, I would like to say a couple of things. Firstly, I would like to thank each and everyone one of my readers for sticking with this story to the end. I know I've said it a lot, but it truly means alot to me. Especially when I open up my email and see a new follow/favorite/review. So thank you guys so much.**

 **Now then, I know you guys rather read the ending than hear me blabber, so I'll let you guys do that.**

 **Oh, and trigger warning, this chapter showcases depression and mentions suicide.**

* * *

Caitlyn sighed as she got out of bed.

She swore every day it got harder to do so, especially with how weary she feels all the time. But at any rate, she sighed once more and walked over to her closet, stretching as she did so.

She has to pick out some clothes for the damn psychiatrist session she has to attend. She hates having to go to the sessions, but she knows how important they are and how much she needs them.

After all, Caitlyn hasn't been well since Jinx…since Jinx... _since she_ _left_...

And it's been very apparent.

Hell, even Caitlyn herself can see how bad things were getting. She hadn't been sleeping, eating, socializing, or really anything that she would normally be doing. Instead, she has just been working and basically wasting her life away.

Simply stated, she was extremely depressed and it wasn't good. Not at all.

And as a result, her parents had asked-well, more like _forced_ -her to see their family's psychiatrist. Especially after she started developing more... _unsettling_ tendencies.

Tendencies such as holding her own rifle up at herself…

Although, in her defense, she had only been _contemplating_ suicide, and hadn't had a true desire to take her own life. After all, Caitlyn knew that it would destroy her family, friends, and the city to find her lying in a pool of her own blood. She didn't want that for anyone, and besides that, she also knew that Jinx would be pissed to find Caitlyn joining her in the afterlife early. So no, she didn't dare actually attempt suicide. Hell, the safety had still been on.

But unfortunately for her, a maid had happened to stumble in on her with her rifle aimed at her own heart. And once the blubbering servant's cries of concern and worry had reached her parents, even Caitlyn's half-hearted efforts to dissolve any worries had been unable to convince them.

They had been devastated to hear the maid's claims. And even after she had shown them the safety, they had forced therapy on her, stating that the fact that she even _considered_ suicide was enough to justify it.

And Caitlyn had been angry at first, trying to explain that she didn't need it and that it wouldn't do anything for her. However, despite her claims and reluctance to it…the therapy _has_ had a somewhat positive effect.

She still is haunted by her nightmares and reality every day, but at least the therapist had managed to convince her to eat regular meals again. It was a small-infinitely so-amount of progress, but it was... _something_.

But she hopes that one day she will be able to move on with the effort of these sessions. That one day, when she thinks about her deceased love, she won't fall into pieces as the thought shatters her, and would just feel a dull throb instead. That one day, she can think of Jinx and _smile_ , not break down into sobs.

And...maybe that day, she will be fully functional...and not just a set of broken gears barely operating together...

...So perhaps therapy isn't so bad. If her therapist can truly help her achieve these desires some day, then she supposes that she can suffer through the slow progress. And after all, her therapist was the same one her family always sought during times of grief, and the woman had been truly tremendous in helping Minerva cope in trying times.

And if she can have even a fraction of that same success with Caitlyn...well, maybe that's something worth fighting for.

 _But_ , Caitlyn thought as her stomach started rumbling, _Perhaps I should eat first. I would rather not be berated for not eating again_.

And with that thought, she left for the kitchen.

* * *

Caitlyn let her thoughts trail as she munched on her toast. She did it often nowadays, thinking of happier times with Jinx. It was somewhat a bittersweet feeling, that unfortunately was bitter more often than not.

But she easily trades the overall sadness for the small moments of happiness. The simpler times with her love were completely worth the hurt that came with remembering. And all though they were short and limited, they meant the world to Caitlyn.

As such she found herself remembering the carnival in which she had experienced her first kiss with Jinx at. It was one of her most treasured memories, but it was also her most controversial. Bittersweet was an understatement to describe how she felt about that particular event.

She loves it because it had been the start of something beautiful, albeit tragically short, between her and Jinx. However, she hates the memory for the same reason. For she feels that if she had been slower, more reserved about her feelings towards Jinx, she could have then concealed them better from Whist. And if Whist had not suspected Caitlyn's relationship with Jinx, then perhaps he wouldn't have kidnapped the Sheriff. And as a result, Jinx wouldn't have... _died_.

Caitlyn sighed.

But it was just wishful thinking. She knew that. Whist probably would have still found out about them through some other means. And surely, he would've forced the same ultimatum on them. But she can't help but believe that there was _something_ she could've done to save her love from having to sacrifice herself…

And she also can't help but feel terrible and guilty, knowing that she had been the reason Jinx had died. Hell, if she hadn't been so careless, she would have discovered Whist's escape from prison sooner, and she wouldn't gotten captured in the first place.

But no, Caitlyn had been extraordinarily reckless, and Jinx had paid the price for her. The love of her life had died because _she_ had made mistakes and gotten kidnapped.

 _Jessie...you shouldn't have died…_

She has repeatedly thought those words the past couple of weeks, finding truth in it every time.

And with each time, Caitlyn felt more so that she should've been the one to take Jinx's place that fateful day.

After all, it would've been better if Caitlyn had been the one to die...

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn!" She heard someone shout.

Suddenly, she was being shook by her shoulders and pulled from her nightmare infested mind. She then found herself face to face with her Mother's concerned eyes.

"Caitlyn! Snap out of it! Please, dear!" Minerva pleaded, continuing to shake Caitlyn.

"M-mom?" Caitlyn returned, wide-eyed in confusion but causing Minerva to stop.

Minerva still held onto Caitlyn though, as if afraid to let go. "Are you...are you alright now? You were doing it again, dear…" Minerva stated with sadness in her voice. Caitlyn realized what she was talking about now, and why her mom looked equal parts weary and somber. She had slipped into a lapse again...

This was the fifth time this week that's she's done so. Her psychiatrist had told her that the lapses were a product of her depression. She had also said that the lapses and false dreams Caitlyn has had of Jinx being alive would likely plague her for a long time, and really only be masked with the use of antidepressants.

And at first, she had outright rejected the medicine. She had felt that taking the small pills meant accepting the fact that she is losing her mind. But as she gazed back into her mom's concern filled eyes, she realized that she might just have to start with the pills. If not for her own sake, for her parents'.

"...Yes, I'm...alright," she lied. She didn't believe it at all though… "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to scaring you, Mom…" she apologized. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she spoke. Yet, she hadn't even realized that she had been tearing up until now…

Her mother wiped them away for her, and then brought Caitlyn into a hug. "Oh dearie, you don't have to apologize. ...I know how hard it is Caitie. I know that it feels like your world has gone to hell. I know just how it feels dear..." Minerva murmured as she held her daughter. Caitlyn stayed still and quiet in her mother's embrace, letting her comfort her. She didn't know what to say anyways.

But she didn't have to say anything as, after a moment, Minerva broke the hug, and looked her broken daughter in the eyes once more.

"...I need to talk with you, Caitlyn. Actually I should've done this weeks ago, but I've always been rather poor at speaking my thoughts, and I put it off. You and your father were always much better at speaking and such. But at any rate, it doesn't matter how poor I am. I need to help you through your loss."

Minerva paused, letting her words set in as well as allowing Caitlyn the moment to take her words in. And after a minute or so, she resumed her statement.

"Now then, do you remember how I handled your grandparents' deaths?" She questioned.

Caitlyn frowned as she remembered. "Yes...you broke down and isolated yourself."

Minerva nodded in confirmation "Correct. I handled their deaths not to much unlike how you are with Jinx's. However, your father's blood in you is making you infinitely better now than I was back then. Anyways, yes, I was devastated. However, do you know how I broke free of that pain?"

"...No. I just know when Dad got mugged and when I was playing with toys in front of you, you just...left your depression behind. You never really explained what had happened."

"Well that's what I'm doing now, dear. Those events had rid me of my sadness because they showed me that I had things to live for. They showed that I have a family that gives meaning to my life. My sad little girl and my wounded husband had needed me in those times of grief, and I had realized that. And so, after I saw you playing with your blocks, crying because I wasn't happy, and when I saw your father bruised and bloody from those robbers that had attacked him, I had sobered up and put my grief behind me both times."

Minerva sighed and released Caitlyn, geting up to pace around.

"At any rate, what I am trying to say is that in both cases, I had something to jumpstart my life and get me back to living. I suppose it would be akin to you-and pardon my metaphor if it is incorrect-finding a lead in a stressful and tenuous case. And what I think is that once you find that lead for your _life_ , you will be able to move on peacefully past Jessie," Minerva stated, pausing in her pacing as she finished.

Caitlyn frowned and looked at her mom. "B-but what if...what if I don't ever find closure like that. I don't want to see Jessie in my nightmares every time I sleep. And I don't want to lapse into panic attacks wherever I remember happy times with her. I just want it all to be over, and I fear that if I don't find any closure, I won't ever be whole or sane again…."

"Oh Caitie…" Minerva walked back over to her daughter, taking Caitlyn's hands in her own. "You don't have to worry like that. Even if you don't ever find any immediate closure like that, I promise that me and your pap are going to get you your life back. It may be gradual, but I won't let you suffer in your grief."

"...O-okay…" Caitlyn murmured, and she let Minerva pull her into another hug.

She truly hopes that her mom is right, and that she will eventually find peace with Jinx's death. She needs to in order to fix her mind…

* * *

Caitlyn sighed as she reentered her house through the front door. Her therapy session was over and she was finally home.

It had been a fairly short session in which she and her psychiatrist did not speak on much. However, her psychiatrist did prescribe her for some antidepressants and other pills to hopefully rid Caitlyn of some of her symptoms. Caitlyn was quite elated to know that she might get some restful sleep again, among the other positives she'd gain from them.

Overall, she has to say that things are starting to look up.

And as she thought that, she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Lady Caitlyn. Welcome home," her maid, Annette, welcomed with a warm smile.

Caitlyn returned the smile, but it was replaced with a confused expression a moment later as Annette produced an envelope.

"What is this," Caitlyn asked, as the maid handed it to her.

"It appears to be a letter from one Dr. Gregory Raam. It arrived while you were gone, so I held onto it. I figured that you would want it safe."

Caitlyn frowned as she turned the letter around in her hand. It was from Rourke, a small city between Noxus and Piltover. She was perplexed as to why someone from there would be contacting her, but she assumed it was important. As such, she thanked the maid, and dismissed herself, heading for her room.

Once there, and sat at her desk, she carefully opened the envelope, revealing a single, crisp letter. Slowly, she took to reading it, attempting to decipher its significance. However, as she got further, her eyes widened and watered until tears began to fall in streams by the end of the letter.

Taking a deep breath and attempting to staunch her tears, she read through the heavy, yet simple letter once again, wanting to believe it, yet scared to do so.

 _Dear Sheriff Caitlyn Rosen,_

 _Greetings. My name is Doctor Gregory T. Raam, of the Rourke Central Hospital._

 _I suppose this letter is somewhat out of the blue, but the reason for why I am addressing you, is in regards to one of our patients wishing to contact you._

 _Her name, or at least the one she has provided, is Jessie._

 _Perhaps you have heard of her. At any rate, she requested that I contact you, proclaiming that she has some form of relation to you. And as such, I have granted her request by sending you this letter._

 _Now then, if you would respond to this letter, either through another or in person, I am sure she would be eternally grateful, and I would appreciate the gesture. However, I would perfectly understand if you choose not to reply in any form, as it is your choice._

 _At any rate, I'd like to thank you for your time if you have read this, of course that is if it has even reached you._

 _Sincerely, Dr. Raam._

As she finished reading the final lines, Caitlyn dropped the letter. Tears were freely flowing now, uncontrollably. There was no doubt in her mind now that it was true.

And since the letter is true, then that means…

 _It means Jessie is still alive..._

She left her room, running straight for her parked cruiser. She ignored all she passed, letting no one halt her. She has to get to Rourke…

* * *

It was raining outside.

She hadn't expected such weather, but she didn't particularly care about getting wet. And without further hesitation, she stepped out of her cruiser onto the cold puddles of the hospital parking lot.

As the water sloshed all over her combat boots, she realized how grateful she was for them. However, she unfortunately had no other protection, as she still had on short clothes fitted for the fair weather of Piltover, not this miserable weather of Rourke.

But regardlessly, she ignored the cold air and wet on her skin, trudging forward to the entrance. And eventually, she managed to reach it, and found shelter in the warm lobby.

"Hello. Welcome to Rourke Central. How can we be of assistance, ma'am?" The front desk worker greeted her as she entered.

"Uh. I need to see my girlfriend. I got a letter telling me that she is a patient here, and I need to see her."

"Okay, one moment." The nurse then starting typing into the terminal in front of her. Caitlyn presumed that the nurse was pulling up a patient database as she typed. And her guess was proven correct as the nurse asked Caitlyn for Jinx's name.

"Oh, it should be under Jessebelle Strauss" Caitlyn answered, spelling it out immediately after. The nurse then entered it into the terminal, only for a small error sound to ring out.

"Er, it doesn't seem to be a 'Jessebelle Strauss' in our patients list," the nurse stated.

Caitlyn frowned momentarily but then remembered that the doctor in the letter had said Jinx had only given her nickname.

"Try looking for 'Jessie' then."

The nurse inputted it in, only for the machine to give out a new sound.

"Okay, it looks like there are four Jessies currently at the hospital. Can you specify your Jessie for me any further?"

"Uh sure. She has teal hair, violet eyes, a tattoo sleeve on her right arm, and she's pretty pale and underweight. Do you see her in there," Caitlyn described.

"Oh, I think I know her. She's one of Doctor Raam's patients. The comatose one," The nurse stated thoughtfully, remembering Jinx. But her words bothered Caitlyn.

"...She is in a coma…?" Caitlyn questioned with wide eyes, fearing the answer.

The nurse saw her panic and instantly corrected herself.

"Oh, no no, she's not in a coma. Well...not anymore. She woke up from it two days ago," the nurse nervously explained.

"...What...what happened to her?" Caitlyn asked with sadness in her voice. Now that she is actually here in the hospital, the surrealness of Jinx being alive dissipated, only to be replaced with the harsh reality of her situation. There is a good possibility that Jinx was severely injured, and barely survived the brink of death…

"I uh...I'm not quite sure. You will have to ask Dr. Raam. I have only seen her once, when she was brought in here. But ah, she didn't look too good."

Caitlyn frowned, troubled by the nurse's words. But regardless, she thanked the woman. "...Thank you. Is there any way for me to see her?"

"Uh, sure. Here, let me contact Dr. Raam. He will want to take you up there. You should have a seat for now," the nurse instructed, picking up a phone of its base and pointing over to a row of seats. Caitlyn nodded and went over to sit.

Once seated, she set her mind adrift. There were so many thoughts and questions running through her mind since that letter and the hour-long drive she took to get here, and now that she is sitting still, they are overwhelming her.

There are just so many things she wants answered. How had Jinx lived? What happened to put her in a coma for two months? Does she even remember Caitlyn?

That's the question Caitlyn wanted answered the most. But it was also the one she was most afraid off. If Jinx had exited the coma with amnesia, and forgot all about Caitlyn, and the new life she gained, then Caitlyn would be devastated. She would have to completely rebuild her relationship with Jinx, and that's if she _can_. Jinx might not even be willing to fall in love again…

 _No,_ Caitlyn thought, shaking her head. She can't think like that. It would only depress her. Instead, she should just sit back and relax. The doctor should be here any moment now, and once he comes, she can get all her answers then…

* * *

"Sheriff Caitlyn, I presume?" A middle age, graying man called out, as he passed through the entrance of the hospital, most likely coming back to work from a break or day off. Caitlyn stood up as he walked further in the room, giving him a nod to confirm his assumption, and walking over to him.

"And you are Dr. Raam?" She returned, although she knew the answer.

"Correct. It is nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you," He replied, offering out a hand.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she returned the handshake.

"Indeed. Jessie has told me a lot about you. All good things, of course."

Caitlyn smiled at his words. Not only did she enjoy the fact that Jinx spoke well of her, but his words confirmed that Jinx did not have amnesia, much to her relief.

"That is nice to hear," She stated.

"I thought you'd say so," He responded, matching her smile. "Now then, I suspect you don't want to waste any time. After all, you came all the way from Piltover to see her. No use in delaying you further."

"I'd appreciate that, thank you."

"You are very welcome, Sheriff." Dr. Raam stated with a nod. He then walked over to the nearest elevator and called it, prompting Caitlyn to join him. She followed him inside, and he sent them up to the fifth floor.

"So, I'm assuming you would like to know what happened to her, correct?" He asked as the elevator moved.

"Yes. I...thought she was dead from an airship crash that happened two months ago. It's been quite difficult coping with that thought all this time," She murmured, with her face downcast.

"...Well then, it is all the better that I tell you she is quite alive then, huh," He commented with a reassuring grin. It managed to draw out a smile from the Sheriff, much to his delight. He gave out a chuckle before returning to a more serious expression.

"At any rate, we found her through a pair of hikers. The couple had proclaimed they found her lying it the woods north of here, broken, unconscious and bleeding to death under a parachute. In fact, by the time they managed to get her here, she had been on the brink of death and in shock from her blood loss. But we barely managed to contain her bleeding, and saved her. She was very lucky to be a universal recipient, otherwise we might not have gotten her a blood transfusion in time. However, despite us being able to stop her blood flow and get her back to a more stable condition, she slipped into a coma, and had stayed that way until about two days ago," he explained.

"But...she is fine now?"

"Hmm, not entirely. She broke several bones in her right arm, upper chest, and left leg, most likely from her parachute getting tangled and falling as a result. And actually, I believe she broke her arm as a result of her holding onto your hat-she mentioned it was yours-and being unable to protect it. But anyways, she is still recovering from those fractures, as they had been quite bad. But otherwise, yes, she has healed up tremendously."

"That's great, actually. But she broke her arm to save my hat you said?"

"I believe so. She said that she had a promise to keep. I'm certain you know about that?"

Caitlyn shook her head and smiled. "Yes...I know exactly about it."

"Splendid. Oh, and it appears that we have arrived at her room," He announced, stopping in front of the doorway. Caitlyn was surprised to see that they had arrived, but realized that their talking had distracted her.

"I hadn't even noticed…" She murmured. The doctor chuckled, but moved over to the door and unlocked it with a key. She tensed up as the door slid open, revealing a bored looking Jinx lying in bed. Just as the doctor had said, her right arm was in a cast, and her left leg was wrapped and propped up. And Caitlyn was sure there were countless other bandages wrapped around Jinx's body that she was unable to see on the surface. But despite it all, Jinx didn't seem to be in pain or anything. Just...bored. She was staring off into the window, watching the rain fall. With Jinx's hair down, cascading her face It was a somewhat serene sight for Caitlyn to take in.

"Oh, hey Doc. It's it your day off?" Jinx called out, most likely hearing the door but not yet looking over.

"It was. However, I was called in for a special occasion," Dr. Raam replied, with humor in his voice.

"Special occasion? What...occasion…" Jinx trailed off as she finally turned to noticed Caitlyn.

"Oh… Hey, Cait..." Jinx muttered, not really sure what to say.

"Jessie…" Caitlyn whispered. The name was foreign to her now, but felt amazing to say all the same.

They watched each other in silence, not able to find the words to say. Yet, neither cared, savoring the mere sight of each other. And they probably would have stayed that way forever, had the Doctor not coughed out, interrupting.

"Ahem. I think I'll leave you two alone for now. You both obviously have a lot to catch up on. I will be outside the door if you need me," He stated with a lighthearted chuckle, as he left the room.

Once he was gone, Caitlyn walked deeper into the room. She sat into the chair next to Jinx's bed, and gazed her love in the eyes. She had forgotten how much she loved staring into those chaotic violet eyes…

"Jessie...I...I missed you…" Caitlyn attempted.

Jinx winced. "I know...I'm sorry. I meant to come back to you sooner, but I went into that damn coma. I didn't mean to worry you guys or make you think I was dead. Sorry…"

Caitlyn lowered her eyes, starting to feel tears come out. "I...had followed the airship with my cruiser as much as possible, and I...I saw it go down. I called Vi and then looked all over the burning wreckage for you. But even with all the support Vi had brought...we couldn't find you. I...spent weeks coming back and forth between Piltover and that wreckage searching for you, and asking all over for signs of you, but...I never found you… Everyone told me to just give up, that you had died and we just hadn't find your body. And when they said that...i-it _broke me_. I couldn't sleep, eat, or do _anything_. I just searched for you relentlessly until Vi finally convinced me that you were gone. And when it kicked in...I had just... I just wished I was dead… It was hard to live in a world without you..."

Tears finally started falling down Caitlyn's face now, much to Jinx's guilt. She hated that she had left Caitlyn and the others thinking she died with Whist in that airship.

"W-what happened Jessie? Where did you go?" Caitlyn questioned, needing to know what happened.

"I...blew up Whist's airship with a remote detonated bomb, and hopped out before it blew up. But Whist managed to shoot me before I got out the window, and apparently, I passed out from my wounds before I hit the ground. Doctor Raam said that a hiker couple found me in the woods near here, and managed to get me to the hospital in time. But I...thought I would have been able to escape Whist uninjured and be able to get back to Piltover. I didn't expect him to get that shot off and actually hit me with it. I'm so sorry Cait. I feel awful that you thought I was dead, and that your life went to shit like that," Jinx apologized.

But Caitlyn didn't respond. Instead, she reached over, and pulled Jinx into a hug as best as she could without disturbing the girl's injuries. "...You don't have to apologize, Jessie. Just...promise you won't do it again. Promise me that you won't _leave_ me again," She promised.

Jinx smiled this time. "I promise, Cait." She could say it easily, for she meant it deeply. "I will never again leave you, Caitlyn. Not like that. Well...that is if I can help it. I'm not the most fortunate person, am I?"

Caitlyn giggled, despite herself. "Heh, no...you're not. But I don't care if you are the most unlucky person on the world. You better keep that damn promise."

"Don't worry, I will," Jinx returned, laughing herself. "And hey, when have I ever let you down? I said that I'd come back alive with your hat. And here I am, alive with your hat's over there on the table."

Caitlyn released Jinx and looked up, finding her hat on the windowside table, just as Jinx said. "Well, so it is. However, I think you forgot what the meaning of _come back_ is. You may be alive, but you sure as hell never came back."

"Hey, that's not my fault! I'm not exactly mobile right now, if you haven't noticed."

Caitlyn chuckled once more. "Yes, I have noticed, my dear. But just...make sure you follow this new promise completely, okay? I don't think I can handle thinking you dead again. These past two months have been the hardest time of my life."

"I know they have. But I promise that I'll never leave your side, Cait. I mean it. You and me, we are going to be inseparable from here on out."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way… I love you, Jessie." Caitlyn beamed, smiling widely at Jinx.

"I love you too, Caitlyn."

And as they pressed their lips together, they both finally felt whole again…

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Heh, and you guys thought she was dead.**

 **Speaking of which, I will be releasing the alternate ending, in which she** _ **does**_ **die, some time soon. With the past couple of chapters, I was really considering making that the true ending, but I had planned Jinx to live from the very beginning of this story, and stuck with that. And besides, who doesn't like happy endings?**

 **At any rate, this is the end of this story...but not the end of Cait and Jinx's tales. I fully intend to keep writing about them as a pairing, and will be making a drabble collection based on them, and others from Piltover, and their adventures. In addition, I will be making a successor to Broken Gears, Remembrance. It's not going to be entirely a sequel, but more of an AU of Broken Gears (i.e. same characters more or less, different plot). Oh, and I plan on making a revised version of Broken Gears, as I feel I could have done much better with earlier chapters.**

 **So stay tuned for all of that, as once the summer hits (about a week or two), I will be working on all of them (as well as returning to my other stories).**

 **But for now, let us not say goodbye, but see you next time…**

 **-Infinite**

 **Reader Responses**

 **Nyx Sigma ZERO - It's here! Don't worry, no threats are necessary, heh.**

 **SSP399 - Thanks! I tried my best to make this unique and interesting. So it's very satisfying to see my story within the top 3 pages of favorite stories, with over 140 favorites, and 190 follows (as of this update). At any rate, I hope that I have provided you with an adequate finale.**

 **HGoltara - Here you go! Does it satisfy your curiosity?**

 **AlphaClab - Do you hate me now? I hope not. Oh, and regarding you wanting to write like me, I never used to find the time either, until I downloaded Google Docs for mobile. It allows me to write offline, and I just write wherever I go now. Perhaps you should try it if you can.**

 **JLunsi - Heh, I think it's an universal rule that a person is always alive until a body is found. Well, at least in fiction it is. At any rate, I was really contemplating having her die. But as I said before, I had originally planned for Jinx to live, and I just stuck with that.**

 **jackalphawolf - Yep. There was a reason as to why I left the last chapter so vague. It allowed me the ability to reveal Jinx's fate in so many ways. I could have had her die from the blood loss, fall damage, scavengers, etc. Or have her live like I did in this epilogue.**

 **BestJinxEU - Hello! Thanks for finally reviewing! Even if it's the end, your review is just as appreciated and significant to me. And thanks for all the advice and such. I really have tried to make this story slow-paced and interesting; and as I have said countless times before, it is always appreciated that so many people have noticed and enjoyed my story for its pacing and plot. And yes, I have noticed that I have been rather poor at providing small details. It is definitely something I have to work on. But I think that if I continue to write, it will one day come to me.**

 **At any rate, thank you again for such a good review (and don't worry about your English). I love long reviews like yours.**

 **Mr.E - Aha, don't worry. Jinx isn't going anywhere.**


End file.
